Never Say Never
by ShaunaBlair
Summary: The Tribe, soap opera style! Full of deciet, love triangles, romance, and all the drama and suspense you could want!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Part 1 ~ Patsy, Dal, Cloe, Gel  
  
"Why are we doing this?" whispered Cloe to Patsy. "Because I have to know if Dal is faithful." said Patsy.  
  
"You know he is, so I don't see why you are so upset." Cloe and Patsy slowly but quietly opened Dal's bedroom door.  
  
The lights were dimmed and "Put it on me" was playing softly on the radio. Patsy peaked her head in and flipped the switch on to fully turn on the lights, but what she saw next caused her to gasp. There were two people rolling around in Dal's bed.  
  
When Patsy gasped Dal peaked his head out from under the covers. "Patsy." he said. "How could you?!" screamed Patsy, as the tears began to flow down her face. Cloe looked to the other figure in the bed , it was Gel.  
  
"Patsy, it's not what you think.we just." Patsy slapped Dal across the face. "it's exactly what I think!" she screamed .  
  
Patsy looked over to Gel who was franticly putting her clothes on. "Where do you think you're going?!" yelled Patsy .  
  
Gel looked up. "I'm leaving, I'm not needed here." she said. "No! You stay! I'm leaving! I have nothing left to say to him!" shouted Patsy as she ran out of the room.  
  
Cloe just stood there in shock "Dal, how could you do this to Patsy?" she said. "I just-" started Dal before he was cut off by Cloe storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Part 2 ~ Chracters: Jay, Ebony, Ved  
  
"What do you think?" asked Jay while holding up the drawing he had drawn of Ebony.  
  
"It's absolutely lovely!" exclaimed Ebony. "Mega will love it!" she said.  
  
Jay looked at her and frowned. "What's wrong Jay?" asked Ebony. "Nothing, I'm fine." said Jay. "No you're not." said Ebony. "I can tell when you're upset, now c'mon and tell your best friend what is the matter."  
  
"Really Ebony, it's nothing." Said Jay. "Oh alright, but if you want to talk about it I'll be in my room." she said.  
  
She then kissed Jay's cheek and walked out of the room. Jay put his hand on the cheek Ebony had kissed.  
  
Just then Ved walked in startling Jay. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" said Jay annoyed. "Touchy! Touchy!" said Ved.  
  
"What do you want Ved?" said Jay. "Are you alright big bro?" asked Ved. "Yeah, I'm fine! Now leave me alone!" said Jay. "Lemme guess, girl trouble right?" "No! Now go away Ved!" said Jay.  
  
"It's Ebony isn't it?" said Ved. Jay frowned and turned his back to Ved. "Look, I said it wasn't girl trouble ok?!" said Jay.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, but you are always staring at her and smiling when she even says your name. " said Ved as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"So what?!" said Jay pushing Ved out of his bedroom door and shutting it.  
  
"Why does she have this effect on me?" whispered Jay to himself. "Why do I feel as if I'e oved her my entire life?"  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Amber,Baby Bray, Bray, Patsy, Gel, Dal  
  
Amber was standing in her and Bray's room trying to calm Baby Bray down.  
  
He'd been crying for an hour or so when his father Bray walked in "Oh honey, let me take him, you need some rest." he said.  
  
"Oh thank God, I'm so very tired, thank you my love." Said Amber giving Bray a quick kiss before handing Baby Bray to him.  
  
Amber walked out of the room and down to the café to get some lunch.  
  
When she arrived there she saw Patsy at one table hunched over sobing, and Dal sitting a couple of tables over from her looking worried.  
  
Amber went and sat down beside Patsy. "Patsy, whats wrong?" "It's Dal." She sobed. "I thought he loved me."  
  
"I do!" called Dal from where he was sitting. "Shut up you creep! You don't go and sleep with someone else if you love someone!" yelled Patsy at him.  
  
Amber gasped and pulled Patsy in for a hug just as she started to cry again. "Patsy, Patsy, it will be ok, there's plenty of other genuwine men out there." Said Amber.  
  
"But.I.I thought he was my true love." Said Patsy. "Honey, true love doesn't hurt you like that." Said Amber.  
  
She heard someone else crying and looked over to see Dal's face with tears running down it.  
  
Then Gel walked in and sat down beside Dal putting her arm around his shoulders. He jerked away from her quickly and said "Get away from me! You've ruined my life!"  
  
"What?" Gel said. " I thought you loved me!" said Gel counfused at hs reaction to her touch.  
  
"I don't love you! Can't you see, I just used you because I thought Patsy was cheating on me! Can't you see it's her I love!?" screamed Dal.  
  
Patsy looked at Dal. "You thought I cheated on you?! With who?" she said.  
  
"umm.Slade." whispered Dal.  
  
"Slade?!" said Patsy. "Me and Slade are just friends Dal, you know that!"  
  
" But you are always hugging and talking to him." Said Dal.  
  
"First of all, can't friends hug? Second of all, he's one of my best friends so I am going to talk to him when I want to!" said Patsy. "I know, I know, I just.love you so much, I don't wanna loose you Pat." said Dal. Patsy ran over to him and fell into his arms hugging him. "I love you too." Said Patsy leaning down into a passionate kiss.  
  
Gel was shocked, she pulled Patsy off of Dal and punched her in the face before taking off in a fast sprint out of the cafe.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Jay, Ebony, Mega, Brady  
  
Jay walked down the hall towards Ebony's room. He had decided he was going to tell her how he felt no matter what!  
  
Ebony walked out of her room just as he was walking up to it. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Jay. "Jay!", she said running up to him. "You feeling better?", she asked.  
  
"I'm great Ebony." Said Jay giving her a little smile. "So, what brings you to my part of the mall?" asked Ebony.  
  
"I-I wanted to tell you something" said Jay. "What is it Jay?" said Ebony.  
  
"Ebbs! Where are you?" called Mega from inside their room. "I'm out here talking to Jay hun!" called Ebony back to Mega. "Well, get in here quick, Brady is waking up and she dosnt seem too happy!" said Mega. "Ok, I'm coming!" said Ebony.  
  
"Brady?" said Jay. "Yeah, we're babysitting for Trudy and Lex, they need a day away." Said Ebony.  
  
"Oh" said Jay. "Jay, can we talk later? I sorda have my hands full here." She said. "Oh sure." Said Jay turning and walking off down the hallway.  
  
"Stupid Mega!" Jay muttered to himself as he walked away. Ebony heard this and turned back around only to see Jay's back turn the corner.  
  
"That's odd." She said to herself. "What is?" asked Mega suddenly appearing at her side.  
  
"Oh nothing." Said Ebony while she took a last long look down the hallway in which Jay had left by before walking into her room and picking up a cranky Brady.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characers: Dal, Patsy  
  
Dal dabbed Patsy's forhead with a wet cloth as she slowly regained conciousnous. "Wha- What happened to me?" asked Patsy.  
  
"Gel just got a bit carried away is all."Said Dal as he dabbed her face some more with the cloth. Patsy yanked the covers away from her and started to get up.  
  
"I'm going to kill her!" said Patsy in a determined voice. Dal grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back down to the bed. "No! Patsy, promise me you won't do anything, you need your rest, just let me handle this ok? Besides, anything you do won't make anything any better." Said Dal. It'll make me feel better!" said Patsy.  
  
"Please Pat, don't do anything, please, just rest." Said Dal. "Oh alright Dal! I won't do anything, I'll let you handle everything." Said Patsy with crossed fingers behind her back.  
  
There was no way she was going to let Gel get away with what she had done!  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Cloe, Ved  
  
Cloe was sitting on her bed looking at pictures of her and Ved.  
  
They were best friends, but that's not what Cloe wanted, she didn't want to be friends, she wanted to be more than friends.But she knew this could never be, Ved didn't love her that way, or did he?  
  
Just then Ved knocked on her open door disrupting her thoughts. "knock knock." He said. "Can I come in beautiful?" "of course you can." Said Cloe smiling.  
  
"So, whats up?" said Ved plopping down next to Cloe. "UmmâE¦Not Much." Said Cloe trying to hide the pictures she had inher hands.  
  
"What's that in your hands?" said Ved reaching for her wrist. Cloe quickly scooted back onto the bed with the pictures. Ved crawled on top of her, wrestling her down and pinning her arms down.  
  
"Ha!" said Ved "Just let me see what this is!" he said snatching the stack of pictures out of her hands.  
  
He sat back up and started to look at the pictures. He looked at them all carefully and smiled at some.  
  
Cloe froze, she remembered she had drawn a heart around their faces in the last picture of of them dancing at Bray and Amber's wedding.  
  
Cloe snatched the pictures from Veds hands before he got to that picture. "Hey!" said Ved. "I was looking at those!" "Well now you're not!" said Cloe laughing.  
  
Ved wrestled her down again, tickling her. "Ved! Ved stop!" said Cloe laughing. Tears of laughter began to stream down her face. "Tell me, " said Ved. "What are you looking at all those pictures for?"  
  
"I- I just was, ok?" said Cloe real fast. "Oh" said Ved. "So Clo, ya wanna go to to the beach? Soak up some rays?" he said. "Yeah! Sure! Just let me get my suit on!" said Cloe. "Ok." Said Ved not moving.  
  
"Don't let me stop you, change away!"he said. Cloe laughed "You just get out of here Veddy boy, you aren't seeing anything anytime soon!" she said. "oh ok, I'll let you go this time! Said Ved dramatically. He stood up, Cloe stood up.  
  
He towered over her by at least half a foot. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Meet me in the cafe in 15 minutes ok?" said Ved.  
  
"Okay." Said Cloe trying to hide her big smile. Ved turned and walked out of her room.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Part 1 Characters: Cloe, Ved  
  
Cloe walked into the cafe wearing a black string bikini with a see through black wrap around her waist. She was carrying a bag with clothes, two towels, and a blanket in it. Ved walked in right after her. "Wow! Clo!" said Ved when he saw her. "Since when do you wear things so revealing?" he asked. Cloe quickly tried to cover herself up with her bag. "What does it look bad?" she asked nervously.  
  
"No, of course not!" said Ved. "You look hot!" Cloe blushed and turned her head so Ved wouldn't see. "Thanks." She said quietly. "What's with you Clo?" asked Ved. "You've been acting weird lately, did someone do something to you, cause I'll kill em, no one hurts my best friend!"  
  
"No, NO, I'm fine." Said Cloe blushing again. "Ok then! Let's go!" said Ved grabbing her hand. He drug her out of the mall and down to the beach. When they got there Cloe laid her blanket out on the sand and sat down on it, pulling her knees up to her chin.  
  
"Are you cold?" said Ved taking off his shirt and handing it to her. "Thanks." She said shyly, slipping it on over her suit and breathing in his scent of Curve Ccologne. Ved sat down beside her on the blanket. "Clo?" he said. "Hmm?" said Cloe. "Can I ask you something?" said Ved. "Of course." Said Cloe.  
  
"There's this girl, I really like her I even think I love herbut I don't know if she feels the same. what do I do?" Cloe felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. "Who is it?" asked Cloe as she swallowed the knot that had formed in her throat.  
  
"I'd rather not say." Said Ved looking away. "Well, have you tried talking to her?" sadi Cloe. "Not really, I can never find the right words." Said Ved. "Well, you have to let her know how you feel or you'll never know if she does feel the same." Said Cloe.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, thanks Clo, I think I'll do just that!" said Ved. "No problem." Said Cloe. She turned facing the other wayas a single tear fell down her face. "Why did I ever think he'd love me like that?!" thought Cloe in her mind.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Ved, Cloe  
  
After a day of playing out in the sun and swimming, Ved and Cloe walked silently back to the mall. On the way back Ved suddenly said "Clo? Are you ok? You didn't seem happy the whole day after our talk about my love life earlier." Cloe looked up at Ved and started to cry again. She put her hands over her face and collapsed to the ground on her knees crying. Ved quickly got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Cloe, what's wrong?! You can tell me what it is, you can tell me anything Clo." said Ved soothingly. "No, I can't. It's not your problem Ved, It's mine and I have to deal with it myself. Besides, it hurts too much to talk about it." said Cloe as she began to Cry on Ved's shoulder.  
  
She quickly got up and ran all the rest of the way back to the mall, just leaving Ved there by himself. Ved got up and softly said to himself. "It's you Clo, It's you."  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters : Jay, Ebony, Ved  
  
Jay sat at his desk writing a letter to Ebony, It read:  
  
Ebony,  
  
I don't know how I have kept this from you for so long. But you must know, this is how I feel. This is how I've felt for the longest time. The thing is, I love you Ebony, always have and always will. I tell you this only because I have to, I don't expect anything in return from you. If you would like to talk, you know where I am. And Ebony, remember, I am and always will be here for you no matter what your feelings for me may be.  
  
All My Love,  
  
Jay  
  
Jay folded the letter and put it in an envelope. He carefully wrote her name on the envelope and sealed it. Just then Ved poked his head into the room. "Jay, have you seen Cloe? She's not in her room and I can't find her anywhere." Said Ved. "No, but I'll help you look for her." Said Jay thinking it might help take his mind off of Ebony.  
  
Jay got up and took a long look at the letter in his hands. He then tossed it into his wire, see through trash basket. He got up and followed Ved out of the room closing his door but forgetting to lock it. A few minutes later Ebony knocked on Jay's door. "Jay, are you in there? Can we talk?" she said. When she got no reply she turned the knob on Jay's bedroom door and opened it. She saw no sign of Jay but still walked into the room. She look around at her surroundings when all of a sudden something caught her eye.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Patsy, Slade  
  
Dal had gone to help work at the hospital wing of the mall and Patsy was left alone to plan out her revenge on Gel.  
  
Her plan was this: She would talk to her good friend Slade and get him to seduce Gel, make her believe that he loved her.  
  
Patsy knew that Gel had had a crush on Slade for the longest time which is why her plan would work so perfectly.  
  
Slade would then break her heart by cheating on her and breaking it off. "She'll finally get what she deserves." Said Patsy to herself. Patsy got up and walked to Slade's room.  
  
He gladly let her in in and she quickly told him of her plan. "I don't know Patsy, Isn't that a bit harsh?" said Slade after she'd finished.  
  
"Certainly not! Especially after what she did to me!" replied Patsy. "I don't know." said Slade. "Please Slade? It's the only thing that will make me feel better." Said Patsy as she looked into his eyes with a sad look.  
  
"Oh alright, I'll do it, just don't give me that look again" said Slade. "Great! Now lets get this plan into action right away!" said Patsy.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Ved, Jay, Cloe, Jack  
  
Ved and Jay searched around the mall for Cloe but she could be found no where. Ved was beginning to worry.  
  
How am I going to ever tell her that she's the one I love if she keeps disappearing like this? thought Ved in his head.  
  
Ved and Jay walked into the café. Ved scanned the café and suddenly gasped when his eyes were set upon a couple in the corner booth of the café making out.  
  
He just stood there frozen to the ground watching as Cloe continued to kiss Jack and watched Jack scoot closer as their kiss depend.  
  
After a few moments the agony finally ended, and they pulled apart for air. Cloe caught sight of Ved in the café doorway. She looked into his eyes, his very hurt eyes, who were staring straight back into hers. Cloe saw a single tear stream down his face which he quickly wiped away before walking hurridly out of the café.  
  
"Cloe? Hello?" said Jack waving a hand in front of her face. Cloe looked back to Jack. He tilted her face up for another kiss.  
  
Hesitantly, she gave in and kissed him.  
  
I mean, why does it matter if I kiss Jack? Ved doesn't love me.or does he? thought Cloe as she kissed Jack.  
  
"Well, gotta go babe, I'm supposed to meet Ellie in out room for dinner, I think tonight's the night. I think I'll go ahead and propose to her. Anyways, this was a nice little rendevous, we'll have to do it again some time." Said Jack. He winked at Cloe and walked off.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Slade, Gel  
  
Slade took a deep breath and exhaled as he walked up to Gel who was sitting at the bar in the café sipping a coke.  
  
"Hello." Said Slade. "Hi!" said Gel cheerfully. "Hey Gel, I was wandering, if you'd like to go dancing with me tonight at the Casino?" "I'd love to!" said Gel starring at Slade with a big smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Ok, Great! How about you meet me back here around eight?" said Slade. "Sounds wonderful!" said Gel. "See you then." Said Slade. He walked away and made his way towards Patsy who was sitting at a table in the corner of the café.  
  
He sat down across from her. "So, how's it working out? What'd she say?" asked Patsy eagerly.  
  
"She said yes." Said Slade. "Excellent!" said Patsy. "I feel really bad about this Patsy" confessed Slade. "You're way too nice to people Slade, you need to toughen up!" said Patsy.  
  
Slade looked into Patsy's eyes and she stared back into his. Before Patsy knew what was happening Slade had leaned over the small table and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Patsy couldn't believe it, but she kissed him back. It was like they'd had romantic feelings bottled up for each other in their entire four year friendship, and those feelings were finally being set free.  
  
Gel saw this little display of affection going on and gasped. She quickly walked out of the café thinking "Where's Dal? Should I tell him?" she whispered to herself.  
  
Part 4 ~ Chracters: Jay, Ebony  
  
Ebony walked to the side of Jay's desk and peered into the trash basket. She saw an envelope with her name on it.  
  
She quickly plucked it out of the basket and ripped it open and as she read a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Meanwhile Jay was walking towards his room and paused in the doorway when he realized his door was open.  
  
He glanced around the room and froze when he saw Ebony. Her back was turned to him so she didn't know he was standing there.  
  
He took a step into the room startling Ebony and making her jump and causing her to trip over his desk chair and tumble backwards.  
  
Jay quickly took another step forward and caught her in his arms. "Ebony, are you ok?" he said looking into her gorgeous brown eyes. "I.I.I was looking for you." Said Ebony.  
  
"Oh.what did ya need me for?" said Jay still holding Ebony. "Ummm..I just wanted to talk.tell you something." she said as she held up the letter she had found for him to see.  
  
"You weren't supposed to find that." Said Jay "Do you really feel that way about me?" asked Ebony.  
  
"Of course I do Ebony. I always have." Said Jay.  
  
Ebony looked at him for a long moment before forcefully pressing her lips against his.Jay leaned down into an aggressive but passionate kiss.  
  
When they had finally pulled apart Jay picked her up in his arms and walked to the door, kicking it shut before walking to the bed. He gingerly laid Ebony down on it, and soon, years of their passion for each other was unleashed.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Ved, Cloe  
  
Ved stood in the middle of his room throwing darts at a dart board on his wall, on which he had taped a picture of Jack. Jack was supposed to be Ved's friend, how could he do this to him?!  
  
Ved threw another dart and it hit Jack right in the head on the board. Ved heard a noise at his door and turned around to see Cloe standing there with her eyes on the ground. "What do you want?" said Ved angrily.  
  
"Ved, why are you so upset with me? I know you saw me and Jack, but I don't understand why you're so upset." Said Cloe.  
  
"How can you not see Cloe?! How can you not see whats hurting me the most?!" yelled Ved at her.  
  
Cloe took a step back. "v..v.. Ved? I don't like you when you're angry, I think I'll go, we can talk later." Said Cloe.  
  
"No! Clo, don't go, I'm sorry, I can't help it though, it's driving me insane." Said Ved.  
  
Cloe walked up to Ved and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.  
  
"What's wrong Ved? If you don't tell me I will never be able to help." Said Cloe.  
  
Ved put his arms around Cloe's waist and hugged her tight. He sudenly stepped back and looked into her eyes, taking her hands in his and saying..  
  
"hey guys! What's up?" Said Ellie appearing in the doorway.  
  
Ved dropped Cloe's hands and looked at Ellie "Have either of you seen Jack? He was supposed to meet back at our room at 7:30 and it's 7:45." Said Ellie.  
  
Cloe looked down at the floor. "No, we haven't seen him Ellie, is there anything else you need?" said Ved annoyed at her sudden disruption.  
  
"No, I guess that's all." She glanced at Cloe and back to Ved and shrugged as she walked out of the room.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Slade, Gel, Dal  
  
Gel stood waiting in the café. She had gone and told Dal about what she had seen earlier.  
  
Dal was furious, he practically flew through the roof with fury; But instead of getting angry he decided to get even!  
  
Therefore, Gel and him had hatched a plan and that plan was this: Gel would go out with Slade tonight and get him drunk, then from there Dal would take over.  
  
Dal had told Patsy he was working late at the hospital so she wouldn't wonder where he was.  
  
So, Dal would sneak into the club and when Slade was so drunk he could barely walk then he would take him back to his room at the mall and Gel agreed to lay in Slade's bed to where it appeared to anyone that didn't know the truth that they had slept together.  
  
Dal knew that Patsy would go and speak to Slade in some of time that she thought he was gone, and she'd be devestated when she found the man she loved with another woman, especially since that woman would be Gel.  
  
Slade walked up to Gel and complimented her attire which was a navy blue dress that went down to knees and was sleeveless.  
  
"You look very nice as well Slade, ready to go?" said Gel.  
  
"Of course I am!" said Gel. Slade took her hand and they proceeded out of the café. On the way out Gel urned her head and winked at Dal who was in the corner of the café. Dal gave her a smile and a thumbs up sign.  
  
Part 3 ~ Chracters: Ebony, Jay, Mega  
  
Ebony lay in Jay's arms in Jay's bed.  
  
"I love you Jay." She said. Jay looked at her and smiled. "I love you Ebony." He said.  
  
Ebony looked at her watch. "Oh no! I was supposed to meet Mega for dinner in the café at 8:30, it's 8:45!" she said.  
  
She jumped up and began to get dressed. When she was dressed Jay pulled her back onto the bed.  
  
"Do you have to go?" he said giving her a puppy dog face. "Jay! Don't give me that face! I have to tell Mega how I feel about you, it's better if I don't put it off. I don't want to hurt him too bad" said Ebony.  
  
"Oh alright! But get back here soon ok?!"he said.  
  
"Ok, I'll be back in about an hour or-" she got cut off by Jay leaning down and kissing her.  
  
She kissed him back and quickly parted before she got sucked back into his trance again, for she knew if that happened then she'd never leave.  
  
"c-ya!" said Ebony running out the door. When she shut the door Jay fell back onto his bed with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Things can't get any better than this." He said to himself.  
  
Ebony ran to the café. When she got there Mega had sat them up a candle light dinner at one small table and had wine poured.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I had some business to take care of." Said Ebony. "No worries, you're here now." Said Mega taking her in his arms and kissing her.  
  
Ebony kissed back but she felt bad, as if she was betraying Jay by doing this. When they parted Mega pulled a chair out for her and she sat down. Then Mega sat down across from her.  
  
"So, what's been going on lately?" said Mega "You've been real busy I guess, cause you've been gone for a few hours." He said.  
  
"Not much, just fixing things around the city, ya know, helping out here and there." Said Ebony nervously.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you decided to come tonight, there was something I wanted to ask you." Said Mega.  
  
"And what's that? You wanna know where your toothbrush got to again?" said Enony laughing.  
  
"No, not exactly." Said Mega.  
  
Mega got up from the table and walked to the side of Ebony. What are you doing?" asked Ebony.  
  
Mega got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket.  
  
He opened it, revealing a diamond ring and held it up to her. "Ebony, will you marry me?" said Mega.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Part 1 Chracters : Ved, Cloe  
  
When Ellie had left the room, Ved closed the door and sat down on his bed. He slumped over with his head in his hands.  
  
"What is it you wanted to tell me Ved?" said Cloe. She walked to the bad and sat next to Ved.  
  
Ved looked up at Cloe. "I love you Cloe." Said Ved softly. Cloe couldn't believe her ears. Had Ved just said he loved her?  
  
"You do? As a friend right?" said Cloe. "No Clo, I really love you, it's driving me crazy, seeing you with Jack just got to me, I just want to be with you so much, to be able to say you're mine." Said Ved.  
  
A tear streamed down Cloe's face. "Don't cry Clo, it's ok, you don't have to tell me you feel the same, I just had to tell you how I feel." Said Ved.  
  
He wiped her tears away with his hand and traced her face. Cloe suddenly pounced on Ved causing him to fall back on the bed and pressing the on button of his stereo's remote. A song by Aerosmith began to play:  
  
(lyrics) " I could stay awake, just to hear you breathingâE¦"  
  
"Watch you smile while you ae sleeping,"  
  
"While your far away and dreaming."  
  
"I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender,"  
  
" I could stay lost in this moment, foreverâE¦"  
  
"Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.."  
  
Cloe smiled at Ved and leaned into the most passionate kiss she'd ever had. When they finally pulled apart to breath Cloe said "Ved?"  
  
"Yeah?" said Ved.  
  
"I love you too."said Cloe.  
  
Ved smiled and hugged her tight. They soon fell asleep, with Cloe in Ved's arms and the night bringing them both very pleasant dreams.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Ebony,Mega, Jay, Mystery Person  
  
"Yes." Said Ebony on impulse.  
  
Mega smiled and put the ring on her finger. Ebony suddenly snapped back into reality and realized what had just happened.  
  
She had just agreed to marry Mega. Bow could she do that though? She didn't want to marry Mega, if she had to marry anyone it would be Jay, the man she loved.  
  
Ebony suddenly felt sick to her stomach and said "I'll be right back, I feel sick." "OkâE¦" said Mega looking confused.  
  
Ebony ran to the bathroom in the cafÃ© and got into a stall just in the knick of time as she threw up.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the table Mega looked around to see if anyone was watching him; he saw that no one was so he pulled the communicator out of his pocket that he used to wear in his techno days.  
  
He attached it to his ear and turned the knob on it to turn it on. "Are you there? Do you read me?" he said into the communicator.  
  
"I'm here, now how did it go?" said a voice in reply to Mega. "It went great." Said Mega.  
  
"The stupid tramp fell for it, hook, line and sinker! She actually thinks I love her!" said Mega amused.  
  
"Good, job well done, now get her to me, so we can finally finish her off." Said the voice.  
  
"Yes, will do." Said Mega.  
  
Ebony was walking back to the table.  
  
"I have to go, here she comes." Said Mega into the communicator. He quickly turned it off and shoved it back into his pocket.  
  
Ebony sat back down at the table. "Feeling better? Wanna take a walk?" asked Mega.  
  
"Mega, do you mind if I take a rain check on the walk and just go lie down, I don't feel well." Said Ebony. "Sure, you go ahead, I'm needed in the hospital anyways." Said Mega. They both stood up;he kissed her cheek and walked out of the cafe.  
  
Ebony started to cry and then fled to Jay's room. She knocked and ran into his arms when he opened the door.  
  
Jay wrapped his arms around her trimbling body and held her as she cried.  
  
"shhh..." said Jay smoothing her hair with his hand. "Tell me what's wrong." Said Jay soothingly.  
  
Ebony told Jay what had happen and what she had done. "Oh Jay, I'm a horrible person, I don't deserve your love, we'll never find a way out of this that doesn't invovle me breaking Mega's heart." Sobbed Ebony.  
  
Jay hugged her tight. "Shhh..It's okay Ebony,I'll always love you no matter what, we'll find a way out of this, Never say never." Said Jay.  
  
Part 3 ~ Chracters: Ellie, Jack, Ruby  
  
Ellie walked down the hallways of the mall looking for Jack.  
  
When she passed one room, it caught her eye. She back tracked and paused in the doorway and suddenly grew very furious when she saw Jack with an arm around Ruby's waist and twirling her long light brown hair with the other hand.  
  
Ellie walked into the room with her hands on her hips and an angry glare on her face. "hey babe!" said Jack seeing her but not realizing that it was really her.  
  
Ellie reared back her arm and slapped Jack hard across the face. Ruby jumped and took two giant steps back from the couple.  
  
"Jack! You idiot! You cheating creep!" said Ellie angrily to Jack. Jack just stared back at her, still shocked from the slap he had just received.  
  
Ellie's eyes narrowed and she said "Jack!? Are you listening to me?! Ya know what? I don't care if you are, because I'm through with you, through with all your lies!" screamed Ellie.  
  
She ripped the gold chain Jack had gotten her for their one year anniversary from her neck and threw it in his face before storming out of the room.  
  
Part 4 ~ Chracters: Dal, Patsy, Gel  
  
The night had gone well for the most part for Dal and Gel, their plan had worked up until the last part when Patsy was supposed to walk in on Gel and Slade in bed.  
  
She had not come to Slade's room to "talk" as Dal had thought she would. Patsy never came the entire night so Gel left before Slade had time to wake up.  
  
The next mourning Dal woke up to Patsy sound asleep beside him. He looked at her and smirked.  
  
"and she thinks I don't know a thing! Ha!" whispered Dal to himself. "Hmmm?" said Patsy woken by his words.  
  
"Nothing, go back to sleep Pat." He said kissing her cheek. "ok.." said Patsy falling back into a dreamless slumber.  
  
Just then the door to their room slowly opened and Gel appeared in the doorway. She motioned for Dal to come outside the room to speak with her.  
  
When they were outside Dal said "What's wrong Gel?" she looked at him and sighed, "Dal?" she said  
  
"yes?" said Dal. "I don't know how to say this, but I think I have fallen in love with Slade, I just can't go along with this plan anymore."  
  
Dal stared blankly back at her. How could she sell out like this?! thought Dal in his head.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Jack, Ellie  
  
Jack woke up alone in his and Ellie's bed the next mourning. She hadn't come back the night before. Jack wondered where she was, if she was ok, if she needed him. "Agh! I gotta stop thinking about her!" said Jack to himself. "She broke up with me for heavens sake." He said.  
  
Just then a knock came at the bedroom door. Jack jumped up and yanked the door open hoping to see Ellie, but the sadness fell back upon his face when he found that it was just May.  
  
"So, whatcha doing? Said May giving him a seductive grin. "Ummm.nothing." Said Jack, his eyes scanning her body and finding out that she only had a robe on. May walked into the room and shut the door.  
  
Jack walked over to her and began to kiss her, thinking that this might take his mind off of Ellie. But as he began to undress and May did the same, Ellie was all he could think about, he'd look at May and see Ellie's face; he'd kiss May and wish he was kissing Ellie.  
  
After about an hour or so, Jack was laying back in his bed , only now he had a nude May asleep under the covers next to him, she had a small smile on her face as she slept and as Jack watched her sleep he couldn't help but think of the countless times that he'd woken up to Ellie in the exact same way.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sniffle. He looked up and saw Ellie in the doorway staring down at him and May, tears streaming down her face, smudging her Mascara.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Cloe, Ved, Jay, Salene, Pride, Trudy  
  
Cloe and Ved walked into the cafe hand in hand wearing their matching black terry cloth robes. Salene and Pride were sitting at one table sipping some coffee. Salene looked up at the two of them and smiled her approval.  
  
Cloe smiled back at Salene as she laid her head on Ved's shoulder. Ved kissed the top of her head.  
  
Jay walked into the cafe and saw Cloe and Ved "Finally! I thought you two would never get it together!" said Jay laughing.  
  
Ved punched his big brother in the shoulder and Cloe blushed.  
  
"Just getting some breakfast to go." Jay said to Trudy who was cooking breakfast for the tribe this mourning.  
  
Ved walked into the kitchen and got two plates of scrambled eggs and biscuits. He walked to the booth Cloe had sat down at and sat a plate in front of her. Cloe looked at the food and suddenly clutched her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Im going to be sick!" she said with her hand still cupped over her mouth. "huh?" said Ved. Cloe got up and ran to the sink of the kitchen area of the cafe where she practically threw up all of the meals she'd had in the past couple of days.  
  
Ved rushed to her side. "Cloe! Are you ok?!" he said.  
  
"ooo, Ved, I feel terrible, what's wrong with me?" said Cloe. "I don't know." Said Ved. Cloe could hardly walk without throwing up again so Ved picked her up and carried her in his arms back to his room.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Ellie, Jack  
  
Ellie sat at her desk in her old room writing a poem in her Journal. It read:  
  
"God send me an angel, from the heavens above  
  
Send me angel to heel my broken heart,  
  
from being in love,  
  
Cause all I do, is Cry.  
  
God send me an angel,  
  
to wipe the tears from my eyes."  
  
A knock came at the door.  
  
Ellie had locked it so no one could just walk in. She looked at it for a moment, not sure if she should open it for fear of Jack being the one behind it.  
  
She slowly got to her feet and walked to the door unlocking it and inching it open before quickly trying to shut it, but Jack stuck his foot in the door before she could .  
  
"Ellie, we need to talk, come on, let me in." said Jack. "No! leave me alone Jack, go back to May, it's her you want, not me!"  
  
Ellie shoved the door hard and caused Jack to jump back in pain for she had smashed his foot in the door.  
  
She slammed it shut when he was out of the way. Jack pressed his face against the door, "Ellie, please, i can't stop thinking about what you saw, i know you're feeling awful, you really need someone right now, now please let me in." said Jack pleadingly through the door.  
  
Ellie stood with her back against the door. She couldnt stop thinking of the sight she had seen not even half an hour ago of Jack laying in bed with May. She had gone back to their room in the first place to tell Jack that she loved him and she couldn't live without him, but what had she found when she got there?!Him with another woman, thats what! A sudden wave of fury came over her, "Jack! leave my doorway right now! I dont ever want to see your face again, I dont ever even want to speak to you again! Now go, or Im going to get my softball bat out and come out swinging!" said Ellie.  
  
"Ok, ok, Elle, im going." said Jack. She heard him walk down the hallway and then collapsed against the door, putting her face in her hands as she began to cry again.  
  
"Why do I still love him?!" screamed Ellie out loud to no one in particular.  
  
Part 4 ~ Chracters: Dal, Mystery person, Mega  
  
Dal had handled Gel's confession the only way he knew how to, he just walked off!  
  
He was now just wondering down the long halls of the mall and when he passed a particular room he heard a female voice say loudly "Where is she?!I told you to bring her to me!"  
  
Dal stopped and listened in on the pair of voices through the door. "She was sick! What was I supposed to do?!" said a very familiar sounding male voice.  
  
Dal instantly recognized it when he spoke again. "I couldn't just make her go, she'd figure out that something was up!" said Mega from inside the room.  
  
Dal's eyes got as big as saucers as he continued to listen in. "Knock her out, get her drunk, I don't care what you do, just get her to me, pronto!" said the female voice.  
  
"ok, ok, I'll have her here by 8 pm tonight." Said Mega.  
  
"Shhh! Do you hear that?I think someone is at the door."said the female voice. Suddenly the door was yanked open and Dal had no where to hide.  
  
Chapter 8 Chapter Title: Changes are a'comin!  
  
Part 1 ~ Chracters: Jay, Ebony, Ved, Cloe  
  
Jay and Ebony were laying in Jay's bed just holding each other. "Jay?" said Ebony. "Yeah?" said Jay. "What will we ever do?" asked Ebony.  
  
"I don't know Ebbs, I just don't know right now.." he said quietly while tightening his grip around Ebony. She sighed and laid her head on his chest.  
  
The door to Jay's room burst open, "Jay! Ebony! Something is wrong with Cloe!" said Ved worriedly.  
  
The pair jumped out of the bed and followed Ved back to his room where Cloe was. Ebony sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Cloe, can you tell me what hurts?" asked Ebony. "Ohhh, I just feel sick to my stomach." Moaned Cloe.  
  
Ebony looked at Cloe's stomach, which appeared to her to be slightly protruding out more than it should.  
  
"Ved, Jay, can you leave for a moment, I need to speak with Cloe alone." Said Ebony. The two brothers left the room.  
  
When the door was shut Ebony looked to Cloe and said "Cloe, I don't know how to say this but you look to be about 2 months into a pregnancy, is there something you'd like to share with me?" said Ebony.  
  
Cloe looked away. "I promise anything you say is confidential and I won't tell anyone, not even Jay." Said Ebony.  
  
Cloe started to cry "Oh Ebony, It was just a one night stand! How could this happen!?" Ebony scooted over and hugged Cloe. "It'll be alright Cloe, Just tell me what happened." Said Ebony.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Jack, Ellie  
  
Jack wandered back to his and Ellie's room. When he got there the door was cracked open a bit already. He slowly pulled it open and saw Alice laying on his bed all sprawled out in a model pose.  
  
She patted the bed beside her and motioned for him to join her. Jack looked at Alice for a long moment.  
  
"I can't do this! No more!" said Jack as he ran out of the room. He ran down the hallway and suddenly collided with someone walking the opposite direction. He then fell upon the person on the ground.  
  
He looked down and saw Ellie staring up at him. He stared back into her eyes. "Jack?" she whispered. "Yeah?" he said.  
  
"Why?" she asked. Jack frowned as a tear slid down his face. "I don't know Ellie, I had to do something to get you off my mind, I had to do something to ease the pain." He said softly.  
  
Jack could feel the fast beat of Ellie's heart beneath his chest. She looked up at him and said "Do you love me Jack, do you really love me like a girl deserves to be loved?"  
  
Jack didn't even have to think about his reply. He had planned how he was going to tell her he loved her since the 1st night he laid eyes upon her beautiful soul.  
  
"Ellie, of course I love you, I love you with all of my heart, I always have, since I laid eyes on you that day back in first grade before the virus. You were the one who didn't make fun of me for having glasses or being new at school, you were the one who shared her crayons with me when I had none, you are the one I love Ellie, you are the one and only girl for me." Said Jack.  
  
Ellie didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected such a heart felt reply from the man she loved. She thought about his reply for a moment "Jack, I can't take anymore heartache." she said softly.  
  
"I don't want to cause you anymore heartache Ellie." Replied Jack. "But you will." said Ellie looking away.  
  
Jack was still laying on top of her in the hallway. "Ellie, I promise, on my life that I will never do anything that would harm or cause you any pain ever again." Said Jack.  
  
Ellie looked backed into his eyes and for the first time in their entire relationship she believed what he said was sincere and truthful.  
  
"I love you Jack." Said Ellie. "I love you Ellie." Said Jack.  
  
Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up into the most passionate kiss that they'd ever had and that she'd been longing for for such a long time.  
  
Chapter 9 ~ Chapter Title: The truth is brought out  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Ebony, Cloe, Jay, Ebony, Cloe's Baby's Daddy (revealed)  
  
Cloe sat up beside Ebony and frowned. "what am I going to do?" sobbed Cloe.  
  
Cloe suddenly flashed backed in her mind to that night no little than 2 months ago  
  
*The Flashback*  
  
Cloe sat on the bed hesitantly as he had commanded her to do. He sat down next to her and they began to kiss.  
  
Cloe scooted closer to him and he put an arm around her back and she ran her hands through his bleached blonde hair and he began to undo the zipper on her shirt.  
  
Cloe smiled and started to un-zip the zipper on the front of his black lycra outfit.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Cloe snapped back into reality and looked at Ebony who was staring back at her with a comforting look on her face.  
  
"I cant talk about it Ebony, I just can't." said Cloe looking away. "Cloe, you have to talk to someone sometime, Ved will notice you're pregnant ya know." Said Ebony.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it! It's a terrible thing I've done, I don't know how I'm even going to explain it to Ved! Now please leave, I need some time to think, alone, please." said Cloe, now all worked up and worried about what might happen next.  
  
Ebony walked out of the room. "You can go back in if you want.she just has a stomach virus..she should be better in a couple days.." Lied Ebony to Ved.  
  
Ved rushed into the room closing the door behind him. "Can we talk?" Ebony asked Jay.  
  
"Sure." Said Jay taking her hand. They walked hand in hand back to Jay's room. When inside Ebony sat down on the edge of his bed.  
  
Jay gently sat down beside her. They sat there in silence for a long while until Ebony finally blurted out "Cloe is pregnant."  
  
"Huh?" said Jay. "Yeah, I know, how could she? How is she going to tell Ved?" said Ebony. "I'm sure Ved won't mind, he always did love little kids, just like his big brother." Said Jay smiling.  
  
"No! Jay! You don't get it, the baby isn't Veds! Cloe's nearly 2 months pregnant!" said Ebony. The smile faded from Jay's mind as he flashed back.  
  
***The Flashback***  
  
Jay woke up in bed with Cloe, he didn't know why he was here, how he had even gotten here.  
  
He tried to sit up but fell back onto the bed when his head filled with pain. He looked over at Cloe who was sleeping and could smell the alcohol on her breath as she breathed in and out.  
  
Jay was so confused, what had happened the night before? What had he and Cloe done?  
  
Even thoguh the pain was terrible in his head, he quickly got out of bed and got dressed.  
  
When he was fully dressed he took a long look at Cloe before walking out of the room and shutting the door leaving her there to wake up alone.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"Are you ok Jay?" said Ebony waving a hand in front of his face. Jay looked at her and frowned.."Maybe you're wrong.maybe it is Ved's.." he said.  
  
"No, Cloe and Ved weren't together then." Said Ebony shaking her head.  
  
"You don't have to be together to sleep together." Said Jay.  
  
"I mean, look at Jack, he's slept with just about every girl on the face of the earth but he isn't with any of them!" said Jay.  
  
Ebony gave Jay a weird look. Why is he acting so weird about this? thought Ebony in her mind.  
  
*back in Ved's room*  
  
Ved sat down on the bed beside Cloe. "So, Ebony says you have a stomach virus." Said Ved.  
  
"She did?" asked Cloe looking away from Ved. "Yeah, she says you should feel better in a couple days." Said Ved scooting closer to her.  
  
"Ved?" said Cloe. "Yeah?" said Ved "I don't have a virus, I'm pregnant." She said.  
  
Ved sat there for a second not sure of what to say to this wonderful news!  
  
"That's fabulous Clo! I always wanted a kid! You are going to be a wonderful mother!" he said hugging her close. Ved's mind flashed back to the night before.  
  
***The Flashback***  
  
Ved had woken up in the middle of the night to see Cloe awake next to him.He leaned down and began to kiss her.  
  
She rolled over on top of him as they kissed. When they pulled apart Ved looked up at Cloe and said "Are you sure?" Cloe nodded and began to undo the buttons on Ved's shirt." (lol, and you can guess what took place next! I'm sure you don't need all the details!)  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Cloe looked at Ved and also remembered what had taken place the night before. "Yeah..we're going to have a baby Ved...You and me.together" She said hesitantly.  
  
She had decided she wasn't going to tell Jay anything, I mean, the two brothers look exactly alike so the kid will still look like Ved..right?thought Cloe.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Dal, Mega, Mystery Girl (revealed in part)  
  
Dal looked up at the person who had just opened the door. He gasped. "T.T.Tai-San!" he breathed.  
  
"Cease him!" said Tai-San to Mega. Mega looked at Dal and then to Tai-San. "Well!?" said Tai-San "What are you waiting for?!"  
  
"Oh, yes, sorry" said Mega walking to Dal and grabbing his arms and dragging him into the room.  
  
Tai-San shut the door and locked it. "So, Dal, you looked a bit surprised to see me. Why is that?" said Tai-San grinning.  
  
Mega tied Dal down to a wooden chair so he couldn't move or make a run for it. "I.I.Tai San! Is it really you? We.we.We thought you were dead..Ebony.she said you were dead.." said Dal still shocked at the sight of Tai-San.  
  
"I bet she did!" said Tai-San bitterly.  
  
"You wanna know what really happened? Well I'll tell you! Your great leader Ebony was jealous, mad jealous! Of me! She couldn't stand that her precious little Jay had fallen for me and not her!" said Tai-San as she leaned her head back and laughed.  
  
"So, she decided she'd just strangle me and leave me in the forest to die!" said Tai-San. "I guess she never learned to check and make sure your victim is really dead because the stupid winch just left me there. But nevermind all that, now I'm back, and Ebony is the one who will die!" said Tai-San as she laughed her evil laugh again.  
  
Dal then passed out from all the shock.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Jack, Ellie, Alice  
  
Jack and Ellie finally pulled apart after laying on the ground for nearly ten minutes making out.  
  
"Uh, Jack?" said Ellie. "Yes?" said Jack smiling down at her.  
  
"Could you maybe get off of me now?" asked Ellie.  
  
Jack blushed. "Oh, yeah,sure." He stuttered. Jack picked himself up off the ground and held out a hand to help Ellie.  
  
She took it and he pulled her to her feet. She fell into his arms. They kissed again before heading to their room that they had been sharing together before the break-up.  
  
When inside the room Jack flipped the light switch on and Ellie gasped at what was laying in their bed.  
  
Jack turned to look at the bed and his face went pale when he saw a lifeless looking Alice sprawled out on it laying on blood stained sheets.  
  
Jack ran to the bed and checked for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he found one. "She's still alive." He aid to Ellie.  
  
Ellie rushed to Alice's side. "She's been stabbed." Ellie choked out. She leaned down and hugged Alice's unconcious body. Jack walked quickly to Ellie and wrapped her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her face in his shoulder. "Who could do a thing like this?" she sobed.  
  
"I don't know why any-" Jack stopped as a piece of paper laying on their night stand caught his attention.  
  
He let go of Ellie and walked to the stand and picked up a folded not. In block letters it read:  
  
She got lucky. You have something I want, I'll stop at  
  
nothing and no one to get it.  
  
Ellie stood on her tip toes and read the note over Jack's shoulder. She gasped again and clutched her mouth with her hand.  
  
Jack dropped the note on the floor and caught Ellie in his arms just as she fainted.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Trudy, Lex, Amber  
  
Trudy and Lex walked into their room to check on a sleeping Brady.  
  
When Trudy got to the side of the toddler bed , Brady was supposed to be in, she screamed.  
  
Lex ran to her side and also grew frightened, for there was no Brady in sight. Trudy and Lex frantically searched their room and the hallway but Brady was no where to be found. "Where could she be?" said Trudy as she began to cry.  
  
Lex hugged and comforted her. "She couldn't have gotten too far Trud, don't worry, we'll find her." Said Lex starting to get a bit teary eyed himself.  
  
Suddenly Amber appeared in the doorway. "You guys! I can't find Baby Bray! He's gone! I only left him in his crib for one minute! Oh what am I going to do?!" said Amber breaking down in the doorway.  
  
Trudy ran to Amber's side and wrapped her arms around her shaking friend. "Brady is missing also." Said Trudy softly.  
  
"Where's Bray?" asked Lex. "He's out patrolling!" sobbed Amber. Both girls' colorful make-up was now smeared and running down their puffy cheeks.  
  
They didn't understand; who would dare kidnap their pride and joys?  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Cloe, Jay  
  
Cloe told Ved she needed some time alone to rest so he kissed her forehead and tummy and told her that he'd be back in a couple of hours.  
  
A few minutes after Ved's depart, someone knocked on the door. "It's open!" said Cloe. The door opened and Jay appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, Jay, hi." Said Cloe nervously. "Cloe, can we talk?" asked Jay. "Sure, what's on your mind? And where's Ebony?" said Cloe.  
  
"Ebony decided to go on patrol with Bray." Said Jay. He shut the door and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he began to pace back and forth across the room.  
  
"I know about the pregnancy." He finally said. Cloe froze and said  
  
"Oh yeah, me and Ved, yeah, you're going to have a niece or nefew running around in about nine months!" said Cloe cheerfully.  
  
Jay stopped pacing and gave her a stern look.  
  
"No, I'm not." He said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Cloe trying to sound innocent.  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about Cloe! Ebony told me how far along you are!" said Jay getting angry at her for trying to tell him otherwise.  
  
"Oh..." was all Cloe could say. "You remember that night too don't you?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course I do! Don't you think I know that my life is ruined?! Ved is never going to forgive me!" screamed Cloe at Jay as she began to break down crying.  
  
Jay looked at her and his expression softened as he sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Jay, what am I going to do, I can't tell Ved it's not his baby, let along his brothers!" exclaimed Cloe.  
  
Jay put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. "I won't tell him." Said Jay quietly.  
  
"And I don't think you should either, you two deserve to be happy together, and if a baby is what will make that happen then so be it." He said.  
  
"Are you sure?" said Cloe shocked that he was being so nice and understanding about all of this.  
  
"Yes." Said Jay wiping his eyes with the back of his hand before the tears fell.  
  
"I have to go. Ebony will be back soon." Said Jay starting to get up.  
  
Cloe grabbed his arm. "Jay....thanks." She said. Jay looked at her, the pain of it all showing in his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
He then got up and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him without so much as a word in response to Cloe.  
  
Part 4 ~ Characters: Ved, Salene  
  
Ved knocked on Salene's bedroom. He wanted to tell someone the good news and no one else seemed to be around.  
  
Salene opened the door and beamed when she saw Ved.  
  
"Ved! What brings you here?" she asked. "Me and Cloe are having a baby!" blurted out Ved.  
  
"Wow! Congratulations to you both, since when has this been true?" asked Salene.  
  
"Since last night." Said Ved with an evil smile. "Last night?" said Salene confused.  
  
"There's no way you can know if you are pregnant in less than a day, it can take up to a week!" said Salene.  
  
Ved really was confused now. "But...Cloe said she was pregnant..." said Ved.  
  
"Maybe you should be talking to Cloe about this and not me." Said Salene suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the way the conversation was going.  
  
"Are you sure it takes that long to know?" asked Ved.  
  
"Yes." Said Salene. "I know from experience."  
  
"Well, I guess I'm going to have to have a little talk with Cloe. Thanks Sal." Said Ved turning and walking back down the hallway.  
  
"Sure." Said Salene looking worried.  
  
"What have you gotten yourself into Cloe?" Salene whispered to herself.  
  
Part 5 ~ Characters: Jay, Ebony  
  
Jay walked into his room to find Ebony already back from patrolling the city. "Back so soon?" he said to her.  
  
"Bray didn't really need me." She said looking at him and smiling. "What's got you so uppity and happy?" he asked her as he forced a weak smile to his face.  
  
"Well, I'm with the man I love and....I'm pregnant Jay! We're going to have a baby!" squeaked Ebony with joy.  
  
Jay stood there shocked. She stood there all jumpy with her eyes sparkling.  
  
Jay walked to her and wrapped her in his arms enclosing her in his warm embrace.  
  
"This is wonderful Ebony!" said Jay. She pulled apart from his hug and wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to kiss him.  
  
When they stopped for air Ebony said "Just think, your first child, my first child, it'll be true bliss."  
  
Jay looked away and frowned. "What's wrong?" asked Ebony, a look of concern in her eyes.  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm just a bit hungry." Lied Jay.  
  
"Oh! Well, lets go to the cafe, I want to tell everyone the news and I'll even make you lunch to celebrate!" said Ebony.  
  
"Sounds great!" said Jay finally pepping himself up. He took her hand and they headed to the cafe.  
  
Chapter 11 Chapter Title: All's fair in Love and War  
  
Part One ~ Characters: Tai-San, Mega, Dal , Kadelyn ( a new chracter i made up)  
  
Tai-San crept from the room they were in with Mega following her pulling a gaged and tied up Dal by the shirt.  
  
They snuck down the hallway and out a back door of the mall.  
  
Dal was then blind folded and guided along streets and alleys for what seemed like hours.  
  
Finally they entered a building and Dal heard keys being shoved into padlocks and doors being opened.  
  
Suddenly he was shoved onto the cement floor of a room and he heard a metal fence door being shut and a padlock being locked.  
  
He was still blind folded but could since the presence of someone else around him. "Who's there?" he said. "Who are you?" said a female voice.  
  
"I think I asked you first." Said Dal. "I'm Kadelyn, I was captured and somehow ended up here." Said the girl.  
  
"Could you please un-blindfold me?" asked Dal. "Sure." Said Kadelyn. Dal felt soft hands caress his face as she untied the washcloth that had been secured around his eyes.  
  
He blinked when it was off and his jaw dropped when he saw the girl before him.  
  
She had fare soft looking skin, long dark curly hair, emerald green eyes, and somehow just had a glow about her.  
  
"H..h.hi, I'm Dal. He stuttered as he held out a hand to her. She shook it. "Pleased to meet you Dal, now do you have any clue as to what these people plan to do to us?" she asked.  
  
Dal frowned and said. "Delete us, waste us. We know too much." He said. "Oh." said Kadelyn as a tear streamed down her face.  
  
Dal suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He felt like he'd known this girl his entire life, even though they'd only known each other for a few moments.  
  
She just collapsed in his arms and cried as Dal smoothed her dark curls with his hand and soothingly said "shhh."  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Ved, Cloe  
  
Ved opened the door to his room. Cloe smiled when she saw him. "I'm glad you're back." She said. "I'm glad to be back!" said Ved plopping down next to her.  
  
"Clo?" said Ved. "Yeah?" said Cloe scooting closer to him and laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I just talked to Salene, told her the news, and she told me that there is no way you can know your pregnant already." Said Ved. Cloe grew nervous and began to sweat.  
  
"Well, she's just jealous Ved, what does she know anyways? She lost her baby, supposing that she was ever pregnant!" said Cloe in her own defence.  
  
"Woah, Clo, I didn't say I don't believe you, I'm just asking if you are really sure that you are pregnant." Said Ved.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" said Cloe. "A woman knows these things Ved." Said Cloe hoping that he'd believe her and just let the issue go.  
  
Ved looked at her for a moment, with no expression, and then a smile spread over his face and he said. "Yeah, sorry Clo, I don't know why I ever believed her anyways."  
  
Cloe let the breath out that she'd been holding in. "But, I was just wondering, why you are showing after only a day of being pregnant.." Said Ved suddenly getting up off the bed and glaring at her.  
  
"Ved! What has gotten into you?!" said Cloe "I'm not showing, I'm just fat! Geesh, thanks for reminding me!" said Cloe dramatically.  
  
Ved was standing beside the couch beside the bedroom door when it opened and Ebony walked in.  
  
"Look Cloe," she said. " I can't stand keeping this from Ved, he has to know that the baby's not his, it's the right thing to do, you can't just lie to him and make him think it's his, you know it won't look like him anyways, so he'll find out, and that's not the way he should find out." Said Ebony.  
  
She looked at the terrified look on Cloe's face and to where her glance was. Ebony turned and saw Ved.  
  
Her jaw dropped and she suddenly felt really bad, for there was a very hurt lOok on Ved's face and she could see the tears starting to stream down it as he ran out of the open door.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Ellie, Alice, Jack  
  
Ellie sat in Alice's room trying to get her to drink something. She decided to just leave the drink on the table and if Alice wanted it then she'd get it.  
  
"I'll be back in a little bit Alice." Said Ellie. Ellie walked out of the room and down the hallway to hers and Jacks.  
  
To her surprise she found Jack standing in the room with May. She couldn't believe it , how could he go back on his promise?  
  
She started to cry and when Jack turned around she ran off. "No! Ellie wait!" said Jack running after her. He grabbed her shirt and she stopped.  
  
"Get away from me!" cried Ellie. "How could you do this to me again?!" she screamed angrily.  
  
"Ellie, it's not what you think. Let me explain." Said Jack looking worried.  
  
Ellie put her hands on her hips and said "Well, explain away!"  
  
"Ok, well, I was going to surprise you, but I guess I'll tell you, I was planning a nice romantic dinner for the two of us on the roof, ya know, candles and everything, and May asked if I needed any help and I was just talking to her because she had to give me this thing that I wanted to get for you." said Jack looking uncomfortable.  
  
"What thing?!" said Ellie not letting her guard down. "I'd rather not say yet." Said Jack  
  
"Tell me Jack, I don't buy this story, and unless you've got proof then you have some more explaining to do." Said Ellie.  
  
"Oh ok, if you insist." Said Jack. He pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing?" asked Ellie looking confused.  
  
Jack took her hands in one of his hands, and opened and held up a small box to her revealing a heart shaped diamond on a gold band.  
  
"Ellie, will you marry me?" said Jack.  
  
Ellie was speechless for a moment.  
  
"Oh Jack! I can't believe I thought you would ever go back to your old ways..why yes! Of course I'll marry you!" said Ellie.  
  
He slipped the ring on her finger, a perfect fit.  
  
Then he got up and Ellie through herself at him giving him a very passionate kiss and hugging him tight. Jack sighed with relief and held her as if he would never let go.  
  
Part 4 ~ Characters: Ebony, Jay, Mega  
  
Ebony was now in the kitchen with Jay, after her little confession to Cloe, she had fled to meet Jay back in the cafe.  
  
Ebony made Jay and herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, her specialty, in the cafe.  
  
The two brought their lunch to their room to eat, but that's not what Jay had in mind.  
  
Jay sat his plate down on the side table and pulled Ebony into his arms for a kiss.  
  
Ebony wrapped her arms around his torso and Jay started to un-zip the leather halter she had on.  
  
Ebony smiled and pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it to the floor.  
  
Well, soon the clothes were off and they were in the middle of showing their love for each other when the door opened.  
  
Ebony was startled and quickly pulled the sheet over herself as she looked up.  
  
She saw Mega standing in the doorway with an angry but not shocked look on his face.  
  
Jay just sat there with the same look of surprise as Ebony on his face. Mega raised his arm to reveal his Techno zapper. He pointed it at Jay and zapped him.  
  
Jay fell to the bed.  
  
Mega then walked towards Ebony. She tried to jump out of the bed holding the sheets over herself but Mega grabbed her leg and pulled her back onto the bed. He put his hands around her neck and began to strangle her.  
  
Ebony could feel herself start to get dizzy as she struggled for air. She soon started to grow very weak, until she thought she could hold on no longer.  
  
Chapter 12 ~ Chapter Title: Trust is everything  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Ebony, Ebony's Rescuer (revealed in part!), Jay  
  
Ebony suddenly felt air rush into her lungs. He had let go of her... but why?  
  
She looked up and saw Mega being thrown to the ground and knocked unconcious.  
  
The person who had saved her life turned around to face her. "Ram." she breathed.  
  
"I thought..you were dead..and.and.and you can walk now, what happened? Is it really you?" she said reaching up to touch his face with her hand.  
  
Ram closed his eyes and smiled when she traced his faced with her hand.  
  
"It's been a while." He said. Ebony just sat there. She heard a stir and looked over to see Jay's eyes flutter open.  
  
"Jay!" she cried as she leaped on top of him hugging him.  
  
"Are you ok?" was all Jay said.  
  
"Me?! You're the one who got zapped Jay, I was so scared Jay, I'm so glad you're ok!" said Ebony leaning down to kiss him.  
  
Ram frowned, I guess I'm too late; he thought in his head.  
  
When Jay and Ebony pulled apart Jay noticed Ram. He jumped back in the bed, grabbing Ebony to protect her. "What are you doing here?" he said wrapping his arms around Ebony to shield her from him.  
  
"Jay , Jay, I just saved your Ebony's life, the least you could do is thank me." Said Ram.  
  
"But why are you here?" asked Jay still convinced that he was here for an evil reason.  
  
"I just came to see how Ebony was." said Ram looking at the ground.  
  
"You leave her alone!" said Jay coldly to him.  
  
"Jay! It's ok hun, he's not going to hurt me, he just saved my life!" said Ebony still wrapped in Jay's arms. Jay looked at her and then at Ram.  
  
"Why do you care about Ebony's well fare now? You didn't seem to care before!" said Jay giving Ram an angry glare.  
  
"Can't a fella check up on his friend without being hasseled? Geesh, Jay, you'd think you thought I was taking her away from you or something." Said Ram as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Jay raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be at all surprised if you tried!" said Jay in reply.  
  
"Now, now, calm down boys, nothing is going to happen to me, and no one is taking me away from you Jay, so just chill." Said Ebony.  
  
Jay's revengeful look faded from his face and he hugged Ebony tight.  
  
Ebony had her back to Ram so she couldn't see him.  
  
Jay looked over Ebony's shoulder at Ram who evilly smiled at Jay and winked.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Ved, Cloe  
  
Cloe walked into Ved's room. "Ved?" she said. Ved looked up from the desk he was sitting at.  
  
Cloe looked at the desk, on it were tons and tons of pictures of Ved and herself. "Who is it Cloe? Who is the father?" asked Ved calmly.  
  
"Ved.you weren't supposed to find out that way.I was going to tell you."said Cloe.  
  
"When Cloe?! When the baby was born and grown up?!" said Ved angrily.  
  
"No, I was going to tell you.I just didn't know how to.you have to believe me, I didn't cheat on you Ved! I would never do that!" said Cloe sitting down on the bed and starting to cry.  
  
She covered her face with her hands. Ved glanced over at her.  
  
"Don't you cry! You don't have anything to cry about! I'm the one who should be upset, not you!" he said harshly.  
  
Cloe looked up, her soft tanned skin now puffy and wet. "Ved, I love you so much, I just couldn't bare to live without you." said Cloe.  
  
"Who is the father Cloe?" asked Ved yet again. "Before I tell you, you must know this is before me and you were even together, I was very drunk that night, please Ved, don't hate me for my past!" said Cloe beginning to sob again.  
  
"Tell me Cloe." Said Ved, his tone not changing. "It's..It's..Jay...he's the father." said Cloe so softly that Ved barely heard her.  
  
"JAY?!?" screamed Ved. "JAY?! You have got to be kidding me! How could you do this to Ebony Cloe?!" said Ved now standing up with clenched fists at his sides.  
  
"I told you, I was very drunk, so was he, and we just ended up in a room for just one night..and he wasn't with Ebony then." said Cloe in her defense.  
  
"When did all this happen?" asked Ved crossing his arms.  
  
"a little over 2 months ago.." Said Cloe. "Pleases Ved, don't hate me, and don't blame Jay, it's not his fault." said Cloe as she stood up in front of him.  
  
"I don't hate you Cloe, I could never hate you, but why didn't you tell me the truth in the first place?" he said "I'm hurt that you couldn't tell me something so important, why don't you trust me Cloe?" said Ved, no expression showing on his face.  
  
"I trust you with my life Ved! But I just didn't want to hurt you.can't you see that.I didn't want you to hurt like I do" said Cloe.  
  
Ved all of a sudden reached out and pulled Cloe into his arms.  
  
"Oh Clo, how will we ever work things out now?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Dal, Kadelyn, Tai-San  
  
Dal sat against the wall of the cell with Kadelyn sitting next to him leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Dal?" she said. "Yeah?" said Dal. "What was your life like before you got captured?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I did have a girlfriend, I thought I loved her..but..then she lost my trust." said Dal.  
  
"What happened?..I mean if you don't mind me asking.." said Kadeyln.  
  
"She cheated on me..with her best friend." said Dal choking back the tears. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Kadelyn. She hugged Dal's neck.  
  
"What about you?" said Dal. "How was your life before all this mess?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I don't really have anyone special left, but I was with my tribe, the locos, But I went out one night and got captured by this crazy girl and her side kick called Mega." Said Kadelyn.  
  
"Wow, you're a loco, you just seem so.sweet.how could you ever be one of them?" said Dal amazed at what she had just told him.  
  
"I'm not as sweet as you think Dal, I'm strong, not weak, I look out for number one only!" said Kadelyn defending herself.  
  
Dal looked at her and laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Kadelyn "Your face, you have a little bit of bread stuck to it from lunch." Said Dal. Kadelyn blushed.  
  
Dal raised his hand to her face to wipe the bread away but when he touched her he didn't move his hand. Kadelyn scooted as close as she could get to him and leaned up into a passionate kiss.  
  
Then her hands wandered to the hem of the bottom of his shirt and she began to pull it over his head and threw it onto the cold cement ground.  
  
Just as he was unzipping her top they heard a noise and then a voice.  
  
"Ugh! Gross, trash going at it, how nasty!" Said Tai-San as she looked at the two through the gate.  
  
"I just thought I'd let you know that your execution is scheduled for tonight." Said Tai-San cheerfully. She then laughed evilly and skipped out of the room and out the door!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Patsy, Slade, Gel, Jack  
  
Patsy sat in her and Dal's room wondering where Dal was.  
  
"Where could he possibly be?" she said out loud to herself.  
  
"Who cares where he is." Said a husky voice from the doorway. Patsy looked towards the door and saw Slade standing there.  
  
She smiled and got up, sexily strutting up to him and planting a kiss on his lips. Slade pulled her close and returned the kiss.  
  
Gel snuck by the door way and her heart sank as she saw them kissing. Why did I ever fall for him? thought Gel in her head. She quickly walked off before the couple, who was totally engrossed in a make out fest, caught her there.  
  
She wondered down the hallway and to the café and settled herself at the little breakfast bar and sat their feeling sorry for herself until Jack walked up.  
  
"Hey." He said. "Hi.." Said Gel. "How ya doing?" asked Jack.  
  
"I'm doing fine thank you" said Gel in a "go away please" tone , for she had heard about the kind of womanizer Jack had been known to be. She couldn't believe that he was going to get tied down to one girl, it just didn't seem to fit his personality.  
  
He'll screw it up with her somehow, thought Gel as she looked at Jack who was smiling at her.  
  
"Want to take a walk?" he asked. "Where to?" asked Gel raising an eyebrow. "Just to the beach and back." Said Jack.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea." said Gel hesitantly.  
  
"Why not?" asked Jack confused that his charm wasn't working on this girl.  
  
What's up her butt? thought Jack in his head.  
  
"Because, for one, you don't even know me that well, and you are going to be getting married soon, I think it's your fiancé you should be walking on the beach with not me." Said Gel as she got up and walked off.  
  
Jack smirked, "Stupid tramp, doesn't know what she's missin. I mean, what girl doesn't want this hott body?" He muttered under his breath while looking down at himself.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Ebony, Ved, Cloe, Jay  
  
Jay and Ebony knocked on Ved's bedroom door. "Ved are you in there? Are you ok?" called Ebony.  
  
Ved was still standing up holding Cloe in his arms.  
  
"Yeah Ebbs, I'm in here." Said Ved. Ebony opened the door.  
  
"What are you doing here with him?!" said Ebony giving Cloe a nasty look!  
  
"Leave Cloe alone Ebony, we were just talking, and, we don't want this to split us up. I'm sure Jay will let me raise this child as my own." Said Ved looking at Cloe and smiling.  
  
"Jay?" said Ebony. "And just why would you need his permission?" she said.  
  
Ved looked to Jay confused. Jay had a look or terror on his face, he hadn't planned on telling Ebony about him and Cloe anytime soon, if ever.  
  
"You didn't tell her did you?" asked Ved.  
  
"Tell me what?!" said Ebony turning to look at Jay.  
  
"Nothing..it's nothing." replied Jay.  
  
"Oh no! It's something alright! Now tell me Jay!" said Ebony.  
  
"Well..the baby..it's mine." said Jay.  
  
Ebony began to laugh. "Ha ha Jay, very funny , you crack me up, now really, what is it?" said Ebony.  
  
"It's true." said Jay quietly. The smile faded from Ebony's face.  
  
"WHAT?!" she screamed "You and Cloe are having a baby?! You creep! How could you do this to me?! How could you do this to us?!" she yelled, the fury spilling out of her mouth.  
  
"We have a baby on the way Jay, and your sleeping with this little hussy!" said Ebony nodding towards Cloe.  
  
"Now you listen here Ebony, " said Cloe. "All of this happened 2 months ago, we were very drunk, and he didn't cheat on you, he wasn't even with you then! So don't you dare go off on him, it's not his fault!" said Cloe standing her ground.  
  
Ebony slapped Jay hard across the face and said "I never want to see you again! As long as I live, and as for our baby, I'll make sure you have no part in its life!"  
  
She then stormed down the hallway full of rage.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Lex, Trudy, Abe, Bray, Mystery Person, Brady  
  
Trudy, Lex, and Amber had found Bray and the four of them were now searching for their missing children.  
  
They rushed down a street of the city shouting their names  
  
"Brady?!" shouted Trudy. "Baby Bray?!" called Amber. They passed a small run down looking building and heard a child call out.  
  
"Mommy! I want my mommy!"  
  
"Brady! That's her!" said Lex running towards the door of the building. When he got there he was frustrated to see it chained and locked from the inside.  
  
"It's locked!" he shouted to the other three.  
  
"We'll just break it down!" said Bray running to his side.  
  
All of a sudden they heard footsteps from inside the building. "Shhh.listen." whispered Lex.  
  
Then they heard the lock and chains begin to jingle and the door swing open and both instantly clubbed in the head with a bat by some mystery person.  
  
Lex and Bray fell to the ground unconscious and the two girls ran. The person raised a tranquilizer gun and shot both girls in the back.  
  
They soon collapsed to the ground as well.  
  
The person then motioned into the building and four more people filed out and drug the four lifeless Mallrats into the building.  
  
"Stupid fools." said the kidnapper before walking back inside the building and locking the door.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Jay, Gel, Ebony  
  
Jay had gone back to his room and was laying on his bed crying into a pillow. "Why her!? Why do I have to lose the one thing I live for?!" he screamed but was muffled by the pillow.  
  
Jay had obviously left the door open a crack because Gel just happened to walk by it and hear him crying. She peaked in  
  
"Jay hun, are you ok?" she asked with a touch of concern in her voice. Jay didn't answer her.  
  
"Ok, well, I guess I'll just leave you alone." said Gel she started to walk out of the door way.  
  
"Wait." called Jay. She came back in and sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"I've lost everything Gel, my baby, my life practically..Ebony." said Jay as he began to cry again at saying that last word.  
  
"Oh Jay, what happened ?" said Gel, her heart filling up with sympathy for the poor guy.  
  
Jay told her everything, about Cloe , about that night 2 months ago, about how Ebony had found out.  
  
He actually felt better after telling her, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Gel set there silent for a moment after he told her everything.  
  
"There's gotta be something you can do." she finally said.  
  
"There's nothing, you don't know Ebony like I do, she won't ever forgive me for this." Said Jay.  
  
Gel scooted over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a warm hug. He didn't move at first but soon found himself turning and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Jay, I can't live like this, I can't live without-" said Ebony as she walked through the empty doorway but stopped when she saw the two in their embrace.  
  
Jay saw Ebony and jumped up. "Ebony!" he said rushing up to her. She reared back her arm and slapped him another good and hard one.  
  
"I shoulda known you'd be off with some other girl, but geesh Jay, you could do better." Said Ebony raising an eyebrow towards Gel.  
  
Gel just sat there and frowned. "Ebony, it's not what you think." Said Gel calmly. Ebony laughed.  
  
"Ha! You don't think I've heard all the rumors of you sleeping around little missy?" said Ebony to Gel.  
  
"Well, you can have him, seems he's set on getting every girl on the planet pregnant anyways." Said Ebony as she flipped her braids over her shoulder before strutting out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
Part 2 ~ Charcters: Ved, Cloe, Ebony, Jay  
  
Ved and Cloe were lying in each other's arms on Ved's bed. "Did you mean what you said?" sais Cloe finally breaking their silence.  
  
"What?" said Ved. "Do you really want to raise this baby as your own?" asked Cloe.  
  
"Of course I do." Said Ved. "But.why?" said Cloe, confused as to why he would offer to do such a thing.  
  
"Because I love you Cloe..and I think you love me too." said Ved looking at her.  
  
"With all my heart." whispered Cloe. Ved leaned down to kiss her. They heard a loud thud in the hallway and they instantly pulled apart, startled by the sound.  
  
"What was that?" said Cloe quietly.  
  
"I don't know, you stay here, I'm gonna go check it out." Said Ved. He got up and slowly opened his door. "Oh no." he murmured.  
  
"What is it?" asked Cloe. He opened the door wider so Cloe could see into the hallway.  
  
"Ebony!" screamed Cloe as she leaped off of the bed and ran into the hallway.  
  
Ebony was lying flat on her back in a pool of blood on the hard floor . She was still somewhat continuos,  
  
"What happened to you Ebony?" said Cloe starting to get worried. "They..they just..came at me.with a knife.and then." mumbled Ebony.  
  
"Who?! Who came at you?!" said Ved. "I don't know.they were wearing a mask, but I'm pretty sure it was a female, I saw her hands, they were pale with long black fingernails.." Said Ebony as she shrieked in pain from the gash in the back of her shoulder blade.  
  
They heard a door open and someone run down the hallway towards them. "Ebony! What happened, are you ok, oh my god, this is all my fault." Said Jay, his eyes brimming with tears.  
  
He knelt beside Ebony and cradled her in his arms. "I'm so sorry Ebony, I never meant to hurt you." He whispered.  
  
Ebony was barely hanging on now, she was losing even more blood each second that passed.  
  
"We need to stop the bleeding! Ved, go get the first aid kit from my room!" said Jay.  
  
Ved bolted down to Jay's room and quickly returned with Jay's first aid kit. Jay took off his Jacket and gently set Ebony's head on it.  
  
He then took out some gauze and and placed it on the wound, holding it down to apply pressure so the bleeding would stop. He soon got it under control and bandaged her shoulder and upper arm up.  
  
Ebony lifted her head up and said "I love you too." Before everything went black and she could speak no more.  
  
Jay checked for a pulse. "She just needs rest, she lost a lot of blood, she needs to gain her strength back." He said.  
  
Jay picked Ebony up and carried her limp body into his room. He laid on their bed and kicked off his shoes.  
  
He then laid on the bed next to her and pulled the covers over them both. Jay kissed Ebony's cheek and soon fell asleep beside the woman he loved.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Jack, Ellie  
  
Ellie waited for Jack on the roof. He had told her to meet him there at 7:30.  
  
It was now 8:00.  
  
She sighed and leaned on the edge of the wall on the roof looking out at the city. She soon felt strong arms encircle her waist and smelled his familiar scent of.wait.that wasn't Jack's scent..that was perfume.  
  
Ellie whirled around. "Why do I smell women's perfume on you?" she demanded. Jack laughed.  
  
"I think it's your perfume hun." He said smiling at her. Ellie blushed.  
  
Oh, that's why it smelled so familiar! she thought in her head.  
  
"Stupid me, sorry Jack, I shouldn't have jumped to so many conclusions." Said Ellie.  
  
"Don't sweat it!" said Jack. He pulled her close for a long kiss before guiding her toward the other side of the roof.  
  
"Close your eyes!" said Jack. "Ok." Said Ellie. She closed her eyes as Jack guided her the rest of the way.  
  
"Ok! Open them!" said Jack. Ellie's eyes fluttered open and she was in awe to see a decorated table with a beautiful looking meal on it and two candles lit in the center.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Jack excitedly.  
  
"It's wonderful, Oh Jack, I love you!" said Ellie wrapping her arms around his neck for a big hug.  
  
He chuckled and said "Glad you like it." They pulled apart and Jack pulled Ellie's chair out for her. She grinned and sat down.  
  
He then sat across from her. Ellie looked at the plate in front of her. It had lobster on it.  
  
"Where'd you get all this?" she asked. "May helped me out again." Replied Jack.  
  
Ellie looked concerned for a split second but quickly changed her expression when she heard what Jack said next.  
  
"Can I play a song I wrote for you?"  
  
"Of course." Said Ellie.  
  
Jack pulled his guitar from the side of the table and began to play and sing.  
  
**The song**  
  
"Everytime our eyes meet, This feelin' inside me,  
  
Is almost more than I can take, Baby when you touch me,  
  
I can feel how much you love me, And it just blows me away,  
  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts,  
  
I can see your dreams,  
  
I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you,  
  
It just keeps gettin' better, I want to spend the rest of my life,  
  
With you by my side, forever and ever, Every little thing that you do,  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you.  
  
The smell of your skin, The taste of your kiss,  
  
The way you whisper in the dark, Your hair all around me,  
  
Baby you surround me, You touch every place in my heart,  
  
You know it feels like the first time, Everytime,  
  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes,  
  
I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you,  
  
It just keeps gettin' better, I want to spend the rest of my life,  
  
With you by my side, forever and ever, Every little thing that you do,  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you. "  
  
**End of Song**  
  
Ellie was grinning ear to ear when Jack stopped singing. "I never knew you could be so romantic!" said Ellie as she got up and went to sit in his lap.  
  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." She whispered before leaning up into a passionate kiss.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Dal, Kadelyn, Mega, Tai-San, Cell Man  
  
Dal awoke from his short nap against the cell wall when he heard the gate open and someone walk in.  
  
It was just one of the men who had been bringing him and Kadelyn their food. "Get up. Now." he growled at them both.  
  
Dal took Kadelyn's hand as they stood up. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."Dal whispered to Kadelyn.  
  
Kadelyn forced a weak smile to her face and squeezed his hand. The man chained them together and then guided them out of the cell.  
  
They were taken down a hallway of the building and into another room, a big room.  
  
There were a few people standing in it, two of them being Tai-San and Mega.  
  
Mega had gotten away when he had awoken on the ground in Jay's room after he had tried and failed to kill Ebony.  
  
Tai-San walked up to Dal and Kadelyn and said.  
  
"It is time to meet your fate." The man that had brought them pushed them to the center of the room.  
  
Tai- San walked in front of the two and raised her arm, with Mega's Zapper on her wrist.  
  
She flipped the switch to kill mode and first pointed it at Dal. She laughed and went to Kadelyn.  
  
"You won't get away with this." Said Kadelyn holding her head up high.  
  
"Oh I wont't will I? And who do you think is going to stop me my dear?" said Tai-San amused at what Kadelyn had said.  
  
Kadelyn just stared back at her with the same hard look on her face.  
  
"Well, since you seem to have so much to say about things, I guess I'll get rid of you first." Said Tai-San.  
  
She raised the zapper again towards Kadelyn.  
  
"No!" said Dal as he threw himself in front of Kadelyn just as the zapper was was activated.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Ebony, Jay  
  
A couple of hours later Ebony's eyes opened and she looked around at her surroundings.  
  
She could hear a light breathing beside her and looked over to see Jay laying next to her, with his arm draped over her body.  
  
"Why do I still love you so much?" said Ebony out loud. Jay stirred but did not wake up, he just pulled her in closer to him and fell back into the dreamless state he seemed to be in before.  
  
Ebony smiled and lifted her head to brush her lips across his.  
  
This woke Jay up instantly.  
  
He opened his eyes and said "How are you feeling?"  
  
"As good as any girl who just got stabbed can feel." Said Ebony.  
  
Jay laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
But after a second of kissing him she pulled away, the memories of what he had done were flooding back into her head.  
  
"Do you want to be with me Jay? Or are you just fooling yourself?" she said.  
  
Jay's expression turned serious. "Ebony," he said cupping her face in his hand. " I want to be with you, I want to raise our child with you and grow old with you, I love you more than you can possibly ever know." Said Jay.  
  
Ebony just laid there next to him for a few minutes. "I don't think I could live without you Jay." She finally said.  
  
"You don't have to." Said Jay. "Yeah."said Ebony before laying her head back on his chest, as a look of doubt crossed her face.  
  
Jay wrapped his arms around her and soon fell back asleep himself.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Ellie, Jack  
  
Ellie and Jack had finished their romantic dinner and were now in their room.  
  
Ellie was sitting in a chair at the desk and Jack was sitting on the bed.  
  
"Are you ok Elle?" said Jack looking at her slender face which didn't look too happy.  
  
Ellie just sat there thinking about their dinner, something about it had replayed in her mind that she definitely didn't like.  
  
Jack had said that May helped him out again, what did he mean by that?  
  
"No, I'm not." Said Ellie standing up and putting her hands on her hips, her good mood suddenly turning sour.  
  
"Jack, what did you mean by May helped you out again?" she asked with an enraged look on her face.  
  
Jack didn't answer.  
  
"Your silence tells me that you are guilty of something. And ya know what, I don't even want to know what you did with her, because I can't take it anymore Jack, you are a loser, and a cheat, and you definitely don't deserve my love anymore!" said Ellie fuming.  
  
She took off her ring and threw it in his face before started to walk out the door.  
  
In the door way she stopped and said "And don't follow me, I don't want to speak to you about us ever again, we're over, through, for good."  
  
Ellie nodded her head, confidant that she was doing the right thing and then walked out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Jack sitting in awe for the way she had just told him off.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Cloe, Ved, Mystery Person  
  
Cloe and Ved were walking along the moon lit beach when Cloe unexpectedly stopped and kicked off her sandals making a dash for the water.  
  
"Cloe! You're gonna freeze to death!" said Ved.  
  
"C'mon Ved! Live a little!" said Cloe in reply. Ved laughed at Cloe who was now soaking wet with her clothes clinging to her shaking body.  
  
Ved kicked off his shoes as well and ran towards Cloe.  
  
"Ready or not, here I come!" he shouted to her.  
  
Cloe rushed towards him and was pounced upon in the shallow water near the shore. They rolled around on the wet sand, Ved ticking her.  
  
"Ved! Stop! Stop!" said Cloe between outbursts of laughter.  
  
Soon they stopped rolling and just laid there flat on their backs next to each other looking up at the stars.  
  
Ved took Cloe's hand, intertwining their fingers. They sat there in their own little world as the romantic vibes flowed between them.  
  
"What are we going to name our baby?" said Ved.  
  
"Our baby." Said Cloe happily.  
  
"Yes, our baby." Said Ved. "I was thinking Mya or Juliet if it's a girl, and Dustin or Ved Jr. for a boy." Said Cloe.  
  
Ved laughed.  
  
"You've thought about this a lot huh?" he said.  
  
"Of course, every expecting mother does!" said Cloe.  
  
Ved rolled over on his side facing her and propped his head up on his arm. Cloe lifted her head to kiss him and they were soon to busy making out to notice the person coming at them with a sparkling metal knife.  
  
Cloe gasped as she saw the dark hair flash by her and the knife plunge into Ved's hip.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Ellie, Pride, Salene  
  
Ellie walked into the café and saw Pride sitting in a booth by himself eating a ham sandwich.  
  
She walked over to him and sat down across from him. "Where's Salene Pride?" she asked.  
  
Pride looked up from his sandwich and said "Who knows, she's been gone for the past couple hours, I have no clue where she is."  
  
Ellie raised an eyebrow as a memory of Jack in the bed with May flashed through her mind.  
  
"Did she say where she was going?" asked Ellie, remembering how Jack had been late for dinner earlier that night.  
  
"No, I just went to our room to see if she wanted to eat dinner with me and she was gone." said Pride.  
  
"I'm sure she'll turn up." Said Ellie.  
  
Just then Salene appeared in the door way of the cafe.  
  
She had messed up hair and smeared make-up and her clothes seemed to be not quite on right.  
  
Ellie grew furious, for she now knew that her suspicions were correct.  
  
"Salene!" said Pride. He got up from the table and ran towards her. "Where have you been?" he asked.  
  
Salene seemed to snap out of the dream world she was in and said "Oh, no where really, just taking a walk."  
  
She quickly straightened her clothes and smoothed her hair down. Pride took her hand.  
  
"Well, will you tell me next time you just decide to go out, cause I was really worried." Said Pride. "Sure." Said Salene. As she glanced at where Pride had gotten up from and gave Ellie a fierce look.  
  
"Pride hunny, can you make me one of those oh so great ham sandwiches of yours? I'm starving." Asked Salene.  
  
"Sure!" said Pride walking towards the kitchen area.  
  
Salene made her way to the booth that Ellie was sitting in. When she got there she said "I know what your up to blondie, but don't think you can steel Pride away from me."  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you were doing earlier, I saw you when you walked in." hissed Ellie.  
  
"And you can have Jack for all I care, I'm through with him. But I'll be damned if I'm going to let you treat a descent guy like Pride the way you are right now."  
  
Salene grabbed Ellie by the shirt collar and yanked her up. "If you so much as breath a word about this to Pride you'll be dust." Said Salene.  
  
Ellie jerked out of Salene's grip. "I won't have to tell Pride, he'll figure it out Salene, all in good time, you just wait and see." Said Ellie before walking off and out of the café.  
  
Part 3 ~ Chracters: Amber, Baby Bray, Brady, Bray, Lex, Trudy, Mystery Man  
  
Amber awoke on the cold hard floor of a room. Laying next to her were Bray, Trudy, and Lex.  
  
She heard a cry from somewhere in the room and sat up to look around and spotted a baby crib in the corner.  
  
She heard the cry again. "Baby Bray!" she shrieked as she rushed to the crib. She lifted her son out of it and held him tight.  
  
"Oh, mommy missed you so much, I'll never let you out of my sight again." Whispered Amber.  
  
But then she heard a door open and gasped when she saw the person who walked in.  
  
"You." she breathed. The man standing in the door way walked to her and took Baby Bray from her arms.  
  
She grabbed his black hair and pulled it.  
  
"Oww! Stop that you stupid girl." Said the man.  
  
Bray had awoken and was rushing towards the scene. The man ran towards the door with Baby Bray in his arms.  
  
Bray through himself at him grabbing his lycra outfit but losing grip as the man slipped through the door.  
  
He heard a lock click into place and pounded on the door. "You let us out of here! You'll pay for this! You hear me?! You'll Pay." He screamed.  
  
Bray started crying and shrunk down against the door. Amber ran to him and put her arms around him.  
  
"We'll find a way out of here Bray, I promise." She said soothingly as she squeezed his hand.  
  
Lex and Trudy were still laying on the ground. But then Amber noticed a small form curled up next to Trudy.  
  
"Brady!" she cried and rushed to Brady's side. Brady awoke and said "Is mommy ok?"  
  
"I don't know sweetie, I just don't know." Said Amber hugging Brady close.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Part 1 Characters: Ved, Cloe, Attacker (revealed in part)  
  
Cloe sat there in shock as she saw the girl pull the knife out of Ved and begin to run.  
  
Ved screamed out in pain as the blood gushed from the hip he was clutching.  
  
Cloe got up and ran after the girl who was only a little ways away in front of her. When she got close enough to the girl she lunged forward grabbing the girl's leg, sending her tumbling to the sand.  
  
Cloe wrestled her down and caught her breath as she pinned her to the ground.  
  
"Who are you?! And why are you doing this to my tribe?!" said Cloe.  
  
"Get off of me you tramp." Said the girl.  
  
Cloe reached down to take off the girls mask. "No!" said the girl as she bit Cloe's hand.  
  
Cloe could feel the blood trickling down her wrist but still ripped the mask off.  
  
"It's...It's you..why would you do such a thing.to me.you were supposed to be my best friend." Said Cloe in disbelief.  
  
"Ha! I was never really your friend, I just used you because you were friends with Jack and I wanted him." Sneered Danni.  
  
"But how am I supposed to get Jack for you?" said Cloe.  
  
"I don't know, you seem to be good at persuading guys to do things, you could have broken them up." Said Danni.  
  
"No I couldn't Danni, Jack loves Ellie, you know that!" said Cloe.  
  
Danni silently lifted the knife that was still in her hand and jabbed it into Cloe's pregnant stomach.  
  
Cloe collapsed holding her stomach.  
  
"Ha! Thought you had caught me, wrong!" said Danni laughing as she ran off down the beach until Cloe could no longer see her.  
  
"Ved..help.someone.the baby." choked out Cloe as a sharp pain ran up through her body.  
  
"Cloe! " yelled Ved. " he dragged himself over to her. "Oh Cloe, are you ok?" asked Ved. "It was.it was Danni.she..she stabbed you, and me." Choked out Cloe before she passed out.  
  
A tear slid down Ved's face. "Hold on Clo, just hold on." He whispered.  
  
"HELP! Someone help us!" he screamed at the top of his lungs; but all he heard in reply were the waves clapping against the shore.  
  
Part 2 Characters: Salene, Pride, Ellie  
  
Salene and Pride were sitting in their room on the bed. "Are you alright Salene? You've been acting really weird lately." Said Pride.  
  
"It's nothing real important." Said Salene growing bitter at the thought of Ellie with Pride.  
  
"Anything you have to say is important to me." Said Pride putting his arm around her. "Ok, well I guess there is one thing bugging me." Said Salene. "And that one thing is?" said Pride.  
  
"It's Ellie, I've seen the way she looks at you, I know she's up to no good Pride! She's going to steel you away from me, I just know it, and I'm so scared!" lied Salene.  
  
What she was really worried about was Pride finding out about her sleeping with Jack.  
  
"Ellie?" said Pride surprised at Salene's accusations.  
  
"Why would Ellie want to steel me away from you Salene? She is head over heels for Jack, we all know that!"  
  
"No, she broke up with Jack, they're over." Said Salene as a flashback of her and Jack together played on her mind and a small smile formed on her red lips.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Pride suddenly growing suspicious.  
  
"I just do ok?" said Salene as she quickly wiped the smile from her face. Pride didn't know what to think so he just let the issue go.  
  
"Salene, Ellie is not going to steel me away from you, she doesn't even like me that way, we are just good friends." Said Pride.  
  
"You are getting a little paranoid don't ya think?" said Pride.  
  
"No! I don't think I'm being paranoid! I'm just concerned is all! I've seen the effect she has on guys Pride, she seduces them, and just when you think your just friends with her .BAM!...she's got you hooked!" said Salene.  
  
Pride stood up, livid at Salene's remarks about Ellie. "If you think that I'd let that happen then maybe we shouldn't be together after all!" said Pride.  
  
He started to walk out of the room but Salene followed him. "Pride!" she called  
  
"Please don't leave me, please, you're all I've got left!" she wailed.  
  
This didn't stop Pride, he was still furious that Salene could say such things about Ellie and that she'd think he'd ever betray her.  
  
He kept walking down the hallway and soon didn't hear Salene's footsteps behind him.  
  
He didn't really know where he was going but somehow he ended up in front of Ellie's bedroom door.  
  
He hesitated but then knocked on her door. "Who is it?" called Ellie from inside the room.  
  
"It's Pride Ellie, can I come in?" he said. "Sure, it's open, come on in." said Ellie cheerfully.  
  
Pride opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him. "Watcha up to?" he asked seeing her typing away at her computer.  
  
"Oh nothing!" said Ellie hurriedly closing the program she was typing in. Pride sat down on the edge of her bed and she stayed in the chair at her desk but turned it to face him.  
  
"So what brings you here?" asked Ellie.  
  
Pride stared at her for a moment. "She's beautiful, how could Jack let her get away." He thought in his head.  
  
"Did Salene say anything to you earlier?" he asked.  
  
Ellie didn't know if she should tell Pride about the little chitchat she had had with Salene earlier.  
  
"Well, she wasn't very happy to see me. I'll say that for sure." Said Ellie with a small laugh.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Pride.  
  
"It's nothing Pride, I don't want to worry you." Said Ellie.  
  
"Ellie, I have to know, we kinda just got in a fight and I think she's up to something." Said Pride pleadingly.  
  
"Well, I don't think I should be the one to tell you this, you need to talk to Salene." Said Ellie turning around in her chair.  
  
Pride stood up and walked to her; he put his hand on her shoulder and she felt a pleasant sensation run through her body.  
  
"Ellie, please, I don't think Salene will tell me anything I need to know."  
  
Ellie turned around and looked up into his dark brown eyes.  
  
"Ok, Pride, I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it, Salene is sleeping with Jack."  
  
Pride's face grew pale.  
  
"What? Are you sure?"" he asked. "Yes, she pretty much admitted it to me earlier. But please don't let on that you know, she said if I told you then I'd be dust. I don't want to get hurt Pride." Said Ellie.  
  
She stood up in front of him. He towered over her but somehow he made her feel safe and good inside.  
  
"Salene won't lay a finger on you Ellie, not as long as I'm around." Said Pride.  
  
He placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her face up to his.  
  
He then brushed his lips across hers before passionately kissing her.  
  
Ellie didn't think this was the right thing to be doing, after all, she had just gotten out of a relationship and Pride was with Salene for God's sake!  
  
This still didn't stop her from running her fingers through his hair as she kissed him back.  
  
Part 3 Characters: Kadelyn, Dal, Tai-San, Mega  
  
Kadelyn looked at the ground where Dal lay. He had been zapped and not her. She fell down to her knees and shook him  
  
"Dal! Dal! Are you ok?! Wake up! Oh no, Dal!" she screamed. Dal didn't even stir, let along answer her. Tai-San laughed.  
  
"One down, one to go." She said with an evil tone to her voice. But suddenly she was smashed over the head with a chair and was unconscious on the ground.  
  
Kadelyn froze at the site of it all and was astonished to see who had hit her. "Mega!" she breathed.  
  
"But.but..why..what are you doing?" she asked confused. "I'm getting you out of here!" said Mega.  
  
All of the people surrounding them had now exited the room and were fleeing to their freedom.  
  
Mega picked up Dal and Kadelyn helped him support him as they rushed out of the room and out of the building.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Kadelyn. "Back to the mall." Said Mega flatly.  
  
"Why are you helping us?" asked Kadelyn. "Because, I couldn't let her kill you too." said Mega blushing and looking down at the ground so she wouldn't see him.  
  
"Is he dead?" said Kadelyn looking at the lifeless Dal they were dragging along.  
  
"I don't think so.In my experience, you have to zap someone twice to kill, even on the highest mode." Said Mega.  
  
"Oh.." Said Kadelyn. "Let's take a break." Said Kadelyn as she spoted a deserted park up ahead.  
  
They made their way to an empty bench and laid Dal across it before going to sit on one facing opposite form it.  
  
"So.you're not as bad as we thought are you?" said Kadelyn looking at Mega who was sitting up straight with his arms folded across his strong chest.  
  
"Just got mixed up in a couple things I shouldn't have." Said Mega not wanting to go into many details.  
  
Kadelyn could since his uncomfortableness about the whole thing so she changed the subject.  
  
"Got anyone special back at the mall?" she asked; but this only seemed to make Mega even more uncomfortable, and even a bit sad.  
  
"Note really..sorda ended on a sour note." Said Mega as images of his beloved Ebony in bed with Jay popped up in his head and he had to try hard to refrain from crying.  
  
He didn't know why he'd even agreed to help Tai-San, it just seemed like something to keep him occupied he guessed; Because deep down, he really did love Ebony, he really had wanted to marry her.  
  
Kadelyn snuck a glance at him and watched him take his thin black glasses off to wipe his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" started Kadelyn. "It's ok." Said Mega cutting her off as he glanced over at her, finally getting a good look at her.  
  
Kadelyn was looking at Dal across from them and wondering if he was going to be ok, but soon thoughts of Dal were clouded by thoughts of Mega.  
  
She wondered why she was even thinking about him, she didn't know a single thing about who he really was, or why he had even gotten involved in this whole mess.  
  
"Thanks." She said finally, softly but loud enough for him to hear.  
  
He looked back at her and gave her a small smile as he said "Any time."  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Ved, Cloe, Jay, Ebony, Siva  
  
Ved was growing weak with all the blood he was losing and could see that Cloe too was slowly fading away.  
  
"Please, someone, help!" shouted Ved again. He heard footsteps but could not move to see who was coming.  
  
"Ved? Cloe? Is that you?" shouted a familiar voice.  
  
"Jay! Help! We've been stabbed!" yelled Ved.  
  
He heard two sets of feet running in the sand and soon Jay and Ebony came into view.  
  
"What are you two doing out here?" asked Jay running up to Ved.  
  
"We were just taking a walk, and then.." He stopped when he saw Cloe.  
  
"Oh no! Cloe wake up!" said Ved as he shook her.  
  
"Oh no, Jay, she's gonna lose the baby, she's gonna die, I can't live without her!" shrieked Ved worriedly.  
  
"It's ok, she's still breathing." Said Jay.  
  
Jay picked up Cloe and Ebony helped Ved up and he leaned on her for support as they all walked back to the mall.  
  
Once there, Jay took Cloe straight to the hospital wing.  
  
Ved followed Jay, his hip swelling up more with every step he took.  
  
Ebony tried her best to give him some support but he was a bigger person than she was so she didn't help much.  
  
They soon got to a room and Jay gently placed Cloe in a hospital bed.  
  
Ved drug a chair up beside the bed and sat down, taking her hand in his.  
  
He kissed it and whispered "C'mon Clo, you're strong, you can pull through this, please be ok."  
  
Siva walked into the room and checked out Cloe. She cleaned Cloe's wound and bandaged her up.  
  
"It looks like Cloe's going to be all right." She finally said.  
  
"But I will need to do a sonogram to check on the baby." She said.  
  
Ved thanked God that Cloe was fine but prayed that the baby would be fine as well.  
  
"You'll have to leave." Said Siva to Ebony and Jay.  
  
"Oh, of course." Said Ebony grabbing Jay's hand and pulling him out of the room.  
  
Siva pulled back Cloe's shirt revealing her stomach that was really round now.  
  
She spread the jelly substance on her tummy and then placed the monitor on one side of her stomach.  
  
Soon Ved couldn't believe his ears, was that a heart beat he was hearing?  
  
"The baby is fine." Said Siva moving the monitor to the other side of Cloe's stomach.  
  
"Although.she is showing quite a bit, how far along did you say she was?" asked Siva.  
  
"Two months." Said Ved looking at Cloe's sleeping face which now looked to have a peaceful smile playing on it.  
  
"Strange." said Siva moving the monitor around again.  
  
"Well Ved, I don't know how to tell you this, but it looks like you and Cloe are going to be having twins!" said Siva.  
  
Part 2 ~ Chracters: Ellie, Pride, Jack  
  
Ellie woke up the next mourning in her bed next to Pride "Oh no! What happened last night?!" she thought in her head, but was relieved to see that her and Pride were still fully clothed and that she was the only one under the covers.  
  
Her door suddenly started to open slowly, and her jaw dropped when she saw Jack standing there with a big bouquet of red roses.  
  
The smile that was plastered on his face quickly faded away when he saw Pride with Ellie in the bed.  
  
He gave her a look of sheer hearbreak and threw the roses on the ground in her room before taking off down the hallway.  
  
Ellie didn't know why, but she suddenly felt like there was an emptiness deep inside her.  
  
Something just took over her body and she quickly got out of bed and ran out of the room, leaving Pride there still asleep.  
  
She ran down the hallway and towards Jack's room. When she got there the door was cracked open, so she peaked in.  
  
Her heart seemed to break when she saw Jack sitting on his bed with tears flowing from his eyes as he ripped picture after picture in half.  
  
Ellie, not realizing it, leaned on the door, and it swung open. Jack jumped. Ellie hid behind the door.  
  
"Who's there?" he called towards the door. Ellie held her breath hoping that Jack wouldn't catch her.  
  
Jack walked to the door and peaked out looking around. Not seeing Ellie, he closed it all the way this time.  
  
Ellie let out the breath she had been holding in and pressed her ear up against the door.  
  
She heard him softly start crying again as he shredded more pictures.  
  
Ellie sighed and then quickly walked down the hallway back to her room, where was relieved to see Pride still asleep.  
  
She sat back on the bed and he awoke. He sat up next to her. "What happened?" he asked. "Did we?."  
  
"No, we did not." Said Ellie.  
  
She looked at Pride's face and smiled at all the strong features he had.  
  
He smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her. She scooted back onto the bed and kissed him back.  
  
"Am I doing the right thing? I have to be, Pride is definitely a descent guy, and definitely a change for me." Ellie thought in her head.  
  
But there was still that little nagging thought saying that she was meant to love another.  
  
They pulled apart and Ellie said "What will you tell Salene?"  
  
"I'll simply tell her I've followed a different path, the right one." Said Pride pulling her close for another passionate kiss.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Jay, Ebony  
  
Jay and Ebony wandered back to their room. "Close your eyes!" said Jay as they approached the door.  
  
"Why?" said Ebony suspiciously.  
  
"Just do it." Said Jay grinning.  
  
"Oh ok, if you insist." Said Ebony putting her hand over her eyes.  
  
Jay took her arm and opened the door, guiding her into the room.  
  
"Don't look yet!" he said shutting the door.  
  
"I'm not, I'm not!" said Ebony. She heard a lighter flick on and after a few minutes she felt the sensation of the light overhead going off.  
  
She heard another button being pushed and soon the soft lyrics of "I do Cherish you" filled her ears.  
  
**Lyrics**  
  
I do, I do, I do, I do  
  
All I am, all I'll be  
  
Everything in this world  
  
All that I'll ever need  
  
Is in your eyes  
  
Shining at me  
  
When you smile I can feel  
  
All my passion unfolding  
  
Your hand brushes mine  
  
And a thousand sensations  
  
Seduce me 'cause I  
  
I do cherish you  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice  
  
I will love you still  
  
From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
  
I do  
  
***End Of Lyrics***  
  
"You can open them now." Said Jay. He sounded far away, which seemed odd to Ebony.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around the room, She saw candles lit everywhere but didn't see Jay.  
  
"Where are you?Jay?" Ebony whispered. She heard a soft masculine laugh and looked down.  
  
Jay was on one knee in front of her. He smiled up at her and she smiled back, for she had been waiting for this moment since the day she laid eyes on Jay.  
  
He took her small manicured hand in his strong one and said "Ebony, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
Tears welled up in Ebony's eyes and she could only nod, for she was too happy to speak.  
  
Jay pulled a small purple velvet box from his jacket pocket and slipped a ring with tiny emeralds all around the band onto her left hand ring finger.  
  
He then stood up and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you Ebony." Said Jay.  
  
Ebony stood on her tip toes and kissed Jay.  
  
"I love you too." She murmured.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Jack, Danni,Ram,Gel  
  
Danni crept into the mall from a back entrance and snuck down the hallway towards Jack's room.  
  
She heard footsteps coming towards her so she hid behind a big plant in a corner of the hallway.  
  
Her eyes widened as she saw Ram walking down the hallway with his hand over Gel's mouth and a firm grip around her waist as he drug her down the hallway.  
  
What is he doing?, thought Danni.  
  
When Ram had passed and gone out of the entrance she had come in , she walked out from her hiding place and headed for Jack's room again.  
  
As she passed some rooms she saw a door cracked and peaked in to see Ellie and Pride making out on her bed.  
  
Danni snickered "Stupid fool, she's definitely gonna lose Jack now, and he'll be mine to have, forever and ever."  
  
She continued walking and paused at Jack's door. She slowly opened it and saw him sitting with his back to her looking at something.  
  
She listened to the whimper sound he made when he cried.  
  
At the sound of her steps toward him he jerked  
  
around. "Danni..wh wh what are you doing here??" he said in amazement.  
  
"I'm here for you Jack, I know you love me, and I love you, we can finally be together." Said Danni walking closer to him.  
  
Jack got up and backed away.  
  
"Don't be scared Jack." Said Danni as she pulled the butcher knife from her pocket.  
  
"We are going to be together right?" she said holding the knife to his throat.  
  
"Y- y- yes.." said Jack out of fear and sheer terror.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Kadelyn, Dal, Mega  
  
Kadelyn snapped awake, feeling someone lightly shaking her. "Kadelyn?" said Mega. He was standing up and she could see his strong muscular arms glowing in the mourning light.  
  
She realized they must have slept the night away on the bench.  
  
"Are we going back now?" she asked. "Yeah." Said Mega extending his hand to help her up. She took it and rubbed her sleepy eyes with one hand as he pulled her to her feet.  
  
They stood there for a moment, each of them trapped in the gaze of the other. The spell was soon broken though as they heard Dal call out. "Will you two stop staring at each other and help me out here."  
  
Kadelyn quickly looked away and rushed to Dal to help him to his feet.  
  
"What was that all about? I've been calling your name for about 5 minutes now, and you two didn't even blink." Said Dal.  
  
Kadelyn didn't answer, only shrugged her  
  
shoulders.  
  
"C'mon." she said. "We're going to head back to the mall."  
  
Dal gave her a funny look and tried to take her hand in his, but she walked back towards Mega before he got the chance to even touch her.  
  
"So, let's get going!" she said. Mega smiled at her enthusiasm of wanting to get to the mall, but he was less than thrilled about going back, after all , the last time he was there he'd tried to kill the one he thought he loved, and her lover.  
  
He didn't exactly think the mallrats would welcome him back with open arms.  
  
"Alright." He finally said as they walked side by side back towards Dal.  
  
Dal looked at the two and frowned when he saw Kadelyn sneak a look at Mega and smile that beautiful smile of hers.  
  
"Ready to go?" said Kadelyn as they stopped in front of Dal. "Sure." said Dal.  
  
Kadelyn held out her hand for him to take to help him walk but Dal just walked right past her, making his way back down the road that led to the mall. Kadelyn shrugged her shoulders and said  
  
"Wonder what's wrong with him."  
  
"I'm sure you can guess." Said Mega knowing very well what was wrong with Dal. He could tell Dal had a crush, no, a major crush on Kadelyn, and her not returning the feelings was irritating Dal majorly.  
  
"Oh." said Kadelyn realizing what Dal must be thinking and feeling bad for the way she had led him on in prison before.  
  
The thing was, he just wasn't her type, she needed someone strong, like herself, someone who wasn't afraid of a relationship. And Dal..he just wasn't that someone.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Ved, Cloe, Siva  
  
Ved snapped awake when he felt Cloe's touch on his head. He had slept there in a chair, without his wound being treated all night so he could be by her side to tell her the good news when she woke up.  
  
"Ved?" she said. "Yes?" he said sleepily. "I think you should go get that looked at." Said Cloe pointing to his hip which had dried blood on it.  
  
"I'm fine." Said Ved not caring what condition his hip was in, just wondering if Cloe had heard about the twins yet, because after all, she was unconscious when the sonogram took place.  
  
"Clo, have you talked to Siva yet?" he asked.  
  
Cloe smiled "Yes, she came in last night while you were sleeping, she told me the good news." Said Cloe.  
  
She looked down at her tummy and said "Can you believe it Ved, we've been blessed with twins!" she said excitedly.  
  
Suddenly Cloe's eyes shut and the heart monitor flat lined. "CLOE?!" yelled Ved shaking her.  
  
"CLOE!? SIVA! GET IN HERE QUICK! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH CLOE!" screamed Ved as he stared at Cloe and the monitor.  
  
Siva ran into the room, her face grew pale when she saw the monitor.  
  
"Ok, stand back Ved." She said as she rolled the defibrillator cart over to the side of Cloe.  
  
"Charging 400, one, two three, clear!" said Siva as she sent an electric current through Cloe's lifeless body.  
  
A tear streamed down Ved's face as he closed his eyes and prayed the hardest he had ever prayed, to let Cloe live.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Danni, Jack, Ellie  
  
Danni was so close to Jack now that he could hear her heavy breathing. "Kiss me Jack." She said puckering up her lips and closing her eyes.  
  
Jack was so terrified that he couldn't move, he wanted to, but he just couldn't.  
  
Danni opened her eyes. "Do it!" she said holding the knife at his stomach as if she would jab it into him at any second.  
  
Jack quickly pressed his lips against hers and squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to look at her.  
  
Danni put her arms around his neck, but still held the knife in her hand.  
  
Jack just wanted this to be over. "Please god make this end", he thought.  
  
Danni finally pulled away for air. "Ya still got it Jacky boy!" she said with an evil laugh.  
  
Jack flashed back to about a year and a half ago when he and Danni had had a casual fling.  
  
Danni suddenly stood back and said. "On the bed!" Jack couldn't think, but soon found himself laying on the bed, petrified at what she might ask him to do next.  
  
"I don't want to have anymore flings, I've already lost the one girl I loved due to that," thought Jack.  
  
"Lose the clothes!" said Danni , crawling up on the bed. Jack started to shakily un buton his shirt.  
  
"Ugh! You're too slow, here let me help you." Said Danni as she placed the blade of the knife facing up under Jack's shirt and slit it up the middle.  
  
All of a sudden Danni fell forward onto Jack.  
  
Jack looked forward and saw Ellie standing there with a tranquilizer gun in her hands. It was still pointed towards him and Danni.  
  
"Ellie." he breathed. "It's..It's not what it looks like.she forced me.I.I would never."  
  
Ellie cut him off "I know Jack, you don't have to explain, I saw her."  
  
Jack pushed Danni off of him and stood up, the shirt sliding off his shoulders, revealing his well chiseled and tan abs. Ellie looked at him longingly for what seemed liek hours and then lowered the gun. Jack walked towards her.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life." He said trying to pull her close for a hug. Ellie just stepped back and said "Anyone would have done the same."  
  
But her heart was saying "Kiss him Ellie! You love him! Don't deny it, he's your true love."  
  
Jack stood there in silence, just staring at her beautiful face.  
  
"I'll have Lex come arrest her, if I can find him, nobody seems to be around much these days." Said Ellie as she turned and walked out of the room and back down the hallway.  
  
About halfway down the hallway she turned and looked back at Jack who had his back turned to her.  
  
She sighed and continued walking.  
  
Jack turned around to look at Ellie but she was almost at the end of the hallway now . "And why would she be looking back at me anyways?" thought Jack.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Mega, Dal, Kadelyn, Patsy  
  
Kadelyn and Mega trotted up to the entrance of the mall, side by side, a few feet behind Dal. When they got to it they watched as Dal heaved one of the big doors open and took a few steps in. "Anyone here?" he called.  
  
They heard a door swing open and soft steps run across the upper level of the mall.  
  
Dal grinned as Patsy came into view. "Dal!" she cried as she clamored down the stairs and threw her arms around him.  
  
Dal was about to encircle her in his arms when the memories of what Gel had said Patsy was doing before he got captured flooded his mind.  
  
He pulled her arms from around his neck and let them drop like weights to her side.  
  
Patsy looked at Dal confused as to why he was rejecting her like this. Then she spotted Kadelyn standing behind Dal and her eyes turned from sweet and innocent to those of a tiger, angry and fierce.  
  
"Who's this?" she asked in an acid filled tone as she motioned towards Kadelyn.  
  
"Oh.." said Dal remembering that Kadelyn had come back with him, he turned around and motioned towards Kadelyn "Pats, this is Kadelyn." He then motioned towards Patsy and said to Kadelyn, "Kadelyn, this is Patsy.."  
  
There was a long awkward silence as the girls starred daggers into each other, like daring the other to say something.  
  
"Well, it was nice to meet you.what did Dal say your name was? Kadelyn?" said Patsy smugly as her gaze shifted back to Dal.  
  
Dal had a small smile on his face as he waited for Kadelyn to reply.  
  
"You heard him, I'm sure you're not that stupid, or do I need to repeat it for you?" said Kadelyn as she placed her right hand on her right hip and gave Patsy a fake smile.  
  
Patsy gave her an angry glare before storming off. "Nice to meet you too by the way, what was is, Patsy?" called Kadelyn as Patsy disappeared back up the stairs.  
  
"Not exactly the happiest person I've ever met." Said Kadelyn to Mega and Dal.  
  
Mega smiled at Kadelyn and waited to see what Dal would say abotu Patsy.  
  
"Well.she sorda thought.oh nevermind!" said Dal as he rushed up the stairs and disappeared down a hallway the opposite way in which Patsy had gone.  
  
Kadelyn shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Mega, who hadn't said a word since they had walked in the place. "What's got you so quiet? And what was that all about?" said Kadelyn referring to Patsy and Dal.  
  
"Oh." Said Mega with a small laugh. "Ex lovers." Was all he said.  
  
"Oh, gotcha!" said Kadelyn now understanding why Patsy had been so hostile towards her. "So.where do you think I can stay? I mean, if it's not too much trouble, I could just camp out here if there's no vacant rooms or anywhere for me to crash for the night." Said Kadelyn.  
  
Mega smiled as he caught her staring at him. "There's a vacant room next to mine I think, Cloe's old room." He said softly.  
  
"Cloe?" said Kadelyn. "Yeah, she's a mallrat, she moved in with her boyfriend Ved, I'll introduce you to the gang tomorrow." Said Mega.  
  
He started up the stairs and Kadelyn took that as her cue to follow him. They got to the stop of the stairs and he turned down the hallway Patsy had gone, and walked past a couple of doors before stopping.  
  
He pulled a key from his pocket and slipped it into the lock of the door he'd stopped in front of.  
  
After unlocking the door and opening it he turned back to Kadelyn. "You can crash in the room to the right this one. It should be open.feel free to knock on my door if you need anything, but there should already be pillows and stuff on the bed in there." Said Mega as he turned to go into his dark room.  
  
He flipped on the switch and light filled the room, he looked back into the hallway and saw Kadelyn still standing in his doorway. "Did you need something?" he called.  
  
"Oh! No..I'm fine..g'night Mega." She said. "Goodnight Kadelyn..sweet dreams." He said as he watched her disappear into the room next door before walking back into his own room, and stripping down to boxers and slipping into his own bed.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Ved, Cloe, Siva  
  
Ved's eyes were glued to the heart monitor that Cloe was hooked up to, and he watched as Siva shocked Cloe again.  
  
"What's wrong?! Why isn't it working?!" said Ved frantically, practically pulling short blonde hair out of his head from fright.  
  
"Charging 900, one, two, three, clear!" said Siva as she shocked Cloe one last time.  
  
Ved nearly had a heart attack from relief when he saw the heart monitor start to jump with a heart beat.  
  
"She's gonna be ok, just was a bit stressed I think." Said Siva.  
  
"But from what?" asked Ved taking Cloe's hand and kissing it.  
  
"Who knows, have there been a lot of things going on recently?" asked Siva.  
  
Ved's face grew hot. "No, I haven't seen her under any stress lately." He lied as his mind flashed back to when he had found out about her and Jay.  
  
Siva frowned and crossed her arms, trying to think of what might be wrong with Cloe.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go, call me if anything happens." Said Siva taking long strides out of the door.  
  
"I will." Said Ved as he set on the edge of Cloe's bed. He looked at her peaceful face and watched her chest rise with every breath she took.  
  
All of a sudden Cloe's eyes flickered open and she smiled up at Ved.  
  
"What happened?" she asked weakly.  
  
"We almost lost you Clo, oh I was so scared!" said Ved, the tears coming to his eyes once again. Cloe squeezed his hand.  
  
"I'm so glad you're ok Clo, so glad..so glad" mumbled Ved as he kissed Cloe's hand and gave her a vague smile.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Jack, Ellie, Pride  
  
Ellie was sitting in her room once again. Thinking about Jack. Pride had left to go looking for Lex and Amber, who seemed to be no where to be found.  
  
"Why am I still thinking about him?!" Thought Ellie.  
  
"Ugh! I wish he'd just stop making me feel this way!" shouted Ellie to herself. There came a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" said Ellie.  
  
"Uh.It's Jack." Said Jack from outside the room. "Can we uh.talk?" he asked.  
  
Her head was telling her to blow him off and make him leave, but her heart was saying, open the door, talk to him! Her heart eventually won out over her head and she opened the door.  
  
He walked in slowly , she shut the door and turned around to see Jack sitting on the edge of her bed twirling his fingers and looking at the ground.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" asked Ellie as she crossed her arms and stood a few feet away in front of him.  
  
"Well, uh, I just.I just.wanted to say..oh nevermind.." said Jack getting up and walking towards the door to leave.  
  
Ellie grabbed his arm. "It's about us isn't it?" she said. He was facing the other way but she could sense that she was correct.  
  
"Yes.." he said.  
  
"Ellie, all I think about is you, you're all that feels my head, you're the last thing I think about before I go to bed, and the first thing when I wake up in the mourning." Said Jack.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that." said Jack as he turned the knob on her door. And started to walk out. "Wait." said Ellie. Jack paused.  
  
"It would never work out for us ya know.." She said.  
  
"I guess not." Said Jack as a stab of pain shot through his body. He walked on out of the doorway and down the hallway.  
  
Ellie could swear she heard him sniffle as he walked.  
  
She shut the door again as a tear slid down her face. Then another knock was heard at her door.  
  
Hoping it was Jack to come and sweep her off her feet she wiped away her tears and put a smile on her face as she swung the door open.  
  
"Ellie! Ya ok?" said Pride. "Oh, it's just Pride, big whoop," thought Ellie. "Hi Pride, yeah I'm fine." She said very un-excitedly.  
  
He looked at her funny and walked into her room.  
  
All Ellie wanted now was for him to leave, for him to leave her to think of Jack, let her think about the man she loved.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Ebony, Tai-San  
  
Ebony wandered down the hallway towards the café in a trance, all she could think about was Jay, about the wonderful night of passion the day before, about them being engaged , and about the perfect family they'd have when the baby finally came!  
  
She thought about where Jay might be, he had said he was going to go out to help look for Trudy, and the others that seemed to be missing.  
  
Ebony's mind suddenly went bitter at the thought of Trudy. A mental picture of Jay rescuing her and her falling into his arms flashed through her mind , and her good mood was instantly swept away.  
  
She couldn't help the thoughts that were invading her mind, after all, Trudy was Jay's Ex.  
  
But then again, Trudy is married, she wouldn't cheat on Lex, would she?, thought Ebony.  
  
"Nah!" said Ebony out loud as sweet thoughts of Jay entered her head once more.  
  
Just as she turned the corner a hand covered her mouth and she was drug into a nearby room.  
  
Ebony tried to scream but could not, for some kind of washcloth was being tied around her mouth as a gag. She turned her head and gasped.  
  
"Ah, yes, it is me Ebony, are you surprised? Thought you had gotten rid of me? Guess you're not as clever as you thought you were." Said Tai-San as she smirked and laughed at Ebony, who was now handcuffed to a railing on the wall of the room. She tried to speak but her words could not be made out.  
  
Tai-San walked towards her. "I'll take it off, but if you scream, You're precious little fiancé might have to have a little miss fortune." Said Tai- San as she evilly laughed again.  
  
She undid the cloth from Ebony's mouth. "Speaking of Jay, how has the man who truly loves me been?" asked Tai-San with a sneer. "Don't hurt him, please!" shrieked Ebony in fright for Jay. She couldn't bare to lose him.  
  
"Who said I was going to hurt him, why would I want to hurt someone who loves me more than anyone?" asked Tai-San tauntingly.  
  
"He doesn't love you!" Ebony fired back at her, a fierce look starting to form on her face.  
  
"Of course he does, why do you think he waited so long to propose to you? You practically forced him into it. " Said Tai-San.  
  
"I did n- , hey wait, how did you know we were engaged, we haven't told anyone yet!" said Ebony.  
  
"Ever heard of hidden cameras my dear?" said Tai-San with an evil grin.  
  
"WHAT?! You were watching us?! All night?!" shouted Ebony.  
  
"Yep, and may I say, you are quite a feisty couple! But don't think anything out of last night, Jay didn't sleep with you because he loved you, he just had a booty call." Said Ta-San.  
  
Ebony's eyes narrowed and she yelled "Jay loves me! Not you! I don't care what you say, you are a sick obsessive freak!"  
  
Tai-San just laughed again and said "Sure Ebony, you just wait and see.you'll soon find out about pretty boy's true self."  
  
She gagged Ebony before she could reply and walked towards the door. "Now don't you make any racket ya here? You just might regret it if you do!" said Tai-San as she slipped out of the room, locking the door behind her.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Bray, Amber, Trudy, Lex  
  
Bray was hard at work in the room they were in trying to pick the lock on the window with one of the hair pins that was in Amber's hair.  
  
"Oh c'mon Bray, that'll never work, we just have to wait it out." Said Lex. Him and Trudy had finally awoken.  
  
Lex was sitting against the wall with his daughter in his lap. She was talking to him. "Daddy?" "Yes sweetie?" said Lex.  
  
"When do we get to go back home? And what's wrong with Mommy?" asked the 4 year old.  
  
"I don't know when we can go home pumpkin, but it's fun here right?" said Lex trying to cheer her up. Brady shook her head no.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, it's not fun." Said Lex sadly. "But what's wrong with Mommy?" asked Brady again.  
  
"Hunny, Mommy is just a little tired is all." Said Lex. Actually he didn't know what was wrong with Trudy.  
  
Since She had woken up the night before, she had just gone and sat in the dark corner of the room with a confused and emotionally damaged look on her face.  
  
And every time someone would say her name and try to talk to her she wouldn't even look up, not so much as acknowledge that you'd said anything.  
  
Amber walked over to Trudy and sat down in front of her. "Trudy?" she whispered. "What are you talking about?! WHO is this Trudy you keep talking to me about?! Who are you people?!" screamed Trudy.  
  
Brady got scared and buried her head in her Dad's chest as he hugged her. "Trudy, we are your friends, remember? Bray and Amber, and your husband Lex, and your daughter Brady." She said motioning towards Brady and Lex.  
  
"No! I don't remember! Cause there's nothing to remember! I don't know you people!" screamed Trudy as she shrank further back into the corner and rocking herself back and forth.  
  
Chapter 22 ~ Chapter Title: Danger  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Danni, Jack  
  
Danni crept out of Jack's room. "Now where did my Jacky get too?" she whispered to herself.  
  
"Here, Jacky Jacky, c'mere boy!" she said under her breath as she slowly made her way down the hall.  
  
She walked down many hallways before spotting Jack in the Mall's nursery, where Brady and Baby Bray spent most of their time.  
  
He was sitting in a rocking chair just rocking back and forth. He had a picture in his hand but Danni couldn't see who it was of.  
  
She walked up behind the rocking chair and put her arms around him and the chair, stopping it from rocking.  
  
"Hey lover" she said in a husky sexy voice.  
  
Jack's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "D..D.Danni..get away!" he said jumping up from the chair and grabbing the nearest weapon he could find, a small wooden kiddie chair.  
  
Danni laughed and advanced towards him. "C'mon Jack, you know you want me, I know it, you know it, so let's get this party started!"  
  
"No! Get back! You loony!" said Jack, his voice cracking.  
  
"Awww, Jack, you hurt my feelings." said Danni with a fake frown.  
  
She just sauntered up to him and pulled the small chair from his hands. She set the chair down behind her and pounced on Jack, wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to kiss him.  
  
He put his hands on her stomach and violently shoved her down, causing her to fall back and smash her head into a small table.  
  
Jack gasped when he saw the blood leaking from her skull. "Oh no, what have I done." he breathed as he fled out of the room, not knowing where to go.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Ellie, Pride  
  
Ellie sat in her room once again with Pride; trying to convince herself that he was really the one for her, and not Jack.  
  
Pride sat down next to her and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
She kissed him , even though her heart was screaming "NO! Don't you dare kiss him! You stupid fool!"  
  
Ellie blocked out her heart and listened to her head now that was saying "You go girl! Kiss him till your little heart's content!"  
  
But that was the problem, Ellie knew her heart would never be content; at least not with Pride; her heart belonged to another, and there's nothing she could do to change that.  
  
In the end her head still won over and she slid back onto the bed with Pride and with a blank mind she started to un button his shirt.  
  
Pride smiled and kissed her again as he unzipped the zipper on the back of her pink leather top.  
  
Pride kissed her neck and helped her get down to her bra and panties. Ellie began to unbuckle his belt but suddenly jerked away from him.  
  
"I can't do this!" she screamed as she jumped off the bed pulling her skirt and top back on and running out the door leaving it wide open.  
  
She rushed down the hall zipping up the zipper to her skirt and straightening her top.  
  
She didn't know what to say to Pride after that little scene she had made, all she knew was that she had to find Jack, and find Jack now, she couldn't stand to be without him for another second!  
  
She ran down the halls frantically searching for him. When she rounded the corner of the halls she collided with a dark haired girl.  
  
Ellie fell back and heard her back crack when she hit the hard floor.  
  
She looked up and stared straight into Danni's eyes and wondered why she was drenched in blood.  
  
"Finally, I get to kill the one person standing in my way of being with my Jacky!" said Danni as she raised the knife up over Ellie, who was worried because she couldn't move; every time she tried, an intense pain shot up her spine. "Something must have happened to my back when I fell"thought Ellie.  
  
A petrified look took over her face when she saw Danni start to bring the knife down towards her trembling chest.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Jay, Ebony, Ved  
  
Jay walked through the streets shouting  
  
"Trudy! TRUDY! Where are you?!" But he just couldn't seem to put his whole heart into finding Trudy and the others, all he could think about was Ebony.  
  
His face soon contorted into a frown as a mental picture of Ebony and Ved shot through his head, after all, he'd slept with Cloe, why should he even be surprised if Ebony were to sleep with Ved in retaliation.  
  
And after all, Ebony and Ved did have a little thing for Ebony a couple years back, but Jay always thought it was one sided, that Ebony never loved Ved.  
  
Ved was obsessed with her though, he'd stay up late every night and just write her name all over a spiral, and write poems about her and sing about her, until it drove Jay crazy one night and he had a little talk with Ebony, next day , they were broken up.  
  
Jay thought Ved would never forgive him for that, until Ved met Cloe that is, she seemed to be a real keeper and Ved seemed to love her the way a woman should be loved.  
  
"Oh Jay, you're being a fool, Ebony would never do that sorda stuff." Jay said to himself as he continued to walk.  
  
All of a sudden this feeling that something was terribly wrong at the mall surged through his body.  
  
He quickly abandoned his search for the ones missing and raced back towards the mall. When at the entrance of the mall Jay paused to catch his breath.  
  
He then ran inside and searched for Ebony. "Ebony! Where are you? Are you ok?" he shouted down the hallways of the mall.  
  
"Geesh Jay! Chill out, people are trying to rest in here." Called Ved from inside his room when Jay passed it.  
  
Ved had gotten to finally bring Cloe back to his room to sleep in peace; that is, until Jay started yelling his head off.  
  
Jay stopped and back tracked to Ved's doorway. "Have you seen Ebony? I can't find her anywhere!" said Jay frantically. "No! Now leave us alone." came Ved's voice again form inside his room.  
  
Jay then heard a crash come from the room directly across from Ved's. He rushed to the door of the room and tried to turn the knob, but the door was locked, he couldn't get in.  
  
"Who's in there? What's going on?!" said Jay through the door.  
  
Ebony could hear Jay's voice and moaned in anguish as she anxiously tried to knock some more things down with her feet.  
  
She had succeeded in kicking a lamp off a near by night stand, but nothing else was in reach of her legs so she began kicking the wall, hoping that in some way Jay would know it was her.  
  
Jay listened as a light thud started to sound against the wall. "Probably just a couple fooling around" thought Jay.  
  
But he just couldn't bring himself to walk away from the door, something just wasn't right.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Mega, Kadelyn  
  
Mega's eyes slowly opened as he felt the warm mourning sunlight stream in through his window, hitting his bare chest.  
  
He could hear a faint rustling around next door in the room Kadelyn had stayed in. Mega wondered what she could be doing, but soon those thoughts were erased as he heard the light pitter patter of the shower starting up.  
  
Mega then sat up himself and stretched as a long yawn took over his mouth. He slowly got to his feet and slipped on his black terrycloth robe before placing his glasses on his face and heading out of his room.  
  
He locked his door and slipped the key into the pocket of his robe before taking a few steps and pausing in front of Kadelyn's room. He pressed his ear up against the door and was surprised to hear that the shower had stopped.  
  
All of a sudden the door opened and Mega jumped back. He saw Kadelyn standing there in Cloe's white robe and with a towel on her head.  
  
"Well well, can I help you Mega?" said Kadelyn with a sly grin as she placed a hand on her hip and waited for his reply.  
  
"Umm.no..I was just.yeah.I was." Mega stopped, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Just checking to see if I was up?" said Kadelyn coming to his rescue.  
  
"Yeah." said Mega blushing. "I guess you are.so.I guess I'll go now." said Mega.  
  
Kadelyn let a small laugh escape from her mouth as she took hold of his shoulder when he was walking away.  
  
"Yeah?" said Mega turning back around.  
  
"Where ya off to?" asked Kadelyn casually.  
  
"The café...breakfast." said Mega.  
  
"Oh.well, if you can give me about 5 minutes to fix my hair and junk I would love to join you." Said Kadelyn as she gave him a small smile.  
  
"Sure." Said Mega.  
  
Kadelyn stood back and motioned him into the room. "Just wait for me there, I'll be out in a few." Said Kadelyn as she motioned to the bed in the middle of the room before disappearing into the bathroom again.  
  
Mega heard a blow dryer start up and looked around the room. He blushed as his eyes set apon a bra and her clothes draped across a chair by the bed.  
  
"Mega?" called Kadelyn from inside the bathroom after the blow dryer had hushed.  
  
"Yeah?" said Mega, his voice cracking.  
  
"Can you by any chance collect my clothes off the chair by the bed and bring them here?" called Kadelyn, trying to supress a laugh at his cracking voice.  
  
"Sure." Said Mega, his voice a lot deeper as he walked to the chair and picked up all the clothes he saw and walked to the bathroom door.  
  
He knocked and the door slightly opened, only enough for Kadelyn to stick her bare arm out and for him to place the clothes in her oustretched hand.  
  
"Thanks! You're too kind!" said Kadelyn as her arm disappeared back into the bathroom.  
  
Mega then setteled him self back on the edge of the bed and waited patiently for Kadelyn to get dressed.  
  
The door to the bathroom swung open only a couple minutes later and Kadelyn walked out, decked in a black cloth skirt, a dark purple halter top and knee high black leather boots. She wore no make-up though, and her dark hair hung lose around her shoulders.  
  
Mega could only stare. "Well, ready to go?!" said Kadelyn as she walked closer to him. She waved her hand in front of his face and said "Hello? Mega? Are you alright?"  
  
Mega suddenly snapped back to reality and blushed as he said "Yeah, lets go." And rushed out of the room into the hallway.  
  
Kadelyn raised an eyebrow and followed him out, shutting the door behind her and linking her arm in his as they made their way down the hallway.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Jack, Ellie, Danni  
  
Just when the knife was about to plunge into Ellie's chest a strong hand grabbed Danni's wrist, keeping her from stabbing Ellie.  
  
Ellie looked up and saw Jack's scared face as he pried the knife from Danni's hand and pulled her off of Ellie.  
  
Jack shoved Danni against the wall of the hallway hard, knocking her out. He watched her shrink down to the ground before turning back to Ellie.  
  
"C'mon, we have to get away from her before she wakes up!" said Jack worriedly to Ellie.  
  
"I can't move Jack. I fell, and my back is hurt, I think it's broken or something, oh it hurts so bad." Said Ellie as she clenched her fists and choked back another rush of pain that ripped through her body like a thousand needles being stuck into her all at once.  
  
"Ok, I'll carry you then." Said Jack. Ellie frowned at this. "How's he going to carry me? She thought.  
  
"I weigh just as much if not more than him." thought Ellie.  
  
But she was then shocked to see Jack just swoop down and lift her effortlessly off of the ground.  
  
She put her arm around his neck as he carried her down the hall away from Danni.  
  
"We need to get you to the hospital wing." Said Jack speeding up his pace.  
  
"No, just take me to your room, please Jack." Said Ellie hugging his neck and breathing in his scent of which she'd missed so much.  
  
Jack carried her to his room and kicked open the door that was already partly opened.  
  
He walked in and gingerly laid her on his bed, proping her head up on his big fluffy pillow and sitting down on the bed beside her.  
  
Ellie tried to sit up but quickly laid back down when she felt the pain that sitting up caused her back. "Why did you save me Jack?" she asked.  
  
Jack looked at her as if asking why she'd even ask such a thing.  
  
"Because I love you Ellie, because I couldn't bare to live without you, even if we can only be friends." Said Jack with a frown.  
  
Ellie could see the longing in his eyes; it was the same longing that she'd been feeling as well for so long.  
  
She reached over and placed her hand on his. Jack looked at her with a confused but happy look on his face.  
  
He didn't understand her sudden change of heart. "I never stopped loving you ya know, never." Said Ellie softly.  
  
"I thought you were with Pride." said Jack looking away.  
  
"I could never be with Pride." said Ellie.  
  
"You're the only man I could ever consider being with.I love you Jack, and I know you love me, I think we can make this work, if only you promise to commit yourself to this relationship as I have done."  
  
Said Ellie.  
  
"Of course I do." Said Jack leaning down and pressing his lips against her soft pink ones.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Bray, Amber, Baby Bray, Trudy, Brady, Lex, Gel, Patch  
  
Bray had given up on the window and was now sleeping against the wall with Amber using his lap as a pillow as she slept as well.  
  
They heard a lock click out of place and saw the door across the room be swung open and a girl be pushed into it.  
  
The door quickly shut behind her and the lock clicked back in place, keeping them imprisoned in the room. Lex looked at the girl.  
  
"Gel!" he said getting up and running over to her. "What happened to you?" said Lex looking her up and down.  
  
Her skirt and top seemed to be dirty and torn up and she had a little trickle of blood making it's way down her pale make-uped face.  
  
"It's Ram Lex! He's gone crazy, trying to take all the mallrats." Said Gel.  
  
Gel broke down crying. Lex wrapped her in a hug  
  
"Are you sure that's all that happened?" said Lex softly.  
  
"NO! I'm not! He's horrible, a horrible person! I don't want to talk about what he did to me!" said Gel as more tears made their way down her face mixing in with the blood.  
  
Lex now realized why Gel's clothes were all torn and out of place.  
  
"Oh Gel, oh my gosh, I won't let him hurt you again, never ever again." Said Lex hugging her tighter.  
  
Just then the door un locked again and swung open.  
  
"C'mon, I'm gonna get you out of here." Said a blonde haired boy that appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Who are you?" shouted Bray who had woken from the door opening again. He shielded the still sleeping Amber from the stranger.  
  
"I..I. I'm Patch." Said the boy.  
  
Somehow Gel could sense the genuineness in his voice because she said "He's telling the truth. Let's get out of here."  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice!" said Lex as he picked up Brady and walked to Trudy.  
  
"Tru- I mean, whoever you are, can you please come with us, we are going to get you out of here." Said Lex hoping she'd just go along with the plan.  
  
"No! I'm staying right here, for all I know, you people are leading me to some place worse than this!" shouted Trudy.  
  
"We have to go now. Ram will be back soon." Said Patch.  
  
Lex grew worried.  
  
"Here, I'll take Brady." Said Bray. Lex handed Brady to Bray. He then, with much protesting from Trudy picked her up and carried her out of the room.  
  
No matter how hard she kicked him or pulled his hair, Lex didn't put her down until they were out of the room.  
  
"I can't leave without my baby!" shrieked Amber.  
  
"That's taken care of." Said Patch as he stepped into another room that was next door to the one they were held in and came back out with a sleeping Baby Bray.  
  
"Oh God bless you!" said Amber hugging Patch so hard that he couldn't breath.  
  
"No problem, just want to help." Choked out Patch.  
  
Amber took Baby Bray, and Patch led them out of the building to their freedom.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Jay, Ebony, Tai-San  
  
After a few minutes of standing at the door Jay slowly walked away. Ebony could hear his footsteps fading away down the hallway and for a split second thought she'd never get out, she'd just waste away in that room.  
  
She then heard a loud crash against the door and it swung open.  
  
Jay fell to the floor in the room.  
  
"Ow. That hurt." He mumbled getting up and rubbing his shoulder where he'd thrown himself against the door.  
  
He looked around and saw a gagged Ebony handcuffed to a railing and trying to get his attention.  
  
"Ebony! Oh my gosh! What happened to you? Who did this?!" said Jay as he ran over to her and un did the gag.  
  
Jay didn't have a key for the handcuffs so he jumpd on the small railing; putting all of his weight on it, and it broke off the wall, causing the handcuffs to slide off of it.  
  
"Oh Ebony! I was so worried, I couldn't find you anywhere, I thought I was going to go out of my mind." Said Jay pulling her close and holding her tighter than he'd ever held her before.  
  
Ebony just pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she wasn't letting go anytime soon!  
  
Just then Tai-San peeped her head in and said "Ha, worked like a charm, now I got the girl I'm gonna kill and the man I love in one room! Can't believe my luck!" Tai-San laughed.  
  
Jay ran towards the door but Tai-San had it shut and locked by the time he got there.  
  
"I don't love you ya here?! Don't love you! I love Ebony, and you aren't going to touch a hair on her head!" yelled Jay angrily through the door.  
  
Ebony had walked up to him and was crying. "What will we do Jay?" she said.  
  
"I know darn well what we'll do!" said Jay.  
  
"VED!!!!CLOE!HELP US!" screamed Jay through the door as he pounded on it.  
  
But Jay's cries for help could not be heard by Ved across the hallway, for him and Cloe had their door shut and loud music playing to help cheer Cloe up.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Patsy, Pride, Slade  
  
Patsy and Slade were in the workout room of the mall. Patsy was running on the treadmill while Slade bench pressed.  
  
"I wonder why everyone has been gone lately." Said Patsy.  
  
"Who cares, you're here, I'm here, who cares where everyone else is." Said Slade not caring about the others who were still missing.  
  
No matter what Slade said , Patsy couldn't help but wonder where Dal had gone and why had he been gone so long, she hadn't gotten a chance to really talk to him after the night before when he'd come back.  
  
"I miss Dal." Whispered Patsy under her breath.  
  
"What was that Pats? Can't here ya over the treadmill." Said Slade.  
  
"Nothing." Said Patsy quickly.  
  
She was starting to realize how much she wasn't in love with Slade.  
  
He didn't seem to love her like Dal had, he treated her like a possession, not a person. And he wouldn't tell anyone that they were together, like he was ashamed of it or something.  
  
"I think I'm going to go for a walk." Said Patsy.  
  
"Want me to come along?" said Slade getting up and walking over to her.  
  
"No, I need some time alone." Said Patsy. Slade looked at her with annoyed look on his face, like she shouldn't have any time to herself.  
  
"Whatever." He said taking his towel and draping it around his neck as he walked out of the room, leaving Patsy there by herself.  
  
Patsy stomped her foot and decided to take a go at the punching bag before going on her walk.  
  
She was in the middle of giving it a good high kick when Pride walked in, wearing a white muscle shirt and black gym shorts.  
  
"Woah, I'd hate to come in contact with you in a dark alley!" said Pride laughing as she continued to kick box the punching bag.  
  
Pride ducked out of the way and barely missed being clobbered in the head by it after an upper cut.  
  
"You plan on using the treadmill anytime soon?" asked Pride.  
  
"No, go ahead." Said Patsy as she glanced at his well chiseled body.  
  
Pride caught her staring at him and chuckled under his breath. Patsy's face turned bright red as she started to attack the punching bag again.  
  
Part 3 ~ Chacters: Gel, Patch, Trudy, Lex, Bray, Amber, Baby Bray, Brady  
  
The eight of them started the journey back to the mall. Lex was still carrying Trudy and was beginning to get tired.  
  
Bray was carrying a sleeping Brad,y and Amber a wide awake Baby Bray who was looking around and smiling at his father.  
  
Patch and Gel walked a bit separated from the rest of them. They didn't really talk much, just walked.  
  
Patch didn't know what to say to her, she just didn't seem like someone who he'd generally talk to.  
  
"What's your name again?" asked Gel finally breaking the ice.  
  
"Patch." He said softly.  
  
Gel giggled and said "Well Patch, I'm Gel, it was so great of you to rescue us, but why would you go against your leader Ram?" asked Gel as she snuck a look at him and smiled.  
  
She loved the way his soft fluffy blonde hair hung down over his forehead and stopped just at the edge of his cute black glasses.  
  
"Well, Ram wasn't really that great of a leader, I just needed a tribe to be with and somehow he ended up talking me into helping him with his scam." Said Patch, embarrassed that he'd helped Ram do such terrible things to people.  
  
Gel scooted closer to him as they walked, trying not to be so obvious.  
  
Patch suddenly and sped up his pace, and walked ahead of Gel, leaving her behind to cough in the dust that he stirred up on the road as he walked faster.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Jay, Ebony, Cloe, Ved, Tai-San  
  
Ebony and Jay sat against the wall. Ebony was moaning from hunger; she'd been in the room all day with no food or water.  
  
Jay just held her close and tried to soothe her ,but his stomach too was starting to get hunger pains.  
  
He knew it wasn't good for Ebony to be going without food for a long period of time, especially since she was supposed to be eating for two.  
  
They could still hear Ved's radio blaring from across the hallway. Jay wondered what him and Cloe were up to.  
  
He sat in silence and listened to the lyrics of the song that was coming from the room.  
  
**lyrics**  
  
"I've been really tryin , baby  
  
Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long  
  
And if you feel, like I feel baby  
  
Come on, oh come on,  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Lets get it on  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on  
  
We're all sensitive people  
  
With so much love to give, understand me sugar  
  
Since we got to be  
  
Lets say, I love you  
  
There's nothin wrong with me  
  
Lovin you---  
  
And givin yourself to me can never be wrong  
  
If the love is true  
  
Don't you know how sweet and wonderful, life can be  
  
I'm askin you baby, to get it on with me  
  
I aint gonna worry, I aint gonna push  
  
So come on, come on, come on, come on baby  
  
Stop beatin round the bush....  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on  
  
Let's get it on"  
  
**End oy lyrics**  
  
Jay smiled as he figured out what they must be doing with a song like that playing on the stereo.  
  
"I'm so hungry Jay." Moaned Ebony putting her hand over her rounding stomach.  
  
"I know sweetie, I know, but there's nothing we can do, we just have to wait until we can get Ved's attention. You're strong Ebony, I know you can hold out until that time comes." Said Jay.  
  
"I don't know about that Jay, I can't stay in here much longer, for one thing, I need to use the restroom really badly and if I don't eat something soon I might throw up." Said Ebony.  
  
Jay grew worried and stood up, beginning to pace back and forth.He then heard the door open and ran to Ebony to protect her.  
  
Tai-San walked in armed with a huge knife. She closed the door behind her and turned around to face them.  
  
"How's my man holding up?" said Tai-San looking at Jay and smiling. She walked over to him and ran her hand through his short blonde hair.  
  
Jay jerked away from her and stood in front of Ebony, shielding her from Tai-San.  
  
"Awww Jay, that's no way to treat the girl you love now is it?" said Tai- San pressing herself against him.  
  
Jay looked away in disgust but did not move, because he wanted to stay between Tai-San and Ebony so nothing would happen to his fiancé.  
  
"Kiss me Jay." Said Tai-San puckering up. "Never." growled Jay.  
  
"Oh Jay, I wouldn't want something to happen to your pregnant friend over there, now kiss me!" said Tai-San.  
  
"No!" said Jay as he pulled Ebony close to him.  
  
"Alright then, have it your way!" said Tai-San. She brought the knife back and drove it into Jay's stomach before he could even think to stop her.  
  
"I love you Ebony." said Jay before slowly collapsing to the ground, leaving Ebony to fend for herself against a crazy Tai-San.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Patsy, Pride, Slade  
  
Patsy finished her kick boxing session with the punching bag and decided to take a go on the exercising bike that just happened to be by the treadmill that Pride was walking briskly on.  
  
"So you like to work out?" asked Pride looking at her sweat drenched body and spandex pink shorts and tight matching pink half tank top.  
  
"Yeah, like to stay in shape, ya know, be ready for anything that might come my way, ya never know what might happen around here." Said Patsy as she began to peddle on the stationary bike.  
  
"Same here, I find that it helps me stay in tune with my inner being." Said Pride as he sped the speed of the treadmill up to a jog.  
  
Patsy glanced at him again and smiled.  
  
She didn't know what that was supposed to mean but it just sounded so intelligent coming from someone like him.  
  
She quickly looked away when he looked towards her and started to peddle the bike faster.  
  
When she finally stopped, sweat was pouring down her forehead, and she searched for her towel to wipe her face with.  
  
She soon found that she had forgotten it in Slade's room.  
  
Pride, somehow sensing her troubles, said "Here, have mine."  
  
He held a folded up black towel outto her as he slowed down to a walk on the treadmill.  
  
Patsy looked at it for a moment. "Don't worry, it's clean, I promise." Said Pride smiling at her.  
  
Patsy blushed and gently took the towel from his hand. "Thanks." She said shyly.  
  
"Sure." Said Pride as he got off the treadmill and grabbed another towel from the gym bag he had brought in with him.  
  
She watched him pat his chest, biceps, neck and face with it. "Hey Pats?" he said looking at her.  
  
She blushed again from him catching her staring at him yet again.  
  
"Yeah?" she said.  
  
"How often do you work out?" he asked.  
  
"Almost everyday, around this time." Said Patsy.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Said Pride picking up his bag and walking out of the work out room.  
  
"Sure.tomorrow." said Patsy in a sort of daze as she watched him walk out of the room; with each movement he made his strong muscles flexed and made him look even more sexy than he already was.  
  
"I thought you were going for a walk." Said Slade appearing in the doorway.  
  
"I changed my mind." Said Patsy, annoyed that he had interrupted her thoughts of Pride.  
  
"Well, lets go already." Said Slade, as if she'd done something that should annoy him.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming." Said Patsy as she hurriedly got all her things and followed him out of the room.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Ellie, Jack, Siva  
  
Ellie lay on her bed now, Siva had come to her room and was checking out Ellie's back.  
  
"Can you sit up?" asked Siva. Jack held Ellie's hand as she squeezed her eyes shut in pain and sat up.  
  
"Where does it hurt?" asked Siva.  
  
"In the middle of my back." Said Ellie quickly before gritting her teeth together as another wave of pain made it's way down her back.  
  
Siva put her hand on Ellie's spine and ran it down the length of it. "Well, I see what the problem is." Said Siva.  
  
"What? What is it? Is she going to be ok?" said a nervous Jack.  
  
"She's going to be fine..as long as she stays in bed for a couple weeks and sits up as little as possible." Said Siva.  
  
"Ya see, Ellie has a fractured spine and it could take weeks to heal." Said Siva. "Just keep her in bed and she'll be A ok in a matter of time." Said Siva.  
  
"Certainly!" said Jack. "I won't let her lift a finger, or let her out of my sight for as long as it takes to heal!" said Jack eagerly as he gazed over at Ellie who rolled her eyes, amused at the stuff he was saying.  
  
"Ok, you do that." Said Siva with a chuckle as she gathered her things and left the room.  
  
Ellie laid back down and Jack sat on the bed beside her, putting an arm around her.  
  
She held her left hand up looking at the diamond ring that once again was on her finger.  
  
But this time it was different, they had decided that they wouldn't get married just yet, and she would just wear the ring as a promise ring instead of rushing into things.  
  
Besides, Ellie wasn't totally convinced yet that Jack was ready for marriage.  
  
" So, ya need anything? A foot massage, a back massage, something to drink, to eat?" said Jack ready to jump up and do anything at her command.  
  
" I don't think a back massage would be such a good idea." Said Ellie smiling.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right.." said Jack feeling stupid that he'd even suggested it.  
  
"But a foot massage might be nice." Said Ellie.  
  
Jack leaped from her side to the end of bed and placed one of her small slender feet in his lap as he began to massage it.  
  
Ellie tilted her head back in pleasure as she felt the stress start to leak out of her body.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Kadelyn, Mega, Salene, Dal, Ruby  
  
Kadelyn and Mega pranced into the café, taking a look around and finding that only Ruby, Dal, and Salene were present.  
  
When Dal spotted Kadelyn he quickly turned his back and continued to chat with Ruby. "Hello everyone." Said Kadelyn cheerfully.  
  
"Hello. And who might you be?" said Salene as she gave Kadelyn the once over and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kadelyn, and may I ask who you are?" said Kadelyn, ignoring Salene's rude attitude.  
  
"Salene." Said Salene with another roll of her eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you Salene." Said Kadelyn with a fake smile.  
  
"I'm sure it's nice to meet you too." Said Salene rudely.  
  
She got up from the table she was sitting at and purposely bumped Kadelyn as she passed them on her way out of the café.  
  
"I don't know if this was such a great idea Mega.I don't think I should stay here." Said Kadelyn softly as a frown crossed her tanned face.  
  
"No! Kadelyn, don't listen to Salene, she's just a bit bitter right now, lost her man to another recently." Said Mega.  
  
"Well..still.I do have my own tribe I should be getting back to." Said Kadelyn.  
  
"The locos? C'mon Kade, you don't really want to go back to those trouble makers do you?" said Mega, as he tried to cover up his worry that she might leave.  
  
"Well, they're all I've got Mega." Said Kadelyn as they settled themselves in a booth, Kadelyn across from Mega.  
  
"You've got me." Said Mega as he gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Thanks Mega, you're a good friend." Said Kadelyn as she gave him a weak smile and tried to clear her head of all the negative vibes that Salene had seemed to plant inside of her.  
  
"Yeah." said Mega.  
  
"Have anything to do today?" asked Kadelyn, trying to start up a nice converstation.  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to go help Jay look for the other missing mallrats, but I don't really know where Jay is right now.so.ya know, I'm just gonna hang around here until he decides to make an appearance." Said Mega.  
  
"Want to cook breakfast with me?" said Kadelyn with a cheeky smile.  
  
"Cook? Umm..i think I'll stick with my cheerios." Said Mega, not exactly wanting Kadelyn to see how limited his cooking skills were.  
  
Kadelyn giggled "Not much of a cook eh?" she said, as if reading his thoughts.  
  
"Not particuarly." said Mega as he looked down, embarassed.  
  
"Well! That's no problem at all! You can always learn right?" said Kadelyn.  
  
"I don't know.I'm not very good with stoves and ovens." said Mega skeptically.  
  
"Oh c'mon! I'll help you." Said Kadelyn as she got up and grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet and beginning to drag him towards the kitchen area of the café.  
  
*In the Kitchen*  
  
"Here.I'll just.heat this up in the microwave." said Mega as he picked up the small glass bowl of raw eggs that Kadelyn had just cracked.  
  
Kadelyn laughed. "You don't heat up eggs in the microwave silly, you scramble them!" she said, taking the bowl out of his hand.  
  
Mega blushed, "Ya know.I think I'll just go sit a safe distance away from the kitchen and let you do your thing. " said Mega as quickly retreated through the open doorway to the kitchen area and sat at a table in front of it, to where he could still watch Kadelyn at work.  
  
Kadelyn looked out at him and winked as she gave him a big smile and tied an Apron around her slender waste.  
  
Mega watched as she began to put all the ingriedients to a tasty omlet together in a frying pan on the stove. He smiled when he saw her begin to slighty dance around as she cooked to an imaginary song playing in her head.  
  
He watched her hips sway and her sing into the spatula she was holding in her right hand.  
  
"I wish I was in there with her." Thought Mega.  
  
"Wait! What am I saying? I can't cook.so why else would I want to be in there?" he thought.  
  
He looked up at Kadelyn again and quickly ducked his head when he saw that she was staring right back at him, with her hands on her hips and a big grin on her face.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Jay, Ebony, Tai-San  
  
"Jay!" screamed Ebony looking at his non-moving body laying on the cement, with blood gushing from his wound.  
  
"He'll be ok, just a little blood loss!" said Tai-San smiling.  
  
"As for you Miss Ebony, I don't think you're going to be ok." Said Tai-San as she raised the knife again.  
  
Ebony backed up. Tai-San advanced towards her. Just as she was thrashing the knife forward towards Ebony's stomach , Ebony jumped up and kicked the knife out of her hand, and knocked Tai-San down with a good punch after the knife was out of her grasp.  
  
Ebony gave Tai-San another good kick in the side and a couple in the head before taking the key from her shirt pocket.  
  
She walked to Jay and shakily said "Jay, are you awake, can you here me?"  
  
"Yes." moaned Jay as he held his hand against his wound.  
  
"I'm gonna help you up now." Said Ebony as she helped him stand up.  
  
They walked to the door with Jay leaning on Ebony for support.  
  
Ebony unlocked it and they walked out into the hallway. She then quickly shut and locked the door before Tai-San had time to awake from her blows to the head.  
  
Just as they started to walk down the hallway Ved opened his door. "Whoa, Jay, what happened to you?" asked Ved.  
  
"We were almost killed! No thanks to you! You had you're damn music up so loud that our cries for help couldn't be heard by anyone!" said Jay in anger to his little brother.  
  
"Whoa, you're not gonna blame this all on me!" said Ved stepping back out of Jay's reach.  
  
"What happened anyways?" he asked Jay.  
  
"Just forget it!" said Jay turning around.  
  
"Let's go back to our room so I can get you doctored up." Said Ebony trying to change the subject.  
  
"Sure, ok." Said Jay as he gave Ved a cold look and hobbled down the hallway with Ebony.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Patsy, Slade  
  
Patsy followed Slade to their room. When they were finally inside it Patsy walked up to him and leaned up for a kiss.  
  
Slade shoved her away from him.  
  
"Slade? Are you ok?" asked Patsy as she looked up at him with hurt eyes.  
  
"You stupid ****! Don't think I didn't see you ogling over that tree hugging freak when I was coming in!" said Slade angrily.  
  
"Slade.I.I.I wasn't doing anything." said Patsy as she took a step back from him.  
  
"Don't you dare lie to me!" yelled Slade.  
  
He took a step forward and hit Patsy hard in the side of the face, causing her to tumble back onto the wood floor of his room.  
  
She held her throbbing face and slowly stood back up.  
  
"S- S- Slade.why.would you-" before she could finish, Slade had pulled back his fist and hit her in the other side of the face, this time making her fall the other direction onto the rug in their room.  
  
Patsy got to her knees and grew very scared when she felt the warm blood flowing from her busted lip.  
  
She backed up on the ground and stood up again, trembling in fear. She turned to the door, and quickly tried to turn the knob of the door to escape this hell she seemed to be in.  
  
But she soon found that she wasn't getting out that way, for the door was locked and wouldn't budge.  
  
She started to pound on the door hoping someone might here her but before she could make anymore noise, Slade had yanked her back by the hair and held her aching head beside his.  
  
"If you EVER, and I mean EVER, pull something like that again, or so much as even glance at tree boy, I won't be this lenient." He snarled into her ear.  
  
"And you better not tell a soul about this little misunderstanding." He added as he let go of her, violently shoving her back to the floor.  
  
She started to get up a third time and he grabbed her arm. "I'm going out for a while, don't you leave this room until I return, ya hear?" He said squeezing her arm and cutting off the blood flow to her hand.  
  
"o-o- ok." said Patsy as she wondered what he was going to do next.  
  
He let go of her arm and the pain rushed to the place where he had been holding it so tight.  
  
Slade gave her a warning look and walked out of the room, closing the door but not locking it.  
  
Patsy slowly walked to her dresser and looked at herself in the large oval mirror hanging on the wall over it.  
  
She touched her face and winced when she felt the pain it caused.  
  
She stared blankly at her busted lip and watched as the bruises began to form and her left eye began to blacken.  
  
Chapter 27 ~ Chapter Title: Secrets  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Patsy, Pride, Slade  
  
Patsy decided to go work out to burn off some of her anger towards Slade. She changed into a black tank top and black biker shorts and waited until she knew Slade was gone before she snuck out and made her way to the work out room.  
  
She had left her hair down to cover her face as she worked out, so no one would notice how swollen it had gotten.  
  
When she got to the work room she peaked in and to her relief found that no one else was there at the moment. She decided to have a second work out with the punching bag.  
  
As she begin her kick boxing routine on it she heard footsteps behind her, but did not turn around for fear of someone seeing her now distorted face.  
  
"I knew you'd be here!" said a deep voice.  
  
Patsy smiled when she recognized the voice as Pride's. "I told ya I would be didn't I?" replied Patsy as she threw all her weight into a punch.  
  
The punching bag flew up and came back at her, but she stopped it before it smacked her back in her already battered face.  
  
"Wanna go for a jog?" asked Pride.  
  
"Umm..I want to finish up here first." Replied Patsy quickly, getting worried about what she would do when she was finished with her work out here.  
  
"Ok, I'll do the treadmill for a few while I'm waiting for ya." Said Pride cheerfully as he walked to the treadmill beside the punching bag.  
  
He sat his bag down and began to walk on it at a rapid pace.  
  
He glanced around and paused when his eyes crossed over Patsy's arm. She seemed to have hand print bruises on it, and he wondered what was up, but didn't say anything in case it was something private and she didn't want to share.  
  
Patsy was getting tired so she stopped her routine, which she'd started a third time, after a few minutes.  
  
Pride stopped the treadmill and stepped off of it. He walked towards her but she backed away, as if she didn't want him to see her.  
  
Patsy wasn't quick enough though because he sped up and grabbed her arm. Patsy cringed in pain, for he had grabbed her hurt arm.  
  
"Slow down Pats, we have all the time in the world to jog." He said.  
  
Patsy stopped walking and slowly turned towards him. She had her head facing the ground but he lifted it by placing his index finger on her chin and lifting her face up to his.  
  
He gasped as the light hit it and he saw the beating that she had been put through. "Oh my gosh Patsy, what happened?" said Pride dropping his bag again and walking closer to her.  
  
".nothing..it's nothing." said Patsy as she took her things and ran off away from Pride.  
  
She ran back to her and Slade's room and was shocked to see Slade already back, he was fuming when she opened the door.  
  
"I told you NOT to leave, why didn't you listen?" he asked in rage.  
  
"I.I.. just went to work out." Said Patsy as she stepped back into the hallway.  
  
Slade stepped forward and quickly pulled her into the room as he shut and locked the door.  
  
He shoved her down on the ground, causing her to fall hard on her hip and other arm.  
  
"Slade..please.stop.please.." begged Patsy as tears made their way down her face, stinging her busted lip and sore face.  
  
Slade just looked at her and huffed. "Why don't you listen to me when I tell you to do something?" he demanded.  
  
Patsy didn't answer.  
  
He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up. Before he could inflict another punch to her face, there came a knock at the door.  
  
"Patsy? Are you in there? Are you ok?" asked Pride from outside the locked door.  
  
Slade made a slashing motion across his throat warning her not to say anything that she'd regret.  
  
"Yeah.yeah.I'm fine Pride...just need some time alone." replied Patsy weakly.  
  
"Well.If you need to talk or need anything at all I'll be in the work out room ok?" said Pride.  
  
"Ok, thanks Pride." Said Patsy.  
  
Her head and heart were both demanding that she scream out a cry of help to Pride, but something was holding her back, the fear of not surviving the night was what kept her from saving herself from another beating that was sure to follow when Pride was gone from behind the door.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Jay, Ebony, Salene  
  
Ebony was wrapping gauze around Jay's abdomen and talking to him at the same time.  
  
"I just don't see why you are so upset with your brother." She said as she walked around him in a circle as she doubled up the layers of gauze.  
  
"He didn't even hear me screaming for help!" said Jay bitterly.  
  
"He didn't know you were in trouble in the first place." Said Ebony trying to reason with Jay.  
  
"Well, what good is he if he can't help out once in a while?!" spat Jay.  
  
"Oh cheer up honey, You're going to be fine, just a little love and tender care is all ya need!" said Ebony as she finished up his bandaging by putting a piece of medical tape on it to make the bandage stay in place.  
  
"C'mere you!" said Jay as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her a couple inches off the ground for a long passionate kiss.  
  
Ebony smiled with pleasure when her feet touched the ground once more.  
  
"So are we still grumpy about Ved?" she asked him.  
  
"I guess not." said Jay with hesitation.  
  
"Guess not?" said Ebony waiting for a new answer.  
  
"No, I'm not going to blame Ved for my injuries." Said Jay rolling his eyes.  
  
Ebony squealed with glee and got on her tip toes to kiss him again.  
  
A knock came at their door and Jay groaned with annoyance. "Who is it?" he said.  
  
"Jay, can we talk?" came Salene's voice from outside the door.  
  
Ebony got a bewildered look on her face as she wondered what Salene might have to talk to Jay about.  
  
Jay stood there silent for a moment and then said. "Yeah sure Sal, I'll be right out."  
  
Jay stepped to the bed and put his shirt on, leaving the buttons unbuttoned revealing his bare chest.  
  
He then walked out the door of their room and out in to the hall, shutting the door as he went out and not even remembering that Ebony was still inside.  
  
"Did you tell her?" asked Salene.  
  
"Of course I didn't! She'd never forgive me Sal." Said Jay in a worried tone.  
  
Ebony had her ear pressed to the door and a look of suspicion crossed her caramel colored face as she heard the words being spoken.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Ved, Cloe  
  
Cloe and Ved sat on their bed cuddling when Ved said "I love you Cloe."  
  
"I love you too Ved." Said Cloe surprised that he just said that out of the blue.  
  
"We are going to have a wonderful family, you me, and the twins." Said Ved putting his hand on her tummy.  
  
"Yep. And you're going to be a wonderful father!" said Cloe hugging him.  
  
"Cloe, I think it's time we took the next step in our relationship." Said Ved quietly.  
  
"And that step is?" asked Cloe.  
  
"Well, I love you, you love me, it's only logical that we be together." Said Ved.  
  
"But we are together." Said Cloe confused.  
  
"What I mean is..Cloe." Ved said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small green velvet box.  
  
He opened it for her to see and revealed a silver ring with a large round cut diamond in the middle.  
  
"Will you marry me May?" said Ved looking at Cloe.  
  
Cloe's eyes grew angry.  
  
"What did you say?!" she said in a disturbed tone.  
  
"I said will you marry me.." Said Ved confused.  
  
"You didn't ask me to marry you Ved!" said Cloe.  
  
"Umm, yes, I did." Said Ved now flustered and very confused as to what she was talking about.  
  
He played back the words he had said to her in his mind and then grew pale when he'd realized his mistake.  
  
"What's going on Ved?" said Cloe sitting up and crossing her arms as she waited for an answer.  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Jack, Ellie  
  
Ellie sat in her bed as Jack fed her grapes.  
  
She had tried to tell him that she could eat perfectly well herself. But he insisted that she not lift a finger.  
  
So Ellie sat back and parted her lips as Jack lifted a red grape to them. She took the grape in her teeth and jack started to pull his hand away.  
  
Ellie grabbed his wrist and spit out the grape on the floor beside the bed before pulling him closer to her.  
  
"Ellie, You're gonna hurt yourself, stop, c'mon, we'll have forever to do this sorta stuff." Said Jack as he looked into her eyes which had a lustful twinkle to them.  
  
Jack's worries about Ellie making her injuries worse soon diminished as he moved himself on top of her and slowly began to nibble and lightly kiss her neck.  
  
His lips soon found their way to her lips and she teased him a bit before letting his tongue slip into her mouth as their kiss deepened.  
  
Without thinking, Ellie rolled over onto him and screamed out when she heard a loud crack in her back.  
  
Jack grew terrified as he realized what he had just heard. Ellie fell back limp onto the bed.  
  
"Jack.." She whimpered  
  
"I can't feel anything below my neck." she said with a timid voice.  
  
Jack just sat there, not wanting to deal with what he knew had just happened; not wanting Ellie to have to deal with the consequences of their actions.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Jay, Salene, Ebony  
  
Jay stood outside, still talking to Salene as Ebony practically glued her ear to the door in desperation to hear everything they were saying.  
  
"You have to tell her eventually Jay, it's not right to let her think otherwise."  
  
Said Salene in a calm voice.  
  
"Salene, she won't understand, she won't understand why I did what I did." Said Jay.  
  
"If she truly loves you Jay, she won't let this come between you two." Said Salene.  
  
"Can we talk later, I need some time to think Sal." Said Jay.  
  
"Yeah sure." Said Salene.  
  
"Thanks, you're a great friend, really." Said Jay.  
  
"It's no problem at all , I just don't want you to dig a deeper hole then you're in already, talk to her Jay, tell her the truth, tell her you love her and no one else." Said Salene.  
  
Ebony recognized the sound of their clothes rustling together in a friendly hug.  
  
"I'll try." Said Jay.  
  
He started to turn the knob of the door to go back into the room and Ebony quickly grabbed a book off a nearby shelf and hurled herself onto the bed as she quickly opened the book to a page so that she would appear to have been reading the whole time he was gone.  
  
Jay walked in and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey hun." He said walking to her. "Hey lover." She said in a flirtatious voice.  
  
"Watcha reading?" he asked.  
  
"Oh you know , the usual." Said Ebony, not knowing what book she had grabbed.  
  
"Oh, so do you routinely read up about how to dye your hair blonde?" said Jay with a slight chuckle.  
  
Ebony looked at the cover of the book and read the title silently, The art of Blonde Hair, she blushed with embarrassment and threw the book down on the floor.  
  
"Just wanted to know how ya do it!" said Ebony in a quick reply.  
  
She got up and forcefully pulled him to her pressing her lips against his.  
  
His arms soon encircled her waist as they kissed and she ran her fingers through his soft hair and she wondered to herself, "What does he have to hide from me?And why won't he tell me about it?"  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Patsy, Slade, Pride  
  
Patsy stood in silence as she heard Pride's footsteps die away. She was scared to look back at Slade, but knew he was right behind her for she could feel his hot breath on her neck.  
  
"I can read your thoughts." Said Slade in another angry voice.  
  
"I know you want that tree man, I can feel it, you want him, you're practically drooling at the thought of getting a go at him aren't you?" whispered Slade in a deathly tone into her ear.  
  
"Admit it bi*ch!" he shouted.  
  
Patsy didn't reply, she was too afraid as to what the consequences would be if she spoke the words she wanted to speak. This didn't seem to stisfy Slade though.  
  
He grabbed her by the neck, causing her to not be able to breath.  
  
Patsy gasped for air and just when she thought she was about to slip away to the next world, Slade hurled her to the ground and she felt the sweet sweet air fill her lungs once more before going unconscious from her head striking the bed post of their bed.  
  
Slade looked at the damage he had caused her and soon grew scared as to what might happen to him if she were to tell anyone about this.  
  
He grabbed his bag and through some clothes into it before fleeing out the door of their room. As he ran down the hall he crashed into Pride who was walking in the opposite direction.  
  
He tried to get up and run but Pride grabbed his arm and yanked him back.  
  
"Where are you running off to without Patsy?" said Pride as he went through the possibilities in his head.  
  
"It's none of your business, so just but out!" said Slade coldly.  
  
"Have you seem Patsy's face lately man?" asked Pride.  
  
"No." lied Slade.  
  
But Pride could tell he was up to no good and knew more than he let on.  
  
He grabbed Slade by the collar and slammed he against the wall of the hallway.  
  
"Listen here buddy, I know something is going on, I know you've seen Patsy's face, so don't lie to me, I will find out what happened to her, and when I do, I'll kill anyone who's involved, you got that pretty boy?!" Snarled Pride with an infuriated look on his face.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Cloe, Ved, May  
  
"N- n- nothing is going on Cloe, I just messed up, that's all, I promise." Said Ved with a nervous look on his face.  
  
"I don't think you're telling me the truth Ved." Cloe said with no emotion.  
  
"Of course I am! I would never lie to you Cloe, you should know that, don't you trust me?" asked Ved.  
  
Cloe answered him with her own question. "Why did you say May?"  
  
"It's just that, it's just.Cloe.I can explain..ya see..I had been planning this for so long..and May.she kinda helped me out.ya know.let me practice the proposal on her." Said Ved as he looked down.  
  
Cloe stood up and crossed her arms, "But why wouldn't you pretend she was me? Why wouldn't you say Cloe?" asked Cloe, still not buying his pathetic excuse.  
  
Ved didn't know what to say, he knew he was telling the truth, but he didn't know why he said May, her face just came to mind when he was proposing to Cloe. He knew it wasn't because he had feelings for May or anything, for he loved Cloe with all his being.  
  
But he still didn't understand why he had said May's name. Cloe looked at Ved's sad face and her stern expression soon turned to a sympathetic one, she knew Ved hadn't meant what he said, he just wanted her to be happy.  
  
"Oh Ved, I know you didn't mean any harm, I love you so much." Said Cloe dramatically as she swooped back down on the bed and wrapped him in a hug.  
  
Ved grinned from ear to ear, he was as happy as he could ever be, nothing could bring him down.  
  
"Nothing will ever tear us apart Cloe, I won't let it." Said Ved as he hugged her close.  
  
But he had spoken too soon, for just then, their door swung open, and May was standing there, hands on her hips and an angry expression playing on her face.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Patch, Bray, Amber, Gel, Baby Bray  
  
As they saw the mall entrance in the distance Patch grew worried. "What if they won't let me stay there? What if they don't like me?" he thought in his head.  
  
"Don't worry. Evereyone'll adore you dear." Said Amber suddenly appearing at his side and reading his troubled expression.  
  
"Yeah.I hope so." Said Pride as he glanced at her and noticed Bray's left arm around her back and his hand in her left back pocket.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll make them like you!" said Gel, suddenly appearing on his other side and taking his left hand.  
  
"Oh.thanks." said Patch as he wriggled his hand free of hers.  
  
Gel didn't quite take the hint, instead she advanced even more on him by doing what Bray was doing and putting her arm around Patch's back and into his right back pocket.  
  
Patch walked stiffly, very uncomfortable at the way Gel was acting.  
  
"So.who else lives at the mall?" he asked Amber, trying to ignore Gel, in hopes that she'd really take the hint this time and bug off.  
  
"Do you mean what single gals live at the mall?" said Amber cheekily as she grinned at Patch.  
  
Patch blushed. "Sure." He said as his voice cracked.  
  
"Well.let's see..theres Ruby.she's a tough chick, doesn't take no man's ****, don't know if you could handle her." Siad Amber as she paused in thought.  
  
"And there's Salene.don't think she's quite your type though." said Amber.  
  
"Hmm.well..oh I know! There's Siva! Now she's definitely your type, sweet, shy and I guess she's what you guys would call hot to trot." Said Amber with a smile as she watched her son grab at his fathers hair and Bray wince in pain as the little hand pulled as hard as it could.  
  
"I'm single too." Said Gel as she pulled her hand from his back pocket and linked her arm in his.  
  
Patch was relieved to finally be at the entrance of the mall. He quickly un linked his arm from Gel's and walked as far away from her as he could possibly get without leaving the group of returning mallrats.  
  
Gel opened the big door and ran in. "We live!" she cried out as she smiled and look around.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Jay, Ebony, Salene  
  
Jay lay in the bed with Ebony who was soundly sleeping next to him. He looked at her loving face and smiled.  
  
"How did I ever get someone like you?" he whispered as he kissed her forehead.  
  
He then slowly got out of bed and got dressed. Jay glanced at Ebony for a moment before quietly edging the bedroom door open and walking out, shutting it behind him.  
  
He then made his way down to Salene's room and knocked softly on her door when he arrived there.  
  
Salene opened the door and stood back for him to enter.  
  
He looked into the room and walked in. When he was inside, Salene shut her door and sat down on her bed, motioning for him to sit beside her. Instead of sitting beside her, Jay settled himself in her desk chair.  
  
"Have you talked to Ebony?" asked Salene.  
  
"No, I just can't bring myself to tell her Salene. I married another woman! She'll never understand, she won't ever forgive me if I tell her." Said Jay as tears started to trickle down his face.  
  
"Of course she will, it's her you love, not me. We only got married that night because we were drunk, and weren't thinking." Said Salene as she walked over to Jay and tried to comfort him by putting an arm around his shoulders.  
  
He jerked away from her. "Why don't you get it Salene?! Ebony is strong, she doesn't put up with any man's ****, and she'd drop me in a heartbeat if I told her this!" he screamed.  
  
Jay frowned as his mind flashed back to that night of true drunkenness  
  
**The Flashback**  
  
Jay stood in the ceremony room, barely able to stand, Salene holding herself up by clinging to his arm as the drunken Lex performed the ceremony. "D - d - do ya Jaayy t-t-take this little lady here to be your awful, err, I mean, lawfully wedded w-w-wife as l-l-long as you both shaaall live?" Said Lex as he burped and the aroma of alcohol was released into the air.  
  
"ssuuurree" slurred Jay.  
  
"Okay then, good, then do you Salene take this guy to be your husband forever and ever?" asked Lex as he stumbled forward a little bit but caught himself before he fell.  
  
"sure, why not." Said Salene.  
  
"Then, you're now married, woo hoo." Said Lex before passing out all together from his beer intake.  
  
Salene grabbed Jay and kissed him and nearly fell down when Jay passed out in her arms.  
  
She let him fall to the ground and soon found herself slipping away right along with him.  
  
**End of Falshback**  
  
Jay snapped back to reality and wondered what he would ever do, should he tell Ebony or should he keep this to himself? Would she understand if he did tell her or would she get rid of him like an unwanted puppy?  
  
Chapter 30 ~ Characters: Jay, Ebony, Salene  
  
"Can't we get a divorce Salene?" said Jay in desperation.  
  
"You know the rules Jay, once you get married in this tribe, those vows stay forever, you can't reverse them, even if you want to." Said Salene.  
  
Actually, she'd made up that rule, so Jay couldn't get a divorce from her.  
  
Salene smiled as she thought of that night 6 months ago, when Jay was just starting to fall in love with Ebony, when Ebony was with Mega and Jay had to drink to put up with it.  
  
All Salene knew then was that she couldn't let him end up with Ebony, for she loved Jay, Salene loved Jay more than Ebony ever could. At least that's what Salene thought.  
  
She then thought about how well her plan had worked, how she had gotten him so drunk that night, knowing the effect that alcohol had on his system, she had gotten a part of Jay that Ebony could never have, and she was determined to win him over all together eventually, after all, she knew Ebony wouldn't forgive Jay when he told her.  
  
"Salene, Can't we just act like we aren't married, I mean, Lex was so drunk that he doesn't remember a thing, and I..I just can't live without Ebony, she's my air Salene, my life, I couldn't live if I lost her." Said Jay as his sad brown eyes filled with tears.  
  
"We can't break our vows Jay, I'm sorry, that's just the way it is, you'll have to learn to live without her." Said Salene.  
  
Jay looked up at her, surprised that she could say such a thing and wondering how she could go from sounding so nice and understanding to so hostile.  
  
"What?" said Jay.  
  
"I'm sorry Jay, but I have to be completely honest now, I know Ebony won't forgive you for this, like you said, she's strong, and doesn't put up with this type of ****. She could easily find another man, I know it, and you know it." Said Salene.  
  
"No! I won't let this happen! It can't!" said Jay as his Tribal markings started to drip down his face from his tears.  
  
"It's already happened." Said Salene flatly as she thought in her head "Hook ,line, and sinker! He's mine now!"  
  
**A little Later back in Jay and Ebonys room**  
  
Ebony awoke to the shower running and the steam from it floating into the room, causing her face to glisten with sweat.  
  
She got up, wrapping a sheet around her body and walked sleepily into the bathroom where she smiled at Jay's muscular silhouette that she could see through the frosted shower door.  
  
As she watched Jay she heard a faint crying coming from the shower as well. She wondered what was wrong, and then the memories of the conversation she'd heard the night before flooded back into her mind, causing her smile to vanish.  
  
She took a step toward the shower and stumped her toe on the edge of the base of the sink. "Ow!" she muttered.  
  
"Ebbs? Is that you?" said Jay alarmed from the sound he'd heard.  
  
"Yeah, it's me love." Said Ebony as she dropped her sheet and approached the shower.  
  
She opened the door and Jay's face reddened when he saw her naked body, as if he'd never seen it before. But that didn't stop him from stepping back and allowing Ebony to step in.  
  
Ebony shut the door as she stepped into the shower and the hot water began to hit her braids and run down her smooth back.  
  
She reached up, putting her arms around Jay's bare neck and kissing him. He pressed her up against the shower wall as their kiss deepend.  
  
Their hands had just started to wander over each other's bodies when they suddenly heard a loud creak.  
  
Ebony abruptly stopped kissing Jay and edged the shower door open, peeking out.  
  
All she could see was that the door to the bathroom had been opened a bit more than it already was.  
  
"Who's out there?!" called out Ebony, with a little fright showing in her voice.  
  
She took a step back into the shower and Jay stepped in front of her to look out as well.  
  
He saw a red head streak by the door and heard his bedroom door open and close.  
  
"Someone was watching us!" said Ebony.  
  
"Who was it Jay?!" Jay knew who it was, the only person that had bright red hair in the entire mall. It was Salene, "But why was she watching me and Ebony?" He thought to himself.  
  
"I don't know who it was." Lied Jay as an erie feeling made it's way up through his body.  
  
For some reason, a terrible thought came to his head, could Salene be trying to harm Ebony, is that why she ran, because she saw Jay?  
  
Jay turned to Ebony and hugged her. "It's OK Ebony, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Said Jay trying to get Ebony to think about something else.  
  
"I'm not worried about what will happen to me Jay, I just want to know what perverted freak thinks it's fun to watch couples in the shower!" said Ebony as she reached pass Jay and pulled a towel from the towel rack.  
  
She wrapped it around her curvy form and stepped past Jay and out of the shower.  
  
Jay grabbed the other towel on the rack and wrapped it around his waist as he followed Ebony out of the bathroom and into their room.  
  
"Whoever it was, they were looking through our stuff." Said Ebony as she glanced around and saw drawers out of their dresser turned upside down on the floor and clothes scattered all across the room.  
  
She picked up a black leather halter of hers and noticed that it had been torn to bits.  
  
Jay's eyes grew as big as tennis balls as he looked around the room and saw what Salene had been up to.  
  
He looked at the ground beside their nightstand and saw a picture that had been of him and Ebony the first night they'd shared together, it was ripped to about a hundred little pieces, as was all the other pictures of him and Ebony throughout the room.  
  
"This is crazy Jay, who would do something like this?" said Ebony in desperation of trying to figure out who had been in their room.  
  
Jay knew he should tell Ebony, knew he should tell her everything right then and there, but something was holding him back, that line that Salene had said, that Ebony would never forgive him if he told her.  
  
Well, now Jay didn't plan on telling Ebony a single thing, this was crazy, he'd never heard of any rule that you couldn't divorce someone after you'd married them, he'd find away to get out of this marriage to Salene, no matter what!  
  
"What's this?" said Ebony picking up a piece of paper off of her desk. Jay looked over Ebony's shoulder and read the paper silently to himself. It Read : JS & SS 4ever  
  
"What does that stand for?" asked Ebony confused.  
  
Jay just stood there for a moment, terrified that she'd recognize his initials, but then he thought about it and remembered that he'd never told Ebony his last name, or had he?  
  
It had never seemed to matter what it was now days, you just went by your first name, or the new name ya made for yourself.  
  
Ebony didn't let on , but somehow she thought she recognized those initials, she felt like she'd seen them somewhere, on something.  
  
She waded up the piece of paper and threw it in the waste basket, which seemed to be the only thing still in place in the entire room. Ebony then proceeded to pick up hers and Jay's clothes and neatly fold the ones that were still worth keeping and discarding the ones that were in pieces.  
  
Jay tried to help her but she asked him to stop, she said he wasn't folding the clothes "correctly".  
  
So then Jay got to work on picking up all the shreds of pictures that once decorated their white walls.  
  
Chapter 31 ~ Characters: Ved, Cloe, May  
  
Ved looked at May and turned as pale as the sheet on their bed.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Cloe as she stood up, walking towards May.  
  
"I'm not here to see you." Said May as she shifted her gaze to Ved.  
  
"We need to talk, now." She said to him.  
  
"No! Whatever you have to say to Ved can be said in front of me, I'm not putting up with any more sercrets!" said Cloe.  
  
"Ok, then, have it your way." Said May.  
  
She turned back to Ved and said "Why didn't you meet me at the café like you said you would."  
  
Ved didn't answer, instead he looked at Cloe, who was looking back at him waiting for his answer.  
  
"May, I am spending all the free time I have with Cloe, not with you." Said Ved.  
  
"Oh, so our kiss didn't mean anything?!" shouted May as a tear slid down her face.  
  
"No! You know I was only practicing for Cloe, I told you from the beginning May that we were just going to be friends, nothing more, ever." Said Ved.  
  
"That sure isn't the way you acted!" said May, her voice now back to its normal sarcastic tone.  
  
She looked at Cloe, who had a truly shocked look on her face.  
  
"How could you Ved? After all we've been through!" said Cloe as she got up and ran out of the open door.  
  
May laughed as Cloe passed her in the doorway.  
  
"How could you do that?! Lie like that?! I swear , if you've ruined mine and Cloe's relationship, you'll regret the day that brought you into this world!" said Ved angrily to May as he pushed past her to chase after Cloe.  
  
Chapter 31 ~ Characters: Jack, Ellie, Danni  
  
Ellie lay in the hospital bed peacefully sleeping, Jack by her side in an old tattered chair with his head in his hands as he thought about what Siva had just told him.  
  
She told him that Ellie had a great risk of being permanently paralyzed, but since she still hadn't quite broken her spine, there was a chance for it to heal; for now she'd remain temporarily paralyzed until her body got over the shock of her intense injuries.  
  
Jack wondered what he'd do if Ellie ended up being paralyzed forever, would he have the strength to deal with it, to stay with her? All he could do was pray that he wouldn't have to make such a decision, that she'd come out of all this ok.  
  
A horrendous thought suddenly crossed Jack's mind. Where was Danni? Was she still laying in the hallway, dead? Or had she gotten away?  
  
Jack hoped with all his being that she wouldn't cause any more harm to Ellie, himself, or his and Ellie's relationship. His mind flashed back to when he'd seen Danni about to stab Ellie, that was the first time Jack had ever really been scared; scared of losing the one thing that he actually loved.  
  
He then thought about Ellie, and their future. He planned to propose to her when the time was right, but only when he was sure that it was and was sure that she would say yes.  
  
Jack looked up at Ellie for a moment, watching her chest rise with each breath that she took.  
  
As if she could since him watching her, Ellie's eyes popped open and looked directly into his. "Hey." She mumbled, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Said Jack smiling.  
  
"So what's the deal?" she asked Jack, referring to her back.  
  
"I think Siva should talk to you, I'm not the doctor here." Said Jack not wanting to be the one who told her the news.  
  
The door to the room opened suddenly, causing Jack to jump, but not before he was shot in the back with a tranquilizer dart.  
  
Ellie watched in horror as Danni walked into her line of vision.  
  
"I love you Ellie." Said Jack drearily before collapsing to the marble floor.  
  
Danni looked at him and laughed as she walked to his body and picked up his arms.  
  
"No! Leave him alone!" shouted Ellie as she tried to force her limbs to move. But no part of her body budged except for her head. Ellie watched in tears as Danni drug Jack across the room towards the door.  
  
"Aww, too bad you can't help him, he's definitely mine now!" said Danni with a little laugh as she disappeared out of the door.  
  
Ellie watched as Jack's body slowly made it's way out the door and out of her line of vision. She whimpered as thoughts of what Danni might do to Jack danced their way into her head.  
  
Chapter 32 ~ Characters: Pride, Patsy, Slade  
  
"Get off of me you freak!" said Slade as he tried to pry himself out of Pride's grip.  
  
"Where's Patsy?" asked Pride slamming Slade harder against the wall.  
  
"I don't know, I couldn't find her." Lied Slade.  
  
Pride threw Slade to the ground.  
  
"I will find her, you hear me? And when I do, if she's harmed in any way, it'll be you who gets the beating of a lifetime. Now get lost!" said Pride.  
  
He watched Slade pick up his bag and run off down the hallway. Pride then proceeded to Patsy and Slade's room.  
  
As he rounded the corner and got a glimpse of the girl on the floor of the room laying there unconscious and beat up, his heart practically stopped in shock.  
  
He ran to Patsy, collapsing to his knees at her side. "Patsy." he murmured "What happened to you, what did that no good son of a-"  
  
Patsy awoke and he stopped talking. "Slade?" said Patsy as she tried to lift her head but fell back to the ground in a daze.  
  
"No, Patsy, It's me, Pride, can you hear me?" asked Pride as he pulled her up to where she was laying in his lap.  
  
"Pride?" said Patsy as her eyes opened wide.  
  
"Just leave..I'm fine.." said Patsy as she cringed from the erupting pain in her head.  
  
"You're not fine! Now what did he do to you?!" demanded Pride.  
  
"Who ?" said Patsy.  
  
"You know who! Slade!" said Pride in disgust from what he saw that Slade had done.  
  
"Slade didn't do anything.I just.tripped.hit my head.I'm very clumsy ya know.." lied Patsy.  
  
She wanted to tell Pride so bad, tell him how Slade had hurt her, how he had beaten her to the state she was in, how she wanted out of this relationship so much. But she just couldn't. Patsy knew that if she did just tell Pride the whole truth, and Slade found out, she might end up worse off than she already was, so she kept the dark secret to herself.  
  
Pride could tell by the tentativeness in Patsy's voice that she was lying to him. He knew damn well that Slade was responsible for all this. But he couldn't help her if she wouldn't tell him the truth.  
  
Pride picked Patsy up in his arms as he stood up.  
  
"Where are you taking me Pride? Put me down! Slade will be back any minute now!" said Patsy, the fear showing in her swollen eyes and in her shaky voice.  
  
"Somehow I doubt that he'll be back anytime soon.." said Pride as he began to walk down the hallway, still carrying the battered Patsy.  
  
"You don't know him Pride, he doesn't stay gone for very long! Now put me down!" said Patsy.  
  
Pride paused in the middle of the hallway and stared into her eyes, trying to decide if he should grant her wish to let her down or take her somewhere where that sorry excuse of a man couldn't get to her.  
  
"Ok, I'll let you down, but you have to promise me that you'll tell me if something else happens to you, whatever it is and whoever has done it." Said Pride, not putting Patsy down until she answered him.  
  
"Sure, now put me down." Said Patsy.  
  
Pride sat her down on her feet.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Pride, thanks for checking up on me by the way.you're a great friend." Said Patsy as she stared at the ground.  
  
"Anytime Pats." Said Pride as he smiled at her.  
  
Somehow she was still beautiful on the inside and out, even if she was beaten and bruised and looked like she could continue on to the next world at any moment.  
  
Patsy smiled a weak but sincere smile at Pride and turned the other direction to walk away.  
  
Pride sighed and frowned as he watched her limp down the hallway and groan with every painful step she took.  
  
After a few moments of watching her Pride could take it no more. He ran after her and stopped when he'd caught up with her.  
  
"Patsy, I can't let you be alone like this, why don't you come to my room for a bit, we can talk, I can fix you some dinner." Said Pride, hoping she wouldn't reject his offer.  
  
She thought about it for a few seconds and then broke out into a wide grin from ear to ear.  
  
"Sure.ok.I guess I could spare a few minutes." Said Patsy.  
  
"Great!" said Pride, sounding a bit too happy over the fact that he was having a friend in his room for dinner.  
  
Pride then offered his arm to lean on as they walked back to his room. Patsy gladly leaned on him and he supported her as they made their way back to Pride's humble habitat.  
  
Chapter 33 ~ Characters: Ved, Cloe, Mystery Person  
  
Ved had somehow lost Cloe as he chased after her, but he did know she had left the mall. As he walked out of the mall to begin the search for her, he beat himself up over the whole deal, thinking of how he could have ever thought that May wouldn't think that their practice sessions were more than just a friend helping out a friend.  
  
Ved walked along a long winding sidewalk that lead to the beach, praying that Cloe would be there when he got to it, and also hoping that she'd hear him out before she totally gave up on their relationship.  
  
When he got to the edge of the beach and looked out over the white sand, he spotted Cloe sitting on a large rock with her knees help up under her chin and shivering. Ved rushed towards her and slowed down as he got nearer. When he got about two feet away from her he walked slowly , waiting for her reaction, just waiting for her to stand and slap him a good one.  
  
When he was finally right beside her he was surprised when she just turned around and threw her arms around his neck, crying. "Hold me Ved." She sobbed. Ved gladly wrapped his arms around the shuddering Cloe. "Clo, I'm sorry , I nev-" Cloe cut him off "It doesn't matter Ved, I know you love me, I know I love you, so just hold me ok? I really need you right now." Said Cloe. Ved only nodded and tightened his grip around Cloe as he sat down on the rock himself, pulling her down onto his lap.  
  
They set there for what seemed like hours, just enjoying the sound of the waves pounding onto the shore, and watching the blue clouds start to turn pink as the sun began to set. "Yes." Said Cloe suddenly but calmly. Ved was confused for only a split second but then realized what question she was answering.  
  
He pulled the small box that he had closed and thrown back in his pocket out and opened it once more. He took the ring and placed it on Cloe's tanned ring finger, and she caught his hand as he started to pull it away. Ved smiled and she slid sideways in his lap as he leaned down to lock lips with her.  
  
Suddenly Cloe started laughing and she jumped up out of his lap, running towards the water. "C'mon Ved, It'll be our first swim since we've been engaged!" said Cloe with glee as she walked around in the shallow water, feeling the waves crashing into her slender legs.  
  
Ved stripped off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest and kicked off his shoes as he ran towards Cloe. "Haha! You can't catch me!" said Cloe as she took off running and laughing down the section of the beach with the shallow water. Ved chased her but obviously wasn't a good runner because he didn't catch up with her until she got exhausted and suddenly collapsed on the beach. Ved didn't see her move after she hit the sand so he grew worried and sped up his pace.  
  
"Cloe! Are you ok?!" he said Frantically as he dropped down next to her. Ved shook her, but she still didn't make a noise or any sign to show that she was still living.  
  
Ved heard a muffled giggle and was startled when her arms popped up and pulled him down on top of her. "Cloe!" said Ved in a relieved voice. "Haha, gotcha!" said Cloe as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
The both of them were breathing hard and could feel the electricity flowing through their bodies, just waiting for something to bring it to life. "Make love to me Ved!" said Cloe softly but excitedly. "Sure!" said Ved as he smiled an evil grin at her and practically left her breathless with the kiss that followed it.  
  
From behind the giant rocks someone watched the happy young couple as they rolled across the beach, wrapped up in the raw passion that was being unleashed. The person lifted binoculars to their eyes and watched as Ved and Cloe's clothes were soon lost in the waves, being carried out to sea.  
  
Chapter 34 ~ Characters: Patsy, Pride, Slade  
  
Pride gingerly helped Patsy sit down on his bed. "So, what would you like for dinner?" asked Pride, trying not to stare at her almost entirely bruised face. "I'm sure I'd eat anything you'll cook." Said Patsy. "Ok, I am going to make us a couple sandwiches, so it won't take too long and we'll have some time to chat. Sound good?" said Pride. "Sounds wonderful." Said Patsy forcing a smile to her face.  
  
She didn't understand why someone who knew so little about her was being so nice to her, why he even cared. "Be back in a jiffy ok? Will you be ok here for a few while I go make our dinner?" asked Pride. "Sure, I'll be fine." Pride nodded and walked out of the door and down the hallway, leaving the door about 6 inches open.  
  
Patsy decided she'd rest until he got back so she scooted back onto his bed and rested her aching head on one of his soft pillows. "Is he going to come back?" said Patsy to herself, referring to Slade. "I hope not." she whispered.  
  
Patsy sat there in silence thinking about how she could have ever picked someone so vicious over Dal, how stupid she was to think Slade really loved her, and about how nice a person Pride seemed to be. After about 15 minutes she heard the door creak back open and looked up expecting to see Prides gentle face, but gasped in fear as she saw Slade appear.  
  
"You thought I left huh? I knew he'd come to your rescue, stupid fool. Why do you make me do this to you Patsy? All I want is for you to love me the way I love you. Is that too much to ask?" said Slade as he took a step closer to the bed and slowly began to raise his hand, which had a large wooden baseball bat clutched in it.  
  
Patsy just looked up at him as she scooted back as far as she can on the bed away from him. He laughed when Patsy couldn't go any further and walked to the edge of the bed. "Please.Slade..leave.you're not supposed to be here." said Patsy. "Well neither are you my dear, you're supposed to be with me, but that didn't stop you from taking the first chance you got to sleep around did it?" said Slade.  
  
"I think you need to leave Slade." Came a husky voice from the doorway. Patsy looked up to see Pride, who was carrying a glass tray of sandwiches, fruit, two long stemmed glasses halfway filled with wine, and two unlit candles. Slade took one look at Pride and took a step back away from Patsy, as if he knew if he laid a finger on her then Pride would rip him apart. "Hey man, I was just talking to MY girlfriend." Said Slade. "Well, if you don't mind, I think you should leave, me and Patsy would like to eat dinner in peace." Said Pride.  
  
"What makes you think you can just have dinner with my girl?" said Slade. "Why shouldn't I?" said Pride softly but sternly. "Because, she's mine, and I know what your up to, you want to make Patsy think you just want to be friends, but deep down, you'll jump her bones the minute she gives in." said Slade as he took a step towards Pride as if challenging him to fight.  
  
"I don't think it would be wise to start a fight in front of the lady." Said Pride to Slade as he set the tray down on his desk. "I think it'd be a great idea." Said Slade. "It'll show her who the real man is." Said Slade. "Alright, if you insist on solving things this way than I guess I can oblige." Said Pride as he took a deep breath and positioned himself into a karate stance.  
  
Slade laughed and put his fists up, after a few moments he took a swing at Pride but missed when Pride ducked. Slade grunted and took another swing, but this time Pride caught his arm and flipped him over, causing him to fall and hit his head on the hard wooden floor of Pride's room.  
  
Slade decided he didn't want to see what Pride would do next and got up to retreat out of the room, but before he went he said "I'll get you someday soon, ya here? It'll be when ya least expect it, just know I warned you!" He then ran off down the hallway.  
  
Pride rushed to Patsy on the bed and she looked at him for a moment before collapsing in his strong arms and crying her eyes out. "Oh Pride, I can't handle it anymore, he did it, he hit me, all these bruises are his doing, I just didn't know how to tell you, or if I even should, I'll probably regret telling you all this." Said Patsy.  
  
"Shhh.don't worry Patsy, I won't let him hurt you again." Said Pride as he pulled her closer. She rested her head on his broad chest and let him lay beck on the bed, with her laying down with him. She was happy to see Slade be proven wrong, Pride didn't try to make her do anything she didn't want to, he just held her, comforted her, made her feel safe.  
  
Chapter 35 ~ Characters: Jay, Ebony  
  
When they had finally picked up all the shredded clothes and pictures and fixed the disturbed furniture, Ebony and Jay decided to take another rest. Ebony changed into a pair of comfy Old Navy Draw String pants and an oversized whiteTee shirt of Jays that had the phrase "My girlfriend is da bomb!" printed in medium sized black letters on the front of it.  
  
Jay sprawled out on the bed, propping his back against a few pillows that were being supported by the headboard. Ebony crawled onto the bed and cuddled up close to him, inhaling the scent of his Curve cologne. Jay put his arm around her and fiddled with her long braids.  
  
"Jay?" said Ebony. "Hmm?" said Jay in that sexy voice that just melted Ebony's heart. She decided not to ask him what she had originally planned on, which was if he really loved her or was he pretending. "Are you keeping something from me?" she asked. Jay was suddenly stunned by her question and didn't immediately answer. "Why would you think that?" he said. Ebony detected the guilt in his voice but didn't think much of it. "Oh I don't know, you seem to be quieter lately, like you want to talk about something but don't know how to start the conversation." Said Ebony.  
  
Jay hugged her close "There's nothing wrong hun, I have just had a whole lot to think about ya know, with us getting married and the baby on it's way." He said.  
  
A big smile broke out across Ebony's face as she placed her hand on her tummy that was now as big as a basketball. Jay lightly laid his strong hand on top of hers and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Just as they were about to kiss, Ebony felt a sharp pain in her stomach, it ripped through her like there was no tomorrow and she felt like she'd been shot. "OOO.." she wailed as she squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. "Ebony? What's wrong?" said Jay as his eyebrows rose in concern.  
  
"I don't know.something's wrong with the baby." Choked out Ebony as the pain returned, this time ten times worse. "AGGHHH!!!" she screamed as she squeezed Jay's hand, nearly cutting off his circulation.  
  
"I'm taking you to the hospital wing Ebony, right now!" said Jay as he picked her up in his arms; as he picked her up he felt a dampness and grew worried. Ebony gasped as she realized what was happening. "Jay..my water broke..but.but.it's too soon." she wailed. "Shhh.don't worry Ebbs, our baby will be ok." said Jay trying to convince Ebony and himself that nothing was going to go wrong, that their baby would be just fine.  
  
Chapter 36 ~ Characters: Jay, Ebony, Siva, the baby  
  
Jay stood by Ebony in the hospital room, her practically about to break his hand and screaming bloody murder. "JAY! I HATE YOU!" she screamed.  
  
Jay looked at Ebony and frowned. "Just calm down Ebony, Siva is coming." Said Jay trying to soothe her.  
  
"CALM DOWN?! DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!" screamed Ebony.  
  
Jay didn't answer.  
  
"Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm the one who's in the worst pain imaginable and I'm the one who's having the baby!" said Ebony.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" asked Jay.  
  
"No! I need you! Right here beside me!" said Ebony yanking him towards her.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I won't leave for a second! It's ok, everything is going to be ok." Said Jay as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"AGGHHH!" Ebony screamed as another contraction ripped through her tense body.  
  
"I'll never forgive you for this Jay! You did this to me! You got me pregnant! How could you put me through such pain!" she yelled as yet another contraction hit her only a couple minutes after the other one.  
  
Jay just looked so confused and worried, he didn't say a word, just let Ebony squeeze his hand and cut him down for putting her through all this.  
  
Siva suddenly rushed into the room. "Ok! I'm here, lets check her out ok?" she said as she lifted the blanket that was covering Ebony. "Oh my, how far along is she?" asked Siva.  
  
"Only 6 months!" said Jay worriedly. "Will our baby be ok??!" he said, his voice cracking.  
  
"I don't know, that's very premature, most don't survive being born that early, but some do, we'll just have to wait and see." Said Siva. She settled herself in front of Ebony and said "Ok Ebony, honey, I need you to push for me, your baby is ready to come out, you just have to help it along. Can you do that?"  
  
Ebony just moaned and squeezed Jay's hand as hard as she could as she pushed. She fell back onto the bed exhausted.  
  
"Ok Ebony, one more should do it, c'mon, just one more." said Siva.  
  
Ebony looked at Jay as tears poured from her eyes. "I can't do it." She said.  
  
"Yes you can Ebbs, I know you can, just do it!" said Jay as he squeezed her hand to give her some confidence and support. Ebony took a deep breath, and suddenly sat up, putting all her energy into the final push. Ebony screamed out but soon it was all over and they heard crying coming from Siva's arms.  
  
"Congratulations you two, you have a beautiful baby girl!" said Siva.  
  
"Would you like to cut the cord Jay?" asked Siva. Jay took one look and shook his head No. Siva laughed and did it for him. She then sat the new born baby on a small table and cleaned her off before wrapping her in a pale pink cotton blanket.  
  
"Is she ok? Healthy?" said a concerned Ebony.  
  
"She's perfect!" said Siva "As healthy as any other new born baby!"  
  
She handed Ebony her daughter. Ebony cradled the new life in her arms as Jay sat on the edge of the hospital bed with his arm around her shoulders. Tears of relief and happiness trickled down Ebony's cheeks, mixing with sweat that was pouring from her forehead.  
  
"Jay, can you believe it? We have a baby, me and you, a daughter." Said Ebony as she smiled down at the bundle of joy in her arms.  
  
"She's gorgeous, takes after her mother." Said Jay as he touched his daughters head and felt the softness of the little patch of dark hair like Ebony's on it.  
  
The baby's eyes peeked open slowly and Ebony squealed with glee. "She has your eyes Jay!" said Ebony as she leaned up and gave Jay a light kiss.  
  
Siva then interrupted them and said "Have you chosen a name yet?"  
  
"Yes, we have." Said Ebony as she looked back down at the beauty in her arms. "Tara." Said Ebony. Siva looked to Jay and he smiled and nodded as Ebony handed him his daughter.  
  
"Tara. It's beautiful, I wish you two luck with the journey your about to embark upon, the journey of parenthood." Said Siva. She smiled at the couple before walking out of the room to give them some privacy.  
  
"Hello Tara, I'm your daddy, did you know that?" said Jay as he beamed down at the tiny sleeping form in his strong arms.  
  
Ch 37 Characters: Ved, Cloe, Mystery Person  
  
Ved and Cloe Lay in each others arms in the sand , not caring that they'd just lost every s**** of clothing they had had on. Cloe's back was to Ved because she couldn't get close enough to him facing the other way , for her tummy was huge now and she only had a month to go in her pregnancy.  
  
"Ved?" said Cloe.  
  
"Hmmm?" replied Ved.  
  
"Don't you think we should be getting back the mall now? It's getting real late."  
  
Ved looked at the watch on his wrist, the only thing that was still on his body.  
  
"Oh! You're right, It's 11:24!" said Ved.  
  
They got up and Cloe rushed to the giant rock where she had left her long coat at. She wrapped it around her body and then smiled as she felt strong arms encircle her waist.  
  
"What am I supposed to wear?" said Ved softly into her ear. Cloe's maroon lips curled into a smile. "Nothing." She whispered back.  
  
Just then they heard a rustling noise from behind them and turned around. Ved shielded Cloe as he glanced around. All he saw was a black long leather jacket laying on the ground, that didn't belong to either of them and that they hadn't noticed before.  
  
"V- V-Ved? Where'd that come from?" said Cloe, her bottom lip quivering.  
  
"I don't know." whispered Ved as he stooped down and picked it up.  
  
"But I'm glad we found it, I definitely am not walking into that mall revealing everything." Said Ved as he slipped the coat on, it seemed to be the perfect fit and came down to about his knees.  
  
Ved wrapped his arm around Cloe, who was looking around, scared as to what she might see. "Don't worry Clo, I won't let anything happen to you." Said Ved.  
  
"I know you won't." said Cloe trying to convince herself of that fact. They made their way up the path to the road that lead to the mall ,untouched.  
  
But what they didn't know was that their pursuer was following them, watching every move they made, every step that they took.  
  
Cloe thought she heard footsteps behind them as they walked down the road but disregarded them, telling herself that she was just overreacting and needed to calm down.  
  
As they walked Cloe suddenly collapsed onto the middle of the road, clutching her round tummy.  
  
"Ved! My..My..My water just broke." Said Cloe looking up at him. Ved looked around and grew very worried, he couldn't go for help, he couldn't leave Cloe here by herself, or could he?  
  
"Cloe? Do you want me to go for help, can you get up?" Cloe shook her head no.  
  
"No Ved! Don't leave me here in the dark, alone. I can't get up, it's too much pain." Groaned Cloe.  
  
"What am I supposed to do then?" said Ved. Cloe looked up at him and bit her bottom lip as she thought about what kind of a predicament they were now in.  
  
Ved suddenly got a determined look on his face and he swooped down and with all his strength lifted Cloe from the road. He was surprised he could lift her, because she was considerably heavier than before with two babies inside of her and all.  
  
Cloe looked at him and started to breath heavily and grit her teeth together as the first contraction ripped through her body.  
  
Ved walked down the road as fast as he could, but with every step he took his legs hurt more. Cloe screamed as she saw a dark form she couldn't make out coming towards Ved from behind.  
  
Whoever it was suddenly clubbed Ved in the head with a huge rock , causing him to go unconscious and fall to the ground, also dropping Cloe as he fell.  
  
Cloe stared up into the eyes of the person that now stood over her. "You." she breathed as a look of horror crossed her tanned face.  
  
Chapter 38  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Amber, Bray, Brady, Baby Bray, Trudy, Lex, Patch, Gel, Siva  
  
Amber and Bray walked in behind Patch and Gel, with Lex following behind them, still carryihg a hollaring Trudy.  
  
"Put me down you thug!" said Trudy as she hit Lex in the back. Lex cringed and started to walk up the stairs in the mall. "We're going to our room, could you watch Brady for a bit Amber?" asked Lex.  
  
"Of course Lex, take as much time as you need." Said Amber sweetly as she glanced at Gel, who was clutching Patch's hand in hers again and trying to convince him to come to her room.  
  
"No thanks, I think I'll just take a look around, sleep in the café on a couch or soemthing."said Patch as he quickly pried Gel's hand from his and rushed to the café to escape her.  
  
Amber laughed and said "Not taking the hints I see." She said to Gel.  
  
"I'm gonna go put these two to bed." Said Bray as he took Baby Bray from Amber into his other arm and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Sure love. Be up in a bit." Said Amber as she watched Bray disappear up the stairs to their room.  
  
She then turned her attention back to Gel, crossing her arms and waiting for Gel to say something.  
  
"He's just playing hard to get is all!" Gel finally said as she clunked up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Sure he is.." said Amber. She walked on past the stairs to the café where Patch was sitting in a booth. She smiled when she noticed he'd fallen asleep; his head was tilted back on the chair and he was lightly snoring.  
  
She sat down across from him, makign the chair squeak and causing his eyes to pop open as he awoke. "You don't like Gel the way she does you, do you?" asked Amber curiously.  
  
"Well..she's just not my type." Said Patch as he ran his hands through his short, blonde fluffy hair.  
  
"You do know she's not going to let up unless you actually tell her that right? She thinks you're playing hard to get." Said Amber.  
  
Patch sighed and rested his head on his arms on the table. "Maybe you're wrong." He said.  
  
"Nope! I've known Gel long enough to know she's as annoying as ever, and she's not going to let youg et away that easily! Well, I'm off to bed! See you in the mourning Patch." Said Amber as she stood up and exited the café, heading to her and Bray's room.  
  
Patch sat up again and looked around, the vafe was quiet errie actually, only a small light in the kitchen was shining into the place, and it was dead silent. Suddenly he heard foot steps coming in and looked over to see a girl about his age walk in, dressed in a long pale pink night gown with a dark purple robe around it.  
  
She jumped back when she saw him and put up her fists in defense. "Who are you?" said the girl. "I'm Patch, I helped Amber and the others escape, she said I could stay here for a little while." Said Patch.  
  
"They're back? Is Lex ok?" asked the girl.  
  
"He's fine, but Trudy isn't, seems to have some memory loss if I'm not mistaken." Said Patch as he stood up next to her.  
  
"Who might you be?" he asked, looking down at her, for ne now towered a good 8 or so inches above her.  
  
"Siva." Said Siva softly as she started to walk into the kitchen area. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" she called.  
  
"I'd love some." Said Patch as he watched her turn and their eyes lock.  
  
Part 2 ~ *later that night* ~ Characters: Siva, Ellie, Jack, Ved, Danni  
  
Ellie's head jerked to the left and she screamed as the nightmare filled her head. All she could see was Jack being brutally murdered at the hands of Danni, and her never being able to lay eyes on his gentle soul again.  
  
She suddenly awoke from this wretched dream, drenched in a cold sweat, and gasped when she realized she was able to move her arms and wiggle her toes.  
  
The door swung open and Siva strolled in, a clipboard in her hands. "Well, looks like you're getting along just great." She said smiling as she jotted a few notes down on the clip board.  
  
"But I thought I was..paralyzed.." said Ellie as she slowly set up and cranked the bed up so she could lean onto it.  
  
"Looks like you just had some major swelling, and that caused temporary paralysis." Said Siva.  
  
"Where might your lovely man be? I wanna tell him the great news" asked Siva.  
  
Ellie frowned and tears began to flow down her make-upless cheeks as the scene of Danni dragging Jack out of the room made it's way into her already tormented mind.  
  
Siva walked closer to Ellie "Oh honey, what's got you so upset?" asked Siva as she stared sympathetically down at Ellie.  
  
Before Ellie new it, she had begun to pour her whole story out to Siva, everything, Jack's cheating, their brake-ups, their almost engagement, the terrible things Danni had done, and how she'd just simply walked right into the hospital and drug Jack out, with Ellie being able to do nothing but stare as her true love was taken away from her.  
  
Siva's jaw dropped when Ellie was done, and she stood up straight. "I am going to find Lex, you have to tell him what Danni did Ellie, maybe he can help bring Jack back." Said Siva.  
  
Ellie only nodded as a fresh load of tears began to pour from the corners of her puffy red eyes.  
  
Meanwhile..Danni drug Jack down the road..it was pitch dark and Jack was barely conscious, but finally awoke. He didn't understand how Danni could even see where she was going. She seemed to be going no where particular just trying to get as far away as possible from the mall by heading down the road to the beach, why she was going down this road Jack did not know.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" said Jack groggily as he noticed his hands tied behind as she drug him along. "It's no concern to you." Said Danni as she continued to walk. Jack's eyes opened wide as he looked down the road and thought he saw a blonde head laying in the middle of it. As they grew closer and were only a few yards away Jack gasped when he saw Ved unconscious and sprawled out in the middle of the road.  
  
What Jack didn't understand was why he was alone.Cloe was no where in sight.all that was around him was what looked like Cloe's coat.but nothing else.  
  
"What did you do to them?!" asked Jack, thinking Danni had harmed the happy young couple.  
  
"What? I've never seen this guy before in my life!" said Danni as she let Jack fall to the ground, still tied up, and knelt down next to Ved's body.  
  
"Whoever he is, he's still alive, seems to be breathing." Said Danni.  
  
"You have to help him! He's a good friend of mine!" said Jack trying to pick up his head so he could see what Danni was doing.  
  
"Untie me already! I know a few things on how to help him, he might die if you don't let me get to work right away." Said Jack.  
  
Danni laughed. "Good try Jacky boy, if you think you're getting out of those ropes anytime soon your sadly mistaken." Said Danni with a sneer.  
  
"Blondie here will just have to stick it out with no help from you." Said Danni. She put her hands on Ved's shoulders and shook him "Hey, are you alive in there?" she said.  
  
Ved's eyes snapped open after a couple shakes from Danni. He quickly sat up, looking around "Who are you?" he said looking at the beautiful light skinned, green eyed, strong looking woman with long and full jet black hair, on her knees before him.  
  
Danni grinned as she watched Ved look her up and down. "Hi, I'm Danni." She said in an oddly sweet tone. "Who might you be?" she asked. "Ved." Said Ved, still dazzled by her complete and utter beauty.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters : Cloe, Kidnapper (revealed in part)  
  
Cloe awoke the next mourning in a strange settin; she realized she was in the woods, deep in the woods. She looked herself over and didn't recognize the black tube top and black leather capri pants that clung to her body. She didn't know why, but she felt exhausted, as if she'd been running laps around a track for the past hour.  
  
She then looked at what she seemed to be laying on, which was a small cot with a sheet and blanket on it. "You're kids need their mom, now get up." Said a familar voice.  
  
Cloe looked up and saw May standing on the side of the cot peering down at her. "My kids?" said Cloe confused. Suddenly it all came back to her and flashbacks of the dreadful night before filled her racing mind.  
  
Cloe got up and tried to run, but May caught her arm, "You're not going anywhere little missy." She said forcing her back onto the caught and reaching into a big basket that she'd carried over to the cot.  
  
"Now shut this kid up!" said May. May lifted a tiny screaming form out of the basket and handed it to Cloe. Cloe took the child in her arms and realized it instantly as one of hers from the identical eyes of Jays that it had and the dark hair and dark complextion of hers. Cloe rocked her daughter back in forth in her arms and she soon quieted down before falling fast asleep.  
  
"Where's my other Child?" demanded Cloe.  
  
"Don't get your panties all in a bunch now, you're other little brat is sleeping, in the basket." May moved the basket onto the cot with Cloe and she peeked inside it and smiled as her eyes ran over another daughter, but the total opposite of her sister, with light skin, green eyes, and a little blonde patch of hair.  
  
"So what should we call these two?" asked May.  
  
Cloe looked up sharply "Why did you take me away from Ved? Why not take him?" asked Cloe.  
  
"Simple. I want Ved, and I know he'll do whatever I want if he knows I have his precious woman and two newborn children. It's the perfect plan actually." Said May.  
  
Cloe raised an eyebrow. "How is that going to win Ved's heart?" she asked.  
  
"I don't need his heart.I just want him to be with me.and if I threaten to harm his poor fiance, like I said, he'll do whatever I ask of him, including being with me." Said May nodding her head in satisfaction with her plan.  
  
"But don't you want to be with someone who actually loves you, I mean, how long could you go on like that anyways, why would you want to be with someone who won't ever love you back." Said Cloe.  
  
Cloe's words made May's head droop in sorrow, but not for too long, for she snapped back up and said "I don't need anyone to love me, I just need someone to be with, and why not that person be Ved?" said May tauntingly as she smiled at Cloe.  
  
"You can't do this!" shrieked Cloe. "You can't just take a man's soon to be wife and his two children that he hasn't even seen." She said.  
  
May laughed and said "Oh no, that's where you're wrong, I don't plan to keep you, I know some people who'd love to have a slave and a couple new kids." Said May.  
  
Cloe looked at May like she was crazy a deranged individual and was about to reply when May spoke "What are these two going to be named?" she asked.  
  
Cloe's expression softened as she looked at her dark haired daughter in her arms. "Mya." She said softly and smiled. May smirked and laughed a tiny laugh.  
  
"And what about this one?" she said pointing into the basket. "Juliet." Said Cloe.  
  
"Guess you already had them picked out huh?" said May.  
  
Cloe frowned as an image of Ved popped into her head.  
  
"Yes, me and Ved had already chosen the names, but Ved will never see his daughters so what does it matter?" said Cloe sadly as she lifted Juliet out of the basket to hold in her other arm.  
  
For a split second May felt bad about what she had done, she had just corrupted a perfectly happy family, but then thoughts of how she'd have Ved in the end filled her head and wiped away any guilty feelings that might be lingering around.  
  
Chapter 39  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Jack, Danni, Ved, Ellie, Lex  
  
Jack squirmed around on the ground trying to maneuver his way out of the rope that was tightly binding his wrists together.  
  
"So what are you doing out here in the middle of the road, all alone?" asked Danni.  
  
"Oh I'm not alone." said Ved as he looked around thinking he'd see Cloe somewhere on the ground close by. He grew very worried and his head jerked around in a panic as he searched but saw no sign of her anywhere.  
  
"Where is Cloe?! What have you done with her?" said Ved accusingly to Danni. "And why is Jack all tied up?" he said noticing Jack working hard at trying to loosen the thick ropes around his wrists.  
  
"That's none of your business." Said Danni , her voice still in a surprisingly nice tone.  
  
Ved thought about it for a moment and figured that this Danni girl must have kidnapped Jack, why such a beautiful girl would do such a thing was beyond him. He looked over to Jack and was startled to see him looking straight back at him. Jack mouthed the words "Distract her!"  
  
Ved, seeing this, couldn't come up with any awesome plans right off the bat, so he did what popped into his head first. "So.." he said, drawing Danni's attention from Jack back to him. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he said sitting up and straightening himself up, puffing out his strong chest.  
  
Danni blushed and shook her head no as she looked at the ground. Meanwhile Jack was somehow loosening the ropes without even making so much as a rustle.  
  
"That's good." Said Ved smiling at Danni as he glanced at Jack to see how he was progressing. Danni scooted closer to Ved. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked as her breathing started to speed up.  
  
Ved licked his lips and swallowed, he didn't know if he should answer that truthfully, cause he wondered if he said yes if that would jeprodize Jack's plan to escape.  
  
He watched Jack finally slip out of the ropes as he replied to Danni's question. "Well, sort of, not too serious though." Said Ved trying to keep her attention long enough to let Jack get a little ways away.  
  
Jack slowly backed away from Danni and Ved, being careful not to step on any stray twigs in the road. When he was about 20 yards away he took off running down the street towards the mall. Danni jerked around and said "Hey! You get back here Jack!"  
  
She watched him fade into the distance but didn't say anything else or even attempt to go after Jack. Instead she turned back around to Ved and a grin spread over her face from ear to ear.  
  
"Well.now that we're alone." she said sexily as she pressed herself up against his chest, making him lean back on his hands for support. Ved's eyes darted around in nervousness as he felt her hot breath on his cheek. "Wh-wh what did you have in mind?" said Ved, not knowing how to get himself out of this totally ludicrous situation.  
  
Meanwhile.Jack sighed with relief as he finally reached the mall entrance. He burst in through the door and looked around trying to remember which way he should go to get to the hospital wing.  
  
But he suddenly saw a slender blonde haired figure walking down the stairs looking very downcast, with their head down as they walked. He stood silent and his heart nearly stopped beating when he realized who it was.  
  
"Ellie?!" he said. Ellie's head shot up at the sound of the familiar male voice.  
  
"Jack!? Is it really you?!" shrieked Ellie as tears started to pour down her still make-up less face. They both ran towards each other and Jack scooped Ellie up off the ground into his arms and swung her around in a big hug.  
  
"Ellie!" said Jack still shocked at seeing her out of the bed.walking.  
  
"Oh Jack, I was so scared for you!" said Ellie as she squeezed Jack's neck tight, like she didn't ever intend on letting him go.  
  
"Ellie, what happened? I mean, why are you up? I don't understand.I thought you were.." said Jack tightening his grip around Ellie's waist.  
  
"I'm fine, it was just temporary, Siva says I'll be fine!" said Ellie as she tilted her head back to look up at him. Jack's eyes looked longingly into hers and he felt as if all his prayers were being answered at once.  
  
"What did that witch do to you?" asked Ellie, her voice suddenly turning bitter as her face contorted into an angry glare.  
  
"Don't worry about Danni Ellie, She's not what matters now anyways." Said Jack, his face turning serious.  
  
"Yes, you're right Jack, she's not, what matters is me and you." Said Ellie. Jack responded with an intimate kiss.  
  
"Geesh, you gotta breathe sometime." They suddenly stopped kissing and looked over to see Lex watching them with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"You're just jealous." Said Jack as he grinned down at Ellie and began to kiss her again. Lex just shook his head and said "Young love.to bad it won't last." before walking off down the hallway, his boots making a soft thud as they hit the ground with every step he took.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Jay, Ebony, Lex, Tara  
  
Jay sat in him and Ebony's room on the bed, with Tara in his left arm and his other arm around Ebony as she slept on his shoulder. Jay looked down at Tara and watched her yawn and open her little dark brown eyes; he smiled at her and she laughed a little baby laugh that awoke Ebony.  
  
Ebony looked at her soon to be husband and their daughter and thought about how great her life was, she had everything she wanted, Jay, a daughter, and she was getting married in 2 days. How could life possibly get any better? "Have you chosen a maid of honor?" asked Jay, practically reading her thoughts.  
  
"Of course I've thought about it Jay, but it's so hard to chose between friends, would it be all right if I didn't have one maid of honor but all my friends as bridesmaids?" asked Ebony.  
  
"Of course, you know I wouldn't care, do whatever you please, you're the star in this big production." Said Jay as he kissed the left side of her forehead. Tara squirmed in Jay's arms and laughed at her father again.  
  
"What's so darn funny about my face?" said Jay in a laughing tone. Ebony giggled,  
  
"Nothing, you're face is perfect, just perfect." She said as she took Tara out of Jay's arms and put her in the bassinet on her side of the bed.  
  
"Hey! Why'd ya do that?" said Jay looking at Tara in the bassinet and then back to Ebony.  
  
"Because I wanted to do this." Said Ebony, her voice suddenly getting that deep sexy tone again as she rolled over on top of Jay.  
  
Just as they were starting to get undressed a knock came at their door. Jay groaned with annoyance and Ebony quickly zipped her top back up as he slipped his shirt back on. Jay leaned over to give Ebony a kiss before answering the door, but they must have been a moment too long cause it swung open.  
  
"My lord, does anyone worry about anything but gettin some around here?" said Lex rolling his eyes.  
  
"What do you want Lex?" said Ebony, sounding like her old self again.  
  
"Are you going to go patrolling?" he asked Jay, not even acknowledging Ebony's presence in the room.  
  
"We're busy Lex, we just had a baby in case you haven't noticed." Said Ebony, answering for Jay, with an edge to her voice.  
  
"Yeah, how about that, how is the little pip squeak?" said Lex motioning towards the bassinet.  
  
"She's fine Lex, now if you don't mind, please leave." said Ebony as she got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Actually, I needed to talk to Jay here for a moment." Said Lex.  
  
"What about?" said Jay, finally getting a word in.  
  
"It's kinda personal." Said Lex.  
  
Ebony rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go fix a warm bottle for Tara, watch her while I'm gone Jay ok?" said Ebony.  
  
Jay stood up and walked over to his fiance, "You know I will." He said as he leaned down and brushed his lips across hers.  
  
"Be back in a few." Said Ebony as she made an annoyed look at Lex and proceeded out the door and down the hallway.  
  
As Jay shut the door again he turned back to Lex. "So what's up Lex?" he said, wondering why Lex would want to speak to him.  
  
"Well, It's Trudy." said Lex. "Something is wrong with her Jay, it seems like she doesn't remember anything, not me, not our marriage, not even our daughter." Said Lex.  
  
"What? What happened?" said Jay confused.  
  
"I don't know Jay, that's why I've come to you, I need you to try and talk to her, you guys were real hot and heavy a while back, maybe she'll believe you if you tell her the truth." Said Lex, with hope shining in his eyes.  
  
Jay didn't know what to say, he was silent for a little while as pictures of him and Trudy's past popped up everywhere in his mind. They had been quite the couple about a year back, Jay had at one time thought she was the one for him. But somehow Lex came into the whole deal and things between Jay and Trudy weren't as clear as they seemed to be. Eventually they drifted apart, Trudy had fallen for Lex, and Jay for Ebony, and although they had found new loves, they had still never really broken up or settled things between each other, neither had even said more than a few words to the other for the past year.  
  
"I don't know Lex, I don't think that'd be a good idea." Said Jay, an uneasy feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Oh c'mon man, she won't listen to a word I'm telling her, she thinks I'm trying to trick her or something. Please Jay, I need my Trudy back, and I think the only way she'll get back to her old self is if you talk to her." Said Lex.  
  
Jay thought about it for a moment, and soon figured that he was reading too much into this, overreacting, why should he not be able to talk to Trudy, they weren't together anymore, she was married for God's sake.  
  
"Ok Lex, I'll do it. But I'm not promising any miracles. We have to wait until Ebony gets back though, I can't leave Tara here by herself." Said Jay.  
  
Lex nodded and sighed with annoyance at the baby in the bassinet, who all of a sudden busted out crying. Jay rushed over to her side and gently lifted her up and into his arms  
  
"Shhh.daddy's here." Said Jay as he rocked her in his arms.  
  
Lex laughed at the display of affection this supposed tough as a rock guy was showing.  
  
Jay looked up and blushed when he saw Lex laughing. "Well, I can't just let her cry can I?" said Jay as an excuse for his actions.  
  
"Sure, go right ahead Jay, it's just, I never really pictured you as the daddy type, let along our vindictive little red firecracker as a mother!" said Lex as he laughed harder.  
  
Jay just rolled his eyes and watched Tara stop crying and yawn as she stretched in his arms.  
  
Chapter 40  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Jack, Ellie, Ruby  
  
Jack and Ellie lay in their bed, Jack on his stomach beside Ellie who was tangled in their sheets asleep on her side.  
  
Jack slowly got up, trying not to wake Ellie, and went to the restroom for a hot shower. When he had finished and come out he found Ellie yawning and sitting at her desk in her light pink robe, writing in a small book, with her back to him.  
  
He proceeded to their dresser, in search of a fresh pair of boxers and clothes for the day. "You have some clean clothes in the basket beside the bed." Said Ellie not turning around.  
  
"What are you writing in that thing?" he asked as he pulled a clean Hawaiian shirt from the basket.  
  
Ellie shut the book and shoved it back into the open drawer beside her before slamming it shut as well.  
  
"Just stuff." She said quickly as she stood up and walked towards Jack, a small smile playing on her face as she walked, her long robe making a brushing sound as it drug across the floor.  
  
She stopped when she was about a foot away from him and said "What do you have planned for the day?"  
  
"Not much, I have to go on patrol with Lex, but that's only for a few hours, I should be back by 2 o'clock, give or take a few minutes." Said Jack.  
  
"Oh.have fun." Said Ellie flatly. She walked on past him towards the dresser.  
  
"Do you want me stay here Ellie, I don't mind if you do." Said Jack sensing her unhappiness.  
  
"No, it's fine, just go ahead, don't worry about me." Said Ellie as she pulled out a pink spaghetti strap top and blue jean skirt, and slowly got dressed. Jack got his clothes on as well and walked over to her. He kissed her cheek and grabbed his jacket before leaving his room. Ellie sighed and sat down on a stool in front of her mirror to apply her make-up and tribal markings.  
  
After doing that she decided she was bored and would go down to the café, check out what was going on with everyone. She stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door and locking it behind her.  
  
As she made her way down the hallway and was coming upon the stairs she heard a familiar male voice on the other side of the huge staircase and hid behind the stairs on the side that she was on. She listened to the conversation going on between the two people she knew, one of which she loved.  
  
"Listen, I'm late for my patrolling duties, so I'll talk to you later." Said Jack trying to get past Ruby.  
  
"No, wait Jack, we haven't talked that long, Lex won't care if you're late, he's probably not even out there yet." She said as she caressed Jack's arm with her hand.  
  
Jack froze and his voice cracked as he said "Umm...well, what's there to talk about?"  
  
"Anything and everything." Said Ruby as her hand traveled up his arm and to his neck.  
  
Jack swallowed hard and said "Well, Ellie is better for one thing." Said Jack trying to ease the tension he was feeling.  
  
"Ellie? She was hurt? Oh well, let's not talk about her Jack, let's talk about you..and me." said Ruby as she smiled and guided his hands to the sides of her hips. Jack tried not look directly at her, afraid she'd see the nervous glint in his eyes.  
  
Ellie peeked through the railings of the stairs and her heart sank when she saw the two of them.  
  
After a moment of silence Jack suddenly pulled his hands away from Ruby, as if she'd burn him if he were to touch her. She pouted out her bottom lip and said "Oh Jack, you're way to tense. Just let it flow, let you're feelings take over." Said Ruby as she placed her hands around his neck. So Jack did just that, he let his real feelings take over!  
  
Jack reached up and unlinked her hands from around his neck "I'm sorry Ruby, but I'm not interested in you that way, you know I am with Ellie." Said Jack.  
  
Ruby crossed her arms and stood there, suddenly upset with Jack's rejection of her come ons. "Well well, our oh so tough Jack is finally going soft is he? Thinks he's in love?" said Ruby. She laughed to herself at the thought of Jack being with one women long term.  
  
"I love Ellie very much Ruby." Said Jack, surprised at how sure he was of that statement.  
  
"Sure you do Jacky.well.anytime you want to reconsider that crazy line ya just said.you know who to come to." She said as she winked at him and strutted off.  
  
Jack shook his head and Ellie watched him continue down another hallway and through a door that lead outside of the mall to the streets he was supposed to be patrolling.  
  
She walked from behind the stairs and down the same path Ruby had gone, a slight bounce in each step she took. She knew what she was going to do now, and boy was it gonna set little miss thing who thinks she can steal other girls boyfriends, straight!  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Patsy, Pride  
  
Patsy woke up the next mourning in a bed, in an unfamiliar place. She shot up and looked around; and when Pride suddenly sat up next to her she realized where she must be.  
  
"Oh no! I didn't go back! Slade is gonna be mad. " She said as she jumped out of the bed and fetched her jacket that was on the desk chair.  
  
"No, Patsy, you can't go back to him, look what he's already done to you, you deserve better." Said Pride.  
  
As the night before came back to her, she took a glimpse at her self in the mirror and frowned. Pride got up and walked slowly to her side.  
  
"I won't let you go to him Patsy." said Pride not moving out of her path.  
  
"I don't want to go back to him Pride, I just want to get away, as far away as I can." Said Patsy trying to push past him. Pride gently took a hold of her upper arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Patsy, you can't let him win, you can't leave your home because of something he did, he's the one who should have to leave, not you." Said Pride.  
  
"And until things get settled down, you'll stay with me, here." Said Pride.  
  
Patsy wasn't sure if she could trust Pride, she didn't understand why he was being so nice to her, no one ever had been, except her best friend Cloe of course, but Cloe was busy, she had a fiance, and twins on the way, she didn't have time for Patsy's meaningless little problems anymore.  
  
"What about my stuff?" said Patsy, trying to stall on excepting his offer.  
  
"We'll go get it all, right now." Said Pride. He took her hand in his and she felt a warm tingle run up her spine. It looked as if he was blushing but Patsy didn't say anything, she just let him guide her to the bedroom door and out into the hallway.  
  
They walked through the countless hallways until they finally reached Slade and Patsy's room. Pride slowly turned the knob and went in first.  
  
"It's clear." He called out to Patsy. She walked timidly in and headed for her dresser, to start emptying the contents that were hers out of it.  
  
Pride walked to her closet and pulled two big duffel bags out of it. "Will these work?" he said holding them up.  
  
"Of course." Said Patsy as the first smile in a long time spread over her face, but soon disappeared when she felt the twinges of pain that it caused from her bruises.  
  
Patsy set all her clothes on her bed and laughed when she watched Pride start to neatly fold them all and pack them into one of the bags.  
  
"Aren't girls supposed to be the ones who are good at that stuff?" she said as she swept all the make-up off the top of her dresser into a make-up bag.  
  
"No way, not all guys can only lift heavy things Patsy." he said as he gingerly laid the picture framed photos she'd set on the bed on top of the clothes in the bag.  
  
He stopped when he picked one up, and stared at it, it was of Patsy and a guy he didn't recognize.  
  
"Who's this? If you don't mind me asking of course." Said Pride.  
  
Patsy turned around and looked at the picture he was holding up. A sad look came to her face and she said  
  
"My boyfriend, before the virus." Said Patsy.  
  
"His name?" said Pride curious as to what type of guy Patsy went for.  
  
"Sasha. He was a real romantic, did everything imaginable to make me happy." Said Patsy. She turned back to her dresser.  
  
"I loved him so much." She mumbled.  
  
"What happened to him?" asked Pride.  
  
"Lost him to another woman after the virus." Said Patsy.  
  
"Who?" asked Pride.  
  
"I'm surprised she's never talked about him." Said Patsy. "Who?" said Pride again. "Amber. He thought she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, dropped me like a sack of garbage only a couple days after they met." Said Patsy with a sigh.  
  
"But I guess it was my fault, I introduced him to her, didn't know it'd end up the way it did though." Said Patsy.  
  
"What happened to him after that? I mean, Amber was with me, and now she's with Bray, why did her and this Sasha guy split?" asked Pride.  
  
"I'll never know exactly how, all Amber ever told me was that she couldn't love Sasha the way she loved Bray, this was when her and Bray were denying their feelings for each other, I guess when she had just gotten with you, I always knew they'd end up together some day though."  
  
"Where did Sasha go though?" asked Pride.  
  
"Who knows, Amber said she just woke up one day and he was gone." Said Patsy.  
  
A tear formed at the corner of her left eye and trickled down her face. Pride took a few steps toward her and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me Pride? You don't even know me that well, how can you possibly care about someone you know so little about?" sobbed Patsy into his shoulder. Pride just hugged her and took a step back, accidentally bumping into Patsy's stereo on a stand and turning it on. Soft lyrics filled the room.  
  
"What if I told you it was all meant to be,  
  
Would you believe me  
  
Would you agree  
  
It's almost that feeling we met before  
  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
  
When I tell you love has come here and now"  
  
Pride looked at Patsy, and Patsy at Pride, he held out his hand, she took it and he put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder, and they began to sway to the music.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Ved, Danni  
  
Ved woke to the sound of birds chirping and small animals bouncing about through the high grass they seemed to be camping out in.  
  
He looked down at himself and gasped when he saw that he wasn't wearing a s**** of clothing and was only covered by a large black blanket.  
  
Oh no, what did I do, He thought to himself as he scanned over to a lump that was soundly sleeping next to him.  
  
As he reached over the form beside him to get his coat, it bolted up, wide awake.  
  
"Where are you going?" said Danni, a hint of warning to her voice, as if she was saying he better not leave or else.  
  
"I really have to go." mumbled Ved as he put the coat on under the blanket. He then got to his feet and dusted himself off.  
  
"No! You can't! I mean.don't you want to stay here with me?" said Danni as she stood up, wrapping the blanket around her slender body.  
  
"I don't think that'd be a good idea.." said Ved as he looked at the ground in shame as images of Cloe popped up in his head.  
  
"And why not?" She said as an angry look crossed her pale flawless face.  
  
Ved told himself not to look up, for if he did, he might do something else he regretted.  
  
"Did we.?" said Ved uncomfortably, wanting to know if they had done what he thought they had.  
  
"Did what Ved?" said Danni.  
  
"You know what I mean!" said Ved, a look of mixed emotions coming over his face.  
  
"Oh! That...yes..we did.and it was great by the way!" said Danni, as a glint of mischief showed in her eyes.  
  
Actually they hadn't done anything at all, Ved had refused to cheat on his fiance. But when he had fallen asleep she had undressed him, and herself as well, and had got under the covers, to create the illusion that they'd done something more than just talking.  
  
Ved pressed his hands to his face. "Oh no! What have I done!" he sobbed, an actual tear running down his smooth skinned face.  
  
Danni was caught off guard by his reaction, she didn't expect him to cry, she thought he'd just forget about Cloe and come away with her, she thought he'd love her now.  
  
"Are you ok Ved?" said Danni touching his shoulder and holding the blanket up with the other hand.  
  
Ved just continued to sob softly into his hands and mumble things to himself like "I'm such an idiot, she'll never forgive me, I can't live like this, I can't live without her."  
  
Danni pretended that she did not hear these things he was rambling out, and instead took it as an opportunity to move in on Ved. "So, shall we have another go at it?" she said slyly as the blanket dropped and she pressed herself against Ved from behind, trying to lure him into her trap.  
  
Ved told himself not to look up, told himself not to give in, told himself that he loved Cloe and would never hurt her. But for some reason, his eyes shifted and he turned around facing Danni, and scanned her naked form.  
  
"C'mon Ved. " said Danni seductively as she motioned him towards her with her right index finger.  
  
Ved stared blankly back at her, not moving a muscle. Should he just do it, or shouldn't he, thought Ved to himself. He'd already done it once, and would lose Cloe anyways, so why not just let Danni have what she wants, at least someone would be happy, he thought.  
  
Ved took her hand and put it on his shoulder as he began to kiss her neck. Danni giggled and moved closer to him, running her hands to the in seams of the coat and trying to slide it off of him.  
  
Chapter 41  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters : Ruby, Ellie, Jack  
  
Ruby sat in the café, at a table sipping a steaming cappuccino, when she spotted Ellie coming her way. She straightened up in her chair and smiled at Ellie as she approached.  
  
Ellie rolled her eyes and came to a halt on the other side of the table.  
  
"Hello Ruby." Said Ellie sarcastically.  
  
"Hey there Ellie, how are we today? I hear you're feeling better, and you and Jack are-" Ellie cut her off "Let's cut to the chase here.you know why I'm here don't you?" said Ellie.  
  
Ruby took a long sip of her cappuccino and said "What ever are you talking about Ellie?"  
  
Ellie's eyes narrowed and just as she was about to reply she saw Jack appear in the café entrance and look around.  
  
His eyes lit up when he saw Ellie and he smiled, but when his eyes panned over to the person at the table, his eyes suddenly went worried and his smile faded to a forced grin.  
  
He walked to the table slowly, not wanting to know what Ruby and Ellie could possibly be talking about. "I thought you were going to go patrolling?" said Ellie in an accusing voice.  
  
"I couldn't find Lex so I came back, thought we could do something together." Said Jack as he kissed her cheek.  
  
Ellie suddenly felt very guilty for thinking he was coming back to see Ruby. "Sounds good to me." Said Ellie with her first sincere smile that day.  
  
"So what were you two chatting about?" asked Jack as he glanced at Ruby, who winked at him.  
  
"Oh nothing, just girl talk." Said Ellie trying to change the subject.  
  
"No, not just girl talk." Said Ruby as she looked from Jack to Ellie, mad at their little display of affection and ready to stir up some trouble between the newly happy couple.  
  
"Then what?" said Jack. Ellie didn't say anything, just waited for Ruby to respond.  
  
"Ellie here seems to think something is going on between us." Said Ruby with a sly smile.  
  
"What? Why would you think that Ellie?" said Jack, a hint of hurt in his voice.  
  
"I didn't say that!" said Ellie crossly as she gave Ruby a dirty look.  
  
"That's definitely what you were implying.you were being a total wench from the moment you started talking to me." Said Ruby as she took yet another sip of her now cool cappuccino.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here? What gives you the right to insult her like that?" said Jack as he stepped in front of Ellie, making a barrier between the two fuming females.  
  
"I was just telling the truth." Said Ruby flatly, not caring if she had insulted Ellie or not.  
  
"Why don't you go wallow somewhere else in your self pity Ruby, it's not Ellie's fault that you can't keep a man interested, or even keep one for that matter." Said Jack.  
  
Ellie smiled at Jack, she didn't think he had it in him to say that type of thing, it just sounded so much like something she'd say.  
  
"C'mon Elle, there's no point in staying here to listen to this miserable specimen." Said Jack as he gave Ruby a mean look and took Ellie's hand and walked off from Ruby.  
  
As they walked away they heard a coffee cup slam down on a table, and a mad grunt.  
  
Jack squeezed Ellie's hand and with no words said, they knew their relationship had just gone to the next level, the level of complete trust and love.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Jay, Ebony, Lex, Trudy  
  
Ebony walked back into the room and sighed with annoyance when she saw Lex still in it.  
  
"Why are you still here?" asked Ebony as she handed Jay the warm bottle in her hands.  
  
Jay began to feed Tara, as he thought of a good excuse for Ebony about where he needed to go. He didn't know if she'd be too happy with him talking to his ex, that he'd been really serious with.  
  
"Ebbs?" he said. "Yes Jay?" said Ebony as she applied more eyeliner in front of her mirror and shot Lex a dirty look in it.  
  
Lex pretended that he hadn't seen her look and only yawned as he waited for Jay to spill out his excuse and talk to his beloved.  
  
"Lex needs some help around the city today, he says there's been a lot of violence lately. Would It be ok if I helped him out for a couple hours?" said Jay.  
  
A look of hurt spread over Ebony's face and she sat for a second as she applied another layer of ruby red lipstick. Suddenly a clever spread across her face and she said. "Sure hun, you go on ahead."  
  
She stood up and leaned up to kiss Jay's cheek, leaving a quite noticeable lip print on his right cheek. But Jay didn't care, he just kissed Ebony's forehead. "I'll be back in a couple hours Ebbs, don't let Tara get into any mischief while I'm gone. I love you." He said.  
  
Ebony leaned up for a passionate kiss and when they pulled apart lex laughed. "What's so funny?" said Jay.  
  
"You look like a drag queen with all that stuff smeared all over ya like that." Said Lex as he let out a loud cackle. Ebony licked her thumb and wiped the smeared lipstick from Jay's mouth area but left the print on his cheek there.  
  
"There! Good as new! Now be gone with you, the sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back to me right?" said Ebony as she motioned him out the door. Jay winked at her and disappeared out the door.  
  
"Well, nice talking to ya, ya little she devil you!" said Lex as he let out another laugh and gave her a sexy look.  
  
Ebony rolled her eyes and pushed him out the door "Dream on Lex." She said.  
  
Jay and Lex walked down the hallway towards Lex and Trudy's room where Trudy was sitting in an arm chair in the corner, eyes darting around as if she was trying to figure out what the heck she was doing in this unfamiliar place.  
  
Jay lightly tapped on the door and said "Trud? Can I come in?"  
  
"Who are you?" said Trudy, alarmed that someone was at the door.  
  
"It's me Trudy, Jay."  
  
"I don't know any Jay!" said Trudy through the door.  
  
Lex motioned that he was going to leave to Jay and Jay nodded as he watched Lex disappear off down the hallway.  
  
"I'm coming in." said Jay as he turned the knob and walked into the room. Trudy looked at him in anger, but her face turned complex when she saw him completely, as if she thought she'd seen him somewhere.  
  
"Jay..?" said Trudy, making it sound like a question.  
  
"Yes, It's me, do you remember me Trudy?" said Jay sternly as he walked towards her.  
  
"Why do you crazy people keep calling me Trudy?! And where am I?!" said Trudy, not wanting to say that he was the first one that she actually recognized.  
  
"Because it's your name Trudy, come now, you have to remember something, you do remember your daughter don't you? Brady?" said Jay growing worried at Trudy's state of mind.  
  
"Brady.."said Trudy, the name sparking something in her memory that she just couldn't put her finger on.  
  
Jay took a couple steps toward her and was surprised when she didn't take any steps back.  
  
"Jay.." She breathed.  
  
"Yes Trudy?" Said Jay.  
  
"My love." said Trudy as she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against so fast that he didn't have time to react.  
  
Jay realized what she was doing and pushed him away from her.  
  
"No! Trudy! I'm with Ebony, you know that, you're supposed to be in our wedding remember? And you're husband is Lex! And you have a daughter with him named Brady!" said Jay getting all flustered over what had just happened. He knew this wasn't a good idea, he should have never come to talk to her, it was all just coming back to bite him in the butt!  
  
"Why are you doing this Jay? Why are you denying our love for each other?" said Trudy dreamily as she tried to put her arms back around his neck but was gently pushed away again.  
  
"Trudy, I think you need to get some rest, I think you might feel better if you do." Said Jay as he walked back to the still open door but was startled when he saw a furious Ebony there, tears running down her mascara streaked face.  
  
"How could you Jay?" she sobbed before running off down the hallway.  
  
"No! Ebony, wait! You heard me! I said I was with you! It's you I love!" said Jay as he tried to run and catch up with the heart broken Ebony, who was now down the stairs and heading for lord knows where.  
  
Part 3 ~ Chaaracters: Pride, Patsy, Slade  
  
Patsy and Pride decided to do something to take their minds off Slade and all the bad things going on in the mall, so naturally they got changed and headed for the work out room!  
  
When they got there Pride suggested they be wild and try to both walk on the treadmill at the same time. So Patsy hoped on and laughed when he stepped up on behind her, his muscular stomach pressing against her back.  
  
"Ok, get ready!" he said as he purposely reached his arms around her waist to turn the treadmill on. Suddenly it started up, scaring Patsy and making her jump, witch caused her to trip and just as she was about to fall on the moving treadmill, Pride scooped her up in his arms and continued to walk on the mill.  
  
"Not very graceful are we?" he said with a laugh.  
  
Patsy blushed "Not really one of my strong points I guess.hey, put me down! I feel like a cow watching you exercise!" said Patsy.  
  
Pride leaned over and switched the treadmill off with his elbow. "Alrighty, guess that wasn't meant for two people to do!" he said as he set her down on her feet.  
  
Patsy slipped on her boxing gloves and walked over to the punching bag that was near the open entrance to the room. She gave it a hard high kick and a couple of upper cuts when a familiar face appeared in the doorway. "S-s- Slade.." said Patsy as she stopped her routine and stared blankly at Slade's bulky form in the doorway.  
  
Pride dropped the weights he was lifting at the very mention of the name and snapped around. He rushed to Patsy's aid the second he saw the man in the doorway.  
  
"I thought I told you not to come back.." snarled Pride.  
  
"Woah." I'm not trying to cause any trouble here.I just.wanted to apologize.to Patsy." said Slade.  
  
Patsy took a step behind Pride, as if to shield herself form Slade.  
  
"It's ok Pats, he won't lay another finger on you as long as I'm alive." Said Pride as he draped an arm around Patsy's shoulders.  
  
"I'm not trying to win you back Patsy, I just wanted to say that I'm..well.sorry, I hurt you and I regret it, maybe some day you'll forgive me, maybe you won't, but at least you know that I am sorry for what I did and would never dream of doing it again." Said Slade. Patsy looked at the ground and after a long moment Slade calmly walked out and back down the hallway, to their old room.  
  
"Are you ok Patsy?" said Pride as he tilted her chin up with his finger index finger to get a better view of her face.  
  
"I just.I feel guilty.for leaving him." Said Patsy as tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"Patsy! No! You have nothing to feel guilty for at all! He's the only who should be feeling any guilt, he hurt you Pat, you deserve better." Said Pride.  
  
"Sure." Said Patsy as she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and walked away from him to continue her kick boxing routine, now nearly tearing the bag to bits from the amount of stress that had built up and was finally being let out.  
  
Pride sighed and set on the weight bench, watching her give the bag a few good punches before he began to lift weights again. "I'll teach him." muttered Pride under his breath, making a mental note to confront Slade when Patsy wasn't around later, see what he thought he was playing at, cause as long as Pride was alive, he wasn't letting him go near her, ever again.  
  
Chapter 42 ~ Mushy chapter ahead!!  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Jack, Ellie  
  
Jack and Ellie walked slowly outside of the mall, along the road that led to the beach.  
  
They let their locked together hands swing between the two of them as they walked even slower, taking in their surroundings and enjoying the silence and peace of the beach.  
  
"What happened that night? How did you ever get back?" asked Ellie, referring to the night before when Jack had escaped.  
  
Jack's expression turned downcast, he didn't want to talk about Danni at a time like this, when he had just gotten back to the one he loved more than anything.  
  
Besides, it reminded him of Ved, and how he'd just left his friend there, to be taken; who knows where they were now, Jack just hoped Ved would find a way out. Ved deserved to be with Cloe, the woman he loved, and Jack felt guilty, for he now thought he'd ruined that for Ved.  
  
"Do we have to talk about that right now?" said Jack.  
  
"Of course not!" said Ellie. "We'll talk about it only when you're ready Jack, just remember, I'm always here for you, no matter what."  
  
"Thanks Elle." Said Jack.  
  
They stopped, and Jack set down in the soft white sand, pulling Ellie down into his lap.  
  
"Are you going to Jay and Ebony's wedding?" asked Jack.  
  
"Of course, Ebony said she was going to get us all to be bridesmaids, well, me, Siva, Cloe, Patsy, and Amber." Said Ellie.  
  
"You do know it's in like two days right? Shouldn't all the girls be going crazy over dresses and junk right about now?" said Jack.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're right Jack! I gotta get back to talk to Ebony right away!" she said as she hopped up and pulled him to his feet.  
  
They rushed back to the mall, and Ellie raced to Ebony and Jay's room, with Jack close behind. Ellie tapped lightly on it and waited. No one answered so she knocked again, after waiting a minute and still getting no reply from anyone inside she turned around back to Jack and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Guess I'll have to catch up with the happy couple later." Said Ellie. Jack took her hand again. "C'mon!" he said. "Where are we going?" said Ellie.  
  
"Just trust me." Said Jack as he guided up a flight of stairs that she recognized but couldn't remember what they led to.  
  
They finally stopped and Jack opened a door at the top stairs and guided her out onto the roof of the mall. Ellie looked out over the edge and gasped, it was beautiful, you could see the whole city, glowing in the light of the sun.  
  
"It's gorgeous Jack!" said Ellie. Jack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as they peered out upon the city.  
  
"Ellie?" said Jack. "hmmm?" mumbled Ellie as she leaned her head back against his shoulder. "I think we should make it official." He said.  
  
"What official?" said Ellie confused but then smiled and turned around facing him when she realized what he meant.  
  
Jack got down on one knee and held picked her hand up and slid the once promise ring off of her index finger and squeezed her hand before looking into her eyes and saying  
  
"Ellie, the love of my life, will you marry me?"  
  
A tear slid down Ellie's face as she swooped down and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you Jack!" choked out Ellie. Jack stood up with Ellie and slipped the ring onto her ring finger.  
  
Ellie pulled him into a passionate kiss and the two of them weren't surprised when a sudden rush of lust went through them both and soon their jackets were off and Jack was lowering Ellie to the ground as his lips caressed her neck.  
  
(Mwahaha, and you can guess what happened next, I don't think you really need too many details!)  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: mega, Kadelyn, Jack, Ellie  
  
**On the other side of the roof about an hour later from first part**  
  
Mega and Kadelyn sat on the east side of the roof of the mall, in a porch swing that had been set up out there. Mega's long legs stretched to the ground and he swung them both back and forth as he watched Kadelyn, who was leaning on the arm of the swing and looking out at the setting sun, all starry eyed.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Mega, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Kadelyn slowly turned her head and stared at him for a moment before responding. "About you." She finally said. " About how nice you were to me when we got here, even when everyone else seemed to hate me."  
  
"They don't see you the way I do." Said Mega as he inched over closer to her on the swing.  
  
"I know.that's why I like you so much, you see the good in people." Said Kadelyn.  
  
Mega smiled as he scooted over, his leg finally coming in contact with hers.  
  
Kadelyn didn't even flinch or seem uncomfortable, she just rested her head on his shoulder and yawned.  
  
Mega didn't know if he should wrap his arm around her or not, after all, they were only friends.  
  
"This is your que to put your arm around me." Said Kadelyn as she smiled and snuggled up to him. Mega blushed but didn't hesitate to wrap his left arm around her shoulders and continue to move the swing with his strong legs.  
  
"You're strange you know that?" said Mega as he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"So I'm told." said Kadelyn as she wrapped her arm across his torso and brought her own legs up onto the swing behind her as she leaned on him.  
  
They heard a giggle suddenly come from behind them and Mega turned his head to look. Ellie and Jack appeared hand in hand, walking towards them and stopping when they got to the front of the swing.  
  
"You two are so cute!" gushed Ellie as she squealed with delight.  
  
Kadelyn smiled up at Mega and rolled her eyes, but didn't make any moves to change her position on the swing, all snuggled up to him.  
  
"Ellie, come on, let's leave them alone, we have other things we could be doing!" said Jack as he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Ok, ok." She said to Jack. "Well, don't let us stop your fun, we'll be going now!" said Ellie as her and Jack exited through the roof door.  
  
"Those two are unique." said Kadelyn with a laugh.  
  
"They're just in love." Said Mega softly as he gave Kadelyn's shoulder a light squeeze.  
  
With that, Kadelyn leaned up and gave Mega a light kiss on the lips before resting her head on his shoulder again and getting settled back down.  
  
Mega rubbed her shoulder with his hand and looked out at the city, just wishing that this moment would never end, that he could feel like he felt right then, all the time.  
  
Part 3 ~ Characters: Ved, Cloe, May, Danni, Mya, Juliet  
  
Just as the coat was about to slip from Ved's shoulders they heard a scream come form the near by forest. "Get back here! You won't make it too far with those two weights!" came a far too familiar voice. Ved racked his brain trying to think of who it could be "May!" said Ved worriedly as he pushed away from Danni and slipped the coat back onto his shoulders.  
  
He ran towards the forest and as he grew closer he could hear someone trampling through the leaves and steping on branches of fallen trees. Ved stopped a few feet away from the woods and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Cloe come into his line of vision. He saw her running, out of breath, going as fast as her slender legs could go with a bundle in each arm. He then saw May running, about 15 yards away from Cloe. Cloe just kept running, didn't even see Ved up ahead until she lifted her head to see where she was going. "Ved!" she cried as she finally reached him.  
  
"Cloe! Oh Cloe, are you ok, what's happening? Are you ok?" said Ved as tears began to pour down his face from the sudden rush of happiness he felt from seeing her beautiful face again.  
  
May suddenly appeared in front of them, stopping only a few yards away.  
  
"Ved." she said softly. "You've come to be with me.."  
  
"No! I'm with Cloe May, not you, you're a nice girl at heart, I know you are, but we can never be together." Said Ved as he put an arm around Cloe's shoulders and pulled her close to him.  
  
"I understand." Said May with sad eyes. She looked at the couple for only a moment before sighing and taking off in the diraction she'd come, without so much as a word.  
  
Cloe looked confused, but soon all thoughts of May were forgotten as she turned back to Ved. Ved cupped her face in his hands as the tears continued.  
  
"Oh Cloe, I thought I'd lost you forever, but you're here, you're really here! I love you so much." Said Ved before throwing his arms aroudn her and hugging her as tightly as he could. He heard a whimper come from Cloe's arms and pulled back.  
  
Ved's eyes lit up when he saw the two children in Cloe's arms. "Are these?" he said.  
  
"Yes Ved." Said Cloe softly, "These are your daughters, Mya and Juliet."  
  
"Oh Clo, they're perfect! Just like they're mother." Said Ved as he leaned in to kiss Cloe, a kiss so long that they had to stop to catch their breath.  
  
Ved took Mya into his arms and smiled down at her. "Hello Mya." He whispered. "I'm you're daddy. You're beautiful ya know."  
  
Cloe smiled at the two of them and shifted Juliet to her other arm as she looked up at Ved and smiled, a single tear trickling down her face as she said "I love you Ved."  
  
"I love you Clo, I always will." Said Ved as he switched Mya to his other arm and put his arm around Cloe and guided her out of the woods into the field, where an armed Danni stood, furious that she'd lost another man. She charged toward the small family of four, her famous knife held high in the air...  
  
Chapter 42 - Characters: Ellie, Jack, Kadelyn, Mega  
  
*A couple hours later*  
  
Jack and Ellie were now heading for the café, they had decided they'd have a little date at the casino that night and wanted some friends along for company, so they walked into the café to see who was up to it.  
  
They noticed that Mega and that girl ther didn't really know that well were the only ones in the place. They strolled over to the now engrossed in making out couple on a couch in the corner of the café. "Excuse me?" said Jack as he made a coughing noise to get their attention.  
  
They snapped apart and Mega blushed when he saw Ellie watching them, a big smile playing on her face. "Hello, I'm Ellie, I don't believe we've properly met." Said Ellie breaking the deafening silence and holding a hand out for Kadelyn to shake.  
  
"Hi. I'm Kadelyn. Nice to meet you." Said Kadelyn shaking Ellie's hand. Jack looked confused.  
  
"Oh!" said Ellie with a laugh. "This is my fiancée Jack." She said motioning towards Jack.  
  
"Nice to meet you too..Jack." said Kadelyn holding out her hand out for Jack to shake. Jack quickly shook it and looked back to Mega, and before he could say anything to his friend , Ellie spoke up again "So it's obvious you two are an.item.So without dragging this out too long, would you like to double date with us tonight?" said Ellie. Jack was embarrassed by his fiancée's forwardness but smiled at how strong an un afraid to say anything she was.  
  
"Alright! We'd be happy to!" said Kadelyn. The two guys looked at each other, wondering why they didn't get to make any decisions in this.  
  
"Great! Let's meet back here in a couple hours ok? That should be around 7:30 ish." Said Ellie.  
  
"Sounds great!" said Kadelyn. "Ok, nice meeting you, guess we should go get ready." Said Ellie. "Ditto!" said Kadelyn standing up and straightening her clothes as Mega stood up next to her.  
  
Before Ellie and Jack made their leave, Ellie turned around and looked at the couple. "You two are so adorable!" she said for the second time that day. But before she could say anything else, Jack grabbed her hand and said "C'mon Elle, I know how long it takes you to get ready." As he drug her out of the café.  
  
Mega looked down at Kadelyn who was smiling up at him. He laughed and said "Why don't us men get to decide anything?" Kadelyn wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.  
  
"Because, you guys never make the right ones, and girls are just, more down to the point! We take charge!" said Kadelyn with a laugh.  
  
Mega shook his head and took her hand. They made their way out of the café and up to Mega's room; which they now shared. As they made their way into the room Kadelyn realized something. "Mega! I don't have anything nice to wear!" she said with a sadness to her voice.  
  
"Oh Kade, you know I don't care what you look like. You'd be beautiful wearing a paper bag." He said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
Just then a head popped into their room. "Hey Kadelyn, I was wondering if you'd like to get ready together, I thought since you were new you might not have aquirered an entire wardrobe." Said Ellie with a smile.  
  
"Plus, we wanna shock these guys with our beauty, and you look about the same size as me. Oh! I know just the thing for you, now c'mon, we can go get ready in my old room, I promise Jack wont be there, I told him to go to the café and wait when he was ready." Said Ellie.  
  
"Wow, you're so nice! Thanks so much! Mega , wait in the café with Jack when you're done getting ready ok?" said Kadelyn as she kissed his cheek and walked to the door. "Sure." Said Mega as he watched her disappear out the hallway and talking to Ellie as she walked.  
  
**That night**  
  
The two couples strode through the casino entrance, Ellie with her arm linked in Jack's and Mega holding Kadelyn's un polished hand.  
  
Kadelyn looked around in amazement, she'd never been in a place like this, people were everywhere, in nice clothes, and moving to the fast beat of the music booming throughout the room.  
  
Mega let go of her hand for one second to take off his jacket and she was apraoched my several men.  
  
"What's happenin babe?" said a guy all decked out in black with so many piercings that he looked like his blood should be pouring out of his body. Kadelyn covered her nose with her hand as she breathed in the aroma of alcohol on his breath.  
  
"Hey you little hot thing, lets shake it." Said a tall guy with short spiky blue hair, who had cut in front of the other guy. Before Kadelyn had time to answer Mega stepped between them saying "Get lost losers."  
  
Kadeyln smiled and he took her hand as they walked away.  
  
"I could of handled it myself, I'm a big girl in case you haven't noticed.." Said Kadelyn.  
  
"Oh, a little fiesty, I like that in a girl!" said Mega as they continued to walk. Kadelyn smirked and brushed a stray curl out of her eyes.  
  
They stopped at the bar and sat down in stools, peering out upon all the sweaty couples on the dance floor. Suddenly Kadelyn laughed.  
  
"What?" said Mega confused. Kadelyn pointed to the crowd and Mega gazed to where she was pointing.  
  
He laughed a soft masculine laugh when he saw Jack and Ellie dancing, Ellie's back pressed to Jack's chest and Jack's hands on her hips as they swayed dirtily to the fast pace music.  
  
"They're such a strange couple." Said Kadelyn as she watched Jack begin to kiss Ellie's neck as they continued to dance, sweat pouring down Ellie's forehead.  
  
"Why do you say that?" said Mega.  
  
" I don't know, Shes just so, outgoing and isnt afraid to tell it like it is.and he's so...the opposite of that!" said Kadelyn. Mega laughed.  
  
"Well, you know what they say, opposites attract, and she's good for him, as you can see, she brings out the wild side in him." Said Mega.  
  
Kadelyn glanced back to Jack and Ellie and started to laugh again when she saw Ellie laughing and pouring a glass of beer into Jack's mouth, the people around them cheering "Chug! Chug! Chug!" When the glass was finally empty Jack swallowed and pulled Ellie close to him as they began to crazily dance again.  
  
"Ok folks, lets take it down a notch, slow it down." Said The DJ in a microphone on a little stage in the corner of the casino.  
  
New lyrics began to fill the air and couples began to lock arms and pulled each other close.  
  
"C'mon, let's dance." Said Mega. "Me?" said Kadelyn nervously.  
  
"Yes you, who else?" said Mega smiling and taking her hand.  
  
"I don't know." she said as he drug her out onto the dance floor not letting her really reply. As the song began to play Kadelyn got over her fit of nervousness and gingerly locked her hands around Mega's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and they began to slowly sway to the music.  
  
" Baby i've been drifting away  
  
I've been dreaming all day  
  
Of holding you, touching you  
  
The only thing I wanna do  
  
Is be with you, as close to you  
  
As I can be  
  
CHORUS:  
  
Lets make love  
  
All night long  
  
Until all of our strength is gone  
  
Hold on tight, just let go  
  
I wanna feel you in my soul  
  
Until the sun comes up  
  
Lets make love"  
  
Kadelyn glanced over Mega's shoulder and tried not to bust out laughing when she saw Jack and Ellie trying to sway to the music but only succeeding in staggering into each other and giggling. Jack yelled up to the DJ  
  
"Hey man! What happened to the fast stuff, that's what we want!"  
  
"Yeah! Bring on the good stuff!" yelled Ellie as she clung onto Jack waiting for the music to speed up.  
  
Kadelyn frowned and thought of how she didn't want the music to speed up, she wanted to stay here like this, forever, in Mega's arms, the feel of his breath on her neck was enough to send shivers down her spine.  
  
But the spell was soon broken when they heard the song cut off and the DJ say "Ok folks, on popular demand, we're gonna speed it back up, so grab a girl all you fellas and get down!"  
  
"Yeah! Now that's more like it!" said Jack as a new song began to play.  
  
"I like big butts and I can not lie  
  
You other brothers can't deny  
  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
  
And a round thing in your face  
  
You get sprung  
  
Wanna pull up tough  
  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
  
And take your picture"  
  
"Yeah! Shake it Elle!" said Jack as Ellie let go of him and began to crazily dance around all the guys that were near by, making it a point to shake her butt as much as possible.  
  
"Baby got Back!" said Jack with the song.  
  
Kadelyn and Mega had retreated to the bar and were now sharing a fit of hysterical laughter at the scene their friends were making.  
  
"They're quite different when their drunk I guess." Said Kadelyn with a laugh. Mega laughed and said "Most people usually are.but they are getting a bit risqué I guess."  
  
"Everyone needs to live a little." Said Kadelyn in a sexy tone.  
  
"Is that so?" said Mega as he looked into her emerald eyes, seeing the lust burning in them.  
  
How about we go get some fresh air?" said Mega.  
  
"Sure, that'd be great." Said Kadelyn as she promptly stood up, and watched as Mega got to his feet as well. They suddenly heard a crash of glass and looked into the crowd only to see Ellie and Jack laughing  
  
"Whoops! Must have slipped out of my hand!" said Ellie loudly, referring to the broken wine glass on the dance floor.  
  
"Oh well, lets get back to better things babe!" said Jack grabbing her by the waist and swinging her around as she wildly laughed out.  
  
"Let's go." Said Mega.  
  
"Gladly!" said Kadelyn. Mega shyly took her hand in his and they proceeded out the exit of the casino to the outside area which was empty but quite beautiful with the clear pond and long winding sidewalk around it. Mega guided Kadelyn to a bench in the grass right behind the side walk. They both sat down, at first about a foot apart as if they'd never seen each other before, but it wasn't too long before Kadelyn edged over against him and he wrapped his arm lovingly around her.  
  
"It's beautiful out here." Said Kadelyn softly. "Yeah, I thought you might like it." Said Mega.  
  
"Where is this leading to Mega?" said Kadelyn all of a sudden.  
  
"Where is what leading to?" said Mega confused.  
  
"This. Us. Is this leading to a strong relationship or is it just a little fling that we'll both end up getting hurt over?" said Kadelyn as she straightened up beside him so she could see his expression. Mega was silent for a moment but finally said  
  
"I don't know Kadelyn, we'lll have to see how things get along.I will say I've never felt this way about anyone before though." Said Mega, a look of nervousness crossing as his face as he worried about what her reply would be.  
  
"I think I'm falling for you Mega." Said Kadelyn as she slid over into his lap and they gazed into each others longing eyes before passionately kissing, the moon and stars sparkling above them.  
  
**a few minutes later**  
  
Mega and Kadelyn sat in silence on the bench, Mega lightly rubbing his thumb across the top of Kadelyn's hand as she stayed settled in his lap and they watched the water of the pond ripple with the jumping fish.  
  
"Weeeeee!" they heard a loud noise come from behind them and both looked back to see Jack stagger running down the path, giving Ellie a piggy back ride. "Faster Jack!" said Ellie with glee. "Your wish is my command babe!" said Jack. He ran down the path, into the grass, zoomed past Mega and Kadelyn and across the sidewalk, before wildly jumping into the pond.  
  
Mega laughed and Kadelyn rolled her eyes. "They're crazy!" said Kadelyn.  
  
"Yep, about each other." Said Mega as he looked out in the water and saw Jack and Ellie standing out in the middle of it, passionately kissing each other.  
  
"You're right." Said Kadelyn as she watched the crazy couple in the pond pull apart and Ellie jump back onto Jack's back as he walked back up to the shore.  
  
Jack carried Ellie across the sidewalk and a bit of grass before stopping when he saw Mega and Kadelyn.  
  
"Having a good time?" said Ellie from Jack's back.  
  
Mega looked down at Kadelyn and gave her a small smile before saying "Wonderful time."  
  
Kadelyn shook her head in agreement as they stood up from the bench. Mega linked his arm in hers and said "Well, I think we're gonna head back you guys, thanks for inviting us, it was a real fun time, we'll have to do it again some time."  
  
"Anytime man!" said Jack as he staggered back, nearly falling with Ellie on his back but catching himself just in time. "We're going to stay here a bit longer." Said Ellie cheerfully.  
  
"Suit yourself." Said Mega as him and Kadelyn turned and walked back up the past arm in arm back to the mall for the night.  
  
Chapter 43 ~ Characters : Jack, Ellie, Mega, Kadelyn, Lex  
  
***back at the mall***  
  
Kadelyn followed Mega into his room, where she'd slept on the couch the night before. Kadelyn unfolded the blanket she'd borrowed from him and fluffed the pillow as she set up her little place on the couch once again. "I'm going to go change out of these clothes.oh.wait.I don't have anything to change into, I left all my clothes in Ellie's room." Said Kadelyn with a frown.  
  
Mega smiled and opened up a drawer to his dresser. After rummaging around in it for a minute or two, he pulled out an oversized white T-Shirt that had his old high school's name on it and a pair of boxer shorts that were white with red lips on them. Kadelyn giggled when she saw the boxers, "Will this due till we get your clothes back?" said Mega with a smile as he held them out to her.  
  
"Of course! Thanks." Said Kadelyn as she walked over to him and took the clothes from his hands. They locked eyes for a moment but Kadelyn broke the trance and said "I think I'll go get changed now.." and walked into Mega's bathroom, softly closing the door behind her.  
  
***A few minutes later***  
  
Kadelyn re appeared out of the bathroom and Mega laughed when he saw her. She had to practically hold the boxers on her, and the shirt was like a dress. "I guess you're a bit larger than me huh?" said Kadelyn with a small laugh as she looked down at herself.  
  
"I'd say so!" said Mega who was now dressed in a white muscle tank and black silk pajama pants.  
  
Kadelyn looked to the couch and got confused when she did not see her blanket and pillow there anymore. "I moved your pillow and blanket to the bed." Said Mega softly noticing her confusion at seeing the bare sofa.  
  
"You don't want the bed?" said Kadelyn as a thought crept into her head, did Mega want to share the bed with her by any chance?  
  
"Of course I want the bed, but I'd like it better with you in it with me." Said Mega as he blushed and looked down, hoping that what he had just said didn't sound like a pick up line. Kadelyn glanced from the bed to him and without a word set down on it and settled herself under her blanket and propped her head up on the pillow.  
  
Mega watched her yawn and motion him to lay down as well. Mega slowly slid onto the bed next to her, leaning back on his couple of stacked pillows with no blanket. "Aren't you cold?" said Kadelyn as she scooted closer to him. "No, I'm ok, are you cold? I could get you another blanket if you like." Said Mega ready to hop up at her command.  
  
Kadelyn touched his arm and he hesitantly looked over at her, locking eyes once again. "I'm not cold at all, not with you here." She said as she scooted right up next to him, the sides of their bodies touching now.  
  
Mega didn't reply, he just slowly leaned over her, resting his arm on the other side of her on the bed and leaning into a long kiss. As the kiss deepened, his hands made their way to the T-Shirt and her hands made their way to the bottom of his tank and just as they were about to really show their new found love for one another the door swung open.  
  
"Whoopsies, guess you two love birds were busy!" slurred Ellie as she clung to Jack in the doorway, seeming more intoxicated than before. Kadelyn blushed and yanked the T-Shirt back down on her and scooted away form Mega.  
  
Mega looked mad that they'd been interrupted but slowly rolled the tank half way back down, which is as far as Kadelyn had gotten it before the door was opened. Kadelyn stood and walked towards the drunk couple who were now kissing in Mega's doorway. Kadelyn coughed to get their attention.  
  
"What did you need?" she asked them politely.  
  
"Well.what did we come here for again?" said Ellie as she glanced at Jack , waiting for an answer.  
  
"Heck if I know!" said Jack slowly as he planted another long kiss on Ellie. Ellie giggled when it ended and said "Oh, this must be why." she said as she noticed the stack of clothes in one of her arms..  
  
"These are yours right?" said Ellie as she held up Kadelyn's old and worn clothes. "Oh yeah, thanks." Said Kadelyn snatching them from her hands.  
  
When Ellie and Jack didn't start to move away form the door Mega cut in and said "Was there anything else you needed?"  
  
Kadelyn looked back at him and smiled to herself as she saw how annoyed by this he was, he was like a little boy whos favorite Tonka Truck had just been snatched away from him.  
  
"Oh.I see..he wants us to leave Elle.wants to get back to things..if ya know what I mean!" said Jack with a drunken laugh as he winked at Mega, who blushed in return.  
  
"Ok, I guess we should go then." said Ellie as she smiled at Kadelyn and drug Jack away form the door. "Besides, we got our own "things" to do!" Kadelyn heard Ellie say to Jack as they walked down the hallway.  
  
Kadelyn shut the door and silently walked to the bed and collected her blanket and pillow and then walked to the couch. She set her things down and then reached over to the lamp that was between the bed and couch and clicked it off, leaving them both in total darkness except the little ray of light coming form the crack of the door.  
  
Mega heard Kadelyn rustle around and get settled on the couch until all at once there was no sound at all, just both of them lightly breathing.  
  
"What am I doing? Why am I rushing into things with him? I don't even know him that well!" thought Kadelyn to herself.  
  
"What did I do wrong? Does she hate me for moving in on her like that? Does she think I was trying to take advantage of her?" Thought Mega to himself as he lay wide awake against his pillows, staring into the darkness.  
  
*The next mourning*  
  
Mega awoke to a buzzing sound and looked over to Kadelyn who was staring up at the ceiling and listening to his walkman, he could here the faint lyrics playing with the buzz of the beat.  
  
"How do I.  
  
Get through one night without you  
  
If I had to live without you,  
  
What kind of life would that be  
  
Oh I.  
  
I need you in my arms,  
  
Need you to hold,  
  
You're my world, my heart, my soul."  
  
He wondered where she had gotten the CD she was listening to but didn't ask. As if she could since him looking at her, her head jerked and their eyes locked. She clicked the off button on the walkman and the room grew silent.  
  
"Was is something I said?" said Mega, finally asking the question he'd been wanting to ask all night long.  
  
"No." said Kadelyn. "Its just.." she trailed off. Mega sat up on the bed so he could get a better view of her.  
  
"What was I thinking? I like him a lot, so what's holding me back?" Thought Kadelyn to herself.  
  
"It's nothing. Sorry I acted that way last night." Said Kadelyn as she stood up and hurriedly changed into her old clothes, not caring that Mega was watching her the entire time.  
  
"I'm going to go get some breakfast." She said as she disappeared out the door without waiting for a reply form him.  
  
Kadelyn walked down the hallway towards the café but stopped suddenly when she heard a crash come from a room she passed.  
  
She stopped and peaked in the cracked open door. She nearly busted out laughing when she saw a palette on the ground in front of Jack and Ellie's bed. Why hadn't they just used the bed, Kadelyn wondered.  
  
"Jack..my head.it hurts." moaned Ellie as she popped out from under the covers on the ground and looked around for Jack.  
  
"Elle, I think I just broke something." Said Jack, whos voice seemed to be coming form near the bathroom that was out of Kadelyn's view.  
  
"Oww.It's my ankle Elle, I tripped on something." called Jack.  
  
"I'm coming my love." said Ellie as she sat up but then fell back down against the pillows when she realized what a terrible headache she had.  
  
"Uhh Jack? So you think you might be able to limp over here, cause this headace isn't letting me get up anytime soon." Said Ellie.  
  
Jack moaned and tried to stand up. Kadelyn couldn't keep herself from laughing out loud at the scene the couple were making. Ellie looked towards the door "Kadelyn? Is that you?" she said. "Come help Jack, he's fallen or something." Said Ellie.  
  
Kadelyn opened the door and walked in. "You think that I'll be able to lift him by myself?" said Kadelyn with a laugh as she glanced at Jack.  
  
Suddenly she felt someone's presence behind her and turned her head to see Mega standing in the doorway smiling at the scene as well.  
  
"Here, I think we can both get him to the bed if we work together." Said Mega as he walked in towards Jack and motioned for Kadelyn to follow.  
  
They each took one of Jack's arms and lifted him up, supporting him as they walked to the bed. After they had gotten him settled on the bed Ellie said "Hey Mega, be a dear and help me up to."  
  
"Sure." Said Mega as he walked to her side and swooped down, picking her up by himself. He felt a sharp slap on his shoulder.  
  
"Geesh! I have a headache ya know! You could have been a little more gentle!" said Ellie as her face scrunched up like a little girls.  
  
Kadelyn laughed "She's just so nice isn't she?" said Kadelyn sarcastically.  
  
"The best." Said Mega as he set Ellie down next to Jack and backed away from the bed.  
  
"Well, that's all we need servants, be gone!" said Jack with a laugh as he motioned them out of the room.  
  
Kadelyn rolled her eyes and took Mega by the arm, pulling him out of the room before he took a swing at Jack.  
  
"How are you two even friends? You're so different!" said Kadelyn as they walked side by side down the hallway.  
  
"Jack and me?" said Mega.  
  
"Who else?" said Kadelyn.  
  
"I don't know, he just kinda grew on me I guess." Said Mega. There was then a long silence as they continued down the hallway and into the café. There was no one there yet, it was far too early in the mourning for the rest of the mall to be up.  
  
"How does scrambled eggs and bacon sound?" said Mega as he opened a cabinet and pulled out a big frying pan.  
  
"Sounds just peachy!" said Kadelyn with a new found confidence as she took the frying pan from his hand and sat it on the counter before standing on her tip toes and pressing her bare lips against his.  
  
Mega was a bit startled by her change of heart, but immediately kissed her back, slowly but romantic like.  
  
"Geesh, yet another couple going at it!" said Lex as he walked in, grumpy from the way things were going with Trudy.  
  
Kadelyn jumped back at the sound of his voice, nearly knocking him down.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down Kadelyn, it's not like I just stole your man from ya or something." Said Lex with a laugh as he walked past them to the pantry.  
  
"You're such a pig!" said Kadelyn crossly to Lex before walking out of the kitchen area.  
  
"Well, seems you've been told." Said Mega to Lex.  
  
"Nah.she's just playing hard to get." Said Lex with a wink.  
  
"You have a wife Lex." said Mega as his voice grew mad with the thought of Kadelyn ever being with Lex.  
  
"Yeah, I have a wife who doesn't even want me, doesn't even remember me, she thinks she's with Jay!" said Lex before slamming the pantry shut and storming out of the café. Mega just shook his head and walked out of the kitchen area to find Kadelyn.  
  
Mega found Kadelyn back in his room, sprawled out on the couch, the walkman glued back to her ears as the lyrics of Eminem filled her head. He walked to her side and stared down at her as a smile spread across his face. She had her eyes closed and was lip sinking to the music as her head bobbed from side to side with the beat.  
  
Mega reached down and traced her face with his hand. Her eyes popped open but she wasn't startled or even surprised to see him at all, she just laid there, staring back up as him as she continued to lip sing, totally cool, calm, and collected.  
  
Without warning Mega scooped down and lifted her of the couch and into his arms. Kadelyn pulled the walkman off and let it fall with a soft thud back onto the couch and didn't object or resist when Mega carried her to his bed.  
  
*Back in Jack and Ellie's Room."  
  
"Ellie.is it bad if I can't feel my whole left leg?" said Jack as he looked over at her with a smile.  
  
"You could say that." said Ellie as she raised her foot and brought it down on Jack's ankle.  
  
"AGH! That hurt! Why'd you do that Elle?!" said Jack as he clenched his fists in pain.  
  
"Oh.guess you weren't faking it after all!" Said Ellie as she laughed.  
  
"Why would I be!?" said Jack as he sat up, leaning against the pillows and backboard of the bed.  
  
Ellie reached up and pinched his cheek like a grandma would and said "Oh, You're so cute when you're in pain!"  
  
"Thanks for the sympathy Elle." Said Jack sarcastically.  
  
"Oh ya big baby! You're ankle is fine!" said Ellie. She sat up and leaned across the bed to examine Jack's ankle. "Well.its ok apart from the swelling and black and blue coloring.." she said as she giggled.  
  
"It's not funny!" said Jack.  
  
"Aww.I'm going to go get you some ice from the café ok?" said Ellie as she stood up.  
  
"Wow, that headache sure went away fast!" said Jack with a smirk.  
  
"Ha! It's not gone, I just feel bad for you, can't a guys girl go get him some ice without being accused of anything??" said Ellie as she put her hands on her hips and stood at the foot of the bed staring over it at him.  
  
"I love you too babe!" said Jack as he winked and blew a kiss to her. Ellie did a grabbing motion as if she'd caught the kiss and put it in her pocket. Jack laughed and watched her stride out of the room.  
  
1 hour later later back in Mega's room  
  
Mega and Kadelyn lay silently in each others arms, with only a sheet to cover their bodies.  
  
"So." said Mega. "So." said Kadelyn. Mega laughed softly. "Hi." He said as he looked down at her and brushed a dark curl from her eyes.  
  
"Hello." Said Kadelyn as she blushed when she saw his eyes move from her face and down her body. She pulled the sheet up across her chest and sat up, her bare back facing him.  
  
"Nice." Was all Mega said before reaching to the night stand beside the bed to retrieve his glasses.  
  
Kadelyn stood up and tied the sheet around her body. Mega quickly grabbed his boxers and slipped them on before getting up. She padded over to his side of the bed and just stood in front of him, as if waiting for him to say something. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said  
  
"How about some lunch?"  
  
"Ok." Said Kadelyn as she leaned up and lightly touched his lips with hers in a soft kiss.  
  
***Ellie in the kitchen area of the café***  
  
Ellie was alone in the cafe now filling a Ziplock baggie with cubes of ice as she danced around to the radio that she'd turned on in the kitchen area. She set the ice down and grabbed a stray spoon laying on the counter. "If ya wanna know if he loves ya so, It's in his kiss! That's where it is!" she sang loudly into the spoon as she sealed the baggie and danced over to the cabinet to get a couple of glasses for her and Jack a drink.  
  
"Hug him! Squeeze him! Let him know that it's in his kiss!" sang Ellie as she reached for the glasses, her microphone/spoon gripped in the other hand.  
  
She then retrieved a carton of milk from the fridge and half filled the glasses as she continued to sing.  
  
"You girls are so strange!" Ellie jumped at the sound of another voice, she turned and said "Oh Lex, it's just you."  
  
"Nice to see you too Elle." Said Lex. Ellie rolled her eyes and picked turned the radio off before picking up the two milk filled glasses.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" said Lex.  
  
"Don't you have someone else to go and bug Lex?" said Ellie.  
  
"And pass up the nice conversation we always seem to have? Nah!" said Lex sarcastically.  
  
Ellie gave him an annoyed look and walked out of the kitchen area, making her way past the many tables in the café.  
  
"Hey, don't go!" said Lex running to catch up with her and causing her to spill milk everywhere when he bumped into her.  
  
"Lex! Geesh! Can't you just leave girls alone, you have a wife ya know!" said Ellie.  
  
"And I have a fiancee, so what makes you think I'd ever get with you?" said Ellie as she set the glasses on a nearby table and wiped her hands on her clean skirt.  
  
"Who said I was trying to get with ya Elle? Just wanted to talk." Said Lex trying to sound offended by Ellie's accusation.  
  
"Talk? You never want to just talk Lex." Said Ellie.  
  
"Ellie.help.!" Came a voice a few feet down the hallway in front of the café.  
  
"Jack!" said Ellie as she rushed past Lex and into the hallway to Jack, who was sitting up against the wall of the hallway.  
  
"What are you doing?! You're going to mess it up even worse!" said Ellie as she looked down at Jack's ankle which was now swelled to the size of a baseball.  
  
"It's not really that bad.It only hurts when I breath." Said Jack with a smile.  
  
"Guys!" said Ellie "Always gotta be so tough! Why can't you let us girls be the savior for once?" said Ellie as she helped him up, letting him lean on her for support as she helped him to a chair in the café.  
  
"What were you two talking about?" said Jack to Lex when he saw him sitting at the table that had the two glasses on it.  
  
"Sex." Said Lex with an evil grin.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow and looked back to Ellie who was now walking towards Lex, she stopped in front of him and popped him in the head.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" said Lex as he rubbed the spot Ellie had hit him in.  
  
"You should know Mr. smart as.s." Said Ellie as she put her hands on her hips. Jack chuckled and said "She's a pretty strong girl huh?" Lex just huffed and stood up, slammed the chair back under the table and stormed out of the café.  
  
"Well, guess he didn't appreciate your strength!" said Jack.  
  
Ellie walked over to him and he patted his lap and motioned for her to sit in it. Ellie smiled and sat sideways in his lap, resting her arms on his shoulders and locking her hands behind his neck. "So you were talking about sex eh?" said Jack. "Yes Jack, we were talking about how we had fallen madly in love with each other and planning how to ditch you and Trudy to run off and get married." Said Ellie as she rolled her eyes. "Hmmm.guess I'll jus thave to wait for you to return, not like I can run after ya!" said Jack with a laugh. "You're very weird you know that?" said Ellie as she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
Just then Kadelyn and Mega walked in. "Hey guys, wha-" Mega was cut off with a wave of Jack's hand as he continued to kiss Ellie. Kadelyn giggled. "Looks like they're a bit busy Mega." She said. "Why don't you help me make a couple sandwiches for us?" said Mega. "Sure, why not!" said Kadelyn.  
  
Mega suddenly turned around and said "On second thought, why don't we just have a cup of the coffee that's already made and have a seat on the sofa back there in the corner." Said Mega pointing to the couch in the far back corner of the café.  
  
Kadelyn rolled her eyes "I don't think it's a cup of coffee your wanting!" she said with a laugh as she bounced into the kitchen and poured them each a steaming cup of the newly brewed coffee.  
  
She handed him a cup as she walked out of the kitchen area and they proceeded to the couch. When there she slowly sat down , trying not to spill the hot coffee on herself. "Don't spill it!" said Mega trying to make her jump. She finally got seated and looked up at him, sticking her tongue out triumphantly, showing that his little comments didn't even phase her!  
  
Mega laughed and plopped down next to her. "Owww!" she wailed as the coffee spilled out on her bare wrist. "Oh! I'm sorry.here..let me kiss it." Said Mega.  
  
Kadelyn tilted her head back and rolled her eyes, pretending like she was annoyed but knowing that he knew that she wanted nothing more than for him to kiss it better.  
  
Mega lifted her wrist to his lips and kissed the tender, slightly burned area. Kadelyn's free arm then wriggled it's way to the back of his neck and she titled his face to hers with the now kissed better hand.  
  
"All better?" asked Mega, trying to prolong her agony of wanting him to kiss her.  
  
"Much." Said Kadelyn as she pressed her lips against his and his tongue danced it's way into her mouth.  
  
***Back to Jack and Ellie***  
  
The two young loves finally parted and Ellie just out of the blue said "Do you want kids Jack?"  
  
Jack looked at her, not quite sure of how he should answer. "Sure." he said. "I can just picture it now.little Jack Jr. , Jackie, and Jacquilin running around why you stand at the stove making beef stew." Said Jack. Ellie looked at him with a "oh no you didn't just say that" look on her face.  
  
"OK, it's official." She said. "We're never, repeat, NEVER, having kids!" said Ellie.  
  
Jack laughed and said "And me walking in saying 'Hey hunny, I'm home!'"  
  
Ellie punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Never! You'll be the one cookin for one thing!" said Ellie as she sat up straight in his lap.  
  
"Why of course I'll be the one cooking." Said Jack with a sly grin. "I wouldn't wanna subject our poor innocent children to anything you'd whip up!" he said as he began to laugh again.  
  
"Ha ha, funny." Said Ellie as she punched him in the other shoulder.  
  
Jack wrapped his arms around her as she nestled back down into his lap and they lightly kissed.  
  
Chapter 44  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Ved, Cloe, Danni, Mystery person(revealed in chapter)  
  
Just as the sharpened knife was about to plunge into Ved's chest, Danni's arm was stopped in mid air. She looked up, confused as to why her arm wasn't extending forward. She soon found that her arm was being gripped tightly by a strong masculine hand, and was startled when she felt her self being violently shoved to the ground.  
  
"Ram." breathed Ved in shock.  
  
"What Ved? Didn't expect to see me again?" said Ram as he grinned at Ved, who had his arm tightly around Cloe and his two daughters.  
  
When Ved didn't answer, Ram spoke up again. "I see that you've got yourself quite a little family here. I guess you owe me one huh?"  
  
"Why did you save us?" asked Ved, curious as to why Ram would save anyone at all.  
  
"Well, I couldn't just let you die now could I?" said Ram as another smile spread over his face. "Who is this chick anyways? Seems she wasn't too happy to see you buddy." Said Ram, referring to Danni, who was looking up at Ram, an angry look on her face as she clutched her right arm in pain.  
  
"You broke my arm you idiot!" she said to him.  
  
"Oh! A fiesty one! Just the way I like em!" said Ram as he gave Danni an evil smile.  
  
"What is it that you really want Ram?" asked Ved.  
  
"Well! Since you asked so nicely Ved, I guess what I want is a place to stay. Think you can swing that? I mean, it's the least you could do considering I just saved your whole family's life." Said Ram.  
  
Ved didn't know what had possessed him, but he soon found himself agreeing to take Ram back to the mall.  
  
"Alright, but you better not try anything, I guess you can stay at the mall, but don't think people are just going to accept you. You did kidnap a good portion of the tribe not too long ago." Said Ved. Cloe stayed silent.  
  
"Alright then! Let's get going so we can get back before dark!" said Ram.  
  
Danni stood up too as they began to walk away, she slowly began to walk in the opposite direction, but she was soon stopped as a hand came down on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I like you, you should come with me." Said Ram as he gave her his biggest smile.  
  
Danni looked back at him skeptically and then to Ved, who shrugged his shoulders. Cloe nudged Ved.  
  
"But if she trys anything else, she's dust too." Growled Ved.  
  
Ram laughed "So you're a bad girl eh?" he said to Danni.  
  
"No, I just get what I want." Said Danni as she walked on past Ram and followed Ved and Cloe.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" said Ram as he ran up next to Danni and linked his arm in hers. She rolled her eyes but didn't attempt to pull away from him.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Ebony, Jay,Tara  
  
Ebony was back in her and Jay's room, cradling Tara in her arms. Jay suddenly appeared in the doorway and noticed Ebony's back turned to him. He listened as she talked to Tara, not knowing that he was there.  
  
"I love your daddy so much Tara, I wonder why I do sometimes though, with all the pain he's put me through, but I guess I'll always love him, for he gave me you." Said Ebony to Tara as she leaned down and tickled her daughter. Tara laughed her baby laugh and that's when Jay spoke up.  
  
"I love you too." He said.  
  
Ebony turned around at the sound of his voice and said "Please just leave me alone Jay, I don't wanna hear any excuses."  
  
Jay walked in and sat down on the bed with Ebony and Tara. "Ebony, you know I'd never betray you, I love you, you have to believe that. It wasn't what it looked like, Trudy is having trouble remembering things, she thought we were still together, and threw herself at me. You have to believe me Ebbs!" said Jay softly. Ebony just stared down at Tara.  
  
"You're telling the truth aren't you?" she said.  
  
"Yes, I am." Said Jay.  
  
"Does this have something to do with what you were talking to Salene about?" asked Ebony.  
  
Jay's face went pale as his previous conversation with Salene came to mind. But he had no choice, he could keep it from Ebony no more, tomorrow was their wedding, it was now or never.  
  
"No, it wasn't." said Jay.  
  
"Then what were you two talking about?" said Ebony, finally looking into his eyes.  
  
It hurt Jay more than anything to say his next words, for he knew they'd break Ebony's heart all over again.  
  
"Well.me and Salene.we're." Jay trailed off.  
  
"You're what?" said Ebony as her voice grew worried as to what he might say next.  
  
"We're married." Said Jay softly, looking away, not wanting to see the tears that started to pour down Ebony's cheeks.  
  
He turned back to her after a moment of hearing her say nothing, and put his hand on her shoulder. She jerked away, and stood up, Tara in her arms. "That was the last straw Jay! I can't take any more!" said Ebony before running out of the room.  
  
A tear slid down Jay's face and he stood up, rushing off after his fiancee for the second time that evening.  
  
Chapter 45  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Ebony, Martin, Tara  
  
Ebony sprinted down the hallway, being sure to keep Tara close to her chest, so as not to drop her. She looked down at Tara for a moment as she ran, but soon found herself coliding with something solid. And terror spread across her face as she fell back, but was suddenly caught by a pair of brawny, male arms.  
  
She caught her breath and clutched Tara in her her trembling arms as she stared up into the oh so familiar sky blue eyes, and saw the blonde dread locks dangle down in front of her savior's face.  
  
"M- m- Martin?" said Ebony, the shock showing in her voice.  
  
"Ebony." said Martin softly as he stood her back up, steadying her and glancing down at the baby in her arms.  
  
"So you're a mother now?" he said, sounding like he'd been here the whole time, and had not just appeared out of no where.  
  
"But.where did you.how." Ebony trailed off.  
  
"How did I come back to life?" said Martin, finishing her question. Ebony nodded her head yes.  
  
"Well, simple, it wasn't me that died those years ago, it was my look alike, Darryl." Said Martin as he looked back at Ebony.  
  
"You're still beautiful you know." He said, actually sounding like he meant it.  
  
"Th-thanks." Mumbled Ebony, mesmorized by his enchanting eyes.  
  
"So are you gonna tell me who this little one is?" he asked, pointing to Tara, who reached out and grabbed his finger when he pointed at her. Martin smiled at the small human being and pulled away when she tried to put his hand in her mouth.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, this is Tara." Said Ebony, snapping out of her dream world.  
  
"Yours?" asked Martin.  
  
"Of course she is." Said Ebony.  
  
"Yours and whos?" asked Martin.  
  
"Shouldn't it be me that's asking all the questions?" said Ebony, her old sarcastic tone kicking in.  
  
"Well?" said Martin with a laugh, still waiting for an answer to his previous question.  
  
"Mine and Jay's." said Ebony as a frown crossed her face.  
  
"Why the long face?" asked Martin.  
  
"It's a long story." Said Ebony.  
  
"I have all the time in the world." Said Martin, gicvng her a small smile.  
  
"I'm sure you do." Said Ebony as she walked on past, motioning for him to follow her. He didn't object, and slowly padded down the wood floor of the hallway behind her.  
  
Part 2 ~ Chracters: Mega, Kadelyn, Ved, Cloe, Ram, Danni  
  
Mega and Kadelyn sat on the stairs in front of the entrance to the mall, Mega one step higher than her as she sat back against him, between his legs, with his arms loosely wrapped around her.  
  
Just then they heard the wide door swing open and watched as Ved walked in, his arm tightly around Cloe, each of them holding a daughter.  
  
Not too far behind them, in walked Danni, with a frustrated Ram tugging on her arm.  
  
"What's the problem babe?" said Ram in an irritated voice, trying to get Danni's attetion, who seemed to be ignoring him now as she glanced at Mega, who stood up from the stairs, streatching his long legs and holding his hand out to help the girl he was sitting with up.  
  
The two walked toward the small group and Mega spoke to Danni first.  
  
"I don't believe we've met, I'm Mega, this is Kadelyn." He said.  
  
"Danni. Nice to meet you." Said Danni, "You too." She said to Kadelyn. Kadelyn smiled and noded her head.  
  
"So how about we get Ved to get US a room babe?" said Ram, finally speaking up.  
  
Danni turned to Ram, "Us?" she said as she raised an eyebrow, amused at his attempt to get her into bed with him.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be just swell! Just you and me babe..I'm sure you can fill in the rest!" Said Ram as he winked at her.  
  
"Sure." said Danni sarcastically as she turned to Ved.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry, I never meant to cause you any harm, I guess I was just still hung up on Jack and needed someone to take it out on; and I lied, we never slept together, you refused, said you could never do something like that to your fiancee." Said Danni to Ved.  
  
Cloe smiled up at Ved and leaned up to kiss his cheek, Ved smiled and kissed Cloe's forhead before turning back to face Danni.  
  
"It's ok, wanna call a truce?" asked Ved, giving her a weak smile.  
  
"Yeah." Said Danni as they shook hands and she gave him a friendly smile in return.  
  
"Well Ved, where can me and my little fire cracker shack up at?" asked Ram, stepping between Danni and Ved.  
  
"In Cloe's old room?" suggested Mega.  
  
"Sounds good to me, that ok with you Clo?" asked Ved as he looked down at the silent Cloe.  
  
"Sure." She said.  
  
"Ok! Just splendid! Now come my love, and let us get to making our room our own!" said Ram as he motioned for Danni to follow him and flashed her a seductive grin.  
  
Chapter 46 ~ mini chapter (lol, real real mini!)  
  
Characters: Jack, Ellie  
  
Jack and Ellie sat in their room again, Jack watching a movie on TV that he'd found downstairs.  
  
"Watcha doing Elle? Come watch the movie with me."  
  
Ellie sighed and said "Come now Jack, how many times are we going to watch Legally Blonde?"  
  
Jack laughed "Well, it's all I could find down there, unless you'd rather watch Pokemon The Movie?" said Jack as he looked at the other movie he'd grabbed.  
  
Ellie laughed and went back to what she was doing, writing in her journal.  
  
Journal Entry 2  
  
What was I thinking? Why didn't we use protection? Why do I care so much about keeping this from the man I love? I'm not even sure that I'm pregnant, I just feel different these days, like something is happening inside of me that I don't know about. As much as I love Jack, I just don't want him to know, I want to keep this too myself, no one really needs to know anyways...As I sit here and watch Jack eat his popcorn and laugh wildly at the movie, I think about what a great father he'd be, and what a great husband he's going to be when we finally do tie the knot. But what's holding me back? I still don't know, I just don't know if he's really ready to be a father right now, he's hurt me so much before, what would I do if we had a baby and something else happend, if he hurt me again? I'd die, that's what. I just hope it doesn't come to that. I must go, Jack is beckoning me to the bed, and I must oblige.  
  
Ellie quietly shut the journal and shoved it back into it's place in her desk drawer. Jack motioned for her to join him and she slid onto the bed next to him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his torso.  
  
"Oh! Watch this Elle! This is the best part!" said Jack as he pointed to the screen and wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder. Ellie laughed at Jack and his enthusiasm over a movie he'd seen at least a hundred times.  
  
Chapter 47  
  
Part 1 ~ Characters: Ebony, Martin, Tara  
  
Ebony and Martin sat in the café, side by side in a booth. Ebony couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, she was telling him the whole story of how her and Jay had finally gotten together, how she found out he'd gotten Cloe pregnant, how they'd had their own child, how she'd caught him with Trudy, and what he'd just revealed to her a couple of hours before.  
  
"Do you love him?" asked Martin.  
  
"Yes, I do, so much." Said Ebony.  
  
"Then that's all that matters Ebony; besides, you didn't actually give a chance to explain a while ago did you?" said Martin as he glanced at her with his capturing eyes.  
  
"No, I didn't, but does he really deserve to get another chance?" asked Ebony, waiting for his answer, needing someone to tell her what to do.  
  
"I can't tell you what to decide Ebony, but everyone deserves a chance, even if they've already had more than one." Said Martin softly, as he put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She turned in towards him and burried her head in his strong chest as she started to cry, holding a sleeping Tara in her other arm.  
  
"Why do I love him Martin? Why?" sobbed Ebony as she pulled slightly away to look at him.  
  
Martin wipped her tears away with his thumb and said "Because you're meant to be with him, because he's your true love, you can't help but love him."  
  
"Do you think he loves me that way?" asked Ebony.  
  
"What guy wouldn't?" said Martin softly before leaning down and kissing Ebony's forehead.  
  
"Can I hold her?" he asked, referring to Tara.  
  
"Of course." Said Ebony as she handed Tara to Martin and he cradled her in his arms, smiling down at the sleeping baby.  
  
"She looks just like you Ebony, beuatiful on the inside and out." Said Martin.  
  
Ebony smiled at the two of them and let a tear escape her right eye as she thought about what a great husband he'd make some day, and what a lucky woman his wife would be.  
  
Part 2 ~ Characters: Mega, Kadelyn,  
  
Mega and Kadelyn stood in the middle of the large kitchen area, swaying to the small radio on the counter. Mega smiled down at Kadelyn as he sang softly along to the song.  
  
"Girl you're my angel, you're my darling angel, closer than my peeps you are to me, baby, shorty you're my angel, you're my darling angel, girl you're my friend when I'm in need, baby." Sang Mega as his arm slid down around her waist.  
  
All of a sudden they saw a couple Tango past them on the right and turned their heads to see Ram with a rose in his mouth as he guided Danni around the room, sligning her back in his arms every now and then.  
  
Kadelyn and Mega busrt into a fit of laughs as they watched the pair, before Mega reached over and hit the off button on the radio.  
  
"You two are strange ya know?" he said with a grin as he crossed his arms in fornt of him.  
  
"Hey! What happened to the music?" said Ram holding up and shaking his fist in the air.  
  
Danni rolled her eyes "That's ok Ram, we've had enough of this." She said.  
  
Ram looked back to Danni and gave her that evil grin, "So.you wanna go back to our room and.start something new?" he said.  
  
Danni rolled her eyes again, "Sure, and why don't we just get married while we're at it!" said Danni sarcastically before back handing him in the head.  
  
"Whatever you say dear!" said Ram as he rubbed the spot Danni had hit and continued to smile at her, his arm snaking further down her back to the forbidden zone.  
  
"Good lord, you two are perfect for each other." Said Mega as he un crossed his arms and linked hands with Kadelyn.  
  
"That's what I keep trying to tell her!" said Ram dramatically.  
  
Danni looked over to Mega and Kadelyn and wondered what it felt like to be in love; she'd always had bad luck in the area, and for once she wanted to find someone who she really loved who loved her back.  
  
Danni snapped out of her thoughts when Ram put his arm around her shoulders, but for some reason, she didn't pull away, and could tell that Ram was surprised when she didn't.  
  
"How about we go for a walk on the beach love?" said Ram, actually sounding normal and sincere.  
  
Danni thought about it for a moment and said "Alright, that'd be very nice Raymond."  
  
"Hey! Don't let too many people hear that babe!" said Ram as he let his arm drop, and their hands link like Mega and Kadelyn.  
  
As the two walked away, Ram looked back and Mega gave him the thumbs up sign, causing Kadelyn to giggle.  
  
Chapter 48  
  
Part 1  
  
Characters: Martin, Ebony, Jay, Sara  
  
Martin smiled when he saw Tara yawn and fall asleep in his arms. He looked over to Ebony, seeing her quickly wipping tears away.  
  
"You should go to him." He said.  
  
"I don't know what to say to him." Said Ebony softly.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, he's the one who should be talking." Said Martin as he placed his free hand on top of Ebony's.  
  
"Do you really think things will all be ok?" asked Ebony with un convinced eyes.  
  
"All in good time Ebony, any problems can be worked out, some just take longer than others." Said Martin. Ebony rested her head on his shoulder, heaving a big sigh as she responded.  
  
"You always know the right thing to say Martin. Sometimes I wonder why we didn't end up together forever all those years ago."  
  
"Because you were meant for another." Said Martin as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it before letting it drop.  
  
They heard steps aproaching them and turned to see a tall blonde headed girl walk in.  
  
"Hey Ebbs." She said with a smile, her eyes traveling to Martin, and an eyebrow raising.  
  
"Sara!" Ebony squealed as she jumped up. "Where have you been? I thought you were dead!" said Ebony as she squeezed Sara in a hug.  
  
"Nope! I'm just fine! Great actually.." Said Sara as she smiled when catching Martin's eyes scanning her.  
  
"Like what you see?" said Sara to Martin.  
  
Martin blushed and turned back to the table.  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" said Ebony, amazed to see her best friend before the virus standing right in front of her.  
  
"Well, I was in another Tribe, the Ecos, but they were a drag, so I thought I'd come see if it was true that my bestest friend ever was a mallrat! Guess I was right!" said Sara as she gave Ebony another hug.  
  
Just then Jay walked in, with sad eyes as he saw Ebony and opened his mouth to plead for her to listen, but Ebony talked first.  
  
"We can talk back in our room Jay." She said.  
  
"Just wait here Sara, I'll be back, I'm sure Martin can keep you company." And with that, Ebony walked out of the café with Jay at her side.  
  
A sly smile spread across Sara's face as she walked to the booth and sat down across from Martin.  
  
"So you're Martin eh?" she said.  
  
Martin looked up. "Yes. I am." He said softly.  
  
"She yours?" asked Sara, referring to Tara.  
  
"Oh! No! She's Ebony's and Jay's." said Martin as he watched Tara open her small eyes, identicle to Jay's. He smiled and looked back to Sara.  
  
"And who might you be?" he asked.  
  
"They call me Sara." Said Sara as she flashed Martin another smile. Martin's cheeks reddened again and he looked away.  
  
Part 2  
  
Characers: Ram, Danni, Shante'  
  
Ram and Danni walked along the beach; Ram trying despereately to get his arm back around Danni, but finding that every time he did, she'd pull away.  
  
"What's the matter babe?" asked Ram.  
  
"Nothing's the matter. And don't call me babe, I'm no one's babe." She replied.  
  
"Whatever you say babe!" said Ram as he finally succeeded in wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked along in the soft white sand, watching the sun set, and enjoying the feel of the sand between their toes.  
  
Ram looked further down the beach, and squinted, he could swear he saw someone in the distance.  
  
"What are you staring at?" asked Danni as she noticed his sudden lack of attention on her.  
  
"Do you see someone?" asked Ram as he pointed out down the beach.  
  
Danni shielded her eyes with her hand and looked to where he was pointing.  
  
"Yeah, I do, who is that? They seem to be running this way."  
  
Ram's eyes grew wide as the figure grew closer.  
  
"It can't be." he breathed. "Can't be what?" asked Danni.  
  
Ram suddenly let go of Danni and ran towards the person, which now looked to be a girl, with mocha colored skin, and brown, red streaked, shoulder length hair, running towards Ram.  
  
The two finally came to each other and Ram scooped the girl off her feet in a big hug, swinging her around as he yelled with Joy.  
  
"Shante'! Where did you come from?! I thought I'd lost you forever!" Danni frowned, thinking this must be Ram's long lost girlfriend or something.  
  
"Miss me?" said Shante' with a smile.  
  
Ram rolled his eyes "No, not a bit." He said sarcastically.  
  
Shante' punched him playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"So who's this?" she asked, motioning towards Danni.  
  
"Oh! Shante' this is Danni. Danni this is Shante'." said Ram to the two girls.  
  
As the two glanced at each other, they formed an automatic hate for the other.  
  
"Charmed I'm sure." Said Shante' in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
"Likewise." Shot back Danni.  
  
"How do you know her?" asked Danni.  
  
"Well," said Ram as he squeezed Shante's shoulder that he had his arm across. "Me and Shante' were best buds before the virus, but write before it hit, her parents sorda banned me from ever seeing their daughter again, said I was a bad influence." Said Ram as he rolled his eyes and flashed another smile towards Shante'.  
  
"And they weren't totally wrong!" chipped in Shante' with a laugh.  
  
"Well, my two lovelies, lets get back to the mall! I'll introduce you to everyone Shante'! There's plenty of men at the mall, trust me, they'll be lining up in no time!" said Ram as he put an arm around each of the girls and they set off for the mall.  
  
Chapter 49  
  
Part 1  
  
Characters: Ram, Shante', Sara, Martin, Danni  
  
Just as the conversation was starting between Sara and Martin, in walked Ram, with a girl on each arm.  
  
"I see that you havent change Ram, still got more than one after ya!" said Martin to his friend that he hadn't seen in quite some time.  
  
"Martin! Buddy! Long time no see!" said Ram in a loud voice, "So who's the babe?" said Ram, raising an eye brow towards Sara.  
  
"The name's Sara." Said Sara as she stood and walked towards the three of them.  
  
"I think I'm going to go get some rest." said Danni as she ducked under Ram's arm and headed out of the café.  
  
"Hey! Come back babe! Where ya goin?" called Ram.  
  
Danni didn't answer, just kept walking, so Ram shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Sara.  
  
"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing talking to my buddy Martin?" asked Ram.  
  
"Why not?" asked Sara, as she glanced at Martin, who was now peering down at the baby in his arms again.  
  
"Well, Martin never really attracted the babes!" said Ram with a laugh.  
  
Martin looked up, "Ha ha, you're so funny." Said Martin as he rolled his eyes.  
  
As he looked up he spotted the beauty under Ram's right arm.  
  
"Who's this?" asked Martin.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, this is Shante'." Said Ram with a small smile as he watched Martin look her up and down.  
  
"What did I tell ya, they're already checking you out!" said Ram to Shante'.  
  
Shante' blushed, "Nice to meet you." She said as she held out a slender hand for Martin to shake.  
  
Martin grinned and gently shook it. "Very nice to meet you." He said, imphasizing the very.  
  
Sara noticed the two of them, and suddenly spoke up.  
  
"So, you're with Ram Shante'?" she asked, as if warning her off of her property.  
  
Shante' laughed, "Oh no! Me and Ram are friends! We'd never work together!" she said as she pulled away from Ram and sat in Sara's seat across from Martin.  
  
"Really.?" said Martin, raising an eye brow.  
  
"Hey! There's nothing wrong with me!" said Ram.  
  
"Of course there isn't hun." Said Shante' with a wink.  
  
Sara suddenly plopped down next to Martin, "So, what kind of girl are you looking for Martin?" she asked, giving him a big smile.  
  
Martin gulped as he responded, "Uh.I'm not sure, why? Are you interested in me?" he asked, his shyness diminishing.  
  
Sara smiled even bigger. "Why not?' she whispered sexily as she glanced across at Shante', who had her arms crossed.  
  
Shante' caught Sara's glance and mouthed the words "This means war."  
  
Part 2  
  
Characters: Ebony, Jay  
  
Ebony walked into their room, and sat down on the edge of the bed, crossing her arms and looking up at Jay, who stood in front of her.  
  
Jay sat down next to her and spoke "Ebony, this isn't how it was supposed to be, I'm supposed to be marrying the woman I love in two days, not getting into fights with her."  
  
"So this is my fault?" shot back Ebony, getting angry at his words.  
  
"No! no, not at all, if anyone is to blame for all this, it's me. But Ebbs, you have to believe me when I say I didn't want to marry Salene, it just happened, I was drunk, and you were with Mega, I didn't even remember that night until Salene told me a couple weeks ago." Said Jay, a tear coming to his eye.  
  
"Are you going to divorce her?" asked Ebony flatly.  
  
"She said you're not alloud to in this tribe." Said Jay confused.  
  
"She what?!" yelled Ebony. "That jealous cow! I'll kill her!" said Ebony.  
  
Jay put an arm on Ebony's shoulder, to calm her down.  
  
"What are you talking about Ebony?" he asked softly.  
  
Ebony turned to face him. "Who married you two?" she asked between gritted teeth.  
  
"Lex, why?" said Jay, another look of confussion crossing his handsomely featured face.  
  
"Then it's not official! Lex is not certified to marry people, Salene was the only one who could!" said Ebony.  
  
"You mean Im not really married?" asked Jay, his eyes lighting up with joy.  
  
"Not yet." Replied Ebony as she let a smile spread over her face and she threw her ams around Jay's neck.  
  
"I love you Jay.so much! We can't ever let someone like her come between us again ok?" said Ebony.  
  
Jay wrapped his arms around Ebony and hugged her tight, "I won't let anyone come between us. I love you too much Ebony to let that happen again." Said Jay.  
  
"Then the wedding's back on!" said Ebony cheerfully.  
  
"You got it babe!" said Jay as he leaned in for a long passionate kiss, reminding him of why he loved this woman so much.  
  
Part 3  
  
Characters: Jack, Ellie  
  
As Jack laughed at another part of the movie, Ellie turned to lay on her side, her back facing him.  
  
Jack noticed the lack of body warmth on his chest and glanced over at her.  
  
"What's wrong Elle?" he asked, resting a hand on her hip.  
  
"Nothing Jack.I'm just tired I guess." Lied Ellie as she bit her lip.  
  
"Well, I guess I can rest with you, I'm a bit tired too!" said Jack as he stopped the movie and the screen went blue.  
  
He turned on his side, facing Ellie, and wrapped his arm around her as he rested his head on the pillow next to hers and let his eyes close.  
  
"Jack?" said Ellie, knowing he wasn't asleep, from his not so steady breathing.  
  
"Yeah?" said Jack, his eyes still closed.  
  
"You're going to be a father." Said Ellie shakily, holding her breath as she waited for his reply.  
  
Ellie could feel Jack sit up beside her, she didn't dare sit up too though.  
  
"Does this mean what I think it does?" asked Jack, in a sort of shocked tone.  
  
"Of course it does Jack!" said Ellie, as if she was irritated.  
  
"Elle, do you want a baby?" asked Jack, noticing her not so happy attitude about the whole thing.  
  
"I don't know Jack.we're just not ready.we can barely keep up with each other, let along a baby.I just don't know!" said Ellie as she put her hands to her face and and started to weep.  
  
"Oh Elle, don't cry, we'll get through this, you'll be a wonderful mother." Said Jack as he touched her shoulder.  
  
Ellie sat up and stood up off of the bed, she turned to Jack, "I don't think I want to be a mother Jack, I'm too young to be a mother!" she sobbed, before running off out of their room.  
  
Jack quickly stood and rushed out of the room after her, worried as to what she might do to herself, or worse, to the baby.  
  
Part 4  
  
Characters: Lex, Trudy  
  
Lex edged Trudy's door open and walked into the room, without a hope in the world, just there to see if by some miracle he could spark some kind of memory, and it would all come back to his wife.  
  
"Trudy?" said Lex, seeing her sitting at their desk, appplying make-up.  
  
Trudy's head snapped around; that voice sounded so familiar, but why?  
  
"Lex?" Trudy ventured, wondering why that name had come to mind.  
  
Lex's eyes lit up, "You remember me?" he asked cheerfully as he rushed to her side.  
  
"Maybe." said Trudy, unsure if she actually did remember the man standing before her.  
  
"Trud.' said Lex, reaching down and cupping her chin in his hand. Trudy stared up into his dark eyes, and it suddenly hit her, like a jolt of lightening, she knew who she was now, but best of all, she knew who he was.  
  
She jumped up into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck as she talked. "Lex! It's you! My husband!" she shrieked.  
  
"Yes! It's me Trud! Oh, I was so scared I'd lost you, I love you so much!" said Lex as tears of relief and happiness poured down his face.  
  
"I love you Lex." Said Trudy as she pulled away and leaned in for a long kiss. As they parted, Trudy's eyes lit up. "Where's Brady?" she asked frantically.  
  
"She's in her crib hun, sleeping, over there." Said Lex as he pointed across their room.  
  
Lex and Trudy walked hand in hand to the crib, and Trudy smiled as she got a glimpse of the beautiful daughter she had created with her wonderful husband.  
  
Chapter 50  
  
*Two Days later*  
  
It was the day they'd been waiting for, the day their love for each other would finally be revealed to all, their souls combined into one.  
  
Ebony stood behind the doors of the café, which had been stripped of all tables and beautifully decorated, with white wooden chairs all in rows on either side of the red carpet set up for Ebony to walk down.  
  
They'd solved all problems before the big day, such as certifying Siva to conduct their marriage to each other.  
  
In the café, it was mostly lonely guys sitting, for most of the mallrat girls were in the ceremony. Sara and Shante' sat at the back, giving each other dirty looks and anticipating the arival of Martin, who Ebony had asked to walk her down the isle.  
  
Jay stood at the end of the isle, dressed in his black tux and bow tie, all tribal markings erased, with only a smile on his face as he waited for the wedding to start. His best man Lex gave him the thumbs up, causing him to smile even wider.  
  
And then it started, in the blink of an eye, Brady was in the front, scattering flowers as she walked down the isle, giving her father a big smile as she reached him, and all too slow, the brides maids made their way down the isle. Starting with Trudy, followed by Ellie, Amber, Cloe, and Patsy, all dressed in crimson dresses that reached the floor and fit them all perfectly.  
  
And then it happened, Jay's eyes lit up and he was in awe when Ebony appeared in the doorway, her arm linked in Martin's, The beautiful white, sleeveless gown reaching the floor, the long vail over her face, but not shielding her face from being seen.  
  
Martin looked to Ebony, "You ready?" he asked softly.  
  
Ebony took a deep breath, "Yes, I am." She said, her eyes still locked with Jay's as she said this and the music began to play and Martin lead her down the isle.  
  
After what seemed like hours to both Ebony and Jay, they were finally together at the front. Martin let Ebony go gently and walked to the side. Jay walked forward, and took Ebony's hand in his, mouthing the words "I love you" as he did so, Ebony smiled and did thae same as they turned and walked forward to Siva.  
  
The two waited anxiously for Siva to start, and she finally did, "Lady's and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join together Jay James and Ebony Wallace in holy matrimony. Now if I'm not mistaken, the bride and groom have written their own vows." Said Siva.  
  
Jay lifted the vail over Ebony's head, revealing her flawless face, and they joined hands, facing each other, and Jay smiled as he began to talk.  
  
"Ebony, from the first time I saw you, I knew you'd be the one I'd end up with forever, I knew you were the girl who would change me for the better, the girl who would make me believe in love again. And I wasn't at all surprised when you did just that. Ebony, you've showed me what love really is, the power it has over two people, and that no matter what happens, that's what it all comes down to , love. So , from the botton of my heart, I want to say that I love you Ebony, and I always will, for you are my one and only soul mate." Said Jay.  
  
A tear of happiness slid down Ebony's face as she smiled at Jay and swallowed before starting her vows.  
  
"Jay. My true love, I used to think we'd never get through some of the things that we've had to deal with, that there was no way love could survive what we've put it through. But now I look at you, and the beautiful daughter we've created and say that it was all worth it, for you've given me the happiness that I've wanted all my life; your smiles light up my day, your gentle touch comforts me, your kind soul touches my heart. So Jay, I just want to tell you, you're the reason I believe in love, you're my reason for living, I'll love you, forever and a day."  
  
Tears were now filling both Ebony and Jay's eyes as they turned back to Siva, who was wiping her face from tears.  
  
She began to speak "Do you Jay, take Ebony Wallace, to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in healt, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Jay smiled at Ebony again, "I d." he said as he slipped the diamond ring onto Ebony's trembling left ring finger.  
  
Siva looked to Ebony, "Do you Ebony, take Jay James, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Ebony looked to Jay, "I do." She said as she slipped the gold band onto his finger.  
  
"Then by the power vested to me, I now pronounce you man and wide, you may kiss the bride." Said Siva, a smile spreading across her face.  
  
Jay leaned towards Ebony, their hands still joined, and they passinately kissed, sealing their love for one another.  
  
The mallrats cheered and whisteled as the two turned and began to walk back down the isle, to the reception at the casino. Half way down the isle, Jay scooped up Ebony in his arms, carrying her the rest of the way and out the mall entrance, where a horse drawn carriage was waiting for the two of them. They got setteld in it and Patch turned around from the steering position. "Where to?" he said politely.  
  
"The casino." Said Ebony gently, as she leaned over into another long kiss, overcome with the joy of what she'd just finally done.  
  
Chapter 51  
  
The newly married couple now sat at a small table in the casino, sipping wine from the long stem glasses. They'd both changed into more comfortable clothes when they'd gotten to the casino, leaving Ebony now in a long red skirt and tight red tube top showing her midrift and Jay in dress pants and a navy blue button up shirt, the first few buttons un buttoned.  
  
"Are you guys ready to dance or what?!" said the DJ that was present, into his microphone. The mallrats all cheered as the lyrics to "Pour some sugar on me" sounded thoughout the casino.  
  
Shante' decided she'd take advantage of the song and grabbed Martin's hand at the table next to her, dragging him out on to the dance floor.  
  
He gladly pulled her close to him, naughtily dancing against her, their body's bumpin to the beat, Shante's arms held over her head as she danced.  
  
This is when Sara glanced towards the dance floor and saw the two in the middle of a a not so proper dance move to the ground.  
  
Her eyes grew revengeful and she stood up, walking towards them, with a slight bounce in her step as she reached them and tapped Martin's shoulder.  
  
"May I cut in?" she asked loudly over the music, as she gave Shante' an evil smile.  
  
"Sure." said Martin as he started to dance with Sara, leaving Shante' to the side by herself.  
  
"Wooooohooo! Let's get this party started right!" yelled Ram from the middle of the dance floor, dancing so close to Danni that their bodies seemed to be welded together. And amazingly, Danni had a smile on her face and she was laughing, as she clung to Ram and moved with him to the music.  
  
All of a sudden the music came to a hault and the DJ spoke again. "Ok, we're gonna take it down a notch, why don't the bride and groom join us on the floor."  
  
Jay and Ebony smiled at each other, and Jay stood up, holding his hand out to Ebony, who gently took it and stood. They made their way to the dance floor and Jay's arms wrapped wround her waist and hers around his neck as the lyrics to "Have I told you lately that I love you" were heard by all guests. And one by one, everyone began to pair up.  
  
This was when Shante' took it upon herself to do a little cutting in. But she wasn't near as nice about it. She just walked up behind Sara and "accidently" spilled her glass of red wine on Sara's light pink dress.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Look what you did! You stupid wench!" shrieked Sara as she felt the cool liquid seep throuh her dress, and whirled around to face Shante'.  
  
"Opps!" said Shante' looking innocent as she held a hand to her mouth to cover up her broad smile.  
  
"Ugh! You're so pathetic!" said Sara, putting a hand on her hip.  
  
"Oh come now Sara, I'm sure it was an honest mistake." Said Martin putting a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. But no sooner had he said that then her fist flew up, contacting with Shante's left cheek and sending her stumbling back.  
  
Martin stood in shock, unable to move, not quite realizing what really going on. It was all like a dream, he soon saw Shante' stepping forward and punching Sara in the stomach, making her clutch her stomach and crumble to the ground.  
  
"Ha!" said Shante' with a smirk as she flashed Martin a smile.  
  
"Care to dance?" she asked him.  
  
Martin only stared blankly ahead not sure what to do. But he didn't have to decide just yet for Sara sprang up, attacking Shante' and sending them both tumbling to the ground now. As they wrestled around on the floor, punches flying, hair being pulled, bloody lips forming, they felt the crowd starting to form aroudn them and Sara felt strong arms grab her and pull her off of Shante'. She looked back to see Martin holding her back from jumping the girl she now hated with a passion again.  
  
But Shante' wasn't one to just stop fighting, she jumped up and dived for Sara, wrapping her hands around her neck and squeezing, but soon a pair of arms went over hers and pulled her hands loose of Sara's neck, causing Sara to gasp as sweet oxygen filled her lungs again.  
  
Shante' whirled around, ready to sock the guy who had just interrupted he retaliation. "What are you doing Ram? What gives you the right to get invovled?" she demanded.  
  
Ram smiled innocently at her, "You were about to kill her! I couldn't just let you kill someone, I mean, then you'd get locked up, and then who would I have to hastle me about my love life?" said Ram.  
  
Shante' couldn't help but smile as she stared into his deep brown eyes. "Well, I guess I should say thank you?" she said with a laugh.  
  
"Anytime babe!" said Ram as he flashed her a grin.  
  
Shante' noticed the girl under his arm, smiling up at him, and she rolled her eyes as she realized it was the girl on the beach, the girl she'd instantly come to hate, Danni.  
  
"Well hello there Danni." Said Shante' sarcastically.  
  
"Now now Shante', you two don't need to get into any fights, seems you've had your share of fighting already!" said Ram with a grin.  
  
Shante' huffed and walked off to the bar, to drown her sorrows in a few cocktails.  
  
Meanwhile, Salene lurked in the shadows in the corner of the casino, seething with anger over her confrontation from Jay and Ebony yesturday, in which they'd both told her she was a jealous fool and needs to get a life.  
  
"Those two don't know who they're dealing with!"she said coldly uinder her breath, as she watched the happy couple sway to the slow song.  
  
"Hey Salene, what's up?" came a voice from behind her. Startled, she turned around and looked her advancer in the eyes.  
  
"Jack! Oh, I'm fine, how about you?" asked Salene, seeing that his eyes were deeply troubled.  
  
"Well.it's Ellie, she's pregnant.and.well, she's not sure if she wants the baby." Said Jack sadly.  
  
"Oh." Said Salene. "Have you tried talking to her about it?" she asked.  
  
Jack frowned, "Yeah, the past two days, everytime I try, she makes an excuse to go talk to soemone else, or says she's busy, she's just so distant these days." Said Jack.  
  
"She'll come around eventually." Said Salene.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so." Said Jack as another slow song began to play, this time "Amazed" by lonestar filled the room as couple continued to dance.  
  
The two stood silent for a moment until Jack spoke up, "You wanna dance Salene?" he asked.  
  
"Me?" said Salene.  
  
"Yes you." Said Jack.  
  
"O- o- ok." Stuttered Salene as Jack took her hand, quiding her out onto the dance floor and putting her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her hips as they began to sway.  
  
From a distance, sitting on a bar stool, was Ellie, staring at Jack and Salene, not letting herself shed a single tear over the scene. She stood up, slammed her Martini glass down on the bar and looked aorund for someone to dance with. She spotted an unfamiliar guy sitting a few stools down, sipping from a shot glass and looking out upon all the couples, who were growing closer and closer to each other by the second.  
  
She walked up to him, "Hi, I'm Ellie, who might you be?"  
  
The guy sat his drink down and stared at the girl before him, her small figure, long blonde hair, and dark make-up mesmorizing him.  
  
"Luke." He said.  
  
"Well, you wanna dance Luke?" asked Ellie, not worried about how forward she was sounding, only caring about making Jack jealous.  
  
"Sure." Said Luke, standing up, his tall frame making Ellie gasp with surprise as she got a good look at him, he was actually very handsome, well built, and tall; Ellie like tall men. She took his hand and lead him out onto the dance floor, letting him wrap his arms around her waist and locking her hands around his neck, making sure they were in Jack's line of vision.  
  
Jack looked behind Salene, spotting Ellie with a guy he didn't at all recognize. His heart seemed to break as he watched the guy pull Ellie closer and her not resist his hands, that seemed to travel farther south down her back than they should.  
  
Ellie spotted Jack staring at her and Luke and locked eyes with him for and instant before looking away and resting her head on Luke's shoulder, only making Jack not sad anymore, but furious.  
  
As the night ended, everyone was soon exiting out, some alone, some with someone new, and some with new found loves.  
  
Ebony and Jay walked to Siva, who had been holding Tara while the danced, and Jay reached down, scooping the sleeping Tara into his arms. "Thanks Siva." Said Ebony.  
  
"No problem, she's adorable! Congratulations you two!" she said as she spotted Patch lingering in the doorway and scurried off to talk to him.  
  
"Shall we go home my wife?" said Jay sweetly as he wrapped his free arm around Ebony's shoulders.  
  
"Yes we shall My husband." Said Ebony with a grin as she snuggled up to Jay and they exited the now empty casino, consumed by the passion and even deeper love they now had for one another.  
  
Chapter 52  
  
*The next day*  
  
Jack and Ellie had slept in separate rooms the night before, or so Jack guessed that's what had happened, because Ellie had never come back to their room that night.  
  
"I hope she's ok." He mumbled to himself as he turned over on the empty bed, all alone, and depressed, sudden thoughts of who Ellie might be with filling his arleady tormented mind.  
  
He hadn't recognized the tall blue haired guy the night before, but he instantly knew that the guy wasn't Ellie's type at all; or was he? Jack heaved a big sigh and rolled over again, looking at his alarm clock, which read 10:37 am.  
  
"Ugh, it's that late already?" groaned Jack to himself, only causing him to pull the thick cotton comforter up to his chin as he lay still, going back and forth from feeling sorry for himself and wondering where Ellie could possibly be, not listening to the little voice in the back of his head telling him that she was probably in the arms of that blue haired guy.  
  
Meanwhile, Ellie lay curled up on the porch swing on the roof of the mall, where she'd been all night long since she'd left the casino the night before. She'd told the guy called Luke that he wasn't really her type and thanked him for the dance. He told her she was welcome and if she ever needed anyone to talk to then to come to him. But the problem was, Ellie didn't wasn't to talk to anyone, not to anyone besides Jack, the man she thought about every second of the day and night.  
  
She couldn't help but let the thoughts of him in their bed, with his arms wrapped around Salene creep into her mind. He'd done it before, why not again? It scared Ellie to think that he'd actually hurt her like that again, she thought he loved her, thought he wanted to spend forever with her, and her alone. She sure knew that's what she wanted, to be with him forever, but she didn't dare tell him that, it just wasn't her style, revealing her feelings to people.  
  
Back in the café, Sara awoke at a table, wiping the sleep from her eyes and wondering why she wasn't in the room Ebony had given her. She glanced around, and smiled when she saw Martin on one of the couches in the café, only a few feet away from her, with his head propped up on his hand as he rested his elbow on the arm of the couch and his ever so muscular chest rose and fell with each breath he took as he slept.  
  
She heard someone padding into the café and looked up to see Jay and Ebony in matching navy blue robes walk into the café, looking very pleased as they walked, their fingers intertwined, and a sleeping Tara In Jay's right arm.  
  
"Have a nice night?" asked Sara with a cheeky smile.  
  
"Wonderful." Whispered Ebony as she brushed her soft lips across Jay's.  
  
"mmm." Moaned Jay as the soft kiss turned into a deeper one.  
  
Sara shook her head and diverted her attention to the next figure that appeared in her line of vision. Her expression soon changed as she noticed that it was Shante'.  
  
Shante' made her way into the café, raising her hand to her mouth as she yawned and looked around, spotting Martin alseep on the couch.  
  
She made her way to the couch, ignoring Sara, and sat down next to Martin, pressing herself against him as she positioned her lips next to his ear.  
  
"Good mourning." She purred sexily into it, watching as Martin's eyes instantly snapped open.  
  
"M-m- mourning." He stuttered.  
  
Sara glared at the two, thinking what nerve Shante' had to move in on HER property. She watched Shante' snuggle up against Martin, a smile on her face and one beginning to spread over his. He had forgotten Sara was even there; that is until she stood up and forcefully slammed her chair back under the table.  
  
Martin's eyes shot to Sara, "Sara! What's wrong?" he asked, pushing Shante' gently off of him and standing up, rushing to Sara and placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Sara turned and let herself fall into Martin's arms as she began to cry. "Woah, Sara, are you ok?" said Martin, leaving his arms encircled around her shaking frame.  
  
"No.I'm just.it doesn't matter, I just need to sleep." Said Sara softly.  
  
"Ok, let's get you settled then ok?" said Martin, guiding her out of the café to her room.  
  
Shante' stood up, furious at what had just happened, she knew darn well that Sara had faked that whole crying act. "Well, if this is how she wants to play the game, then I'm ready for her! Time to bring out the big dogs." Said Shante' to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Salene was snooping around the newly wed's room, looking for anything that she could destroy or change that would make the two miserable and angry at each other.  
  
"Ah ha!" said Salene, picking up the Wedding photo from the day before, that Ebony had already framed and put on her dresser. It was of her and Jay when they were holding hands and kissing their first kiss of marriage before all the mallrats.  
  
Just as she was about to smash the picture to a trillion pieces, someone spoke from behind her, "Salene! What are you doing?! Why are you in Jay and Ebony's room?" came Ved's voice.  
  
Salene whirled around, the picture clutched in her hands, not sure of what to do or say next. "I was just.admiring this picture.uh.and waiting for them to get back." She lied.  
  
"Wouldn't it be better if you waited outside of their room?" asked Ved as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't think they'd mind, but if you insist, geesh, I'll wait outside." Said Salene as she set the picture back on the dresser and walked into the hallway, leaning against the wall by the door as she crossed her arms.  
  
Ved shut the door and stood for a moment. "So what are you waiting for them for?" he asked skeptically, not really buying all this, it just seemed too suspicious.  
  
"Ummm.I just wanted to ask them something." Said Salene all too quickly for Ved's liking.  
  
"Oh really? And what did you need to ask? Maybe I can answer your question."said Ved.  
  
"I was going to ask if they needed anyone to babysit Tara, ya know, to give them a bit of alone time." Said Salene smartly, putitng a hand on her hip.  
  
Ved laughed, "Babysit Tara? Those two don't let that child out of their site, it was driving them crazy letting Siva watch her last night, and they were in the same room!" said Ved.  
  
"Oh.well.I guess I'll go then." said Salene before rushing off down the hall.  
  
"What a weird chick." Said Ved to himself as he shook his head, "What was that Ved?" came his fiance's voice from behind him.  
  
"Clo! You're up, I was going to get us all some breakfast." Said Ved, scratching his head, "Or lunch rather." He said.  
  
"Well, Mya and Juliet just wouldn't let me sleep another wink." Said Cloe, referring to the two babies held in each of her arms.  
  
"Here, let me help you out there." Said Ved, taking Mya from one of her arms. The baby's little hand reached for Ved's nose, squeezing it and lauging with glee.  
  
"Ouch! I think Mya's gonna be our one who gets into occasional fights when she gets older Clo." Said Ved, letting a small masculine laugh escape his lips.  
  
"Well, she's all yours!" said Cloe, looking down at Juliet in her arms, who was just staring around at her mother and father, a big baby smile plastered on her face.  
  
Chapter 54  
  
Siva sat across from Patch in the café, Tara sitting against her on her knee, her little arms resting on the table as she stared at Patch and laughed.  
  
Siva had talked Jay and Ebony into gicing themselves some quality time together, and she quite enjoyed the joyful 6 month old's company.  
  
Siva giggled. "What's so funny?" said Patch blushing.  
  
"Oh nothing.it's just.you're so different from all the other guys." Said Siva with a smile, watching Tara grab for a spoon on the table from lunch.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" asked Patch, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I suppose it is!" said Siva as she stood up, carrying Tara on her hip and picking up plates with her free hand.  
  
"Oh! Let me help you with that!" said Patch as he snatcehd the plate from her hand and picked up his as well.  
  
Siva smiled "Thanks." She said as she followed Patch into the kitchen and watched him place the dishes in the sink and reach to the counter for dish cleaner.  
  
"Oh, just leave em, we'll get em done later, how about we take Tara to the park?" said Siva, another warm grin spreading across her face.  
  
"Park? There's a park around here?" said Patch as he ran a hand through his light , fluffy blonde hair, only messing it up more.  
  
"Yep! Right across the road from the beach!" said Siva happily.  
  
Patch noticed the sparkle that seemed to shine in her dark blue eyes as she took his hand in hers and said "C'mon! It's a beautiful day!" and drug him out of the mall.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Pride and Patsy were in the process of tidying up the messy room they shared when their door opened and in walked Slade, with Ruby clinging to his side, huge grins plastered on their faces.  
  
"What are you two doing?" demanded Pride, as Ruby pointed a finger at slurred out a few words to Patsy.  
  
"You.lost..yooour maaan!" said Ruby with a drunken laugh.  
  
"They're obviously drunk." Said Pride with a frown.  
  
"Drunk? Who's drunk?" said Slade, staggering and nearly loosing grip of Ruby.  
  
"I think you should leave." Said Pride trying to lightly push them out of the doorway to shut the door again.  
  
"I think not!" said Slade as he pushed Ruby aside and too a swing at Pride, contacting with his lip and busting it open.  
  
Pride tried not to get mad, but Salde took another swing at him, this time hitting the side of his cheek, and something inside Pride just snapped.  
  
He pounced on Slade, knocking to him to the ground and punching him in either side of the face repeatedly as he sat atride him.  
  
Patsy looked on in shock, but suddenly rushed forward, trying to pull Pride off of Slade. "Pride! Stop! You're gonna kill him!" she shrieked, watching blood pour from somewhere on Slade's face.  
  
Pride suddenly got control of himself and stood up, standing over Slade and saying. "Go on! Get lost! You don't deserve to die, that'd be too easy!"  
  
Slade got up and hobbled out of the doorway, blood dripping all over the wooden floor of the hallway.  
  
Pride slammed the door shut and turned to Patsy, a frown crossing his face as he saw her looking up at him, fright in her eyes as she thought about how Slade had beaten her, how much pain it had caused her, wondering if Pride was going to end up the same.  
  
"Oh Pats, I could never hurt you!" said Pride, sensing her fears.  
  
He walked to her and she colapsed in his arms, tears sliding down her face as Pride wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, telling himself he was an idiot for what he had just done in front of her.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Shante' marched off to Sara's room, ready to do whatever was necessary to destract Martin away from her.  
  
She casually walked into the room, and saw Martin sitting on the edge of the bed, beside Sara, who was laying down, chatting with Martin.She looked up and spotted Shnate' in her doorway.  
  
"What do YOU want?" said Sara, mad that Shante' had just bust into her room like this.  
  
"Well.." Said Shante' looking around. An idea sprung to her mind as she spotted the Yankees Baseball shirt that clung to Martin's Shapely upper half.  
  
"So you like baseball Martin?" she askes sweetly, a sly grin spreading over face.  
  
Martin looked at her funny, "Yep, since I was a kid, why?" he responded.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering, would you want to go hit a few balls around, I used to play softball, maybe that's similar?" said Shante', holding in her breath as she waited for his reply.  
  
"Sure, now ok?" he asked, flashing her a smile.  
  
"Of course!" said Shante', her eyes lighting up with triumph.  
  
Sara looked at Shante', her eyes burning, and then sat up.  
  
"Ya know, I'm not really all that tired, mind if I join you guys?" asked Sara.  
  
Just as Shante' was about to reply yes, Martin spoke first, "Of course not, ever played before?" he asked.  
  
"Nope! You'll have to teach me!" said Sara as she gave Shante' an evil smile and a quick wink.  
  
"Sure!" said martin cheerfully as he stood up and held a hand out to her, helping her to her feet. Sara took it and stood up, and suddenly "tripped", falling directly into Martin's arms. Martin looked into her eyes for a moment, not sure what to do next, that is until he heard a throat clearing from Shante'.  
  
"Oh! Be careful there, you ok?" asked Martin, steadying Sara on her feet.  
  
"I'm fine.thanks." Said Sara sweetly.  
  
"Ready to go?" said Shante', holding back the urge to jump Sara again like at Jay and Ebony's wedding Reception.  
  
"Yep! Just let me get my gear." Said Martin, walking off between the two girls to his room.  
  
"You know you're going down right?" said Sara tauntingly when Martin was far enough away not to hear.  
  
"Hunny, if I'm going anywhere, it's into Martin's open arms." Said Shante' with a smirk.  
  
Sara gave her a cold look and before she could reply with a snide remark, martin re appeared, with a glove, bat, and baseball.  
  
"Well, let's go girls!" he said as he walked off, Sara and Shante' trailing behind him as they headed to the beach, ready to "play ball".  
  
***At the Beach***  
  
Shante' had been talked into pitching the ball while Sara hit first. It didn't take much convincing though when she realized what damage a baseball flying at high speeds could do to a pretty girl. Shante' laughed to herself, "You just get ready Sara, cause here it comes!" mumbled Shante'.  
  
"Ummm.what do I do?" asked Sara, pretending she didn't have a clue as to how to hit the ball.  
  
About 50 feet away, Shante' mumbled to herself, "It's baseball, how da.mn hard can it be to hit a ball?"  
  
She watched Martin walk to Sara, handing her the bat and standing behind her, putting his arms across hers and bringing the bat and her arms back with him to position for the hit, they're skin contacting.  
  
"And you just swing?" said Sara.  
  
"Precisely!" said Martin as he let go of Sara and stepped out of range of the pitches.  
  
"Oh Shante'! Let's see what you got!" yelled Martin.  
  
Shante' nodded her head and with a smile and a small laugh she fired a ball in Sara's direction.  
  
Sara watched in slow motion as the ball flew at her, barely able to actually see it, but poised and ready to take a swing. But she soon found that impossible as the ball connected with her shin, causing her to scream out in pain and crumble to the ground.  
  
Martin looked from Sara to Shante', amazed that a girl could fire it in like that, he'd been a pitcher on his old team in high school before the virus and he didn't evne know if he could throw with that much force.  
  
"Is she ok?" called Shante' sweetly.  
  
Martin suddenly realized what was really happening and rushed to Sara, looking down at her shin, with was imprinted with the laces of the ball and turning a nasty shade of purple.  
  
"We better get you back to the mall." He said as he picked her up in his arms.  
  
Shante' jogged over to them, "You did that on purpose!" spat out Sara.  
  
"Now why would I wanna do that Sara?" said Shante' innocently as she walked along next to Martin.  
  
"So Shante', were you a pitcher when you played Softball?" asked Martin, ignoring the girls remarks to each other.  
  
"Yep, won my team to the championship!" said Shante' proudly, actually telling the truth about something.  
  
"I can see why, you've got quite an arm." Said Martin.  
  
"Thanks, so what position did you used to play?" she asked Martin, ignoring Sara's angry glares.  
  
"Pitcher too." Said Martin.  
  
"Oh? Really? We'll have to practice some time together." Said Shante'.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice, maybe sometime tomorrow?" said Martin.  
  
"Sure." Said Shante' cooly as she watched Martin smile at her, pretending she didn't really see it, but smiling to herself as she realized that she'd won round one of this battle.  
  
Chapter 55  
  
Siva and Patch stood side by side as they took turns pushing Tara in the baby swing, chatting while they did so.  
  
"So what's with you and Gel?" asked Siva casually as she gave Tara a gentle push and the little girl squealed with delight.  
  
"Me and Gel? Whatever gave you that idea?" asked Patch as he glaced at Siva before sending Tara swinging into the air again.  
  
"She seemed to be all over you when you guys arrived." Said Siva.  
  
Patch blushed, "Oh.that.she's just not good at taking hints." said Patch softly.  
  
Siva laughed, "Oh my gosh, all this time I thought you two were a couple!" she said out loud, but happiness surging through her body as she realized her accusations had been incorrect.  
  
"No! Never! I mean.she's cute and all.but she's just not my type." said Patch, stealing a glance at Siva and catching her smile at that statement.  
  
"Oh?" said Siva. "And what is your type?" she asked.  
  
Patch was silent for a moment, "Well.I don't know really, she just has to have a nice personality I suppose." said Patch.  
  
"I take it you're main focus isn't looks then?" said Siva, amazed at a guy that didn't have that as his number one quality in a girl.  
  
"No way, looks aren't what matters Siva, I mean, I can't really demand the most attractive girl in town looking the way I look, those girls are for guys like Jay and Bray." Said Patch.  
  
Siva turned to him, letting the swing with Tara in it go and letting it swing back and forth by itself as she responded.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the way you look Patch, besides, you're beautiful on the inside." She breathed as her face inched towards Patch's.  
  
"You think so?"whispered Patch as he began to lean forward, and just as there lips were about to touch, they heard a whine from Tara in the swing, it had stopped, and her little legs were kicking trying to get it to go again. They were instatnly snapped apart and Siva gave a long sigh as she gave Tara a big push.  
  
Ellie was still on the roof, but now sitting up on the porch swing, looking silently out at the city as the afternoon sun shone down on her.  
  
She wondered if she should just go talk to Jack, tell him how she felt, that although she wasn't ready for a baby, she was willing to give it a shot, for she now knew she could never destroy an inncoent life, especially one she'd created with the man she was so much in love with.  
  
The wind suddenly started to pick up, tossing her long blonde hair about; but she didn't care, it was just wind, the least of her problems. Just as she was about to shed more tears at the thought of her fiance, she felt the presence of another person and turned her head ever so slighty, spotting Jack near the swing, which was swaying back and forth.  
  
With a firm hand, he stopped it, and looked at her for along moment before sitting down on the swing next to her.  
  
Ellie couldn't hold it back any longer; she immediately scooted over and threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug.  
  
Jack let a tear trickle down his own cheek as he slowly wrapped his arms around her; they set there like that for what seemed like hours when Ellie finally spoke,  
  
"I don't wanna raise a baby alone Jack." She said, pulling back and looking at him.  
  
Jack's expression softened as he took both her hands in his and said "You won't have to, I'm here for you always, you know that Ellie."  
  
"Then why were you with Salene?" said Ellie, suddenly startled by her own tone of voice.  
  
"With Salene? Last Night? Oh Ellie, I was talking to her about you! And she looked lonely, so we danced, it was no big deal, we just danced and parted ways." Said Jack.  
  
"And besides, I could say the same to you, seeing as you were all over that blue haired guy." He added.  
  
"Luke. I was just depressed Jack.I needed someone to hold me.and he was there.so." said Ellie, biting her lip.  
  
"But nothing happened! We didn't so anything, he's not my type Jack.You are." Said Ellie softly.  
  
"Yeah?" said Jack.  
  
"Yeah." Replied Ellie as she leaned against him, letting her head fall against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her and they once again sat, letting the peaceful sound of silence comsume them both.  
  
The next Day  
  
Shante' sat in her room, sliding on some navy blue short jogging shorts, with the words "Play Ball" on the bum, and slipping on a a White tank top with her high school team's name on it and her name and number on the back.  
  
She looked at herself in the long full length mirror and smiled, "I'm definitely gonna break a heart today!" said Shante' to herself.  
  
She walked to her closet and pulled out her glove, bat, and navy blue cleats and then proceeded to the bed, where she sat and put her cleats on.  
  
"Knock knock." Came a voice from her open doorway.  
  
Shante' looked up and grinned when she saw Martin dressed in a similar atire, his high school shirt with his name and number on the back, which fit right against his developed abs and black gym shorts, with a pair of black cleats and a baseball hat.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked cheerfully as he shifted his baseball bag to his other shoulder.  
  
"Sure!" said Shante' as she picked up her things and slipped them into her own bat bag and slung it over her shoulder, walking to Martin. They strolled off down the hall, side by side, passing Sara's room, her door just happening to be open, as they passed, Shante' looked in at Sara, who was laying on her bed with her leg propped up, and gave her a wink and evil grin before catching up with Martin. Sara groaned as she thought about the things that might go on between them alone.  
  
**At The Beach**  
  
Shante and Martin sat on a couple of big rocks on the beach and each opened their bags, pulling out their baseball gear.  
  
"So you wanna pitch first?" asked Martin as he reached for his bat.  
  
"Sure." Said Shante' as she retrieved her glove and a ball and they both stood up, putting space between them. Shante' gripped the small ball in her hand, her adrenaline pumping as she wound up and fired it towards Martin; she heard the cling of his metal bat conecting with the ball and saw it soar way past her down the beach.  
  
"Whoops!" said Martin running to her, "You haven't got a spare ball have you?" he asked when he got there.  
  
"Nope, sorry." Said Shante'  
  
"Well, I guess we can just hang out here for a while then, that ok?" asked Martin.  
  
"Of course!" said Shante'  
  
Martin sat down in the white sand, the sun was just starting to set and the sky was beautiful.  
  
Shante' sat down next to him, streatching out her long legs next to his as she leaned back on her hands.  
  
"So what's with you and Sara? You two don't seem the best of friends." Said Martin as he turned and looked down at her.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, we just.don't see eye to eye on some things." Said Shante'.  
  
Martin shrugged as he moved on to a new topic, "So did you know Ram has it bad for you?" he blurted out.  
  
"Woah! Where'd that come from?" replied Shante', letting the information she was just given sink in; Ram? He liked her? As more than a friend? How could this be?  
  
"Well, figured I'd tell ya, he'll never get up the nerve to." Said Martin.  
  
"How do you know this?" asked Shante'.  
  
"Promise you won't tell him I told you this?" said Maring before answering her question.  
  
"Of course." Said Shante'  
  
"Well, last night, I was in the café, and he sorda just came up to me and started spilling out how he felt about you, he doesn't understand why he's even with Danni; he says she's fun and all, but she's not you." Said Martin.  
  
"Wow, that's deep." Said Shante' as she pondered the idea of her and Ram together, but realized that she'd began to laugh at the thought.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Martin.  
  
"Oh nothing.it's just.I don't think I could ever feel that way for Ram.he's always been like a brother to me." Said Shante'  
  
"That's what he thought you'd say." Said Martin.  
  
"What did you tell him?" asked Shante'.  
  
"Nothing.just that.well." Martin trailed off as him and Shante' locked eyes, and Martin slowly leaned down towards her, their faces getting closer and closer...And just as their lips were about to make contact..  
  
Chapter 56  
  
A ball flew at the two, causing Martin to pull back before they kissed and scream out in pain as the ball struck his shoulder.  
  
"Martin! Are you ok?" said Shante', quickly sitting up and looking around to see where the ball had come from. She spotted a tall figure coming toward her, and noticed a head of thick black hair with red highlights, and frowned whe she realized it was Ram.  
  
She stood up and rushed to him, "Why'd you throw that ball at us?!" she demanded angrily, clenching her fists as her sides, as if trying to refrain from punching Ram in the gut.  
  
"Sorry Sha, I was just throwing it back down there, I didn't purposely try to hit one of you!" said Ram, growing a bit defensive.  
  
"How'd you know it was ours?" asked Shante' her voice lowering but the icy tone sticking to it.  
  
"I saw you two throwing it around a while ago." said Ram as he looked towards the ground.  
  
"So you were spying on us, is that it?" said Shante', her voice rising again as she grew furious.  
  
"No..no.I was just taking a walk and happened to see you two." Said Ram quietly, not sounding like himself.  
  
"Taking a walk by yourself?" said Shante', raising an eyebrow, "Where's Danni?" she asked.  
  
"Danni is at the mall, we sorda got in a fight." said Ram softly again, really starting to concern Shante', as this was so unlike him to be quiet about things, especially girls.  
  
"Over what?" asked Shante'.  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's my problem, not yours." Said Ram quickly as he turnned and ran back in the direction he had come. "Wait! Ram!" called Shante', but he didn't turn back, only kept running, fading off down the beach as he got further away.  
  
She sighed and felt a hand on her shoulder, "What's up with him?" asked Martin.  
  
Shante' turned and looked up into Martin's deep brown eyes, "I don't know.he's upset about something." she said in a low tone.  
  
"Mind if we call it a day, I'm not really in the mood to stay here much longer." Said Shante'.  
  
"Sure, I need to get some ice for my shoulder anyways." Said Martin.  
  
The two of them silently collected their things and headed back to the mall, not speaking to each other the entire way back.  
  
Later that evening  
  
Everyone was amazingly grouped in the café, patiently awaiting dinner that was being prepared by Ebony and Jay.  
  
"When do we eat?" called Lex into the kitchen area form the café.  
  
Trudy punched him in the shoulder, "Lex! Just wait! You'll get your food! It's ahrd cooking for this many people." She said to her husband. Lex just huffed and said "Well, they should have started sooner then!" Trudy just shook her head as she looked at the 3 year old in her lap.  
  
"eat!" she said loudly.  
  
"See! Even Brady agrees it's time to eat!" said Lex with a laugh, causing Trudy to shake her head again.  
  
"Like father, like daughter I suppose." She said.  
  
The café was soon a buzz with endless chatter from every table, all sorts of conversations going on, but one thing Trudy noticed was that for the most part, everyone was paired off; on one side of the café you had Amber and Bray, with Baby Bray in a high chair at their own table, then Jack and Ellie sitting side by side in a booth, Mega and Kadelyn smiling as they sat across from each other at a small table.  
  
Then on her side of the Café sat her, Brady and Lex at one table, Siva and Patch chatting at another, and Pride and Patsy looking all too cozy in a corner booth.  
  
The only weird looking bunch were the 6 that sat in what looked like a girls verses guys table all together in the middle of the café, on one side sat Sara, Danni, and Shante, and on the other side sat Martin, Luke, and Ram. Trudy laughed as she watched them, they just seemed so tense, not saying a word to each other, just staring every so often at the others aroudn them.  
  
Trudy's observations were interrupted when she saw Jay and Ebony walk into the café, both in aprons, Jay holding a big pot of steaming stew, and Ebony juggling a tray of baskets of bread as she held Tara on her other hip.  
  
Lex whistled, "Wow Jay! You look so many in that apron!" he called.  
  
Jay rolled his eyes, "Ha Ha Lex, remind me to laugh later ok?" he said as Ebony and himself walked to Lex's table and he ladled stew into all the bowls on it.  
  
"It looks delicious you two!" said Trudy cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks." Said Ebony, "But Jay did most of it, I stuck to baking the bread!" she added with a laugh as she sat a small basket of bread on their table and her and Jay walked on to do the same at all remaining tables.  
  
The rest of the café fell silent as they heard an argument errupt from the middle table, "For the millionth time Shante', I wasn't spying on you and Martin!" yelled Ram, as he stood up form the table.  
  
"Then why were you there?! You have yet to tell me!" shot back Shante' as she stood too, facing him across the table.  
  
"I was just taking a walk!" fired back Ram.  
  
"Why would you take a walk?! You never take walks, you have to have a reason!" said Shante', hands on her hips now as she waited for a reply.  
  
"Ok! Fine! I was spying on you! Are you happy now?!" holared Ram.  
  
"No! I'm not! I wanna know why you were doing that!" said Shante' coldly.  
  
"Ok, you wanna know why? I'll tell you why! Because I'm in love with you! Because it drove insane seeing you two having a good time! There! Satisfied?" shouted Ram, and with that, he slammed his chair under the table, leaving his food untouched as he quickly retreated out of the café.  
  
Shante's look of surprise was compelete with a jaw dropping as she fell silent too. She looked around, noticing every pair of eyes fixated on her.  
  
"What are you all looking at?! The show's over!" she said as she ran out of the café too, in search of Ram.  
  
"Geesh, those two are crazy." Said Lex, loud enough for everyone around to hear.  
  
"Lex!" said Trudy as she gave him an angry glare.  
  
"What?" said Lex, "I'm only saying what everyone else was afraid to say!" he added before taking a big bite of his stew.  
  
Everyone else ate the rest of the meal quietly before going off to their own rooms.  
  
Meanwhile, Shante' had serached every where for Ram, and this was her last place to look; she opened the door to the roof and walked out onto it, taking a look around and spotting Ram leaning on the wall, looking up at the stars as he mumbled things like "I'm so stupid" and "Why did I tell her?" to himself.  
  
Shante' took a few steps forward and Ram turned his head, hearing her boots scratch the pavement on the roof.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" he asked softly.  
  
"You're not stupid Ram." Said Shante' just loud enough where she could hear them.  
  
"Yes.I am." Said Ram as he turned back to look up at the sky. Shante' walked and stood beside him, looking at the stars too.  
  
"When did you know?" she asked.  
  
"That I loved you?" said Ram.  
  
Shante' nodded her head yes and Ram waited a moment befroe answering.  
  
"Since that day in 8th grade when I met you, do you remember, I was sitting alone in lunch, and you just marched right up to me and sat down, talking like you'd known me for years." Said Ram as he let out a little laugh.  
  
Shante' let a smile take over her face as the memories of her and Ram's school days flooded her mind; they were the best of friends then, practically inseperable, she'd come to him about her latest boyfriend, he'd always tell her she was too good for them but support her just the same.  
  
"Why didn't we ever get together?" asked Shante', not looking at him when she spoke.  
  
Ram frowned and said "I don't know Shante'..I guess we just didn't feel the same about each other, you always saw me as a brother, where as I." he trailed off.  
  
"I didn't always think of you that way." Said Shante' softly, biting her lip as she glanced at him, startled when her eyes met his.  
  
"I could fall in love with you." Whispered Shante'  
  
Ram began to lean forward, she didn't turn away when his lips finally met hers, in a slow passionate kiss, in which Shante' surprisingly returned, shocking herself with the tingle that ran throughout her body with that one kiss, like no other kiss had ever made her feel before.  
  
Chapter 57  
  
The next night, at dinner  
  
Everyone began to enter the café when they're eyes lit up at the sight before them, the tables were cleared from the area, leaving it bare; there was food set up along two long tables against the wall, and a huge stereao sat at antoher table against the opposite wall; streamers and balloons hung everywhere, and a huge sign on the wall read "Happy 20th Birthday Sara!"  
  
Sara seemed the most surprised, "Wow! You remembered my birthday Ebony!" she squealed.  
  
Ebony and Jay stood by the stereo, Tara cradled in Jay's arm, his other around Ebony's waist. "Yeah, I would never forget a thing like that!" said Ebony.  
  
"Wow.it's beautiful, thanks!" said Sara as she looked around, the other mallrats filing in behind her.  
  
"Alright, we're gonna start this party off with a slow song guys." Said Ebony as she turned around to the stereo to put on a song.  
  
Sara frowned, thinking, who was she going to dance with? She went to sit down in a chair along the wall as the majority of the mallrats paired off and the soft lyrics of "I knew I loved you"(Savage Garden) filled the room.  
  
Sara glanced around and spotted Shante' and Ram walk into the café, hand in hand, her eyebrow raised as Ram pulled Shante' close and she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her hand on his shoulder, and with his arms around her waist, they began to sway.  
  
"Whoa.so much for Martin."she said to herself as she watched the pair continue to dance, trying to keep herself from smiling when she saw the two glance into each others eyes every now and then, pressing their forheads together as they did so.  
  
"They're in love.." breathed Sara.  
  
Her thoughts were soon intterrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Martin standing there, his blue eyes staring straight into her hazel ones.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked softly with a smile as he held his hand out to her.  
  
Sara smiled as she took it and stood, growing happier with every passing second of his warm hand in hers.  
  
He lead her out into the open area where everyone was slowly moving to the beat and guided her arms to around his neck as he locked his around her waist and pulled her so close, their bodies nearly touched as they began to move to the soft music.  
  
Sara took a chance and looked up at him, her face instantly turning scarlet as she noticed him staring back at her; he smiled when he saw her cheeks turn shades.  
  
"But I thought you and Shante' were hitting it off.what happened?" blurted out Sara, instantly wishing she hadn't asked it.  
  
"She's not meant for me.I don't love her like Ram does, they're meant to be together; I mean, just look at em, they're in their own little world right now." Said Martin.  
  
Sara looked over to see Ram and Shante' caught up in a long gentle kiss, not a care in the world as they clung to each other.  
  
"Yeah.they're lucky." Whispered Sara.  
  
"What's the real reason you and Shante' were at each others throats all that time? She never would really tell me." said Martin, changing the subject and keeping his hands latched behind her waist as another slow song began to play.  
  
Sara blushed again as she mustered up all the courage she had inside and said "You.."  
  
"Me?" said Martin, his eyes widening with surprise.  
  
"Yeah.we both wanted you, and you know how girls can get.." said Sara as she bit her lip, wondering how he'd respond to what she had just said.  
  
"Wanted me?" he said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah.." said Sara, blushing again.  
  
"Well who is it you want now? I can see Shante' doesn't feel that way anymore." Said Martin.  
  
Sara tried to look down a bit, a stray strand of her blonde hair falling into her eyes.  
  
Martin let one of his hands loose from her waist for a second to push the strand from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear, and then replacing his hand behind her waist.  
  
"I still want what I wanted before." She said so softly it was amazing he'd heard over the music.  
  
"Which is?" said Martin, knowing very well what she wanted, but wanting to hear it for himself.  
  
"You.." she whispered, trying to give him a smile to hide her nervousness from what she'd just revealed to him.  
  
"Well, that's good." he said as he leaned down to her face, his blonde dread locks falling around his face as his warm lips came in contact with her sweet tasting ones; the kiss soon turning into a long one as their tongues danced together too, neither of them noticing when the music had stopped, to caught up in each other to care.  
  
Chapter 58  
  
When Sara and Martin finally parted for air, they noticed a nearly silent room, and looked around; Sara blushed when she noticed all eyes on them, every mallrat's face lit up with a huge grin.  
  
Ebony made the first move towards them and patted Martin's shoulder, "Good for you!" was all she said, and then she winked at Sara, and with another smile, she walked back to her husband and daughter.  
  
Suddenly Ebony spoke up, "Ok guys, now to the more fast pace stuff!" and with that, she popped in a new CD, and a few lyrics began to play, causing everyone to cheer.  
  
"Hot in.....  
  
So hot in herre.....  
  
So hot in....."  
  
Soon, all the pairs were pressed against each other, doing dance moves that young children shouldn't be allowed to see. Particuarly Shante' and Ram, and Sara and Martin. Shante' clung to Ram as he rested his hand on the small of her back and they moved to the beat; and Sara and Martin were so close, you'd think they were conjoined twins as they bumped and grined to the music.  
  
Sweat began to pour down all four's foreheads, and they looked around, noticing themselves dancing and all the mallrats gathered around, just watching them.  
  
Sara laughed as she raised her arms above her head and danced in front of Martin, his hands on her hips as she moved, a sly grin plastered on his face.  
  
And as soon as it had started, the song ended, finally letting the now panting pairs take a rest as they each sat side by side on two couches next to each other.  
  
Ram sat down on his and Shante's couch first, and pulled Shante' down next to him. She smiled as she snuggled up to him, his arm around her and her arm resting across his torso.  
  
Sara and Martin sat down too on the couch next to the first one, and Martin pulled her into his lap, letting her lay back on his arm.  
  
"So what did you think? Not too bad a dancer am I?" he said with a smile.  
  
"I don't think it was the dancing I was thinking about.." whispered Sara with a smile, prompting Martin to lean down into a soft kiss.  
  
After and endless number of dances, and lots of personal time spent on the couches, the mallrats turned in for bed.  
  
Martin walked down the hallway, hand in hand with Sara, walking her to her room.  
  
"So I guess this is goodnight." He said as they stopped in front of her door.  
  
"Yeah.." she said softly as she peared up at him, her cheeks acheing from the amount of smiling she'd done that evening.  
  
"Well, goodnight Sara." he said as he leaned forward to give her a light kiss.  
  
"Night!" said Sara as she slipped inside her room, shutting the door and leaning against it as she listened to his boots click against the wood floor and fade off down the hallway. She just couldn't keep herself from shouting with joy!  
  
Back in Ram's room, him and Shante' lay sprawled out on his bed, her in his arms, him playing with a strand of her hair as they lay there, enjoying each other's silent company.  
  
But soon the spell was broken when they heard a shrill shout echo throughout the hallway.  
  
"Jack! How could you!" they heard a female voice shout before hearing the same person take off down the hallway.  
  
Chapter 59  
  
Jack's eyes widened as he saw Ellie out of the corner of his eye; it was like slow motion, and the past few moments flashed through his mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Jack had walked on ahead of Ellie back to their room, he was exauhsted and wanted to rest, but Ellie had pasued outside of the café to chat with Siva.  
  
As he walked down the hallway he felt a hand on his shoulder, and as he turned, he was forced against the wall, and Salene's lips were pressed against his, all in a matter of two seconds, and before he could push her off of him, Ellie rounded the corner, her mouth dropping as she screamed out.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
All Jack could do was watch as Ellie took off down the hallway, his body frozen to the spot, but it's not like he could move anyways, for Salene kept him pinned to the wall and pressed her lips against his again.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Mega and Kadelyn's room, the two set on their bed, covers pulled over their waists as Mega laid back on his arms and Kadelyn sat up against the pillows, her reading lamp on as she read page by page of "Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix". Mega couldn't help but laugh at her fixated stare on the pages, watching a smile creep to her lips at different parts of the book. His laugh didn't distract her from the book for a moment though, she just sighed and turned the page, reading on.  
  
"Hey babe, when you gonna lay that heavy thing down?" aske Mega. For the first time in the past 45 minutes or so, she looked up, glancing over at him, he smiled at her small reading glasses resting on her nose.  
  
"When I feel I have read enough!" she said with a smile.  
  
"And what will it take to make you feel that you've read enough?" asked Mega, scooting over next to her.  
  
She rolled her eyes and turned back to her book. Mega was against her now, his silk pajama pants coming in contact with her cotton ones under the covers. He peered over her shoulder at the book.  
  
"So you don't call page 422 far enough?" he asked.  
  
"Not when there's 870 pages." she said, not looking up from the book.  
  
"Geesh, It'd take me years to read that thing!" said Mega.  
  
Kadelyn didn't reply, only yawned and reached to her night stand for a book mark, and after marking her place and shutting the book, she set it on the table and removed her reading glasses, setting them on top of it before laying back against the pillows.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe my eyes ladies and gentlemen! She actually stopped reading!" said Mega in a fake, deep anouncer voice.  
  
Kadelyn laughed and rolled her eyes at him; he propped his head up on his elbow beside her on the pillows.  
  
"So, what should we do now?" he asked.  
  
"Sleep?" she said with another yawn, Mega gave her a puppy dog frown and she giggled, "Or we cou-" she was cut off by Mega leaning down and planting a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
Back in Martin's room, he lay on his bed, thinking of the past few hours, how right it had felt with Sara in his arms on the dance floor and on the couch.  
  
"I wonder what she's doing right now." He said out loud to himself.  
  
"I wonder what he's doing right now." Said Sara at the exact same moment as she lay in her own bed, in her room, staring at the ceiling and thinking about how wonderful it had felt to be in Martin's arms for the majority of the evening.  
  
Soon they both drifted off into a dream filled sleep, awaiting the next day, when they could see each other once again.  
  
Chapter 60  
  
Shante' awoke to the sound of a light snoring coming from Ram. She smiled as she opened her eyes, and realised they were totally intertwined, her legs lay across his, and their arms were wrapped around each other. "Ram?" she cooed softly, waiting to see if he would wake up. When he didn't she leaned over and kissed his lips, causing his eyes to snap open and his hand to come up behind her head as their kiss deepend.  
  
"Time to get up!" said Shante' as they parted.  
  
Ram groaned, "Do we have to?" he said as he pouted his lip.  
  
Shante' smiled, "Well.yes! We have to! It's already 10 am!" she said.  
  
"And?" replied Ram.  
  
"And we shoulda been up and about hours ago!" she said as she sat up, but Ram grabbed her arm, and pulled her back down to him.  
  
"Just a few more minutes?" he asked with a puppy dog face.  
  
Shante' giggled "Well, I guess a few more minutes won't hurt.." she said as she snuggled back down against him; he yawned and replaced his arms around her as he watched her eyes close in a matter of minutes.  
  
Meanwhile, Sara rushed around her bathroom, trying to get her hair done and make-up and clothes on as fast as she possibly could.  
  
She smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she applied some light pink eye shadow to her eye lids and began to paint a medium sized, hot pink star on her left cheek.  
  
A knock came at her bedroom door and and she peeked out of her bathroom into the room and said "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Martin Sara, can I come in?" came Martin's voice from behind the closed door.  
  
Sara's heart began to beat even faster and she felt a small flutter in her stomach as she replied, "Sure! Just give me a couple of minutes, still getting ready, I'm in the bathroom!" she said.  
  
"Coming in!" said Martin as he turned the door knob and walked cautiously into her room, looking around and noticing the sheets and comforter in a tangled mess on her bed. "She msut have been tossing and turning like me all night," he thought to himself.  
  
He gently sat on the edge of her bed, waiting silently for her to come out; and when she finally did, his mouth dropped open, for she was stunning. Her blonde hair hung loose around her shoulders, but crimped and looking ever so soft; and her outfit consisted of a red halter top with fringe at the bottom, that hung over her bare midrif, but still leaving a bit of skin showing before it got to her red skirt, that hung loosely down to her calfs, a slanted bottom.  
  
"You ok Martin?" she asked as she looked at his surprised expression.  
  
"Oh..sure.yeah.I'm great!" he said, shaking his head and standing up next to her.  
  
He walked forward, and lightly touched his lips to hers and whispered "You look beautiful."  
  
Sara blushed, thinking to herself how odd it was that someone could make her blush so much. "Thanks." She squeaked out.  
  
Martin took her hand and said "Want to go for a walk? On the beach?"  
  
Sara beamed, "Sure.that'd be wonderful." She said softly as she let him guide her to the door of her room and opening her door, stepping back and saying "After you mi lady."  
  
Sara couldn't help but laugh as she walked through the door and felt him walk out after her, shutting her door.  
  
Back in Jay and Ebony's room, Jay paced the room, rocking a screaming Tara in his arms, beginning to wonder what was making his daughter so upset.  
  
"Jay, maybe I should give it a try." Said Ebony form their bed, as she watched Jay yawn.  
  
"She's been up all night! What's wrong with her?!" said Jay as he looked down at Tara, her little face flushed red and covered in tears.  
  
"Here, let me have her." Said Ebony, motinong him to hand her Tara.  
  
As he handed the baby to her, Ebony's eyes grew wide at the temperature of her child, she put her hand to Tara's forehead and gew faint.  
  
"Jay! She's burning up!" said Ebony as a look of fright engulfed her face, and Jay's tired face grew worried.  
  
Chapter 61  
  
Jack sat slumped over in the rocking chair in the nursery of the mall, watching Brady for Trudy and Lex. They had asked him to baby sit while they went for a walk outside the mall for some time alone; and thinking it would take his mind off of the previous day's events, he eagerly agreed.  
  
The four year old walked over to Jack and patted his knee with her small hand, trying to get his attention, which didn't seem to work, for Jack continued to stare off into space, not ackowledging the little girl's presence.  
  
"Jack! Why you not looking at me?!" demanded Brady as she tugged at Jack's cargo shorts and put her little hands on her hips, waiting for him to snap out of his daydream. Finally, after much shouting and pulling of clothes, Jack looked down at her, silent at first, but then saying "What's up Brady?" "Jack? Where's my mommy?" asked Brady. "She's taking a walk with your dad." Said Jack flatly. "Then will you play with me?" asked Brady sweetly. Jack stared at her for a long moment before his expression finally sofetned and he let a small smile come to his lips. "Sure, what did you have in mind?" said Jack as he slid from the rocking chair and sat indian style on the big rug Brady had been playing on before. The little girls face lit up as she ran across the room, and ran back, her little Mary Janes tapping on the wood floor where there was no rug. She held up the case she had retrieved; Jack looked confused for a moment until she spoke up. "Barbies!" said Brady as she opened up the case and held one up to him. "You can be Skipper!" she said.  
  
Jay scooped Tara up in his arms and the couple fled out of their room, rushing to the hospital wing, worried for their daughters life.  
  
**At the Hospital** Jay rushed into the room, shouting for Siva to come quick. "Siva! Siva! Hurry up! Something's wrong with Tara!" said Jay frantically as he looked down at his dark haired daughter and his eyes grew even more scared as he gazed at her flushed face. He started to rock her in his arms, in hopes that she might stop crying, for it was breaking his heart to see her so upset and obviously in a lot of pain.  
  
Soon Siva appeared and Jay rushed towards her, holding Tara in front of her so she could check her out. Siva's face grew sheet white as she looked down at her screaming neice. "Bring her in here Jay." Said Siva quietly, the fright showing in her voice. "What's wrong with her?" demanded Ebony, seing Siva's expression and noticing it in her voice. "I can't be fully sure yet." Said Siva as she held a door to another room open and Jay rushed in, still clutching Tara in his strong arms. "Lay her right here." Said Siva. Jay did as he was told and laid Tara down on the soft hospital bed.  
  
Siva leaned over the baby and listened to her breathing, frowning as she heard the small life taking short breaths, using all of her energy to do just that. "Jay." said Ebony softly as she collapsed in Jay's arms, tears pouring down her face as she watched her daughter struggle to breathe. Jay held Ebony in his arms, glancing over her shoulder at his daughter and letting a few of his own tears slide down his face, but trying to stay strong for his wife.  
  
Cloe and Ved sat in the café, sipping coffee, each holding one of their daughters and chatting with Bray and Amber who were sitting across from them, Bray with Baby Bray in his arms and Amber smiling wide. "You must be so exauhsted, I don't know how I could ever handle more than one!"said Amber sweetly as she peered at the engaged couple and their two little ones. "It's not so bad, after all, I have Ved to help." Said Cloe softly as she leaned over and kissed Ved's cheek, causing a big grin to break out across the young father's face.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right, we're lucky to have such wonderful men in our life." Said Amber as she leaned over and kissed Bray's cheek as Cloe had done to Ved. "Boy, she looks exactly like you Ved." Said Amber as she glanced at Juliet in Ved's arms. Ved looked up, and smiled again. "Yep, but she definitely gets those gorgeous eyes from her mother." Said Ved as he kissed the top of Cloe's head and Cloe giggled, scooting closer to him on the bench of the table.  
  
"I'd swear she looks like Jay." Said Bray suddenly, " I mean, just look at her, she just has that look about her." He added as he stared at Juliet for a moment. Ved grew uncomfortable and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. Cloe, Ved, Ebony, and Jay had found it unnecessary to tell the rest of the tribe about the little part where Jay was really Mya and Juliet's biological father. They didn't think it really mattered all that much anymore considering Ved was their father in all the ways that counted. "Well hunny, Jay is Ved's brother, and those two do look similar." Said Amber to her husband. "I guess you're right." Said Bray as he took another look at Juliet before looking back down at his own son, who was reaching towards his mother.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here, it's just two big happy families isn't it!" said Ruby, appearing at the side of their table and sneering at the happy couples and their children. "And how are you today Ruby?" said Amber sweetly, ignoring Ruby's rude tone. "I'm just dandy Amber, just great, couldn't be better!" said Ruby as she rolled her eyes. "So how are things with Slade?" said Cloe, trying to keep the nice tone to her own voice as she spoke to the rude woman standing next to her. "Slade? Who said I was with Slade?" snapped Ruby. Cloe bit her lip and Ved put an arm around her shoulders, as if to protect her from Ruby. "Well.I just thought.since you were dancing with him at the wedding reception and I've seen you two around together that." Cloe trailed off. "Well you thought wrong!" hissed Ruby before turning back to face Amber. "Do you know where your husband was last night?" she said firmly, getting a confused look from Amber. "Wh- what are you talking about Ruby?" said Amber timidly as she snuck a glance at Bray, who had a poker expression on his face, making it impossible to guess what was going on in his head.  
  
Chapter 62  
  
Mega and Kadelyn both crawled around the cafe on their knees, rags in one hand, and bottles of Pine Sol in the other. "Man, this floor is filthy!" said Kadelyn as she turned her head to breath in real air and not the harmful fumes coming from the floor cleaner. "Why are we the ones doing the cleaning?" said Mega with a grunt as he tackled a black mark on the floor from someone's boots. "Because Mega darling, it's our week for cleaning! How many times do I have to remind you of this?" said Kadelyn with a laugh. "Many more, because I still don't believe you;cleaning shouldn't be this hard. It shouldn't take this long!" he complained as he sat up on the floor. "It will be worth it! At least we'll live in a clean home.." chimed Kadelyn. "Yeah, sure...whatever.But I'm sure all these scuff marks I'm cleaning up will be right back here by the end of the day. It just seems like a waste of time, you can't blame me for not wanting to do it." said Mega. "Oh cheer up! We're almost done!" said Kadelyn, as she finished scrubbing a part on her side of the floor and sat up. "Done!" she declared. "Done!" said Mega as he wiped the area he'd just scrubbed dry and sat triumphantly back up next to Kadelyn. Mega stood up and held out a yellow gloved hand to her. Kadelyn giggled. "What?" said Mega confused. "You look like a maid with all that on." said Kadelyn with a laugh. Mega looked down at the white lacey apron Kadelyn had forced him to wear while cleaning, insisting that it'd protect his clothes. "Ha ha, funny." said Mega as she took his hand and he pulled to her feet so forcefully that she toppled forward into his arms. "Woah!" he said as he caught her, steadying her on her feet but leaving his arms encircled around her. "I guess I never was the graceful type." mumbled Kadelyn, her cheeks turning a little pink. "That's alright, you have me here to catch you." said Mega with a smile.  
  
They stood there for a long moment, their gazes locked, enjoying the silence around them. That is, until the spell was broken with the sound of a whiney voice from beside them. "You're in the way!" cried Gel annoyingly. "Huh?" said Mega, still a little dazed. "I can't get to the kitchen!" said Gel, tapping her foot as she waited for them to move out of the walkway to the kitchen area. "Oh! We should move I guess." said Mega quickly, grabbing Kadelyn's arm and pulling her away from Gel, noticing the look on her face and sensing a fight coming on. "Wait!" said Kadelyn as she jerked free of Mega and marched up to Gel. "Listen here little missy," started Kadelyn. Gel looked at Kadelyn and rolled her eyes, waiting for what she'd say next. "What gives you the right to talk to us like that?" said Kadelyn, putting her hands on hips. "There is another entrance to the kitchen area on the other aide of the cafe;would it kill you to go through it??" she stated. Gel rolled her eyes again and said "You two shouldn't be all lovey dovey in the kitchen entrance" "We have a right to be lovey dovey where ever we want you little twit!" spat back Kadelyn.  
  
Mega just watched from the side, trying not to smile at the thought of a cat fight erupting between the two of them.  
  
Gel reached up and slapped Kadelyn across the face, imprints of Gel's rings showing up on her clear skinned cheek. Kadelyn's face grew bright red as she raged with fury, and with all the strength she had in herself, she fired a punch, connecting with Gel's left eye and sending her stumbling back. But Kadleyn wasn't near done; as she wound up to give Gel a matching right eye, Mega grabbed her arms and drug her away from the scene, knowing that if Kadelyn got another hit in, Gel might not be so lucky to just stumble backwards. "What are you doing?!" shrieked Kadelyn as she tryed to jerk free of his grip, but not succeeding. "I'm saving you from killing someone." said Mega as he pulled Kadelyn out of the cafe entrance. "Ha! I wasn't gonna kill that little brat! I was just gonna give her a part of what she deserved!" hissed Kadelyn. Mega loosened his grip on her arms and turned her around to face him. "But wouldn't you rather be doing something else with your time than beating up a punk like that?" said Mega.  
  
As Kadelyn stared back at him, her expression softened and she finally gave in. "I suppose so." she said. Mega smiled, causing Kadelyn's knees to go weak as he leaned in for a long kiss.  
  
Part 2  
  
Jack sat on the floor, the skipper doll in his hand, a look of oh my god get me out of here on his face. "Here Jack, you can have the corvette." Said Brady as she rolled the pink Barbie car over to Jack. "Er.thanks." He mumbled as he pushed the car around a bit in front of him to make Brady happy. But she just brought her hand to her head and sighed in annoyance. "No Jack! You have to put Skipper IN the car! See, like this," said Brady as she snatched the doll out of Jack's hand and stuck it in the drivers side of the car. "Oh.." said Jack as he began to push the car again, but Brady had another complaint immediately. "Skipper has to talk to talk to Barbie before she leaves Jack! Gosh! I wish mommy were here, she KNOWS how to play Barbies!" said the little girl dramatically. "Sorry.." said Jack quietly. "So is she gonna talk or not?" said Brady holding up Barbie next to the drivers side of the car so Skipper could "talk" to her. "Oh..yeah.." said Jack as he thought about it for a moment. "Hi Barbie, what's up?" said Jack in his regular voice, pretending it was Skipper. "Agh! Jack! Skipper doesn't sound like that!" said Brady. "Oh.I guess.." said Jack as he tried again. "Yo Barbie, What's up?" said Jack in a more girlish voice. "Brady dropped the Barbie she was holding and put her hands on her hips. "What I do now?" asked Jack, confused as to what he'd done wrong this time. "Skipper does NOT talk like that Jack!" said Brady, "Ugh, you're hopeless!" said Brady. Jack was a little surprised by the 4 year old's vocabulary, so he didn't respond. "C'mon, I think we better find something else to do Jack." Said Brady as she grabbed his hand and stood up, making him stand up too.  
  
Part 3  
  
Jay and Ebony sat by Tara's bedside, watching their little daughter take those deep energy stealing breaths. Jay glanced over at his wife and frowned even deeper when he saw more tears trickling down her face. He tightened his grip aroudn her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "She'll be ok Ebony, she'll be ok." He murmered, but was hiimself, not totally convinced that his daughter would live to see a year old. After a few moments Ebony stood up and lifted her daughter up off of the bed, cradling her in her her arms. Jay stood up next to her and put his arm back around Ebony's shoulders as they both stared down at their daughter in Ebony's grasp. "I couldn't bare to lose her Jay." Whispered Ebony, her voice cracking. "I know Ebony, I know, I can't imagine life without her either." Replied Jay grimly. They both turned when they heard the door to the room they were in open and Siva walk in, a smile playing on her face.  
  
Chapter 63  
  
Part 1  
  
Ruby smirked, "I think you should ask Bray that." She replied with a wicked smile on her face. Amber slowly turned to Bray, "What is she talking about Bray?" asked Amber firmly. Bray looked from Amber, to Ruby, and back to Amber. "Ummm.well." he said, sweat beads beginning to form on his forehead. "Go on Bray.tell her whos room you were in last night." said Ruby with another mischevious smile. "What? I thought you had night guard duty around the city last night.." Said Amber, her voice quivering a little bit and her eyes growing sad and worried. "Ummm." said Bray again, looking down now, too ashamed to answer his wife.  
  
"Ok, since Bray has lost his tongue at the moment, I'll fill you in Amber dear!" said Ruby. Amber slowly turned back to face Ruby. "Well, when you thought he had left for "guard duty", he actually pranced on into my room, ready to rock my world! And boy did he do just that! Right Bray?" said Ruby, her smile growing bigger.  
  
Cloe and Ved just sat in shock across from Amber and Bray. Cloe watched Amber's face go from shocked to sad and soon tears were streaming down her flawless cheeks. Cloe handed Mya to Ved and quickly walked around the table, standing between Ruby and Amber.  
  
"I think you should leave don't you?" said Cloe coldly to Ruby. "Sure, why not." Said Ruby, and with a flip of her hair, she turned and strutted out of the café, pausing in the entrance and giving Bray a seductive wink.  
  
Cloe gave Ruby and angry glare before turning back to Amber and putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. Amber's body suddenly turned ridgid and she handed Baby Bray to Cloe before jerking around to face Bray. "How could you?! You heartless Ba.stard! You have a da.mn son! And you're married! To me! And you go and sleep with a sl.ut like that?!" said Amber, practically fuming with rage at the end of her statement. Bray didn't say anything, just sat there, looking at the ground. Amber got even madder with his silence and reared back her right hand, and with all her strangth, slapped Bray hard across his cheek, leaving a bright red hand print stamped on it.  
  
Part 2  
  
Sara and Martin walked on the beach, hand in hand, listening to the gentle waves crash against the shore and watching the gulls swoop down on the water, coming back up with fish in their strong beaks.  
  
"It's so peaceful out here." said Sara softly as they continued to walk on, carrying her flip flops in her other hand and smiling at the feel of the warm sand under her feet.  
  
"Yeah.it's wonderful." Said Martin, he stopped and sat down in the sand, pulling Sara down to sit between his legs, her back against his chest. "Tell me about you." said Sara suddenly, overwhelmed by a feeling of wanting to know as much as she could about this man that had so gracefully dropped into her life.  
  
"What do you wanna know?" he asked her, twirling a strand of her blonde hair around his finger and letting it un-coil and fall back to her shoulders. "Anything and everything." Said Sara. "Well, you know Bray right?" he asked. "That's Amber's husband right?" said Sara. "I suppose so, I didn't know they had gotten married though, hmm, I guess I really have been gone a while..anyways, he's my older brother." Said Martin. Sara's eyes widened, "You're brother? Bray? But you're both so different! He's so.rough around the edges and stuck on all his principles, and you're so...you." Sara finished. "Yeah, we always got that in school.he was in the popular group, I wasn't. He was on the Varsity football team, I was on the JV. He got the girl, I didn't." said Martin with a frown. Sara turned her head to look at him, "Was Amber one of those girls?" she asked. He hesitated but answered anyways, "Well.I did have a crush on her, but like I said, Bray always got the girl, I was lucky if I got a date with them before he snatched each one away." Said Martin with a slight laugh, thinking it was better to laugh about it than to make himself miserable.  
  
"Oh Martin, you're a wonderful person, if those girls chose Bray over you, they just didn't know what they were missin." said Sara as she turned even further and Martin leaned down, brushing his lips across hers before she invited his tongue into her mouth and the kiss deepend.  
  
"Ready or not, here I come!!!" came a booming voice from behind them. They both snapped apart and looked back. They saw Shante' nearby hiding behind a big rock, she looked at them and put her finger to her mouth to tell them to be quiet about where she was hiding. And they soon saw Ram running down the beach towards them, looking everywhere for Shante'.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked Sara and Martin. Sara and Martin shrugged their shoulders, pretending like they didn't know where Shante' was. Ram walked forward; he stood right next to the rock Shante' was crouching behind but did not see her.  
  
Shante' could hold it in no longer and soon a giggle escaped her mouth, giving her location away. Ram bounded around the rock and pounced playfully on her, sending her falling back to the sand and him landing softly on top of her, pinning her body to the ground.  
  
"Get off of me you big dork!" said Shante' as she laughed and gave Ram a big smile. Ram didn't dare move off of her, he just gave her a wink and leaned down into a long kiss, causing Shante' to wrap her arms around his neck, and allowing the kiss to last longer than a minute or two.  
  
Sara and Martin just shook their heads, "Those two are crazy!" said Sara as she watched Ram and Shante' roll across the sand, still holding onto each other. "They're perfect for each other though.just like me and you." Said Martin gently as he pulled Sara back into his arms and kissed her cheek, resulting in a grin spreading across her face.  
  
Part 3  
  
Jack didn't know where they were going, but followed Brady down a hallway of the mall, figuring it couldn't be that bad if a little kid new about it.  
  
"Hurry up Jack! You're too slow!" whined Brady as she pulled on Jack's hand and led him into a room. "Where are we?" he asked. "My play room!" said Brady as she ran across the room and drug out a big bag. It was too heavy for her to carry, so she slid it across the carpet of the room.  
  
Jack eyed the bag, "What's in this?" he asked skeptically. "Clothes." Stated Brady as she unzipped the bag and began tossing things out onto the floor. Jack's eyes widened and he grew worried. "Ummm.Brady.what are you doing?" he asked. "We're going to play dress up Jack! Here, you can wear this and be the fairy god mother and I'll be Cinderella!" said Brady as she handed Jack a woman's blue satin, poofy dress, that had baby blue sequins covering it and puffy sleaves. Jack eyed it in his hands, not making a move to change into it. "Put it on Jack!" said Brady. "I think I'll pass." Said Jack. Brady slugged him in the leg with all her might. "Owww! Why'd you do that?!" said Jack as he rubbed the side of his leg where she'd hit him.  
  
"Cause you won't put it on!" said Brady, putting her hands on her hips. "Fine! I'll put it on! Geesh!" said Jack as he un folded the big dress and fumbled with it before slipping it over his head. He looked at himself in a full length mirror that hung on the wall, and his eyes got as big as saucers, "Oh my gosh, I look like a my size Barbie." He moaned, looking at the dress, which was too short and stopped at his knees and stuck out all around him. "Here Jack! Where this too!" said Bardy running up to him with a plastic tiara in her hand. Jack put up his hands and waved them. "Oh no you don't!" he said, eyeing the tiara.  
  
Chapter 64  
  
Part 1  
  
Jack sat on a kiddie chair, totally defeated, submitting to Brady's every wish. He could see himself in the mirror across the room and frowned at the tiara that now sat slanted ways atop his head, and the lips stick smeared across his lips, the pink blush all over his face, and the blue eyeshadow dotted around his eyes but never really making it to his eyelids.  
  
Suddenly he heard heavy boots walk in behind him and Brady sprung forward from her playing area on the rug in the room and shouted with glee, "Daddy! You're back!" said Brady as she ran into Lex's out stretched arms. "Hey sweetie! Were you good for Jack?" he asked as he hugged his daughter. Jack slowly turned around to face them just as Lex looked up. Lex burst out in uncontrolable laughter at the sight of Jack. "Man! What did she do to you?" he said still laughing, as he stood up from Brady. "Isn't he prettyfull Daddy??!" said Brady cheerfully as she pointed to Jack. Lex laughed some more, "You're just so prettyfull Jack! You're like a new man! Or should I say woman?" said Lex with a grin.  
  
"Ha ha, you're so funny."said Jack unenthusiastically. Just then Trudy walked in behind Lex and couldn't help but start to giggle when she saw the state Jack was in. "Remind me to never babysit for you guys again!" said Jack annoyed that they'd both laughed at him as he pushed past and raced down the hallways to his room, hoping no one would see him in the process.  
  
"What happened to him?!" asked Trudy as she watched Jack retreat. "Oh, he just got trapped in Brady's world if you know what I mean!" said Lex with a smile. Trudy laughed, "The poor dear, I suppose we'll have to find a new babysitter then!"  
  
Part 2  
  
Ram sat atride Shante's waste, a can of whipped cream in one hand, and a small bowl of strawberries in the other. "So what's on that mind of yours?" asked Shante', a michevous smile forming on her lips. "Oh, you don't wanna know.." said Ram with a sly grin as he let the whipped cream drop from his hand to the bed they were on and set the straberries on the bed before leaning forward and kissing up Shante's neck.  
  
Shante' giggled with pleasure and soon put all her energy into rolling over on top of Ram, taking control of him now. She gave him a seductive smile before picking up the can of whipped cream and spraying a strip of it down his smooth, bare chest, all the way to the top of his boxers. Ram ran his hands up Shante's orange tank top and slipped it up over her head before tossing it to the ground beside the bed. Shante' smiled and bent down, kissing his chest and licking up bits of whipped cream. She watched as Ram moaned each time her tongue came in contact with his skin.  
  
Ram groaned and soon dominated Shante' as he counter rolled back on top of her and reached for a strawberry from the bowl that was ballencing on the bed's matress. He picked up the whipped cream can and sprayed some on the end of the strawberry. He then leaned down and brushed his lips across hers, teasing her a bit before she pulled his hand to her lips and took a seductive bite out of the strawberry, letting the juice dribble down his hand and land on her bare collar bone. No sooner had it landed then Ram and leant over and gently kissed it away, his lips once again caressing Shante's neck, sending her head tilting back and causing her eyes to close in extacy.  
  
Part 3  
  
Sara stood at the foot of her bed, and peered down at Martin, who had each arm handcuffed to the headbaord of it. "I'm ready doctor." said Martin naughtily as he motioned Sara towards him with a tilt of his head. Sara smiled slyly as she stood there, dressed in the short skirted, tight fitting nurses uniform she had worn before the virus when she worked at the local hospital, asisting the nurses.  
  
"Well then Mr., It's time for your check up!" said Sara sexily as she crawled onto the bed and up on top on him, stradling his washboard stomach and reaching up to un fasten the nurses hat she was wearing, letting her long blonde hair fall down around her face as she tossed it aside and leaned forward, running her hands up his chest and to the back up his head as their lips connected for the first time. After a few minutes, Sara unlocked the handcuffs, longing to feel the touch of Martin's warm hands on her soft skin.  
  
Martin's hands ran from Sara's back to the front of her ensemble, and with ease, he un did each button, down to the very last one at the bottom of the skirt. Sara lifted up as he slipped the nurse outfit off of her and it dropped from her shoulders to the bed. "I think the doctor needs her "check up" now." mumbled Martin, before rolling over on top of Sara and smiling when her hands caught the zipper in the front of his jeans and finally began to draw it down.  
  
Part 4  
  
Jay and Ebony looked at Siva, wondering while she had the smile plastered on her face. "What's so funny?!" demanded Ebony angrily, not at all finding any of this humorous. "Tara is going to be fine. She just has a bad cold is all, just give her 2 teaspoons of this twice a day, and she should recover in no time." Said Siva with another big grin as she held a medium sized bottle full of a pink liquid out to them. Jay reached forward and took it from her hand, studying it for a moment, not sure of how it could be as simple as that. Ebony rushed forward and hugged her sisters neck tight, "Oh bless you Siva! Bless you!" she breathed as she pulled back. Siva giggled, "I didn't do much, just ran some tests and got some medicine, it's you guys who willed her to live." She said.  
  
"But you saved her life, how will we ever re pay you?" asked Ebony, becoming very teary eyed. "Knowing that my neice will be ok is pay enough for me." Said Siva sweetly. Ebony hugged Siva again and she walked to the side of Tara's bed where her husband stood. They both peered down at their daighter. "You're gonna be ok sweetheart.." whispered Ebony to Tara. She looked over at Jay, who had a lone tear streaming down his cheek. "Jay. What's wrong?" she asked, confused as to why Jay didn't seem to be as happy as she was that their daughter would live.  
  
"I'm just so happy she's gonna be ok.I keep wondering what it would have been like to lose her, I couldn't have bared it Ebony, I couldn't." said Jay, choking up at his last few words. "Don't worry Jay, she's fine, try not to think about the things that could have happened, think about what did happen, and how wonderful it is that she's going to recover. Think of the wonderful father you'll continue to be to her." Said Ebony with a small smile. Jay forced a smile to his own face, and as he glanced back down at Tara, it widend.  
  
Part 5  
  
Mega and Kadelyn sat at a card table they'd set up in the café across from Patsy and Pride, who were sitting so close, you'd swear they were siamese twins. "Go fish!" said Pride triumphantly. Kadelyn laughed and picked up the top card on the deck to add to her hand. "A five." Said Mega to Patsy. Patsy grunted as she handed over her five, and Mega grinned from ear to ear as he laid the pair down on the table in front of him, beside the three others he'd gotten so far. "A King." Said Kadelyn, eyeing Pride. "Go fishin baby!" said Pride with a sly grin. "You're cheating! I swear, no one is THIS good at Go Fish!" said Kadelyn with a laugh as she picked up another card and stuck her tongue out at Pride when she realized it was a King. "Ha!" she said. "Cheater!" said Pride as he stuck his tongue out at her too. "This is getting old guys, how about a dance?" asked Mega as he walked to the counter between the kitchen and table area and turned on the stereo.  
  
He pushed a few buttons and they all soon heard the lyrics to Christina Aguilera's "Dirrty" start to sound throughout the café. "Oh my gosh, you're kidding right?" said Kadelyn. Mega gave her a sly smile and walked in time to the music up to her, holding out his hand. "C'mon babe, I know you got a wild side, now set it free!" said Mega. "I think I'll just watch you." said Kadelyn sweetly with a mischevous smile. "Suit yourself babe!" said Mega as he began to shuffle around Kadelyn, doing pelvic thrusts in her direction and shimmieing down to her every now and then.  
  
Kadelyn just sat and laughed at her boyfriend, who was now twisting down to her eye level to the music. "You're weird ya know?" said Kadelyn. "That's why you love me!" said Mega. "Of course, of course-" said Kadeltn before she was cut off by Mega leaning into a kiss.  
  
Meanwhile, Patsy and Pride weren't very modestly, with Pride's hand resting in the center of her lower back and her arms up over her head as Kadelyn had been as her hips moved from side to side, and Pride dipped down low with her.  
  
Part 6  
  
Amber stormed down the hallway to hers and Bray's room, slamming the door shut and locking it. She flung herself onto the bed and started to cry into the nearest pillow, only making her feel worse when she breathed in the scent of Bray's after shave from the pillow. She sat up and angrily threw the pillow across the room, causing a picture on it to detatch from it's now and tumble to the floor with the sound of shattering glass ringing throughout the room.  
  
She heard a faint knock on the door and Bray's voice call out to her, "Amber, it's not what it sounded like, I can explain, please, just let me come in, please.give me a chance to explain.." pleaded Bray. Amber just sat silently and grew confused when she heard no noise outside the door for a few moments, but then suddenly heard a loud thud and the door swing open, sending Bray to the ground. "Ow." He said as he rubbed the shoulder he'd slammed into the door with.  
  
He saw Amber staring teary eyed at him and rushed to her side. "Amber." he mumbled as he reached down to touch her face. "Don't touch me!" she screamed furiously. Bray pulled back and sat down on the bed about a foot away from her. "Amber, like I said, I can explain everything." Said Bray. "Then get to talkin, cause I don't see any way you can justify sleeping with someone." "Alright, well, the truth is, Ruby blackmailed me Amber, I had no choice but to go along with her wishes." Started Bray.  
  
"And just how did she do that?!" demanded Amber, not yet letting her guard down. "She said she'd tell you about my past.stuff you don't know that she does." Said Bray softly, looking at the ground. "What is it that she knows that I don't?" said Amber. Bray was silent, still not looking up at her. "Tell me Bray!" demanded Amber.  
  
Part 7  
  
Patch and Ellie sat on the roof chatting, about little things, and about the most important things in their lives. Patch mostly talked of how he felt for Siva, and how he couldn't work up the nerve to tell her, but Ellie talked of Jack and how everything had gone bad. And before she knew it, she'd poured out the whole story of Jack and his cheating days and then what she thought was the good times, and now how he was cheating on her with Salene of all people. "He doesn't deserve you Ellie." Blurted out Patch. "But I love him." said Ellie. "Are you sure?" said Patch. "Well I'm pregnant with his baby aren't I?!" said Ellie. "Lots of people get pregnant that aren't in love." Said Patch. "Well I'm not Lots of people!" said Ellie deffensively, the mental image of Jack against the wall as Salene forcefully pushed her lips against his floating through her mind.  
  
"If you say so." Said Patch. "I'm sorry Patch.It's just.so much has happened between me and Jack, it almost feels as though the bad things out weigh the good, making me think we're really not meant to be."said Ellie. "I mean, really, how do you REALLY know that who you're with is the one? Is it just a feeling, or do you just know instantly?" added Ellie. "You just know, you can feel it in your bones." Said Patch softly, images of Siva popping up in his head.  
  
"If you really love him, you have to go to him Ellie, I mean, hear him out, maybe this can all be explained. Putting it off and shutting him out of your life won't help you at all. And all the what ifs will eventaully wat away at you.until you go insane.." said Patch.  
  
"You know what Patch? You're right! I'm going to talk to Jack right now!" said Ellie as she leaned over and kissed Patch's cheek before bounding away and out the door to the roof, leaving Patch there all to his self.  
  
At the precise moment Ellie disapperead out the door, Salene walked out of the shadows she was hiding in and approached the porch swing Patch was still rocking back and forth in from behind.  
  
Chapter 65  
  
Part 1  
  
Kadelyn and Mega were striding back down the hallway, nearly to their room, ready to take a rest fromt ehir go fish match and Mega's dancing only ending a few minutes ago. Kadelyn suddenly turned to Mega, "Hey, ya know, I'm hungry, I'm gonna go get something to eat, but you go right ahead and rest, I'll be right back!" she said. "Alright." Said Mega softly as they kissed a short but tender kiss and she began her way back down the hallway and he went into their room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Kadelyn walked rather slow down the hallway and couldn't help but over hear some words coming from a room she passed. "Damn crap won't come off!" came a voice from inside a room. Kadelyn looked towards the door, and seeing that it was cracked open a bit, she cautiously took a few steps and peaked in. She saw Jack's back to her; he was sitting in front of a big mirror doing something that she couldn't quite make out.  
  
Jack moaned a little, "I'll never be able to leave my toom like this!" he said in agony. Suddenly the door creaked open and Kadelyn gasped, for she had taken a step to close and caused it to move. Jack spun around on the stool he was sitting on, looking her straight in the eyes. The minute she saw his house, she burst out laughing, for he had multiple colors of make- up covering it in little streaks and dots.  
  
"What happened to you?!" she exclaimed, walking into the room. Jack just looked away. "Brady!That's what!" he said, holding a magazine up in front of his face. "And now I can't get this junk off! It's like stuck to me!" he said. "I don't see how you girls can stand it all!" he said dramatically. "May I make a suggestion?" asked Kadelyn. "I guess so." said Jack, lowering the magazine to look at her. He raised an eyebrow at her, as if noticing her fairly good looks for the first time. He scanned her quickly, noticing her coffee colored hair that hung loosely around her shoulders, and the defined green of her round eyes.  
  
Kadelyn suppressed more laughs before she spoke, "Ummm.may I suggest some make-up remover?" she asked. "As it seems, Brady must have used water-proof make-up on ya there, and it isn't coming off anytime soon with that wet rag you're using if I'm right in my predictions." Said Kadelyn with a smile.  
  
"How do you propose I get some of that?" he asked, putting his hand on his hip. "Well.you could always ask one of the girls to borrow some.." said Kadelyn with a giggle. "Ok, so you're telling me I should just waltz into one of the girls rooms around here and ask for make-up remover? Oh right, that's gonna be real manly looking!" said Jack. Kadelyn laughed again, "Or I could just go get some from one of the girls next door?" she said, trying to show some sympathy for poor Jack. "You would?! Thanks!" said Jack, rushing forward and hugging her. Kadelyn just stood there and laughed a little, "Sure.what are friends for?" she said as she exited Jack's room and headed towards Danni's next door.  
  
After only a couple of minutes, she returned, a small jar of Noxiema in her hand. "Here we are!" she said, holding it up. "How do you.use it?" asked Jack, blushing a little. "Here, I'll help you, come here, sit on the bed." Said Kadelyn. Jack paused for a moment but finally took a seat on the edge of the bed. Kadelyn walked to stand in front of him and un screwed the lid to the Noxiema and setting it on the bed beside him. She then dipped three fingers into the white cream, smoothing a good amoutn across them. "Ok.here goes.." she said, before her fingers came in contact with Jack's face and she spread the cream out over it, coverign all the bright make-up. Jack watched her as she continued to cover his face in this foreign substance. He saw her smile every now and then, and she seemed to be humming a song he couldn't quite make out, making her seem peaceful and content. "Watcha humming?" he asked. "Oh.just a song I like.Fields of Gold, by Eva Cassidy." Said Kadelyn with a smile. "Oh.well..carry on." Said Jack as he smiled back at her. She laughed and began to hum again.  
  
Soon he felt his face start to grow cold.and then it started to burn.and then he thought he'd go mad.."AGH! MY FACE! IT FEELS LIKE IT'S ON FIRE! GET THIS STUFF OFF OF ME!" he shrieked, standing up and running for his bathroom. Kadelyn heard the sink turn on full blast and Jack moaning in pain as he splashed water on his face. "I wonder if he knows the water will only make it worse until you let it sit for a few minutes?" she said to herself. But she soon found out that he did when she heard a scream come from his bathroom "AGHHHH!!!"  
  
Part 2  
  
Bray cranned his neck to where he was slightly gazing up at Amber and slightly looking at the ground. "I can't." he said, regretting that he hadn't just pretended that he'd cheated on Amber, for that would have had far softer consequenses than what Ruby had against him and if Amber found out.  
  
"Bray, if you want me to forgive you, or even understand a wit why you decided to just sleeep with another woman, then you better tell me!"said Amber firmly. "It will change too much for us." said Bray. "You have to tell me Bray.I won't ever be able to trust you again if you don't." said Amber, her voice starting to get firghtened at what information Bray was holding back. "Fine.but please Amber.don't leave me.you have to hear me out after I tell you." said Bray. "Just tell me Bray.I'll decide for myself if I want to listen any further." Said Amber flatly.  
  
"I'm.I'm." started Bray. "Spit it out Bray!" said Amber, urging him to go on. "I'm your cousin Amber." said Bray softly as he squeezed his eyes shut tight, preparing himself for her reaction. "W- w- what?" said Amber shakily.but as she did, she flashed back in her mind to a time she'd spent with her aunt and her aunt's fiance before the virus.  
  
***Fashback*** "Who's that?" said a 13 year old Amber, pointing to a new picture that had been added to her aunties' photo album. "Oh, that's Bill's nefew!" said Amber's aunt, refferring to the Bill she was going to marry in less than a week.  
  
Amber studdied the picture, taking in the young boy's appearance, figuring him to be about her age. He looked so appealing, with his short, spiked up, brown hair and those piercing brown eyes, that seemed like they were staring up at you from the page. ***End of flashback***  
  
Amber gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth as her mind then flashed back to the day she met Bray, after she'd moved out of her aunt's house and back in with her mom, she'd never actually seen her new cousin by marriage in person, only that one picture nearly ten years ago.  
  
***Flashback*** Amber walked along the long hallway, it was the first day of school, and she was in a new school. She felt wretched, What kind of parents send their daughter to a new school for Senior year, she thought to herself.  
  
As she walked, she didn't notice the guy walking in the opposite direction as she, heading straight for her. She looked up just as she bumped into him, stumbling back but being steadied back on her feet when the guy reached forward, grabbing her by the arms. "Woah, you ok?" he said. Amber just stood there for a second, looking at the guy, dressed in gym shorts and a muscle shirt. There's something so familiar about him, thought Amber to herself, as she gazed into his dark brown eyes, trying to guess why she felt as though she already knew him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bray." Said Bray, sticking out his hand for her to shake. Amber shook his hand, "Amber.." she said.  
  
Amber, thought Bray, that sounds so familiar, oh well. Bray had only ever heard the name spoken once or twice by his Uncle Bill, but had never really cared to listen to what it meant. "Well, nice to meet you Amber, but I gotta get back to practice.but.umm.would you like to go out tonight maybe?" he asked nervously. Amber smiled; Wow, she thought, I'm being asked out on the first day of school, I'll have to remember to thank my parents later. "Sure." She said, trying to conceal her excitement. "Alright, well, give me your number and I'll call you after practice.." said Bray. Amber rumaged around in her backpack and pulled out a piece of notebook paper and a pen. She quickly scribbled down her number and folded the paper, handing it to Bray, who stuck it in his pocket. "Well, talk to you later Amber!" said Bray. "Sure.." mumbled Amber as se watched him bound down the hallway past her. ***End of Flashback***  
  
Amber looked blankly at Bray, not knowing what to say. "All this time..you.you lied to me.."she stuttered. "No.I didn't know in the beginning Amber, I didn't, I promise." Said Bray as he stood up, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me! You sick.freak!" she shrieked, before running out of the room. Bray just sat back down on the bed and fell back against it, before hot tears began to pour down his face, causing him to cringe as they stung the nicks he had from shaving.  
  
Chapter 66  
  
Part 1 Characters: Jack, Kadelyn, Mega, Ellie Song listening to while writing this part : Girls Just wanna have fun, (Cyndi Lauper)  
  
Kadelyn giggled and rushed into the bathroom after Jack, to help him get the flesh burning make-up remover from his face. She walked in and saw him furiously scrubbing at his face with a rag and still splashing cold water onto his face. "That's not going to help.for one, you didn't let it sit long enough-" started Kadelyn but she was interrupted by Jack "It was burning holes through my face! The da.mn stuff still is!" he exclaimed. "Second of all, you're supposed to use warm water, and splash it away only, not scrub it, see, you're rubbing it into your skin with what you're doing, which will make it worse." Finished Kadelyn. Jack looked at her, smears of cream still all over his face, she couldn't help but laugh, "Well excuse me for not knowing the finer points of make-up remover!" he said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Here goofball, let me." She replied as she got a fresh rag from the towl rack and turned on the water, letting it get semi hot before she let it run over the rag. She then lifted it to Jack's face, having to raise her arm higher than usual with their big height difference, and gently wiped the remaining cream from his face. And then with a rinse of the rag, she smoothed it over his face again, wiping away all traces of make-up and causing Jack to calm with the cooling of his face. Kadelyn blew on his face, causing Jack to close his eyes and smile as the cool air hit his cheeks, feeling so much better than the burning sensation that had been ripping through his skin only minutes before. "That better?" said Kadelyn softly. Jack's eyes flickered open and he nodded, "Uh.yeah.thanks." he said.  
  
He walked back into his room, closely followed by Kadelyn and to his dresser, where he pulled out a fresh hawaian print shirt. He didn't even hesistate to un button the now soggy one he had changed into before trying to remove the makle-up and put on the new one. Kadelyn watched him, staring at his well developed abs and chest as the shirt gapped open with his movements of throwing the old one into a basket next to his bed. He then proceeded to button up the new one, causing Kadelyn to feel a bit disappointed. She really didn't know why she felt that way, there was just something about him that drew her to him. Ellie's a lucky girl, thought Kadelyn in her head.  
  
"So how are things going with Ellie?" asked Kadelyn, walking a little closer to Jack, who was now standing with his arms crossed over his chest, in front of his bed. Jack winced at the mention of Ellie's name, and soon the pain washed back over him, and the past few days filled his mind, causing him to look down at the ground. "We're not together anymore." said Jack softly, practically having to force the words out of his own mouth. "Oh.I'm sorry I brought it up." said Kadelyn, a little embarassed. "It's ok.you didn't know." he said, looking back up at her. At that exact moment, she looked up at him, and their eyes locked, causing them both to hold their breaths as they gazed into one anothers eyes.  
  
Suddenly Kadelyn's face broke out in a grin and she laughed a little laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" said Jack gently, giving her a confused look. "Your face.oh my gosh Jack.are you alergic to anything?" she asked, her eyes widening as the tint of Jack's face grew redder and redder by the second. "W-w- what? What's wrong?!" asked Jack, seeing the sudden look of alarm washing over Kadelyn's face. He spun around to look in the mirror that hung over his dresser, and gasped. "What's happening?!" he asked, looking at his face in the mirror, which was now so red, it looked as if he had planned on going out for Halloween as Clifford The Big Red Dog.  
  
Kadelyn walked over in front of him, standing between him and the dresser, to get a better look. "Uh oh." she mumbled under her breath. "What?! Why Uh oh? Uh oh isn't a good thing!" said Jack frantically. "Looks like a delayed alergic reaction." said Kadelyn as she took another step forward and reached forward to touch Jack's face. "What are you doing?!" snapped Jack. "Trying to see if you're swelling up." Said Kadelyn as her figners came in contact with his cheek. "Uh Oh." she said for the second time in less than 5 minutes. Jack gave an exasperated noise and frowned, "This is just my luck!" he said as he hit his forehead with his hand, "Oh my gosh! I'm turning into a chipmunk!" he said, putting his hand to his face and feeling the swelling growing bigger. Kadelyn laughed and took a step back, bumping into Jack's dresser and sending her tumbling forward onto Jack, who fell back onto his bed, with Kadelyn falling on top of him.  
  
"Oh my gosh..I'm so sorry.Umm.." said Kadelyn, biting her lip. "Maybe you could get off of me Kade?" said Jack with a slight smile. Kadelyn smiled back, she liked the sound of Jack's little shortened name for her.Kade.actually, she liked it a lot.They heard a throat clearing noise come from the doorway, causing them both to turn the heads towards it. "Mega." said Kadelyn. "Ellie." said Jack at the same time. They both stared at the two forms in the door, one of Kadelyn's lover, and the other of Jack's ex lover.  
  
Part 2 Characters: Patch, Salene, Siva Song listening to while writing this part : Candy, (Mandy Moore)  
  
Patch heard the noise come from behind him and turned his head just in time to see Salene wrap her hands around his throat."W-what are you doing?!" choked out Patch as her grip tightened and he had to fight for air.  
  
Salene's face grew revengeful as she watched the life slip away from Patch's face, his limbs starting to grow weak and drop to his side as he sat in the swing, held steady by Salene's body being behind it.  
  
Suddenly Salene felt a sharp blow to the head, and blacked out, causing her grip to loosen on Patch and her hands to evnetually slip away as she collapsed to the pavement of the roof. Patch let the sweet air back into his lungs, gasping and breathing hard. He looked up to see who had attacked her and his jaw dropped a little as he saw Siva standing there, a metal bat clutched in her hands as she stood over Salene's still body.  
  
"Siva." breathed Patch. Siva looked up from Salene to him and dropped the bat to her side as she ran around the swing and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight to her. Patch didn't dare resist the hug; infact, he slowly wrapped his own arms around Siva's petite form. "Patch.you're ok!" she finally managed to squeak out. "Yeah.thanks to you." said Patch, pulling back a little to look at Siva in his arms. "Yeah.well..I just happened to be in the right place at the right time." Said Siva, trying not to sound like she'd done anything that great.  
  
"You saved my life." said Patch as he looked into her eyes, through his black framed glasses. Siva slowly reached up, pulling them gently from his face before leaning into a long, lingering, kiss. One she, as well as Patch, had wanted for a long time now.  
  
But little did they know that Salene had come to, and she wasn't the happiest red head on that roof.  
  
Chapter 67  
  
PArt 1  
  
Kadelyn jumped up, smoothing out her clothes and looking nervously at Mega, who had a sort of saddened look to his face. "It's not what it looks like.I was just helping Jack take-" started Kadelyn before she was interrupted by Ellie. "What? Take his clothes off? I think we can see that!" she hissed.  
  
Kadelyn took a step back from Ellie. It was a long, piercing silence before anyone decided to speak again.  
  
"What are you doing here anyways Ellie?" asked Jack, suddenly curious as to Ellie's presense.  
  
"I- I-..it doesn't matter." Said Ellie, her voice lowering as she decided not to tell Jack the reason she'd come to his room.  
  
"And Mega, what are you doing here?" asked Jack, sensing Kadelyn's curiosity too.  
  
"I was coming to see if you had any suggestions for a nice dinner for me and Kadelyn that I was planning." said Mega flatly.  
  
"Oh." said Jack as he glanced at Kadelyn, who's face reddened at Mega's words.  
  
"So what happened here?" asked Ellie, all of a sudden. Kadelyn glanced at Jack, wondering what to say. "And why does your face look like a giant tomato Jack?" Ellie demanded. "Just a little accident." said Jack softly, the wood floor suddenly becoming very interesting.  
  
"What kind of accident?" asked Mega, suddenly becoming just as suspicious as Ellie. Kadelyn bit her lip, "Well.Jack's sort of allergic to make-up remover." she said, trailing off. "What? What are you talking about?" asked Ellie, shifting her deathly stare to Kadelyn.  
  
"Ummm.I think I better go.bye Jack.c'mon Mega." she said as she grabbed Mega by the wrist and drug him out of the room. "Bye Kade." called Jack softly after her. When the two were a safe distance down the hall, Ellie started in. "Well well well, we're broken up for two weeks and you already got yourself a new one?! How could you do that to Mega? I thought you two were friends, and he really loves that girl if you haven't noticed!" shouted Ellie.  
  
Jack just stood there silent, letting her vent out all her anger before he started to explain. "Finished?" asked Jack. Ellie narrowed her eyes and gave him an annoyed look, not answering. "Ok.well, first of all, you don't know what I've been through today alone, so please don't go off on me about Kadelyn, it was totally innocent what you walked in on, and on top of all that, we ARE broken up, so if I wanted to bang some other guys chick, I could do it, without your permision!" said Jack, getting angry.  
  
Ellie took a step back from him, her face going pale. Jack ran his hands through his thick brown hair, trying to calm himself down. "I'm sorry." he said softly, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Ellie's expression softened as she stood in the same place, a few feet away from the bed. "Jack.are we ever going to be together? I mean, together forever, or will other women forever stand in our way?" she asked straight out.  
  
Jack slowly brought his head up to face her, "I need some time alone Ellie." he said without any emotion. Ellie took a long look at him before jerking around dramatically and running out of the room. Jack sighed to himself, listening to her boots clatter against the floor as she ran down the hallway.  
  
Part 2  
  
"No no no! You step forward and then swing me back over your arm!" said Shante' as she hit her forehead with her hand. "You're hopeless!" she said. Ram laughed, "Sorry babe, I guess the tango just isn't my kind of dancing." He said as he pouted out his bottom lip.  
  
Shante' rolled her eyes and leaned forward for a quick kiss. When pulling away she looked at Sara and Martin, who were sitting in two chairs side by side, watching Shante' trying to teach Ram the Tango. "Does ANYONE else know how to Tango around here?" she said desperately.  
  
Martin stopped laughing at them long enough to raise his hand. Sara saw this and raised an eyebrow. "Martin? You know the Tango?" she said. "Sure babe, mom was a dance teacher before the virus, sorta rubs off on you after a while of seeing her teach countless other people." Said Maritn with a grin.  
  
Shante' smile and walked to Martin, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. "Let's show em how it's done then!" she said with a sly grin. "Sure." mumbled Martin. They walked to the middle of the empty room they were in and waited for Ram to push play on the stereo they'd brought along with them and the music to play.  
  
When it did, Martin and Shante's faces jerked towards each other as Martin rested his right hand on Shante's lower back and his left one connected with hers in the air. They immediately began to strut slowly across the room, only concentrating on the numbered steps and twists they took.  
  
Ram and Sara both shifted uncomfortably in their chairs as they watched Martin swing Shante' back across his arm, the short skirt she was wearing, riding up her thigh a little as he did so.  
  
And after what seemed like an eternity to Sara and Ram, the music finally eneded and Shante' and Martin stopped, her still in his arms as they stared into each others eyes, breathing hard.  
  
Chapter 68  
  
Part 1  
  
Amber walked briskly down the hallway as she muttered to herself in distress. "How could he.cousins?! Sick!" she mumbled. She seemed to get so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the form walking towards her until she collided with it. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" hissed Danni as she jumped back. "Oh shove it up your a.ss!" snapped Amber. Danni raised an eyebrow, she'd never seen Amber like this before; so un composed, so not proper!  
  
"Are you ok Amber?" asked Danni, looking at her curiously. "What's it to you? You gonna come after me with a knife if I don't tell you or something?" said Amber with a slight atitude. Danni's expression turned hard, and she immediately lost any sympathy she'd had for Amber in those past thirty seconds.  
  
"Nevermind." She said with clenched teeth as she pushed past Amber. "Stupid B!tch doesn't know what the he!! is even going on!" muttered Amber before she took off down the hallway again, headed for her room. On her way she passed Luke who tried to stop and talk to her, "Oh, hey Amber, I was wondering-" he said before he was cut off by Amber.  
  
"Not now Luke! I'm not up for your drama right now, so why don't you go tell it to someone who cares?!" she hissed, not even stopping as she stomped the rest of the way to her room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Luke sighed, "PMS!" He mumbled to himself as he continued down the hallway in search of Danni.  
  
Part 2  
  
There was a long silence, in which the four individuals contemplated what would happen next. Martin soon got a grip on reality though and let his arms drop from Shante's lower back. "You're a good dancer." He said shyly.  
  
"Of course I am babe!" said Shante' with a wink. Ram cleared his throat as he stood up next to Shante'. She turned to him and smiled, "So what did you think? Am I any good?" she asked with a sly grin. Ram glanced over at Martin for a moment before looking back to Shante'.  
  
"You know you were great." He said flatly. Shante' noticed the lack of emotion in his reply and her smile faded. "What's wrong Ram?" she asked, a little concearned. "Nothing." muttered Ram, trying to force a smile to his face. Shante' looked over and saw Martin saying something to Sara that she couldn't quite make out, but it wasn't the lovey dovey kind of things he was saying into her ear, for she had her back turned to him and her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Sara, you know I love you!" said Martin as he attempted to wrap his arms around her. But she simply took a step forward out of his reach and turned around to face him. "You sure as he!l aren't acting like it!" she said as she threw Shante' a nasty look. "What are you talking about?! All I did was dance with Shante', I would have danced with you too if you wanted to! But you didn't, so why couldn't I have a little fun?" he replied, running his fingers through his short brown hair as the stress began to mount.  
  
"I think you were doing more than just having a bit of fun there Martin, and you know it!" said Sara with angry eyes.  
  
Shante' watched the couple argue. Wow, I did all this to them, she thought to herself. "Shante'? Hello? Did you even hear what I just said?" said Ram, looking a bit mad that she had tuned him out. "Oh.sorry hun.what did you say?" said Shante' with an innocent look. "I said how about we leave these two alone, they seem to need some privacy, I don't think they'd appreaciate you listening in on them." Finished Ram.  
  
"Hmm.I suppose you're right.but I can't help but feel this is all my fault, shouldn't I stay and see if there's anything I can do or say in Martin's defense?" said Shante' as she snuck another glance at Sara and Martin, who were still shouting at each other, Sara's arms flailing wildly as her temper began to hot up.  
  
"No..let's go." Said Ram as he drug Shante' out of the room and shut the door. "Aww you're no fun Ram!" said Shante' with a pout. "Oh really?" said Ram, a mischievous look crossing his face. "Yes really." said Shante' with a giggle as Ram pinned her up against the wall with his body and looked down at her.  
  
Shante' could feel his hot breath on her neck, and without so much as a second thought she reached up and pulled his heard towards hers, forcefully pressing her lips against him in an animal like kiss.  
  
Chapter 69  
  
Kadelyn lead the way to hers and Mega's room, looking back occasionally to make sure he was still behind her, as he didn't speak a word. When they finally reached the room Kadelyn seached her pocket for the key to their door and said a curse when she realized she'd left it in Jack's room, on the bed she'd sat on while he had been trying like mad to remove the make- up remover.  
  
"Umm.I lost my key." she lied. Mega frowned and fished his out of his pants pocket, sticking it into the lock and opening it for her to go in. Kadelyn slowly walked in, her hands probing the wall for the light switch and flipping it up. Causing a dim light bulb to pop on in the middle of the room.  
  
They both changed into their night time clothes in silence and slipped into the bed, as far apart as they could get, with separate blankets to keep their lonely bodies warm. They lay there for a few minutes, still neither of them daring to speak. Finally Kadelyn sighed and reached up to flip the switch on the wall on her side of the bed, and the little bulb instantly going dark like a fire being extinguished.  
  
They both lay there for a few more minutes in the dark, pertending to sleep. But suddenly Kadelyn felt the bed move and although she couldn't seem him, she knew Mega was staring at her. Finally the curiousity got the better of her and she extended her arm towards his side of the bed, startling herself when she'd only gone about six inches away and it collided with Mega's bare face. She let it linger there for a long moment, tracing the outline of his cheek. "Mega?" she whispered, not knowing if he was awake or had fallen asleep.  
  
"Yeah Kade?" whispered Mega in reply. "Why are we sleeping so far apart?" blurted out Kadelyn. "I don't know." Said Mega as he scooted a little closer to her but didn't touch her just yet. "Listen.what you saw earlier.it wasn't what it seemed..I-" started Kadelyn, but was hushed as she felt Mega's index finger touch her lips. "Shhh.I know.I just got a little upset though I guess.just the very thought of you with Jack.I mean.he's my friend and all.but he's a womanizer Kadelyn! I just couldn't bare to see him treat you the way he's treated so many women." said Mega, but was cut off as Kadelyn's index finger now shushed him and he fell silent, the only sound he could hear being Kadelyn's light breathing.  
  
"I love you." whispered Kadelyn as she pulled his face to hers in the dark and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. As they pulled apart for air, Mega cupped her face in his hand as they lay there, and although he could not see her face, he knew she was smiling. "I love you more." he mumbled before rolling over on top of her.  
  
His hands slowly traveled down her hips and thighs to the bottom hem of the dress like lingere she was sporting. Kadelyn smiled to herself as he slipped it up her body and over her head, before discarding it on the cold floor beside the bed. She soon found that she wanted to go at a faster pase and slipped her heands under the wasteband of his pajama pants, eagerly slipping them off of him as he removed the T-shit he was wearing. "You're quite the fiesty one tonight." said Mega in that deep voice. "Well.like Christina Aguilera said. Give all you got.just hit the spot." said Kadelyn with a seductive laugh as she pulled Mega down to her.  
  
Part 2  
  
Martin and Sara stood in the room still, the silence creeping in upon them as they ceased to fight and both just stared towards the cold, cement ground. Martin took a step forward, and brought his hand to Sara's cheek, wiping away the couple of tears that were slipping slowly down her face.  
  
"I never meant to upset you Sara." he said softly. Sara let her eyes travel up to meet his and she instantly melted into his arms, clinging to his chest. "I know you didn't.I was just jealous I guess." she sniffled into his shoulder. "You have nothing to be jealous of." said Martin as he formed a sort of protection around her small body with his brawny arms.  
  
Just as the vibes were starting to flow and Sara was letting her guard down, with Martin's lips now mashed against her own; Shante' walked in, pulling Ram lightly by the hand behind her. Man, I'm gonna regret this, thought Shante' to herself as she took a deep breath before speaking. "Listen, I didn't mean to stir up any trouble between you two." she said, but all the while, her eyes traveling up Martin's well built body.  
  
Sara caught Shante' giving Martin the look down and shot her an icy stare, causing Shante' to snap back facing Ram. "Anyways, since I was being so greedy with Martin, I think it'd be only right that you spend some time with my Ram." said Shante' really fast. "And.while you do.me and Martin will be in the café, right Martin?" said Shante' as she glanced innocently over at Martin. Martin raised an eyebrow, "How's this going to fix anything?" he said, a little confused.  
  
"Trust me.everything will be fine." said Shante' as she shoved an even more confused Ram towards Sara and grabebd Martin's hand, dragging him quickly out of the room and shutting the door behind her.  
  
"What's she think she's doing?!" said Sara, a look of pure hate now playing on her face. "She's just trying to help." said Ram, eyeing up Sara. "Wow.you're beautiful you know." said Ram as he took a step closer to her. Sara immediately jumped back, holding up her hands, "Don't you come any closer!" she warned, giving him the 'I'll kill you if you so much as lay a finger on me' look.  
  
Chapter 70  
  
"What have I done?" mumbled Jack to himself as he lay sprawled out across his bed, wondering why he'd just let the woman he thought he loved run away. "She's hurting inside and I'm being selfish about needing time alone." he said. Jack's eyes widened as the knowledge of Ellie's pregnancy rushed back to his head. She was pregnant, with his baby; he couldn't treat her this way, what if he caused her to lose it? Jack just wouldn't be able to live with himself if something that dreadful were to happen.  
  
And then, as if reading his thoughts, Ellie slowly entered his room again, taking careful steps toward him. Jack saw her and sat up, but not yet speaking, only watching her as she approached. She stopped a few feet short of his bed and crossed her arms over her chest, as if she was nervous about being around him. This made Jack sad, for he had never wanted Ellie to be frightened or antsy about being around him. "Jack?" she croaked, the strain in her voice revealing that she'd been crying only moments before. "Yeah.?" said Jack, his thick accent showing. "What's going on here? Are we going to be off an on forever? Or are we ever really going to call it quits?" she asked softly.  
  
Jack scanned her face, full of grief and pain, pain that he'd caused, pain that couldn't be erased or taken back. "What about our baby?" said Jack. "What about our baby Jack?" said Ellie questioningly, as if it didn't matter that they were having a child, and things like this happened reguarly every day. "Don't you want it to have a mother and father?"asked Jack, glancing at the slightly protruding tummy on Ellie, which puzzled Jack, for she was in about her fifth month of pregnancy, and if he had just been someome walking on the streets, he would have never guessed she was pregnant. But Jack didn't bring it up for discussion, for there were far more urgent things to talk about at the moment.  
  
"Children's parents are split up all the time, that doesn't mean they don't have one of them." Said Ellie flatly. "Yeah, you're right.but."started Jack, but stopped. "But what Jack?" said Ellie, urging him to continue. "But I don't want our child to be one of those children, I want it to have a mother and father who are together." finished Jack, chewing on his lip as he watched for Ellie's reaction to his statement.  
  
"What are you trying to say ?" said Ellie, taking a couple of steps towards jack, letting her arms drop to her sides, as she waited in anticipation for the reply she'd wanted to hear since they'd split up. 


	2. Chapters 7178

Chapter 71  
  
Part 1  
  
Ambers's tongue darted around in Lex's mouth as he eagerly pressed his lips against hers, their kiss starting to go beyond just a friendly peck. "Ahem!" came a loud throat clearing from Salene inside the cage. But this didn't interrupt them for even a second as Lex's hands wondered to the zipper of Amber's new ensemble. Her eyes widened as his hands caressed the bare skin of her back that the low cut top she was sporting didn't cover. Lex slowly drew the zipper on the back of her top down, kissing her neck as he did so and letting his hand drop when he felt the top loosen and start to slip from her shoulders. All the while, Amber ran her fingers roughly through his long, black hair, as her head tilted back in pleasure at his kisses, traveling further and further down her chest.  
  
"AHEM!" came the loud throat clearing from Salene again, sounding as if she was a heavy smoker and couldn't quite clear the mucus from her throat. She frowned and turned her head as she was ignored yet again, and saw as Amber's top was thrown aside, exposing her upper half. "Oh my gosh.this isn't happening!" mumbled Salene to herself as she faced the opposite direction of them, now cringing at the sound of more zippers being hastily drawn down and buttons popping off of shirts from not being able to be undone quick enough. A few moans escaped Amber's mouth as she was fully lowered to the ground now and all clothes were lying on either side of her and Lex.  
  
The torture to Salene carried on for about fifteen minutes, with a countless amount of animal like grunts and moans from both Lex and Amber echoing throughout the small room. But all feel silent when the doorknob to the room turned and in walked Bray. He let out a girl like scream at the sight of Amber and Lex's nude forms atop each other. "Amber! How could you?!" he cried out as he jerked around dramatically, his long hair zipping around as he ran from the room. Amber blinked, not really knowing how all that just happened so quickly; Bray was here, then he wasn't."Wish I could make him disappear that quick more often." said Amber with a smirk. Lex let out a small laugh, "Yeah.well, let's not talk about Bray ok?" he said with a sly smile. "Whatever you say babe." Replied Amber with a seductive smile as she rolled over on top of him, ready to really "ride" the sheriff of this ever so innocent city.  
  
Part 2  
  
Jack and Ellie now lay in Jack's bed, on top of the covers, Ellie lying back in Jack's arms. Ellie was caught up in unknown thoughts of her own and was unaware of Jack staring down at her. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. "Oh..me?.nothing." said Ellie flatly as she tried to push away a sudden flashback that sprung to her mind.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Ellie didn't dare resist as he tore at her clothes, lusting over her just as she was him. Well, actually she just needed something to take her mind off of a few things happening in her life, but this was the next best thing right?  
  
She soon found herself stripped down to her undergarments, and just lay there, vulnerable, and ready to do anything he might suggest. "You're so sexy." he whispered huskily into her ear as he kissed down her collar bone. She forced a small smile to her lips and ran her fingers through his short, recently cut and bleached blonde hair.  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
"Ellie?" came Jack's voice, startling her out of her thoughts. "What happened? You were miles away there." he said softly, playing with a strand of her long, stick straight hair. "Yeah..oh well.guess I'm just a bit tired, mind if I take a nap?" asked Ellie, her eye lids really beginning to feel heavy. "Sure.go ahead." Said Jack lovingly, pulling her to him and letting her rest her head on his chest as he wrapped her in his warm arms.  
  
Chapter 72  
  
Bray sat in his and Amber's room, shredding countless pictures of the two of them together. "How.*rip*..could.*rip*.she do.*rip*.this to me?" he cried to himself. Bray thought of everything that had happened in this solitary day; the wrecking of his relationship with Amber, and now his life. "I'll never tell her the rest." he said to himself.  
  
"Tell who what?" asked Danni, stepping from the shadows of his open doorway and stepping into his room. "It's none of your d.amn business!" shouted Bray angrily. Danni smirked, "It's alright, I already know anyways.just wanted to see if you'd reveal it yourself." She said coolly. Bray's head snapped around to fully face Danni as he studied her face, trying to figure out if she really knew his deepest, darkest, secret. "You know I know don't you?" she said with a slight smile. Bray didn't answer.  
  
"Well.your secret is that you used-"started Danni. "Stop! You don't know nothing you hear?! Nothing!" screamed Bray, shocked at her knowledge of something so terrible and life changing. "Right.I know nothing." said Danni with a wink before she leaned down and ran her finger down Bray's cheek and pressed her lips against his in a rough kiss, in which he did not return. Danni pulled away and winked at him again, "Talk to you later then." she said before strutting out of the room, her hips swaying seductively with her steps.  
  
Bray fell back against his bed as his mind flashed back to the night Amber and "himself" had created Baby Bray.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Bray.it's so dark in here.how can you even see me?" asked Amber. "I don't need to be able to see you Amb, I know where you are." said Bray. "Bray? Why do you sound so far away?" asked Amber as she placed her hands on the well built man straddling her waist. "I'm right here babe." Said Bray nervously from beside the bed. He knew it was wrong to lie to Amber, to make her think she was with him when she wasn't, but she just couldn't know his secret.she just couldn't. It would hurt her, and Baby Bray would have never been born, had he not taken the actions he'd taken on this night.  
  
He coughed to signal his trusted friend that sat astride Amber to begin what she wanted.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
Meanwhile, Amber lay nude in Lex's arms, tired after an hour of non-stop lust. Salene just lay against the cage facing in the opposite direction, holding her head in her hands. Lex noticed Salene and laughed "What Sal? Don't you like seeing me naked?" he said as he grinned down at Amber. "I don't particularly like seeing two MARRIED people going at it!" hissed Salene. "Aww.well that's just too bad, you don't know what you're missin." he said as he winked at Amber, who reached up and pulled him to her for a long kiss. "Ugh!" moaned Salene as the sound of their animalistic kiss echoed throughout the small room.  
  
Lex nonchalantly glanced down at his watch and let out a silent gasp. "Trudy is going to wonder.I think I should get back." Said Lex as he sat up, pulling her with him. "What if Bray's already spilled the beans to Trudy?" asked Amber softly. "He hasn't.I know Bray.he probably went back to his room to cry.he really did love you ya know." said Lex. "Ha! He loves me? Yeah right!" said Amber as she pulled her top back on and reached for her skirt. Lex brought his hand to her face, and his expression turned serious, "What would you say if I told you I loved you? And have since that day back in high school when Bray introduced us." He said firmly, not moving his hand from her cheek. Amber had a mixed emotions look on her face, as if she was trying to decide something. "B- but you're married." She murmured. "You have a child with someone else." she added. "But so do you." Replied Lex. "I can't let myself love you Lex.I just.can't!" said Amber, her face flustering as she stood and rushed out of the room.  
  
Chapter 73  
  
Sara lay in Martin's arms, wondering what had happened the day before when Shante' had drug him off to the café to "have a cup of coffee". When they'd returned to their room before, Martin had assured her that Shante' and himself had only had a couple of cups of coffee and a little friendly chit chat, and nothing more, so she need not worry.  
  
"What's wrong Sara?" asked Martin softly. Sara forced a smile to her face, "Nothing hun, nothing at all." She said sweetly. "Alright, if you say so. But you'd tell me if something was bothering you wouldn't you? Say, like Shante' and mine's coffee break last night?" said Martin with a knowing look. Sara was surprised at his response, "How'd you know that's what I was thinking about?" she asked.  
  
Martin pulled her closer to him, "A man knows when the woman he loves is upset, and if it's true love, he knows what she's upset about," replied Martin with a loving smile. Sara couldn't help but return the infectious smile as he leaned in to kiss her. As they parted Martin spoke again; "Was I right though?" he asked softly, bringing his hand to her cheek. Sara frowned and nodded her head.  
  
"Oh Sara, I'm sorry, I should have never agreed to having coffee with her.it just happened so quick, her dragging me out I mean. I just didn't have time to think. Just don't forget ok?" said Martin. "Forget what?" asked Sara. "That you're the one I love, and no one else can take your place." He said. Sara smiled a sincere smile for the first time that day and all worries she had about what may have happened the day before diminished.  
  
Meanwhile, Shante' sat on a stool in front of a mirror, applying her make- up and tribal markings. "Watcha doing babe?" Ram asked as he walked from the bathroom linked to their room, having just styled his hair. "What does it look like I'm doing?" said Shante' as she rolled her eyes. "Woah! Feisty today are we?" he said with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her torso from behind. Shante' watched him in the mirror she was looking into as she put the finishing touches on her eye make-up and set the compact down on the hard surface of the dresser. BANG BANG BANG! Both their heads jerked around and Ram's grip around Shante' tightened as they heard the heavy rap on the door to their room.  
  
"Are you going to answer it?" asked Shante' calmly. "Oh...yeah.right." said Ram, as he reluctantly let her loose and went to answer the door. He slowly opened the door only to have a small body push through the crack, forcing it open and running into the room. "Brady?" said Shante', a little confused. "Auntie Shante'!" cried Brady. She'd started to call all the women besides her mother Auntie. "What's wrong sweetheart?" asked Shante', her voice softening. "Daddy is crying!" said Brady. "Why's he crying dear?" asked Shante' as she stood up from the stool and looked down at the little girl before her. "I don't know! He came back to see me and mommy, and mommy yelled, and now he's crying! You have to help him Auntie Shante'! Please?" said the little girl, her eyes filled with grief.  
  
"Does your mommy and daddy know you're here?" asked Shante'. "No, I ran away!" said Brady with bravery. "Well, let's take you back then ok?" said Shante'. "Ok." Sniffed Brady as Shante' took her little hand. "I'll be back in a bit Ram ok?" she said. "Sure." Said Ram with a small smile as he watched his girlfriend walk out of the room, talking so motherly to Brady as she did, and wondered what she'd be like having a child of her own.  
  
Part 2  
  
"American woman! Stay away from me! American woman! Mama let me be!" sang Jay as he rocked Tara in his arms. Ebony, who was seated on their bed, burst out laughing. "What?!" said Jay all flustered. "What kind of lullaby is that?!" said Ebony as more laughter escaped her mouth. Jay blushed, "Well you said to sing something I knew." he mumbled.  
  
"You don't sing stuff like that to an 8 month old Jay! Geeze! She's gonna be corrupted, and it'll be all your fault!" said Ebony with another laugh as she got up and walked to her husband and daughter. "Well I'm sorry if I don't know the words to "The Itsy Bitsy Spider!" said Jay. "Oh cheer up hunny, I'm only trying to rowl you up!" said Ebony with a smile as she stood on her tip toes, leaned over her daughter and brushed her lips across Jay's in a light kiss. "Mmm.that's better." Said Jay with a sly smile. But before he could lean down to kiss Ebony again, a shrill burst of fighting voices erupted from across the hall.  
  
"How could you Lex?! We're married! We have a child! Bray's your best friend! How could you do that to him?!" came Trudy's angry, shaky voice. "People can't help how they feel Trudy!" said Lex. "People can however, help who they sleep with!" spat back Trudy. "It wasn't like that Trudy! It just happened." said Lex, knowing very well that he sounded totally stupid, for that was no excuse for cheating on his wife. "I mean.I'm sorry Trudy.I just couldn't help my feelings for her." added Lex, only infuriating Trudy even further.  
  
"WHAT?! Don't you DARE talk about feelings to me Lex! You could care less about feelings! All you wanted was a piece of a*s! You know, I thought you had changed your ways from before we got together, but I suppose I was wrong, old habits never change!" yelled Trudy before she ran out of the room, tears daring to roll down her cheeks. Lex's head slumped and he brought his hands to his face as a few tears escaped his own eyes. "I can't help it.I love Amber." he said to himself.  
  
Back in Jack and Ellie's room..  
  
Ellie sat at her desk, with Jack standing behind her, massaging her shoulders as they came up with baby names. "How about Ken?" said Jack. Ellie laughed, "Yeah sure, and we can call our next child Barbie!" she said. "Geeze, all you had to say was that you didn't like it!" said Jack with a small smile, as he held his hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt by her comment on his name suggestion. Ellie smiled as she glanced up at him, "Your blond is fading, and you need a hair cut." She blurted out. "Well aren't you just full of compliments today!" said Jack with a smirk. "I thought you didn't like when I died my hair blond?" Jack questioned. "Of course I did! It was sexy! And that short hair cut you had when you died it was lookin good too!" said Ellie as she stood and turned to him, letting his arms lock around her waist, "Sexy eh?" said Jack in a husky voice, as a grin spread over his face.  
  
[b]Chapter 74  
  
Part 1 Characters : Trudy, Luke, Mega[/b]  
  
Trudy had locked herself in the large bathroom near the café; sitting on a metal stool in front of an oval mirror hanging on the wall. She stared at her reflection, frowning at the dripping mascara and the streaks of purple make up running down her face. "I have no room to talk." she whispered to herself. KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
Trudy jumped at the loud knock on the door and wiped her face with a wet rag, only causing the make-up to smear across her swollen cheeks. She sighed and stood. "Who is it?" called Trudy in a quivering voice.  
  
"Trud? Is that you? I thought I heard someone crying in there." came the former Chosen Lieutenant's pleasant voice from behind the door. "Luke?" choked out Trudy as she scrubbed at her face, trying to clear all traces of make-up.  
  
"Yeah it's me.are you ok?" asked Luke with sympathy. Trudy took a final look in the mirror, and upon seeing her now spotless face, she walked to the door, turned the lock, and edged it open. The tall figure behind it peered in and raised an eyebrow at her, "Wow." he said.  
  
"What?" said Trudy as she turned to look back in the mirror, thinking she must still have a smudge of mascara or dot of eye shadow on her cheeks. "You're not wearing any make-up." Said Luke in a sort of surprised voice. "Is that a bad thing?" asked Trudy with sad eyes.  
  
Luke took a step forward and brought his hand to his cheek, "No, you look beautiful.I don't know why you even go to the trouble of putting it all on, because you definitely look gorgeous without it." Said Luke.  
  
Trudy looked at him for a moment, before suddenly bursting out laughing. Luke dropped his hand by instinct. "What's so funny?" he asked, a little confused at her sudden mood change.  
  
"Oh lord.'You look gorgeous without it?'" Trudy mimicked. "What a great pick up line!" said Trudy with another laugh. "Perhaps you should teach it to Lex." she added, and upon thinking about it, the bitter, sad look returning to her face.  
  
Luke frowned, "Right." he said. A long, awkward silence proceeded, until Luke spoke up, "Umm.I have somewhere I have to be.but perhaps we could talk later?" he said. "Sure." Mumbled Trudy. Luke glanced at her before scurrying off down the hallway.  
  
Trudy rolled her eyes, "Men! They're all the same.all lying b*st*rds!" she said to herself.  
  
"Woah." came a voice from behind her. She jerked around at the sound of the deep voice, "M-Mega.what are you doing here?" she asked nervously. "I was just.passing." said Mega as he eyed her, also noticing her lack of dark violet eye liner. "Oh.well.I gotta go!" said Trudy so fast, that it sounded like one long word to Mega. She looked at him for a moment, and then walked quickly down the hallway, wanting nothing more than to escape his presence.  
  
[b]Part 2 Characters : Jay, Tara, Ebony[/b]  
  
"She won't go to sleep!" said Jay to himself as he stared down at Tara, still in his arms, who was staring up at him, with a big baby smile plastered on her face. Jay switched her to his hip and danced around a bit with her.  
  
"She looked at me with big brown eyes, and said, you ain't seen nothing yet! B-b-baby, you just ain't seen nothing yet! " sang Jay, remembering one of the old tunes that he'd heard on his mom's radio when he was a small child.  
  
"Your hopeless Jay! Hopeless!" came Ebony's voice as she exited their bathroom and saw her husband trying to entertain their daughter. Tara giggled and Jay turned and saw Ebony standing in the doorway to the bathroom, shaking her head at Jay, who was doing an air guitar with his free arm.  
  
"C'mon Ebbs, join in on the fun." said Jay with a grin as he motioned her over with his index finger. Ebony smiled and said "Only if I get to pick the song" "Whatever you say." said Jay with another grin.  
  
Ebony walked to the small CD player in their room and put on a CD, leaving it low so she could sing over it. Jay smiled at her song choice. "I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure!" sang Ebony as she danced over to Jay and their daughter. They both burst out in a great fit of laughter when they saw Tara raise her little arms in the air and wave them about, between multiple claps.  
  
"I'm walkin on sunshine, wooooah, and don't it feel good!" sang Ebony as she leaned up to kiss Jay, who brought his free hand to the back of her braids and deepened the kiss. "Oww!" said Jay suddenly as he pulled away from Ebony. "What?" said Ebony confused.  
  
"She hit me!" said Jay, looking down at Tara, who smiled up at her father. "What do you mean she hit you?" said Ebony as she looked from Jay to Tara. "In the face!" said Jay as he rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Awww.poor baby.beat up by his 8 month old daughter!" said Ebony with a cheeky smile as she glanced at his cheek. "Good lord! Our baby packs quite a punch there Jay!" said Ebony as she saw the small hand print on Jay's left cheek. "Ha ha, real funny." Said Jay with a role of his eyes.  
  
"Awww, should I kiss it better?" said Ebony with another grin. "No! That's what caused me to get hit in the first place!" said Jay as he took a step back. "Oh! That hurts Jay! Right here!" said Ebony as she held her hand to her heart and laughed.  
  
Tara giggled again and slapped her father in the other cheek. "AGH!" said Jay as he looked down at his daughter, who looked innocently up at him.  
  
[b]Part 3 Characters : Amber, Lex[/b]  
  
Amber hugged her knees to her chest and sighed. "What's wrong with me? Why am I even thinking about him? I'm married.I have a child." said Amber out loud to herself. "Why does he remind me so much of my son?" Amber asked herself.  
  
"Ugh.what am I going to do.I have no one to talk to.no one to turn to." she said, but was interrupted when the door to the small balcony she was sitting upon opened, and out rushed Lex. "Amber?" he said, a little surprised. "Lex? What are you doing here?" asked Amber as she cocked her head to the side to see him.  
  
"This is just where I come to think.I didn't think anyone else knew it was here." said Lex. "I didn't think anyone knew it was here either.I mean.it's just a little balcony attached to the side of the mall.really an escape route." Said Amber.  
  
"Yeah." said Lex, "Mind if I join you?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes. "I suppose not." said Amber, as the voice in her head screamed "No! Tell him to get lost! You've already caused your marriage enough damage!".but her heart said "Your marriage was doomed from the start.follow your heart to the man you really love."  
  
Lex sat down next to her, on the small blanket she was sitting on and gazed up at the setting sun. "Amber?" he said after what seemed like an eternity of silence. Amber turned her head towards him, but didn't reply. Lex looked over at her after a moment, "What are you thinking about?" he asked.  
  
"Today.you.everything." said Amber softly. "Me too." Replied Lex, and without another word, he scooted closer to Amber, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and was surprised when she didn't pull away, but leaned against him, as if looking for some sort of comfort and escape from her life's troubles. Lex squeezed her shoulder and she snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, without so much as a word, enjoying the way it felt to be with him, to have his arms around her, filling her with an undying love.  
  
[b]Part 4 Characters : Jack, Ellie[/b]  
  
Jack and Ellie lay in their bed, as they'd done many a time in these past 6 months, with Jack's arms wrapped around her as they just lay there together, too scared of hurting the baby to try anything too risqué. It was here that most of Ellie's flashbacks would occur, so it was no surprise to her when her mind flashed back to that night once again..  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Ellie lay under the sheets, a man lying next to her, under the sheets as well. "How was I?" he asked, noticing she was awake. "Huh?" said Ellie, not really paying attention to him. "You know what I mean." he said, urging her to answer. "Oh.yeah.it was ok.." she mumbled.  
  
"Ok?" he said, a little discouraged. "Why do you care?" asked Ellie as she glanced over at him. "Because.it was my first time." he said coolly. "How can it be your first time?" Ellie questioned. "My first time sober I mean.." he replied.  
  
"Oh.well...I suppose you're right." said Ellie, thinking of their previous relations. "So?" he said. "So what? What do you want me to say? That you were like a wild animal, and that was the most pleasure anyone's ever given me?" she asked, a grin spreading over her face.  
  
"I wouldn't be hurt if that was your response." He said. Ellie laughed and rolled over closer to him, running her finger down his chest as she leaned in for a soft kiss. His lips connected with hers and she felt a bit of electricity run down her spine at the feel of the kiss. They pulled apart for air, and Ellie spoke, "I love you.Jack." She said, causing a loving look to spread across his own face before he leaned in for a longer, more passionate kiss. **End of Flashback**  
  
Chapter 75  
  
Shante' lightly knocked on the door to Trudy and Lex's room. "Who is it?" called Trudy from inside. "Hey..It's Shante', was just bringing Brady back, she sort of ran away." Said Shante' from behind the door. Shante' heard a shuffle from inside the room and the door opened. "Brady! I thought you were with your father!" said Trudy as she looked disapprovingly at her daughter, who looked innocently up at her mother.  
  
"Come on young lady!" said Trudy firmly, taking Brady's hand, "Thanks Shante', for bringing her back." Said Trudy. "Sure.it's no problem at all, she's good company." Said Shante' with a chuckle. "So I've heard!" said Trudy with a laugh as she thought of Jack's encounter with her daughter.  
  
"Trudy?" said Shante'. "Yeah?" said Trudy as she let go of her daughters hand and the little girl walked into the room and climbed up onto the king size bed, curled up and let her eyes drift shut. Trudy stepped outside of the room and shut the door behind her. "What's going on with you and Lex?" blurted out Shante'.  
  
"What makes you think something is going on with me and Lex?" Trudy replied. "Let's just say Brady's a smart little kid." Said Shante'. Trudy nodded, "Well.it's a bit complicated.you see." started Trudy, and soon, she'd poured out the whole story of Lex and Amber, gory details and all!  
  
Meanwhile..back in Bray and Amber's room, Bray sat indian style on the bed, propping his head up on his hand as he thought of how in the world he was going to tell Amber the rest. One part of him said "Don't tell her, she betrayed you too, she deserved everything she got!" , but his gentler side said, "But she needs to know.Baby Bray should know his biological father." As Bray contemplated his options, he stood up, and began to pace the room. " I have to tell her.I'm the one who went along with everything that night.and only because I was scared I wouldn't satisfy her.Baby Bray could have been mine.and I let my scum bag friend have all the fun the first time." said Bray out loud to himself.  
  
Back on the balcony, Lex and Amber now lay on the blanket, with Amber resting her head on his chest as they watched the stars that began to dot the black sky. "Amb? Are you awake?" asked Lex in a whisper. "Mmm." mumbled Amber, to signal her being somewhat awake. "Where's this headed?" said Lex, wondering how even if they did love each other, how in the world they were going to make things work for them. "I don't know Lex.I don't know." mumbled Amber. "Where do you want it to head?" he asked, wanting to know how Amber truly felt before he let himself fall too hard for her, only to find there was nothing there for him.  
  
"You mean do I want there to ever be an 'us'?" asked Amber, stalling on answering his question. "Yeah...you know how I feel.now I want to know how you feel." Said Lex as he sat up on the blanket, pulling her up with him. "I feel.lost." Said Amber with a blank expression. "Lost?" echoed Lex. "Yeah.I don't even know what's happening Lex.I mean, this mourning I woke up next to the man I thought I loved, and who loved me.I just never expected to end the day in another's arms, being overwhelmed with a totally different kind of feeling." Said Amber. "It's hard to explain." She added. "No, it's ok, I understand." Said Lex as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
Meanwhile, Salene stood in her cell, furiously picking at the lock on it with a hair pen. "Ugh! Stupid thing!" said Salene as she moaned in defeat at seeing the pen break off in the lock. "Maybe I can help." came a voice from the dark corner of the room. Salene jumped back in the cell and looked around, "W-who's there?" she said, "Lex? Is that you? Are you trying to scare me? I won't fall for it, I won't!" said Salene as she stood straight in the cage. "Does Lex look like this?" said the voice, and Salene gasped when she saw The Guardian leap from the shadows, decked out in a neon pink, spandex thong. "Go on! Touch it!" he said.  
  
Chapter 76  
  
Salene jumped back in horror, "Guardian! I couldn't!" she exclaimed. "Oh c'mon babe, you didn't mind touching it last night!" he replied with a grin. Salene stared at it for a long moment and soon found her arm extending through the cage bars. In no time at all, her hand contacted with the long, hard, baseball bat clutched in The Guardian's hands. "Isn't it great?!" gushed The Guardian, holding the bat out for her to touch. "It's so.smooth." Said Salene, running her hand the length of the bat. "Yep! This baby is what I hit all my homers with in little league!" said The Guardian proudly as he puffed out his chest a little.  
  
"Lex?" whispered Amber, lifting her head from his shoulder, in which she'd been laying back against the past 15 minutes. "Hmmm?" mumbled Lex, not removing his arms from around her. "I think I'm falling for you." said Amber, tilting her head sideways to look at him. "I've already fallen for you." replied Lex as he leaned down and softly kissed Amber, bringing his hand to her cheek as the kiss deepened.  
  
The two parted for air, and it was only then that they realized the door to the balcony cracked open, and a person looming in the doorway. "Who's there?" called Lex as their stares stayed glued to the door. It opened a little more and Amber's mouth dropped a little, "Bray." she breathed.  
  
"I just thought there was something you should know." Said Bray, stepping out a little onto the balcony and letting the moonlight stream down on his face. "What should I know Bray?" asked Amber, pulling away from Lex and standing up. Lex stood up quickly beside Amber, standing close by in case Bray decided to try anything crazy. "It's Baby Bray." said Bray softly. Lex stiffened a bit for a reason unknown to Amber and seemed to be waiting for Bray to continue as well.  
  
"He's not.he's not." said Bray but stopped. "He's not what Bray?" said Amber, a little confused. "He's not mine Amber." Said Bray, forcing the words from his lips. "What?" said Amber, her voice quivering. "You heard me." said Bray, looking into her eyes. "B-but.that's not possible.you're the only one who I ever slept with.then." said Amber, not understanding how Bray could say such a thing. "No.you don't understand Amber.that wasn't me that night." Said Bray. "What do you mean it wasn't you?!" said Amber, a little frightened as to what his answer may be. "I mean.I was there yes, but that wasn't me [I]with[/I] you." said Bray.  
  
"You're lying!" said Amber, not wanting to believe what she'd just been told, that they're nearly two year old son was in fact not theirs, but Amber's and someone else's. "I'm sorry Amber.I never meant to hurt you." said Bray as a tear slid down his face. "I still want to be his father though, I still want to be in his life." Bray continued. "No.It's not your duty to Bray." Said Lex, stepping in between them, and giving Bray a stern look. Amber looked from Bray to Lex, the confused expression returning to her face.  
  
Second Half  
  
Patch sat upon a kiddy chair in the nursery, bouncing little Tara on his knee. "You're so good with her!" exclaimed Ebony as she walked into the nursery to collect her daughter, closely followed by Jay. Jay and Ebony had wanted a bit of time to eat a peaceful dinner so they'd asked Siva and Patch to watch Tara for a little while. Siva and Patch had happily agreed.  
  
"Ya think?" said Patch as he reached to push his glasses back onto his nose before Tara got a hold of them, and stood. Jay stepped forward and snatched his daughter from Patch's arms. "Da!" said the 7 month old as her father hoisted her to his shoulders. Patch and Siva exchanged looks but didn't say anything. Ebony raised an eyebrow at Jay's possessiveness, as if he didn't want Patch to have anything to do with Tara.  
  
"Well, thanks you guys, you're such sweethearts!" said Ebony enthusiastically. "Anytime, the kid makes me laugh." Said Patch, as he glanced up at Tara, who was busily pulling at her dad's short blonde hair and laughing. Siva laughed out loud as she watched Jay's face contort to that of pain as Tara tightened her grip and pulled.  
  
"Tara hunny, I don't want to be married to a bald man!" said Ebony with a laugh. Tara looked up at her mom's voice and held out her arms. Jay pulled her down from his shoulders and handed her to Ebony. Tara rested her head on her mother's shoulder and settled down.  
  
"Now why won't she do that for me?" said Jay as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Oh Jay, you just don't have that gentle touch; perhaps you should take some lessons from Patch here!" Said Ebony with a wink at Patch. Patch blushed and looked towards the ground. Jay just grunted, "Uh, I think we should get her to bed, don't you Ebony?" he said. "Oh, yes, of course. Thanks again guys, we'll have to get you to sit again some time." Said Ebony as she waved and her and Jay exited the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack and Ellie were now seated in the café, at a table, across from Ram and Shante'. There was nothing but silence as the two couples ate, for it seemed they had nothing at all in common, therefore limiting conversation topics.  
  
"So.Ellie.When are you due?" asked Shante', trying to break the defining silence. "Three months." Replied Ellie between bites of the peanut butter sandwich sitting on the table in front of her. To the four's relief, in walked Sara and Martin, who walked with Sara's arm around martin's waist and Martin's around Sara's shoulders. "Oh, hi guys!" said Sara cheerfully as her and Martin headed for the table next to the one the other two couples were seated at.  
  
"Why the non talking?" asked Martin as Sara and himself sat down on one side of the table, beside each other, with their hands now linked together as Martin rubbed his thumb across the top of Sara's hand under the table. "We're eating man." Said Ram, speaking up for the group. "Well, care for a game?" asked Sara happily. "A game?" repeated Ellie skeptically. "Yes, a game. A game of truth! Oh c'mon guys, perk up, it'll be fun, we'll go around asking each other questions, and you have to tell the truth!" said Sara with a grin. "I don't know." said Jack as he shifted uneasily in his chair. "Sure, why not!" said Ram and Shante' in unison, knowing they had nothing to hide from each other. "Oh ok." said Ellie and Jack."  
  
"Who's first?" asked Shante'. "Me! I have a question for Sara!" said Ram with a sly smile as he eyed her. Sara chuckled and put her hand to her forehead, "Oh no, should I be scared?" she said with another laugh. "SO Sara, do you find me sexy?? C'mon, don't deny!" said Ram with an evil grin, Shante' punched him in the shoulder. "Oww! Whatcha do that for?!" he asked. "You perv!" said Shante' punching him again, but not being able to keep from laughing. Sara whispered something into Martin's ear and stood, walking to Ram, and sitting in his lap and locking her hands behind his neck. Shante's smile faded and Ram's expression turned a little surprised, but he didn't move to push Sara off of him. "Well Ram.I've always found you extremely good looking." purred Sara into Ram's ear.  
  
"Huh?" said Ram, a little taken aback. "What? You don't find me sexy as well?" said Sara giving him a fake pout. "Uh." said Ram. He felt a sharp pop in the back of his head, "Oww!" he said as he looked over at a glaring Shante'. This is when Sara burst out laughing and jumped up from Ram's lap, "Oh lord! You actually thought I was serious!" said Sara between laughs. Ram frowned,  
  
"So I'm not good looking?" he chimed. "Of course you are, of course." Said Sara as she winked at Martin and sat back down beside him. Martin smiled and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her and her chair closer to him. "I knew it!" said Ram with a nod of his head. Shante' just shook her head, "Who's next?" she asked. "Ellie!" said Ram, motioning toward Ellie, who looked to be trying to hide from everyone else under Jack's arm. "Me?" she said.  
  
"Yes you!" replied Ram. "Ummm.oh I don't know.I guess I'll ask Jack something." she said. Jack turned in his chair to face Ellie, swallowing the knot that had begun to form in the back of his throat. "Jack, do you have feelings for Kadelyn?" asked Ellie. The other four faces in the room turned from happy to uncomfortable as they waited to see if jack would answer.  
  
Chapter 77  
  
"What are you talking about Lex? Of course It's Bray's duty to take care of my son, he's his father!" said Amber, still not believing what Bray had just revealed. "No, he's not Amber." Said Lex, looking deep into Amber's eyes, a somber look playing on his face as he took her left hand in his. "Amber.that night.I did Bray a favor." said Lex.  
  
"W- what kind of favor Lex?" asked Amber, tears brimming her eyes. "That was me in the bed with you.not Bray.Baby Bray.well.he's my son Amber." Said Lex. Amber's expression turned hard and she jerked free of Lex. "How could you?!" she yelled at both men, that were tearing her heart to shreds.  
  
"Amber-" both men said at the same time, but were cut off as Amber first slapped Lex, then Bray, hard across their faces. "I don't ever want to talk to either of you ever again! Neither of you are to see my son.ever!" she cried before running off through the balcony door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well answer her man!" said Ram, after a long pause, in which Jack said nothing. Shante' punched Ram in the shoulder again and motioned for him to be quiet. "Must you hit me woman?!" said Ram, rubbing his shoulder. "Yes, I must." Replied Shante' as she brought her index finger to her lips, this time getting the point across as silence filled the room again.  
  
"I don't think so." mumbled Jack. The other two women besides Ellie rose an eyebrow at Jack's reply. Even Martin and Ram were a little worried for Jack now, for you don't tell your fiancé, who you're supposed to marry in four months and who's pregnant with your child that you don't 'think' you have feelings for another woman.  
  
Ellie stood and quietly pushed her chair in again, and struggled to reach over the table with her pregnant stomach to retrieve the purse she'd brought along. "Ellie I-" started Jack, but stopped when Ellie turned her back on him and confidently strode out of the café.  
  
"I guess that was the wrong answer." chimed Ram. "RAM!" said Shante' and Sara in unison. "What?" said Ram. This time Martin reached across the small gap between the tables and slapped Ram in the back of the head. "Just be quiet man!" he said.  
  
Jack sat motionless in the same chair, looking down at his hands. "Jack? Are you alright?" asked Shante' standing up and walking towards Jack, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah.I'm fine.I just screwed up with the woman I'm supposed to marry in a single sentence.but yes, I'm fine!" said Jack as he stood and forcefully shoved his chair under the table and walked out of the café.  
  
"Tough night." Commented Ram, prompting the next person in line to punch him in the shoulder, this time it being Sara. "GEEZE! What is it with you guys and hitting me?! I mean, I knew I was sexy, but this is something else!" he said with a sly grin. Sara and Shante' sighed and rolled their eyes as Martin chuckled and shook his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Ebony as she finally lay the sleeping Tara down in her crib. "What was what all about?" said Jay, acting like he had no clue what his wife was talking about.  
  
"You know what Jay! Why were you being so rude towards Patch and my sister?" asked Ebony as she sat down on the edge of their bed. "I wasn't being rude to Siva Ebony." said Jay as he stood in front of their dresser mirror, wiping his tribal markings away with a wet washcloth.  
  
"Well.you weren't exactly treating Patch with much respect." Said Ebony. Jay turned and walked towards Ebony. He looked down at her for a moment before speaking, "I guess I was just.jealous." He said, as his gaze shifted to the ground. "Jealous?! Why in the world would you be jealous Jay?" asked Ebony, totally baffled at his words.  
  
"Well.you know.you said Patch was good with Tara.and I wasn't.." mumbled Jay. Ebony laughed, "Oh Jay! You poor guy! You should know I was just kidding with you! You're a wonderful father, Tara loves you!" said Ebony as she rose and stood on her tiptoes, linking her hands together behind Jay's neck.  
  
"You think?" replied Jay. "Of course! I mean, if it weren't for you, who's hair would she be able to pull?" said Ebony with a laugh. Jay shook his head, "Ha ha, real funny Ebbs." He said. Ebony giggled and leaned up for a kiss, midway getting interrupted by a knock at their door. Jay moaned with annoyance and reluctantly went to open the door. "Trudy?" said Jay confused. "Can I talk with you Jay? Alone?" asked a very distraught Trudy, running a hand through her violet streaked hair.  
  
"Er.sure." said Jay as he turned back to Ebony, "I'll be right back Ebbs." He said. Ebony smiled and nodded as Jay disappeared through the door. When the door was shut, Trudy collapsed in Jay's arms, "Oh Jay! It's Lex.he.he.cheated on me." sobbed Trudy. Jay wrapped his arms around her and stroked the back of her head soothingly. "With who Trudy?" he asked softly. "Amber!" cried Trudy as she buried her head in Jay's chest.  
  
Chapter 78  
  
Jay's shirt was beginning to become soggy with Trudy's tears as she cried harder into his chest, sobbing out things Jay could barely comprehend. "What can I do to help Trudy?" asked Jay as he dropped his hand to her lower back, rubbing it too. Trudy pulled back a little to look up at him. "Love me Jay." she breathed, her lip quivering and her eyes preparing for another load of tears.  
  
"Love you?" repeated Jay. "Yes.love me.like you love Ebony Jay.I know I could make you happy Jay.if you'd just give me a chance." Continued Trudy. Jay abruptly pulled fully away from her, putting a couple of feet between the two of them. "I love my wife Trudy." Stated Jay firmly.  
  
From inside the room, Ebony stood next to the door, her ear pressed to it so as to hear the conversation going on outside it. It wasn't that she didn't trust her husband; it was Trudy she didn't think could be trusted.or was it? A small smile appeared on her face at Jay's confession of love for her to Trudy.  
  
Back outside the room, Trudy frowned and looked sadly up at Jay. "Fine! If you won't give me a chance, then I'll find someone who will! I don't know what I ever saw in you anyways, you and Ebony are both trash, you deserve to be together!" spat out Trudy. "Now listen here-" started Jay, but Trudy turned and scurried off down the hallway in a huff before he could finish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mega?" whispered Kadelyn as she walked back into the room they shared, finding him laying on his side in the middle of their bed, his back turned to her. Mega didn't answer as Kadelyn neared the bed, and she soon noticed the steady rise of his chest as he breathed in and out, obviously in a deep sleep.  
  
Kadelyn sighed and sat down on the bed beside him, causing him to instantly awaken, "Oh..I'm sorry.I didn't mean to wake you." Said Kadelyn quickly, her words running together. "Don't apologize.I'm glad you're here.where'd you go off to anyways?" said Mega as he turned over and sat up next to her.  
  
"Oh, I just went down to the café, but turned back, there seems to be some drama going on down there at the moment." Said Kadelyn with a shake of her head. "Oh? Who's it this time?" asked Mega as he rolled his eyes. "You know.the usual.Jack and Ellie.him cheating on her.her storming out of the room.and all that good stuff. I just don't get why the two don't break it off already!" said Kadelyn in an exasperated tone.  
  
Mega chuckled, "Hunny, those two are in it for the long run, they'll never [I]really[/I] be broken up; it'd take one of the two dying for either of them to even consider being in a serious relationship with someone else." Said Mega.  
  
"I hope we don't ever get as crazy as them, I don't think I could take all the stuff he puts the poor girl through." said Kadelyn as she glanced at Mega. Mega lifted his hand to her cheek and leaned in, giving her a soft kiss before pulling back a little. "I'd never do that to you Kade.you know I wouldn't. I'm in it for the long run too." said Mega, causing Kadelyn's eyes to instantly grow as big as saucers. But before she could get any words out, he'd leaned in for another kiss, still soft, but deeper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack had fled the mall, no clue of what to do, where to go, who to talk to. But minutes later, the sand of the beach appeared beneath his sneakers and he kicked them off, gazing around at the moonlit ocean.  
  
"She hates me." he whispered to himself as he shivered at a sudden pick up of the wind. "I should just make it easy for her.and disappear." Jack breathed as he stood still on the beach, sand creeping up between his bare toes.  
  
"But what about the baby?" said Jack to himself, a little voice appearing in his mind and contradicting his statement moments before. "She can take care of the baby.she'll find someone else.she doesn't need you." Said the other voice, a little louder than the reasonable one.  
  
Jack suddenly took a step forward, towards the water, now blocking the voice urging him to turn back, to run back to Ellie, to run back to the life he was meant to live. But was it really the life he was meant to live? Or was he destined to end it this way, this night, this time.  
  
Jack's eyes glazed over and his expression went blank as he stepped into the shallow water, only up to his ankles at the moment. But as time kept ticking, and Jack's feet kept moving, he moved further and further into the water.until at last it was up to the tip of his chin, daring to cover his face. Jack closed his eyes and took one last step, this time reaching the point where the water engulfed his head and he was fully underwater. He went to take a breath and felt as the salty water rushed into his mouth and up his nose, filling his lungs and depriving his lungs of that sweet air they'd been filled with seconds before. 


End file.
